Candy Pleasures
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Sedução, intriga, paixão e ciúmes... Em Londres, 1825, as cortesãs controlam a noite. O único sentimento condenado nesse antro é o amor. E ela, entre todas, fora se apaixonar. Justo por aquele que não queria novamente amar. Capítulo 30!
1. Default Chapter

**Por algum motivo bem idiota, o site andou deletando alguns capítulos de minha história. Estarei repondo-os da maneira como foram publicado, sem tirar nem pôr :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Kinomoto curvou-se diante do público, depois de mais uma apresentação fogosa e ousada. Seus dias como meretriz eram sempre assim. A manhã calma, à tarde de preparações e muita pressa, à noite de shows e compromissos com seus cavalheiros. Já devia estar acostumada, mas ao olhar para o bordel**Candy Pleasures**, a herança recebida da mãe, ainda se lembrava de que a vida poderia ter tomado um rumo diferente. Mas, naquele momento, não devia se lamentar. Seu destino era vender o corpo e sobreviver mantendo garotas que faziam o mesmo que ela.

"Sakura!".

Kate Denninton foi até ela, erguendo a barra de seu vestido rosa choque. A jovem, de 18 anos, por quem nutria grande simpatia, já estava sendo preparada para aquela vida boêmia. Mas será que uma garota com grandes sonhos, sardas no rosto e brilhantes olhos azuis poderia querer um destino assim? Esqueceu o que refletia para dar ouvidos a garota que, ofegante, parecia pronta para contar as novidades.

"O marquês de Bronway acaba de chegar, e parece procurá-la com o olhar. Também já me perguntou onde você se encontrava!", ela sorriu, parecendo se divertir com aquele tipo de situação. "Desde que se deitou com ele, na última estadia do marquês, ouço rumores de que ele não via a hora de voltar para seus braços!".

"Apesar de eu não apreciar muito essa tarefa, não posso negar que me renderá uma boa quantia", murmurou, olhando para o alto e robusto marquês, que levantava o pescoço, parecendo ainda procurar por sua cortesã.

Caminhou por entre as mesas, sentindo o típico cheiro de perfumes fortes femininos, fumaça de charutos e o uísque, presentes todos os dias. Ao chegar perto de seu alvo, uma mão forte agarrou seu braço, a obrigando a parar.

"Tristan Sinclair", ela sorriu para o loiro, que também o fez, soltando o braço dela. Sentado numa cadeira, ele a avaliava e parecia satisfeito com sua aparência.

"Há quanto tempo, minha querida japonesa", ele murmurou, com a voz rouca e sedutora.

"Sinto por não poder conversar, mas há um cliente em especial que não deve ser deixado em espera", ela avisou, mas os olhos azuis pareceram não aprovar a atitude.

"Não é desta maneira que quero minhas boas-vindas".

"Pois é desta maneira que as terá", ela respondeu, o encarando com os olhos verdes astutos. Ele sorriu, os lábios masculinos curvados em uma linha tênue de divertimento.

"Está brava porque parti de Londres sem lhe avisar? Ora, não fique ressabiada. Minha intenção não era magoá-la. Negócios são negócios, e como Conde de Auberville, não posso me dar ao luxo de negligenciar meu título", ele explicou, puxando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

"Não me deve satisfações, conde. Faça o que quiser, pois para mim, não é mais do que um cliente", ela rebateu, e mesmo assim, se sentou.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram intensamente. E Sakura se viu recordando da época em que fora apaixonada por aquele homem. Inocente e boba, acreditara num amor verdadeiro que a salvaria dali. Porém, como tantos outros, Tristan queria apenas ser mais um em sua cama, e não em seu coração. Desviou o olhar, temendo que a evidência de sua tristeza estivesse presente em seus olhos. Tristeza que não deveria existir, mas que a acompanhava dia a dia.

"Não sou um mero cliente. Tenho estado há um bom tempo ao seu lado, e agora me considero um... deixe-me ver... amante seria a melhor palavra. E mais, somos amigos. Não nego sentir um grande carinho por você e detestaria saber que não gosta de mim", ele replicou, com gentileza. Sakura levantou-se, temerosa com o rumo da conversa.

"O marquês aqui se encontra, e eu devo lhe dar a atenção. Então, se me der licença...".

"Sakura", ele a chamou, desta vez com a voz firme e a expressão de quem não admitia ser desobedecido. "Quem dividirá sua cama, esta noite, serei eu. Somente **eu**. Não leve o homem para seu quarto, se não quer que haja um assassinato aqui".

Ela estremeceu, pensando em declinar a ordem do homem. Mas sabia que Tristan não falhava em suas promessas e o que menos queria era uma confusão no bordel. As noites já eram por si só bastante agitadas sem as brigas que alguns homens insistiam em provocar. Sorriu aliviada ao ver Charity, uma de suas melhores prostitutas, achegar-se ao marquês e lhe dar a atenção.

O marquês subiu as escadas, certa promessa de que dividiria a cama com a loira. Ela, por sua vez, caminhou até Sakura, os olhos castanhos brilhando de satisfação.

"Parece que consegui o homem da noite", ela desdenhou, enrolando os cachos loiros com as pontas dos dedos brancos.

"Fico feliz por você, Charity. E infeliz pelo homem, que sinceramente, terá uma decepção".

Certamente não teria, mas aquela garota provocava Sakura a um ponto que a santa paciência dela chegava ao limite. Charity lhe deu as costas, bufando de raiva.

Decidiu se retirar, notando que os homens tinham suas mulheres e que nenhum deles precisava dela. Subindo as escadas, caminhou por um corredor e entrou em seu quarto, suspirando aliviada ao fechar a porta.

Aquele quarto, decorado em tons rosas e vermelhos, pertencera a sua mãe Kelly, uma prostituta invejada pelas inglesas e desejada pelos homens. Seu pai era um general japonês, que em uma viagem a Londres, engravidara a meretriz. Por isso seu nome, sua mistura de raças e sua beleza tão diferente.

Viu Matt entrar em seu cômodo, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Retribuiu o sorriso.

"Bela música, Matt", ela o elogiou. Matt e o piano formavam uma dupla tão perfeita que ela não imaginava um sem o outro.

"Obrigado Sakura. Mas foi sua voz que fez a melodia sair completa e sem erros. Sou o coadjuvante, que serve apenas para que a estrela verdadeira brilhe mais", ele disse, com os olhos negros brilhando.

Sakura sabia o porquê daquele brilho. Apesar de, anos atrás, ser tola e sensível, agora já era experiente na arte dos sentimentos, notava que aquele homem loiro e de olhos profundos se apaixonara por ela. Com 23 anos de idade, ele tinha a mesma idade que ela, porém, sua mentalidade sonhadora indicava que ele ainda sofreria muito por confiar sem limites na palavra das pessoas.

"Matt, eu lhe peço...", ela começou, não sabendo como falar sem magoar o coração bondoso do jovem. "Tristan está vindo, e eu não quero problemas. Você o conhece, por isso, acho que basta para que me atenda e se retire".

"Ah, lógico!", apesar do sorriso, ela sabia que ele estava triste. Nem ao menos a encarava nos olhos. Em passos vagarosos e dolorosos, ele saiu de cabeça baixa e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sozinha novamente, ela pôs-se a arrumar, vestindo uma bela camisola e penteando as cascatas a que nomeava de cabelos suavemente. A beleza exótica se devia ao fato da mãe ser uma lindíssima mulher e o pai, um homem atraente e com um charme natural.

Ouviu a porta se abriu, para em seguida, se fechar novamente. Virou-se e encarou o conde Auberville, com seu inconfundível e carismático sorriso. Era um homem muito bonito, traços fortes e aristocráticos. Os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros significavam antecedência nobre. O físico vigoroso, devido aos anos de treinamento e de guerra, era bem definido em suas roupas finas e de classe. Sem dúvida, um homem digno de respeito e de admiração.

"Vejo que já recuperou o bom senso e notou que quando estou aqui, você me pertence", ele comentou, retirando os sapatos com os próprios pés e afrouxando a gravata, para retirá-la logo em seguida.

"Não pertenço a ninguém, querido. Se quiser uma mulher para ser sua, case-se. Aqui, ninguém assume compromisso".

"Não me imagino indo até o altar com uma dessas loiras magricelas e sem graça, interessadas em títulos e nobreza. Prefiro me divertir enquanto posso, visto que logo terei de me casar e garantir a continuidade de minha linhagem", ele riu com gosto, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir também. Tristan era feito para as noitadas, as mesas de pôquer e as belas cortesãs. Filhos, amor e casamento não eram os planos na vida daquele homem intrigante.

"Bem, enquanto o dia em que nos deixará não chega, tratemos de assuntos mais urgentes", ela disse, aproximando-se, os lábios quase colados aos dele.

Beijaram-se como sempre. Paixão e desejo, sem sentimentos maiores. O prazer de estar nos braços daquele homem já era conhecido, mas não menos agradável. Deixou que ele fizesse o que quisesse com a sua boca, com seu corpo. Afinal, ele pagaria por uma noite deliciosa e satisfatória...

**-o-o-o-**

Acordou, desperta com as batidas insistentes na porta. Espiando pela janela, notou que o céu estava escuro. Não devia ser muito cedo. Mas, mesmo assim, Sakura se desvencilhou do braço possessivo de Tristan, antes no seu quadril, para cobrir sua nudez com a camisola e com o penhoar. Atendeu a porta, notando os olhos marejados e desesperados de Kate.

"Ela se foi!", ela exclamou, não contendo o grito. Sakura olhou de relance para Tristan, que tampava a cabeça com o travesseiro e resmungava um impropério, tentando dormir. Fazendo um sinal de silêncio, a ruiva saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, com todo cuidado para Tristan não acordar.

"Quem se foi, Kate?".

"Tomoyo! Ela foi embora!".

Sakura já sabia disso. A partida da prima estava prevista em sua mente desde que Eriol Hiiragizawa entrara no _Candy Pleasures_. Um homem educado, gentil e atencioso, que se apaixonara perdidamente por Tomoyo. Os dois tinham mantiveram um romance em que Eriol não pagava as noites juntos. Ela não permitia, pois o amava demais. E, um dia antes da fuga, ele lhe dissera para se encontrarem na estação, a fim de irem para o Japão, onde o lorde havia nascido. Estava contente, e ao mesmo tempo, penosa. Perdera uma confidente e melhor amiga. Nasceram naquele lugar e partilharam de alegrias e problemas juntas, como a verdadeira família que eram.

"Você não parece surpresa, Sakura. Está contente ao saber que ela partiu?".

"Ora, não diga asneiras, Kate! Sabe que eu, mais do que ninguém, sentirei falta de minha prima. Porém, não tenho direito de julgar a atitude dela, e nem de me sentir triste. Com a felicidade dela, nada mais importa", ela explicou.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até o quarto de Tomoyo, descobrindo-o intacto. As roupas no mesmo local, os perfumes e maquilagem perfeitamente organizados, o reflexo da mania de perfeição da jovem de olhos violetas. Sakura foi até a penteadeira, notando os broches e as jóias polidas, apesar de anos em uso. Observando mais detalhadamente, notou um papel em seu nome, já aberto.

"Kate?", ela perguntou, desconfiada. "Foi você que mexeu nesta carta?".

"Eu?! Imagine, eu só entrei neste quarto para ver o que havia acontecido com Tommy, já que ela não desceu esta noite!", a jovem se defendeu, visivelmente ofendida.

Apesar da fama de curiosa, Sakura tinha a certeza de que não fora Kate que remexera nas coisas de Tomoyo, pois a jovem apreciava muito a morena e jamais poderia fazer algo que lhe desagradasse, mesmo na sua ausência. Voltando novamente sua atenção para carta, a abriu e começou a lê-la.

**Para minha prima, Sakura...**

**Parti sem me despedir, mas presumo que você me entenda, pois conhece a história e o porquê de eu estar fazendo tudo isso, tomando esse rumo tão radical em minha vida. Mas, mesmo assim, me desculpo com Matt e com Kate, meus outros amigos. Nada lhes falei, pois sabia que tentariam impedir minha loucura. Por isso, quero que mande um recado a eles.**

**Para Matt, meu adorado amigo, eu deixo o bem mais precioso que possuo. Meu piano, herdado de minha mãe, e minhas pautas, com músicas jamais mostradas para ele. Espero que ele as use e que goste de algo simples, mas dado de todo o coração. **

**Para Kate, minha colega travessa, deixo algo que será útil no futuro. Minhas roupas e meus perfumes. São bens muito caros e peço a aquela desastrada que tome cuidado, pois se um dia voltar a vê-los, quero todos da mesma forma que deixei. **

**E para você, amiga querida e preciosa, eu deixo meu diário. Sei que, talvez, não lhe interesse ler, e acho até plausível, visto que tive uma vida muita parecida com a tua. Porém, não confio em mais ninguém para deixar aquele caderno pequeno, repleto de sonhos, que parecem enfim, se realizar... Eriol também manda lembranças, pois adora a todos e afirma que um dia, voltaremos para contar a maravilhosa vida que levamos e para ajudarmos vocês a sair desta sina que me trouxe tantas tristezas. **

**Deixo-lhe também as luvas de minha mãe. Aquelas rendadas, que você namorava horas e horas quando pequena. As escondi para que não as usasse, pois elas significavam muito para mim. Mas, antes de partir, compreendi que também elas eram um pedaço da sua infância, e que eu não podia ficar com elas, sendo que tinha que esquecer o passado e seguir adiante, pensando no futuro. As deixei guardada em uma pequena caixa, embaixo do primeiro degrau da escada, aquele solto. Cuide dela e só a use quando sair deste lugar, para respirar uma vida pura. Meu maior desejo é que encontre a felicidade como eu encontrei.**

**Bem, meu amigos, aqui os deixo. Mas quero que saibam que em meu coração, os bons e maus momentos jamais serão esquecidos, visto que eu os amos. São minha família, não importa os anos. Vocês me ensinaram a ser essa garota que apesar de maluca, adora vocês. E apesar de tudo, Candy Pleasures também foi meu lar. E espero que seja o de vocês por muito pouco tempo...**

Como gostaria de ser dotada do otimismo da prima, Sakura pensou, enxugando as lágrimas. Ao contrário dela, Sakura e provavelmente Matt e Kate viveriam naquele mundinho para todo o sempre. Conformara-se com o fato, mas as palavras de Tomoyo, de uma maneira ou de outra, acendiam uma esperança que apesar de muito pequena, ainda existia em algum lugar em seu coração.

"O que ela escreveu?", Kate perguntou, tomando-lhe a carta das mãos sem a mínima cerimônia. Enquanto a lia, a boca delicada começava a sorrir. "Oh, Deus! Ela deixou tudo isso para mim! Que a Virgem te proteja, Santa Tomoyo".

Saiu do quarto, ainda digerindo o que lera. Tomoyo lhe deixara o diário, que leria com todo o prazer, e aquela luvas magníficas, um trabalho da tia, Sonomi, que morrera anos atrás.

Desatenta, acabou por tombar com alguém, que a segurou, com as mãos fortes. Ergueu os olhos e viu Tristan, lhe sorrindo docemente.

"O que houve, minha pequena Saki?", ele perguntou.

Ela se deliciou com o apelido. Dito na voz dele, sempre tão especial para ela, tornava-se delicado, encantador. Adorava aquele homem. Não mais o amava, mas nele encontrava forças e a amizade que não tinha em mais nenhum outro.

"Tomoyo partiu", ela disse, simplesmente.

"Como assim, partiu?", a testa de Tristan se enrugou, sinal de que ele se irritara com o fato e se preocupava da mesma maneira.

Tristan cultivava um amor paternal por Tomoyo. Jamais se deitara com ela, considerando-a especial e cuidando dela como um pai cuidava de uma filha. E era por isso que ele se mostrava tão alterado com fato de Tommy deixar o lugar.

"Conhece Eriol Hiiragizawa?", ela inquiriu. Ele refletiu por um momento, e depois respondeu.

"Sim. Um lorde honrado. Mas o que ele tem a há ver com isso tudo?".

"Ele chamou Tomoyo para que fugissem da Inglaterra. Daqui a alguns dias estarão embarcando em um navio para o Japão". Ela o observou cerrar os punhos, parecendo impotente e zangado.

"Não posso crer que Tommy acreditou na conversa de um lorde! O que ele haveria de querer daquela garota, por Deus!".

"Amor, Tristan", Sakura replicou, notando que a expressão dele se indignava ainda mais, chegando à beira da incredulidade.

"Você acredita no amor, Saki?", ele perguntou, irônico. Aquela ironia a machucou, mas ela não demonstrou. "Eu jamais imaginei".

"Você nada sabe sobre mim, Tristan. O amor pode sim, acontecer, mas comigo, duvido", ela explicou, simples. Ele sorriu, a abraçando com carinho.

"Quem a deixou tão descrente nos sentimentos, minha querida? Que homem te desiludiu? Me diga, para que eu possa lhe dar uma boa lição", ele sussurrou, gentil.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça. Tristan lhe iludira. Fora gentil, amoroso e carinhoso. Dissera poemas e não a usara as vezes que ela não queria. E isso alimentou o amor. Mas agora, ciente de que ele jamais a amaria, não nutria mais nada por ele. Só uma amizade e a cama, ambas inevitáveis.

"Um homem que jamais soube o que fazia", ela murmurou, sorrindo levemente. "Não o culpo, pois fui tola. Não devo crer que para mim, uma cortesã, tão mal vista, o amor chegará".

"Não diga isso, Saki. Um dia, você provara o sabor especial do amor. Como todos os seres humanos normais. Ser concubina não faz você diferente do resto do mundo".

"E você, conde? Não provará deste sabor que diz ser tão especial?", ela perguntou, divertida. Ele a soltou, e a encarou com bom humor.

"Um leviano como eu? Ah, gostaria de saber qual mulher maluca me amaria. E eu, mesmo assim, não ofereço sentimentos a elas. Se quero uma esposa, é apenas para assegurar que meu reinado tenha herdeiros".

"Pestinhas loiros e de língua afiada", ela brincou, notando ele rir, descontraído.

"É por isso que te adoro, Saki. Sabe levar com bom humor as minhas desgraças".

E com um aceno de mão, ele desceu as escadarias, assobiando uma cantiga francesa. Sakura permitiu-se soltar um risinho, enquanto caminhava para o quarto. Mas, ao entrar, viu a prova de que a vida lhe fora injusta. Não havia lhe permitido desfrutar do carinho familiar. Uma prova que julgava a vida que levava: uma nota de 100 libras... O dinheiro de uma noite que para ela significava tanto, e para ele, provavelmente nada.

**-o-o-o-**

**5 dias depois...**

****

-o-o-o-

A última vez que caminhara pelo Dunny Coast, bairro mais perigoso de Londres, o lugar era mais agradável, lembrou-se, rindo do próprio pensamento. Aquele bairro, cheio de bordéis e locais de má fama fora lar de muitas de suas confusões e travessuras. Syaoran Li finalmente voltava para um lugar que passara os últimos sete anos tentando esquecer.

Oferecera o dobro de dinheiro para que o cocheiro o levasse até ali, mas o idoso condutor se recusou a seguir viagem. Agora ele via o porquê. Como um coche poderia andar sobre aquelas ruas esburacadas e lamacentas? Não podia culpar o homem. Contente, seguia para a única delegacia daquela parte da cidade, lembrando-se de bons e ruins momentos. Porém, aquele posto policial era mais uma figura decorativa. Os policiais dali não davam conta de todos os problemas que Dunny Coast enfrentava. Quando estivera ali, pela primeira vez, fora delinqüente e preso inúmeras vezes. Aproveitava do dinheiro de sua família com mulheres, jogos e apostas. Coisas que antigamente eram-lhe tão valiosas, e que naquele momento, voltavam muito raramente a sua cabeça.

Passou em frente ao _Candy Pleasures_, notando que o lugar estava adormecido, com o som de poucas pessoas conversando. Tivera bons momentos lá. E muitos maus também. Principalmente quando se referia a aquela prostituta loira por quem se apaixonara. Nem sabia ao menos se Charity trabalhava lá ainda. E nem queria saber.

A dona, Kelly, era uma grande amiga. Foi através de conselhos sábios dela que conseguiu partir da vida boêmia e subir na vida. Agora, na China, era um famoso detetive. Resolvera todos os casos a que fora obrigado, e o único que não conseguira era porque o assassino se entregou de livre e espontânea vontade.

E era por isso que estava ali. Um velho amigo policial, Robin Breedon, o chamara para resolver casos que estavam assombrando Londres. Olhando para as paredes desbotadas, a porta de madeira azul, muito mal pintada, Syaoran meneou a cabeça. A delegacia em nada mudara. Bateu uma vez, e logo em seguida, escutou uma voz falar, revoltada. Robin, pensou, sorrindo.

"Já disse que não quero pão! Malditos comerciantes!", ele gritou, e ao abrir a porta, sorriu desconcertado.

"Bem, então fico feliz em não ser um vendedor", Syaoran brincou, notando o rubor nas faces brancas de Robin. Trocaram um forte aperto de mão, contentes de poder se ver depois de sete anos de distância.

"Entre, amigo chinês. Não imaginei sua vinda tão cedo! É louco de andar por estas bandas à noite? Não sabe que tem um assassino a solta?!", o inglês disse, dando passagem para o outro entrar.

Syaoran abafou um sorriso, notando com o local era desorganizado. Havia comida e garrafas em todas as mesas e papéis amassados no chão, enquanto a lata de lixo permanecia vazia. Alguns guardas dormiam, roncando e sem se importar com a sujeira ao seu redor.

"Vejo que arrumaram tudo para me receberem. Estou honrado", ele ironizou. O amigo o fitou, novamente sem graça.

"Sabe que não organizamos isto, e a empregada que o fazia está grávida, e não pode trabalhar em suas condições", ele justificou, envergonhado. Syaoran sorriu para Robin.

"Não se preocupe. Não estou aqui para corrigir seu modo de vida, e sim para resolver o caso que tanto os intriga. Seja breve, pois ainda não sei onde passarei a noite", Syaoran disse, sentando-se numa velha cadeira e observando Robin fazer o mesmo.

"Passe no bordel de Sakura. Ela certamente cederá um lugar para você ficar, por uma pequena quantia. É só afirmar que é amigo de Robin Breedon, que ela lhe sorrira e arranjara um preço que lhe agrade", ele sugeriu, animado. Syaoran franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Que bordel é esse?", ele indagou, curioso. Robin sorriu com satisfação.

"Candy PleasuresKelly faleceu há dois anos, e Sakura, sua filha, tomou a direção. Devo confessar que não há garota mais bela em toda redondeza. Eu a adoro".

"Cuidado para não se apaixonar", Syaoran o advertiu, sério. Sabia bem o que significava se envolver emocionalmente com alguém que vendia os carinhos por dinheiro. "Mas, me diga, como minha querida Kelly morreu?".

"Uma tragédia. Parece que houve um tiroteio dentro do lugar. E uma bala perdida a acertou no coração. Eu também a adorava, você sabe muito bem. Mas a filha dela, Sakura, foi quem mais sofreu. Começou a trabalhar dias depois e logo, o lugar fervilhava por causa de sua beleza", ele contou. Syaoran assentiu, triste. Kelly lhe fora muito adorada, e devia tudo que tinha aos conselhos da bela mulher de olhos verdes. Acometido por uma dúvida, novamente inquiriu.

"Por que Sakura? O nome dela não é ocidental, é asiático".

"O pai da garota era japonês. Devo confessar que ela é a cópia da mãe. Mas, mesmo assim, nossa falecida Kelly resolveu nomear a garota assim. Surpreende-me que não a conheça, já que era tão íntimo da morta".

"Sim", Syaoran anuiu, muito de leve. "Kelly me dizia que não me deixaria ver a garota, pois eu poderia me encantar por ela. Jamais me preocupei em conhecê-la, já que era tão novinha. Tinha 16 anos".

"Ah, mas agora se tornou uma bela mulher. Devia ir conhecer a ruiva".

Não, não devia. Mulheres eram problemas, não importava o quanto aparentassem não ser. A menos que fosse extremamente necessário, jamais conheceria a garota.

"Bem, me diga o que há".

"Um assassino. Eu realmente estou intrigado. Ele deve ser um conhecedor de anatomia humana, pois dilacera os corpos das vitimas, deixando algumas partes intactas".

"Quantas mortes?", Syaoran perguntou, cada vez mais interessado.

"Quatro prostitutas. Todas acabadas e sem trabalho. O último caso nos chocou, pois ele matou Catherine Eddowes e nos mandou metade do rim dela, em um papel de jornal. Escrito: _Do Inferno_. Nós o apelidamos de Jack, o Estripador".

"Será impossível achá-lo só com isso. Provavelmente, haveria de ser um médico ou um açougueiro, já que ambos conhecem bem o corpo e seus órgãos. Mas inúmeros destes trabalhadores em toda Londres. Em minha opinião, precisaremos de mais pistas", Syaoran refletiu. Robin assentiu, voltando a falar.

"Mas, antes deste caso, quero que me resolva outro".

Syaoran desconfiou. Robin deveria querer o crédito pela captura do tal Jack, o Estripador. Mas, não podia se irritar. Era o convidado, recebendo ordens. "Qual caso?".

"Ontem, uma jovem foi encontrada junto a um corpo de um rico lorde. Ela é uma prostituta do bordel de Sakura. Ela estava machucada e inconsciente. O homem, morto. Junto ao corpo de ambos, uma mensagem, que apenas dizia: Bem feito".

"A garota está bem?".

"Melhorando. Eu a conheço, pois é prima de Sakura. Tomoyo Daidouji, uma das mais belas cortesãs", ele comentou, e logo continuou. "Eu não consigo falar com ela, pois ela se recusa a pronunciar algo".

"Eu falarei. Pode deixar comigo".

Minutos depois, ele se dirigia a uma velha pensão. Estava exausto e ainda assim, tinha muito no que pensar. Assassinatos geralmente não eram tão importantes em Dunny Coast, já que ocorriam com muita freqüência. Porém, uma série de homicídios gerava polêmica. E mais, o outro caso. Agora, notava que de uma maneira ou de outra, estaria obrigado ir até o Candy Pleasures

**Continua**


	2. Capítulo II: Feridas No Coração

**Por alguma regra do site que não cabe a mim entender, alguns capítulos de minha história foram apagados. Estou repondo-os da maneira como foram publicados, sem tirar nem pôr. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura sorriu contente. A manhã estava bastante iluminada pelos raios de sol. Colocou seu chapéu mais emplumado e abriu a porta que dava para as ruas de Dunny Coast. Ainda devia ser cedo. Mas tinha que conseguir uma informação no porto.

Respirou fundo ao entrar no meio da multidão. As mulheres da alta sociedade a olhavam, escandalizadas. O que uma prostituta poderia estar fazendo essa hora na rua, portando-se como uma mulher normal? Alguns homens, muitos deles clientes seus, desviavam o rosto ou o escondiam nas abas de seus chapéus. Todos muito bem vestidos e decentes. Alguns até acompanhavam suas esposa nas compras matinais. Nada comparados aos homens que eram quando entravam em seu bordel. Porém, os ignorou. Estava acostumada a tal tipo de tratamento e não culpava a sociedade. Ninguém entendia que a prostituição era a única escolha que cabia a mulheres como ela.

Atravessou a rua e avistou uma loja de roupas femininas, muito elegantes. Aproximou-se da vitrine e ficou a observar as vestes. Pomposas, de lindos babados, com saias rodadas. Para uma dama, essa era certamente a aparência que elas deveriam ter. A de uma boneca frágil. Quando pequena, ao observar tais coisas, se fascinava com as cores, com as formas, e imaginava se um dia poderia ter o privilégio de vestir-se com tanto primor. Mas agora, já bastante vivida, sabia que suas fantasias não se concretizariam. A vendedora, ao notar sua presença, caminhou até o seu lado, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"O que deseja, _milady?", _o tom era sarcástico. Sakura ergueu os olhos verdes e deu um sorriso natural.

"Nada, estou apenas observando. São belas roupas".

"Infelizmente...", a vendedora começou. "Não tenho nada que sirva para sua profissão. Deve procurar vestes escandalosas em outras lojas. Não na minha".

A japonesa tirou da bolsa 250 libras e estendeu a senhora, que a olhou, confusa. Sakura explicou. "Uma amiga minha fará aniversário daqui a alguns dias. Quero um belo vestido rosa".

"Por quem me toma, prostituta? Não tocará em meus vestidos de maneira alguma! E nem sua amiga, que também deve ser uma vagabunda!".

A jovem a olhou por infinitos segundos, sabendo que aquela discussão estava atraindo os demais transeuntes. Delicadamente, abriu a bolsa negra e quando ia colocar o dinheiro de volta, o marido da vendedora chegou. Era um homem que também já fora seu cliente. Ele a olhou, espantado, e Sakura sorriu, maliciosa.

"Sr.Rockman!", ela aproximou-se. "Sua esposa é realmente uma senhora encantadora. Porém, por algum motivo, não aceita meu dinheiro", deixou as libras na mão dele. "Venda-me o vestido, senhor. Talvez assim, da próxima vez, pague suas dívidas com o meu bordel".

Tanto o homem e sua esposa arregalaram os olhos. A mulher encarou o marido, surpresa, e depois, olhou para Sakura, com os olhos fulminantes de ódio. Quando deu menção de se aproximar, com a mão já levantada, seu esposo a segurou, mas a Sra. Rockman ainda pode gritar.

"Sua mulher imprestável! Nojenta! Cortesã dos demônios!".

A ruiva apenas olhou por sobre o ombro, respondendo, com a voz mais inocente que pode. "Pergunte ao seu marido, minha senhora. Garanto que ele não tem a mesma opinião que a sua. Pelo menos, não tinha, até ontem à noite".

Ainda pode escutar a mulher gritando, mas não conseguiu mais segurar o riso. As pessoas a apontavam, a xingavam. Mas não se importou. Seguiu o seu caminho muito calmamente. Na verdade não queria vestido nenhum. Queria apenas que aquela mulher a tratasse mais decentemente. E pelo visto, não conseguira. Mesmo com o dinheiro, ela a desrespeitara.

Ora, o que podia fazer? Não iria deprimir-se pelo fato de ser descriminada. Era bastante natural. Virou mais uma viela e logo estava na frente do porto. Era um lugar bastante movimentando, com pessoas de todas as classes sociais, desde de burgueses até vendedores de peixe. Não era muito agradável, mas tinha que ir até onde as pessoas compravam as passagens.

Caminhando com dificuldade entre tantos corpos masculinos, ela foi ficando próxima de seu destino. Os homens assobiavam, e alguns marinheiros até arriscavam de lhe passar a mão. Não repeliu nenhum, e nem se quisesse, poderia. Estavam todos tão emaranhados que era impossível evitar um contato físico. Chegou perto do caixa e sorriu com simpatia para o senhor que trabalhava lá. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e perguntou.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, minha jovem?".

Nem todos a tratavam tão mal assim. "Por favor, o Sr.Eriol Hiiragizawa comprou passagens para o Japão?".

"Sim, sim", ele respondeu, mas depois fez uma expressão penosa. "Porém, não subiu a bordo".

Ele tirou o chapéu azul e sorriu tristemente. "Ele foi assassinado, minha senhorita".

A tristeza lhe invadiu o coração. Não era muito chegada ao lorde, tivera apenas alguns minutos de conversa com ele. Porém, se ele fora morto, onde estaria a sua prima? Começou a se desesperar de tal maneira que se sentiu um pouco tonta. E se ela tivesse sido morta também?

"Você está bem?", ela escutou uma voz grossa e virou-se.

Um homem alto estava parado a sua frente. Tinha ombros largos, usava um casaco marrom, apesar de o dia estar bastante ensolarado. Era muito bonito. Talvez até mais bonito que Tristan, mas de uma maneira diferente. Ao contrário do conde, ele tinha uma beleza bruta, e não clássica. Não era inglês, ela tinha absoluta certeza, pois não tinha a pele pálida como os mesmos. Na verdade, sua tez era bem bronzeada, combinando com os olhos dourados cativantes. Frios, também. O nariz afilado, as sobrancelhas grossas e os lábios perfeitos. Os cabelos castanhos, com fios levemente loiros, eram desalinhados.

"Srta., eu pergunte se estava bem".

"Hã...", jamais ficara constrangida na frente de homem algum. Mas ele tinha um estranho poder de encabulá-la. "Estou bem sim... Obrigado por seu preocupar".

Ele a olhou e avaliou suas roupas, para depois de breves segundos, dizer, indiferente. "Não parece ser inclinada a desmaios".

"Não, realmente não sou", ela sorriu. "Porém, não recebi boas notícias".

"Pergunto-me o que uma prostituta, que sabe muito bem o seu lugar na sociedade, estará fazendo aqui, a uma hora dessas. É tola ou mais oferecida do que supus ao vê-la".

A voz era extremamente arrogante. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, conhecia um homem que não a olhava com desejo, e sim com desprezo. Não era uma boa sensação, mas ela sentia como seus olhos perspicazes pudessem lhe ler a alma e descobrir suas maiores tristezas. Tentando não parecer abalada com palavras tão cruéis, ela replicou o comentário.

"Vindo de um homem, eu considerarei suas palavras um elogio. E para seu governo, meus motivos são pessoais e não dizem respeito a você".

"Eu não quero saber de seus motivos", ele virou-se, mas uma irritada japonesa tocou em seu braço, o obrigado a parar.

"Espere aí!", ela gritou. "Chega todo preocupado perguntando se eu estava bem, e agora é grosso comigo! Poderia pelo menos me respeitar!".

"Como pode querer que os outros a respeitem se nem você mesma se respeita?".

"Está dizendo isso por eu ser uma prostituta?".

"Se a carapuça serviu, minha dama, então a use. Tire suas próprias conclusões", ele virou-se novamente e desapareceu na multidão.

Sakura, triste, o observou sumir e depois tomou o lado oposto do dele, rumando para o bordel. Não era nem o fato dele ter feito tão pouco de sua pessoa. Na verdade, ela estava preocupada com o que sentira quando o vira. Uma espécie de arrepio que nenhum outro homem jamais lhe despertara. Além de ter sido muito grosso, ele deixou bem claro que ela não se respeitava. Ora, onde já se viu? Ela se respeitava sim! Bem, está certo que seu corpo era sua arma de trabalho, mas ela se dava ao valor, apesar de saber que poucas pessoas faziam isso.

Deixando um pouco de lado o homem que tanto a incomodara, voltou a concentrar seu pensamento em sua prima. Que destino ela teria sofrido? Se ela tivesse viva, com certeza, já teria procurado conforto nos braços dela e de seus amigo, lá no prostíbulo. Porém, não aparecera.

A idéia causava-lhe medo, mas não era possível descartar a possibilidade de que Tomoyo houvesse morrido. A jovem era mestiça, assim como ela. Só que a irmã de sua mãe não era prostituta e havia se casado com um rico japonês ainda muito nova. Quando seu marido morreu, ela voltou para a Inglaterra e começou a se prostituir, já que não era bem aceita no Japão por ser inglesa. Adoeceu pela tristeza de sua viuvez e deixou para Kelly a tarefa de educar a pequena Tomoyo, apenas um ano mais nova que a prima. Como a mulher não tinha outros recursos ou condições, ensinou a bela garota a ser uma cortesã também, e uma das mais famosas.

Mas não era esse destino que Sakura para a vida de sua prima. E quando Eriol chegara ao bordel, a japonesa acreditara que o destino de Tomoyo seria bastante diferente do dela. Não sentira inveja e sim uma grande felicidade. Dera total apoio para que ela fugisse e ainda a ajudara com algumas economias que guardava. Cansada, ela chegou a seu _lar _e subiu as escadarias, entrando em seu quarto.

Deitou na cama, deixando a bolsa cair sobre o chão aveludado. Sentiu as lágrimas mornas escorrerem por seu rosto e as secou, notando as manchas negras e rosas que saíram em sua mão.

"Droga! Saiu à maquilagem", e com um suspiro abafado, enfiou a cabeça nos braços e voltou a chorar.

**-o-o-o-**

_Mulher impertinente! Não saí da minha cabeça!_

Enquanto caminhava para o lugar onde Robin falara que Tomoyo, a moça que sofrera a tentativa de homicídio estaria, a bela ruiva que encontrara no porto assombrava-lhe os pensamentos. Cobriu os olhos com a mão até chegar numa pequena clínica, muito mal cuidada. Mas o que podia esperar? Aquilo era o subúrbio de Londres. Poucas coisas lá valiam realmente a pena.

De estatura baixa, expressão atrevida. Aquela mulher chegava a ser vulgar, mas chamava a atenção. Tinha o corpo esguio, perfeito. Os cachos vermelhos que lhe desciam até mais que os ombros eram encantadores, e tinham um perfume delicioso, mesmo não estando muito perto para senti-lo com perfeição. Tinha o rosto bastante delicado. O nariz arrebitado, os lábios cheios em dando forma a uma boca e grandes, grandes olhos verdes. Os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira na vida. Vestia um vestido de comprimento menor do que o normal, em vermelho e negro. Uma voz de anjo. Uma língua de serpente.

_Pare de pensar nessa mulher, idiota!_

Entrou na clínica e cumprimentou a enfermeira, que sorriu, simpática. "Posso ajudá-lo em algo?".

"Por favor, Tomoyo Daidouji".

"Ah, sim!", a enfermeira deu um suspiro triste. "Pobre garotinha... Tem os olhos tristes e uma voz tão fina... Depois do que passou, é natural que esteja abalada", a mulher balançou a cabeça e depois lhe olhou esperançosa. "Por favor, a ajude".

"Farei o que puder", Syaoran disse, com calma. A situação não deveria ser tão complicada assim, deveria? Afinal, na Inglaterra, era muito comum que lordes e condes morressem. Tinham bastante dinheiro, eram influentes. Tinham também bastante inimigos, que poderia muito bem ter planejado esse assassinato. Mas o que não entendia era porque aquela prostituta estava com o homem. Tinha muita história nesse caso e ele estava disposto a descobrir.

Foi guiado até um quarto bastante iluminado, até bem arrumado. Deu uma boa olhada no cômodo e ouviu a enfermeira dizer.

"Vou deixá-los em paz".

Foi então que a viu. Encolhida na cama, com os braços sobre os joelhos e a cabeça apoiada neles, Tomoyo lhe parecia uma boneca bastante frágil. Tentou sorrir, mas jamais tivera o tato de lidar com mulheres entristecidas. Isso o fez lembrar de sua mãe... Bem, aquele não era o caso. O fato é que ela estava bastante pálida, o olho muito violetas fixos em algum ponto imaginaria. Tinha as feições bastante delicadas, nariz pequeno, lábios finos. Os cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo, caindo sobre seus ombros e costas como um manto. Aproximou-se e sentou na cama. Estendeu a mão.

"Srta.Daidouji, meu nome é Syaoran Li", sua voz soou tão simpática que até mesmo ele estranhou. "Sou um detetive contratado para ajudar no seu caso... e no do Sr.Hiiragizawa".

Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, fracamente. "Eu fico a imaginar, Sr. Li, o que o fez vir até aqui... Sou apenas mais uma prostituta desiludida no amor...".

Sentiu pena da situação da jovem garota. "Não posso julgar o que sente, Tomoyo. Posso te chamar assim?", ela assentiu, e ele continuou. "Nem a conheço para saber o que se passa dentro de seu coração. Mas quero punir que lhe fez passar pelo o que está passando. Antes de tudo, necessito que confie em mim".

Houve um longo silêncio, e depois de alguns minutos, ela ergueu a cabeça e disse, suavemente.

"Assim que vi Eriol, eu sabia que ele ia ser um cliente diferente. Como era muito rico e poderoso, era ordem natural que Sakura ficasse com o cliente. Porém, ele não a olhou. E minha prima percebeu isso. No mesmo instante, ela olhou para mim e disse que gostaria que servisse o lorde, pois sentia uma leve indisposição. Eu o atendi com muito gosto, afinal, havia gostado bastante dele. Porém, como eu previa, ele era mesmo único. Pois ao me ver, não foi logo 'pulando' em cima de mim. Foi gentil, educado, e ainda pediu que por apenas aquela noite, eu conversasse com ele, e não oferecesse meus serviços", as bochechas coraram. "Falamos sobre muitas coisas. Assim como eu, ele era mestiço, tinha pai inglês e mãe japonesa. Era um homem intrépido e muito inteligente, amante das artes e da música. Tínhamos muitos pontos em comum. Por isso, naquela noite, eu recebi meu dinheiro não por ter me deitado com ele. E sim por ter agradado Eriol. Isso me trouxe uma nova perspectiva da vida, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu acredite que finalmente tivesse algum valor. As noites foram prosseguindo, e todas as vezes que ele vinha nos visitar, pedia apenas para que nós conversássemos. Foi assim que eu me apaixonei, tão simplesmente. Nossa primeira noite foi especial não porque ele me pediu, e sim porque eu ofereci", uma lágrima solitária caiu em seu corpete azul-turquesa. "Combinamos que iríamos fugir na calada da noite. Disse para minha prima e ela me deu total apoio. E foi nessa noite que tudo aconteceu. Por mais que me esforce, não consigo entender porque alguém o mataria. E me deixaria viva. É como se fizesse questão de me fazer sofrer".

"Entendo", na verdade, entendia muito pouco. A história era belíssima, e pela emoção com que ela contava, com toda a certeza, não era mentira. Mas os fatos não se ligavam. Um homicídio estranho. Por que haviam matado somente Eriol Hiiragizawa? Talvez, a garota estivesse certa. Alguém a queria ver sofrer. Mas quem poderia ser tal alma cruel?

"Mas sabe...", ele voltou sua atenção quando ela recomeçou a falar. "Eu não odeio essa pessoa. Antigamente, sim, eu certamente não compreenderia seus motivos. Hoje tenho pena. Ela deve estar mais perdida do que eu me sinto agora".

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. Ela não odiava o assassino? Santo Deus! O mundo estava perdido. Uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como ela era prostituta e estava fadada a encarar essa realidade novamente. Tomoyo Daidouji deveria ser uma dama, mulher elegante de um lorde. Não uma concubina. Escolhendo as palavras, ele perguntou. "Tomoyo, eu não posso crer que não odeia tal pessoa. Não quer que ela seja punida?".

"Sinceramente, eu quero esquecer. Não quero nada que me faça lembrar do que aconteceu, dias atrás".

O chinês, assentiu, muito de leve, ainda pasmo. A jovem tocou seu braço, e disse. "Por favor, Sr.Li, me leve para o bordel Candy Pleasures. Eu quero ficar com a minha prima".

"Hã... sim, sim, levo", ele levantou-se. "Tenho que fazer mesmo umas perguntas para ela".

Saíram em silêncio do consultório, mas Syaoran sentia-se mais do que obrigado a descobrir quem fora o autor daquele assassinato. Sentia um afeto fraternal por aquela jovem pequenina em seus braços. Mesmo sendo uma prostituta, ela era diferente de todas aquelas que já havia conhecido. Meiga, gentil e carinhosa. Se tivesse uma irmã, gostaria que ela fosse assim.

Num canto mais afastado, um homem observava a prostituta e o chinês caminharem pelas ruas malcheirosas. Praguejou e cobriu o rosto com capa grossa. Logo, sua irmã estaria em casa. Tinha que explicar algo importante a ela.

**-o-o-o-**

Charity pôs o vestido mais decente que tinha e terminou de retirar o excesso de maquiagem. Seu irmão sempre afirmava que odiava quando ela aparecia de maneira escandalosa. Ora, quem era ele para falar algo?! Ninguém fazia coisas mais chamativas do que seu irmão!

"Maldito seja, Jack Druitt", ela sussurrou. Sua amiga, Mary, aproximou-se, preocupada.

"Algum problema, Charity?", os olhos eram sempre muito gentis. Provavelmente, ela era a única pessoa que gostava dela naquele lugar. "Parece nervosa".

"Oh, nada com que se deva preocupar", pegou a bolsa branca e ajeitou os cachos no chapéu de mesma cor que sua roupa, um creme bem angelical. "Avise a 'chefona' que tive que dar uma saída, mas que estarei aqui para me aprontar quando os clientes começarem a chegar".

"Aviso, sim!", Mary deu um sorriso muito doce e saiu para conversar com as outras garotas.

Charity saiu do quarto e desceu as escadarias. Matt se encontrava lá embaixo, limpando com insistência o piano. Olhou para o jovem com seus olhos castanhos e deu um sorriso irônico. Ele parecia bastante irritado.

"O que foi, _pianista?_", com certeza, Matt era uma das pessoas que menos gostava dela. Então, ela o tratava da mesma forma venenosa.

"Nada que seja do interesse desse seu nariz intrometido".

"Ah, mas não precisa nem me responder! Sakura deitou-se com Tristan a noite passada, não é?", os dedos que limpavam o piano dobraram-se fortemente e ele a olhou, irritado. "Acertei! Devia saber que aquela mulher ama o conde. Tolinha... o que ele iria querer com ela?".

"Cale-se, Charity!", ele largou o pano e se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha. "Não posso nem ao menos trabalhar em paz!".

Soltou uma divertida gargalhada antes de sair do bordel. Não se importava se aquela ralé gostava dela ou não. Depois que conseguisse a direção daquele maldito lugar, mandaria todos embora e faria um novo Candy Pleasures. Inovado, decorado e que atrairia muito mais clientes. Mas antes de realizar seus sonhos, teria que se livrar de várias pessoas indesejáveis.

O escritório do advogado Montague Jack Druitt ficava a poucos passos do bordel. E mesmo sabendo que seu irmão era um ótimo profissional, ainda duvidava que ele fosse conseguir algo naquele lugar. Havia tantas causas para ele defender em Dunny Coast. Porém, aquele labirinto da perdição não tinha mais salvação. E achava que depois de algumas noites, John já havia aprendido isso.

O local era provavelmente o mais decente de todo aquele bairro miserável. Entrou, ignorando o olhar faminto de alguns homens que lá trabalhavam. Acostumada com isso, subiu os andares e chegou em frente a porta da sala de seu irmão. Bateu com força e ouviu uma voz, calma e fria, dizer. "Entre".

Abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Jack levantou-se da cadeira e já bastante irritado, tratou logo de gritar.

"É louca, Charity? Já disse para não vir aqui!".

Apesar de parecer um homem bastante decente honrado, Jack tivera um passado difícil, uma vida tão cheia de traumas quanto a dela. Agora livre, tentava ao máximo mostrar que sua boa aparência era idêntica a sua personalidade. Tinha seus mesmos cabelos loiros, em um corte formal. Bastante alto, nem tão magro e nem tão gordo, com os olhos violetas frios e cortantes. Calma, sentou-se na cadeira e viu-o fazer o mesmo.

"Bom dia para você também, _irmãozinho_", ela sorriu. "E então, os dois estão mortos ou não?".

"Fale baixo, mulher", ele disse. "Tenho algo a lhe explicar".

"Ah, eu sabia!", Charity gritou. "Algo deu errado, não deu?".

"Não consegui matar Tomoyo".

"Mas ela era a principal vítima, seu imbecil!", ela gritou novamente, levantando-se e batendo a mão com força na mesa. "Consegue matar prostitutas velhas e acabadas, donas de bordéis, mas essa simplória jovem, burra que nem uma porta, conseguiu lhe causar piedade?".

"EU JÁ DISSE PARA FALAR BAIXO!", ele também se levantou. "Não consegui porque não tinha como matá-la da forma como estou acostumado... Não queria que soubessem que fui que cometi o crime... Para todos, é melhor pensarem que minha última vítima foi Catherine Eddowes".

"Ah, sim...", ela aproximou-se dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido. "Aquela quarentona... Fiquei sabendo que foi bastante cruel, maninho...".

"Isso é verdade", ele disse, sem muita emoção na voz.

"Ótimo, ótimo. Por enquanto, deixaremos Tomoyo viver... Depois, quando for à hora, você a mata. Está bem, Jack?".

Ele suspirou, nervoso. "Todos pensam que Jack, O Estripador, mata por prazer... Imagino o que diriam se soubessem que a irmã dele é a verdade mandante de todos esses horrorosos crimes".

"Ninguém vai saber, se você nada contar".

"Bem...", ela beijou a face fria do irmão e sorriu. "Vou indo, querido. Lembre-se: Daqui há alguns dias, voltamos a nos falar".

"É... está bem...".

Saiu com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso com que havia entrado. Caminhou pelas ruas sujas até estar de volta ao Candy Pleasures. Assim que entrou, observou uma pequena comoção. Mary voltou a se aproximar, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Querida, você nem imagina o que aconteceu!".

"O quê?".

"Eriol Hiiragizawa morreu, Charity", Sakura aproximou-se, com uma expressão muito triste. A loira olhou, com desprezo, e depois disse, com a mesma indiferença de sempre.

"Oh, vocês nem o conheciam!", tirou o chapéu e o atirou no sofá aveludado, sentando-se logo em seguida. "Parem de chorar!".

"Charity", Sakura voltou a falar, um pouco mais alterada. "Não choramos só por ele. Não percebe que Tomoyo pode estar morta?".

"Que diferença faz? É a mesma coisa se ela tivesse partido com o falecido. Uma boca a menos para alimentar. Uma cabeça a menos para se preocupar".

"Não seja cruel!", Kate disse, os olhos azuis indignados.

Bocejou. Todas teriam uma surpresa ao ver que Tomoyo não morrera. Mas aquilo realmente não importava. Logo, ela teria o mesmo destino de seu amado lorde. Assim como Sakura e Kate. Ouviu o som da campainha e observou Sakura ir atender. Logo, um grito contente enchia o salão.

"Tomoyo!".

**Continua**


	3. Capítulo III: Ela é Dona De Um Bordel!

Capítulo 3 

Ao vê-la, Syaoran engoliu um seco e tentou encontrar as palavras, mas estava difícil. Observou os cachos ruivos pularem, enquanto ela esperneava de alegria e dava abraços apertados em Tomoyo. Então, essa deveria ser Sakura, filha de Kelly. A semelhança era incrível, só que a falecida cortesã tinha um ar de inocência que a moça a sua frente não possuía. Tudo nela exalava sensualidade e atrevimento. Típico das famosas cortesãs. Apesar de que, ao ter se encontrado com ela, naquela manhã, ela lhe parecera muito frágil. Muito triste também. Bem, não tinha nem como averiguar isso, afinal, não a conhecia. Estava ali apenas para cumprir ordens. 

"Hum... Bem, srta. Tomoyo", as duas jovens os olharam, e Sakura arregalou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios, espantada. Aquele gesto, tão  simples, arrepiou os cabelos de sua nuca. Tratou de se controlar e novamente dirigiu-se à moça de olhos violetas. "Já está entregue... Eu volto outro dia para... P-para conversarmos". O que ele tinha? Não parava de gaguejar. 

"Não nos apresenta, Tomoyo?", Sakura sorriu, graciosa para a prima, mas lhe lançando um olhar gélido. Era óbvio. Ele fora bastante rude com ela, naquela manhã. 

"Ah, sim...", ela aproximou a ruiva. "Sakura, este é o Sr. Syaoran Li, detetive chinês contratado para resolver o meu caso e o de Eriol", uma sombra triste nublou os olhos violetas, mas logo ela sorriu para ele. "E essa é minha prima, dona do bordel Candy Pleasures".

"Muito prazer", ela disse, estendendo a mão, a qual ele apertou.

Uma corrente elétrica atravessou o corpo do chinês, que estático, observou Sakura ruborizar-se. Não parecia tímida. E sim bastante incomodada com a sua presença. "timo. Que ela sentisse isso mesmo, afinal sentia a mesma coisa. Deixou de tocar a mão pequena e procurou o que dizer, mas Sakura logo falou.

"Entre, Sr. Li", ela deu passagem. "Fez um imenso favor a nós. Não posso ser uma má anfitriã, não é mesmo?".

"Tudo bem", ele tentou aparentar frieza. Não gostava de prostitutas. Ao contrário de muitos homens, que as consideravam um ícone de diversão, ele sempre achara que elas apenas significassem problemas. E dos grandes. Charity lhe ensinara isso, quando era mais novo, e aprendera muito bem a lição. Por falar nela, a bela loira ainda trabalharia lá? Esperava sinceramente que não. Encontrar com ela tornaria o seu dia extremamente desagradável. 

Entrou e viu que a maioria das prostitutas estava curiosa. Aglomeravam-se em volta dele e de Tomoyo, com perguntas e mais perguntas. Nada respondeu, apenas ergueu a cabeça e continuou a seguir até onde Sakura lhe indicava, calado. Quando a situação se tornou mais grave, a experiente cortesã agarrou seu braço e disse, em bom tom.

"Meninas! Pelo amor de Deus! O que nosso convidado deve estar pensando de nós?! Se ele quiser o serviço de alguma de vocês, ele as procurará a noite! Nesse momento, sejam apenas gentis e agradeçam!".

                        A maioria deu risinhos e subiu as escadarias, lhe mandando beijos e piscando os olhos maquiados. Fez questão de ignorar. Continuou a andar com Sakura, Tomoyo, e uma prostituta que não sabia o nome, de olhos azuis e bastante sardas no rosto, mas que parecia bastante atenta à situação. Ao chegar no salão principal, ele viu uma figura esguia sentada no sofá. Logo, um par de olhos castanhos estava lhe fitando, com uma grande curiosidade.

"Meu querido Syaoran!", ela disse, sarcástica. Tanto Sakura, sua prima e a outra garota os fitaram, confusas. Charity sorriu. "O que faz aqui novamente? Pensei seriamente que nunca mais iria vê-lo".

"Não lhe interessa o que vim fazer aqui. E sinceramente, não gostaria de ter que ser obrigado a vê-la também".

"Ora, ora... Não precisa ser rude com seus velhos 'amigos'", ela deu uma risada divertida. 

"Não estou vendo nenhum amigo aqui, Charity", ele foi curto e grosso. Quanto maior distância dela, maior distância de suas antigas lembranças. 

Ela se aproximou e erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Que tal uma noite?... Por conta da casa... Em memória aos velhos tempos?".

"Charity!", Sakura gritou, com as faces irritadas. "Vá se arrumar! Tenho que conversar com o Sr. Li!".

"Está bem, _chefia_", atirou os cabelos para trás e ajeitou sedutoramente o decote de seu vestido, olhando para Syaoran. "Depois não diga que eu não ofereci, meu amor".

Ignorou, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Não amava mais Charity. Mas não podia simplesmente esquecê-la. Ela mudara sua vida radicalmente, desde de a primeira vez que a vira. Não podia negar que ainda havia uma réstia de sentimento. E isso a amedrontava. O que menos queria era se apaixonar novamente. 

"Desculpe, mas conhece Charity, Sr. Li?", Tomoyo perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade nos brilhantes olhos. 

"Sim... Eu já morei algum tempo aqui na Inglaterra, quando Kelly ainda era dona desse lugar".

"Conheceu minha mãe?", Sakura indagou.

O chinês sorriu. "Todos que moraram na Inglaterra já conheceram a Deusa das Noites... Rainha das Cortesãs... Kelly era conhecida também como a Dama dos Diamantes... São tantos nomes que não posso nem recordar. Eu a adorava. Uma ótima pessoa. Dava luz ao um lugar tão escuro como Dunny Coast".

Observou que Sakura ficara emocionada ao ouvir seu pequeno relato. Não sabia muito da vida pessoal de Kelly como ela sabia da sua. Nem imaginava que ela tinha uma filha, quando morava na Inglaterra. Porém, a falecida cortesã fora à mãe que ele nunca tivera. O ensinara muito sobre o que sabia atualmente. Porém, como todas as mães, esquecera de ensinar muitas coisas também. Como o que fazer quando uma bela mulher mexia tanto com a sua mente.

"Sim... a mãe de Saki era uma pessoa extraordinária", a sardenta disse, risonha. Depois o olhou, e logo estendeu a mão, saltitante. "Ora, mas onde estão meus modos! Sou Kate! Muito prazer".

"Prazer", ele replicou, educado.

"Bem", Sakura pronunciou. "O que realmente aconteceu, Sr. Li?".

"Na verdade, foi um assassinato bastante simples, que poderia ter sido cometido por qualquer pessoa comum. O corpo de Eriol foi encontrado junto ao de Tomoyo, ele com alguns tiros, e ela com alguns hematomas. E um bilhete", ele o tirou do bolso e o entregou a Sakura. "Está escrito: Bem Feito".

"Eu sei ler, Sr. Li", ela deu uma risada. Deu graças a Deus que ele não percebeu o quanto estranhara aquele bilhete. Parecia-se muito com a sua letra. Estranho.

Era um som contagiante, na opinião de Syaoran. Os dentes perfeitos brilhavam tanto quando seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ao contrário da maioria das prostitutas, que não cuidavam bem da higiene, Sakura mostrava-se um exemplo. Tinha a aparência de uma dama em trajes de concubina. Syaoran deu um sorriso discreto.

"Não é comum às prostitutas saberem ler", ele replicou, num tom gentil. Ela assentiu, entregando o papel de volta.

"De uma coisa tenha certeza, Sr. Li. Eu não sou comum".

Syaoran perdeu nos olhos tão belos, que o fitavam tão intensamente. Estava ficando louco, só podia ser isso. A conhecia pouco tempo e sentia-se como se ela desvendasse sua alma com aquele olhar tão perspicaz. Olhou para as duas garotas, que o observavam atentamente, e decidiu que estava na hora de tornar o assunto mais sério.

"Srtas.", ele olhou para Tomoyo e para a recém conhecida Kate. "Poderiam nos dar licença, por apenas um instante? Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa particular com a srta. Sakura".

"Está bem!", Kate sorriu, simpática, para depois pegar a mão de Tomoyo e se levantar, levando a garota junto a ela. 

Ouviu um suspiro e viu Sakura olhar tristemente para as duas amigas que subiam as escadas de madeira. Não pode controlar a pergunta que se encontrava na ponta de sua língua. "Algum problema?".

"Não só um, Sr. Li. Vários. Tomoyo não merecia isso que aconteceu com ela".

"É verdade", ele a olhou mais profundamente. "Tem uma ligação muito forte com ela, não é?".

"Tomoyo é minha única família", ela cerrou os punhos e voltou a falar, com bastante firmeza. "Não me importo quanto tempo leve, nem quanto dinheiro tenhamos que gastar. Quero que resolva esse caso".

Ele espantou-se ao ver tal reação. "Quero que entenda que não é tão simples".

"Mas foi bastante simples matar Eriol e machucar minha prima, não é?! Se veio da China, um país tão longínquo, dever ser inteligente e esperto. Não é a toa que requisitaram seus serviços. Rudeza não faz parte da minha criação, mas bem sei que pode dar o melhor de você".

"Sim, posso", ele disse, paciente. "E vou dar o melhor de mim".

"A propósito, Sr", ela ressaltou, com mais calma dessa vez. "Tem onde ficar?".

"Na verdade, tinha...", quando a vira, descartara a possibilidade de ficar sobre o mesmo teto que aquela mulher intrigante. Seria mais do que poderia suportar. Mas a cadeia não era o lugar ideal, já que nem os policiais e os poucos prisioneiros cabiam lá. As pensões eram muito sujas e freqüentadas por ladrões e pessoas de má índole. Apesar de não ter muito dinheiro, não queria ficar na beira do esgoto. Olhou para ela e resolveu não mentir. Duvidava que conseguisse, também. "Eu tinha... planos de ficar aqui".

"Mas que maravilha!", ela levantou-se. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto".

"Não tenho como pagar...".

            Ela sorriu ao dizer, com simpatia. "Um presente. Por estar fazendo tudo isso por Tomoyo, mesmo não a conhecendo".

Seguiu Sakura tentando ignorar o balancear delicioso dos quadris amplos. Ela era a tentação em forma de mulher. Seria difícil, mas tinha que manter a compostura. Envolver-se com qualquer uma daquelas mulheres estava fora de cogitação. Subiram as escadarias e logo estava no andar seguinte. O corredor era estreito, eles seguiram praticamente colados. Ela abriu uma porta com a chave que levava num dos bolsos do corpete e entrou.

Era tudo bastante calmo, até frio. Tinha os móveis em mogno, os tecidos em vinho. Uma cama, um armário, e uma porta, que certamente levava ao banheiro. Observou tudo e sorriu. Ficara naquele quarto, algumas vezes, quando era mais jovem. E na maioria das vezes, não estava sozinho.

"Me desculpe. Mas esse é quarto mais masculino que temos".

"Não se preocupe, está ótimo".

"Se é só isso...", ela virou-se, mas num impulso, Syaoran lhe segurou o braço.

Não tinha mais nada o que falar. Mas a partida dela lhe trouxera uma sensação tão ruim. Como se ela jamais voltasse a aquele lugar. Engoliu um seco. Estava se apegando demais a aquele mulher que tão pouco conhecia. Ela o olhava, confusa. Tratou de corrigiu seu erro.

"Obrigado, Sakura".

"Não agradeça, Syaoran. É uma forma de recompensar tudo o que você fez", ela desvencilhou-se com educação e sorriu. "Bem... Então, até a noite".

Assim que ela saiu e que a porta se fechou, Syaoran caiu na cama, suspirando pesadamente. Estava enganado desde o início, ao pensar que seu coração estava curado e protegido por uma redoma de frieza. Era um ser humano comum, não uma máquina sem sentimentos. Suspirou novamente, mas dessa vez, com um certo ar de tristeza. Ainda iria pagar por todo essa sua nostalgia.

**

O cemitério de Tóquio era o único lugar que realmente lhe oferecia algum tipo de paz.

Touya Kinomoto sentiu a leve brisa noturna bater em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos por um minuto. Ao abri-los de novo, as lágrimas caíram, em sua forma mais bruta e natural. Não as secou, deixou-se acalentar de sua profunda tristeza. A colina em que se encontrava tinha apenas um altar. Com o renomado nome de Fujitaka Kinomoto. 

Tocou o altar com a ponta dos dedos ásperos, sorrindo fracamente. Seu pai não merecera aquele destino tão cruel. Morrera assassinado, e da forma mais vil possível. Não se conformava com esse fato, não importava que já fizesse dois anos que ele havia falecido. As memórias eram persistentes e irritantes, ele não tinha sossego. E quando deitava-se, a noite, a mágoa o atacava com mais força. 

Fujitaka, desde de que voltara de uma viagem para Inglaterra, a exatos 23 anos, não era o mesmo homem. Na época, Touya tinha dez anos, já órfão de mãe. E apesar da inocência de sua infância, ele percebera isso. Mas nunca se atrevera a perguntar. Não queria tocar na ferida dele. E que ele sabia que era bastante profunda. 

Virou-se pra o outro lado da colina, onde reluzia a brilhante Tóquio, sua cidade natal. Tais brilhos não ofuscavam mais sua alma perdida. Ele sentia-se tão vazio por dentro que o mundo não lhe importava mais. Ele só tinha mais um desejo a cumprir. Depois, ficaria com a consciência limpa. Lembrou-se, com dor, das últimas palavras de seu pai, no leito de morte.

_"Deixei para trás a mulher que amava e minha filha, ainda no ventre da mãe. Kelly é uma prostituta, Touya. Quero que a salve desse mundo e que não permita que sua irmã siga o mesmo caminho"._

No princípio, negara-se. O que a sociedade japonesa ia pensar ao saber que Fujitaka Kinomoto havia tido uma filha com uma rameira? Por isso, calado ficara. Ele tinha uma família ainda. Virando-se, ele observou sua irmã Meiling sentar-se na relva esverdeada, contemplando a cidade. Ela era muito parecida com seu pai, em aspectos internos. Um coração nobre, vontade de fazer o bem. E fora esse desejo dela que o levara a decidir o que estava prestes a fazer.

Iria cumprir o último desejo de seu pai, não importando aonde tivesse que procurar. Talvez a garota não fosse uma prostituta, tivesse seguido um caminho melhor, como a religião. Não tinha muita certeza, mas tinha que correr os riscos. Ele olhou novamente para irmã e percebeu que os olhos rubis da garotinha de 14 anos estavam centrados nele, com uma compreensão muita além da sua idade. Ela era sua meia irmã, assim como a filha da prostituta era também. Meiling levantou-se e ficou ao lado dele, o fitando.

"Eu vou para a Inglaterra, Mei".

"Não acredito!", o sorriso infantil abriu-se. "Finalmente!".

"Mas você ficará".

Ela negou veemente, com a cabeça, balançando as tranças negras. "Não mesmo, Touya! Eu dei a idéia!".

"Mas o mundo de prostíbulos não é o lugar para uma dama em formação", ele foi frio e cortante. Apesar de amar muito a irmã, jamais iria demonstrar isso. 

"Touya! Não faça isso comigo! Eu quero ir! Por favor!".

Os olhos eram suplicantes. Com um suspiro resignado, ele assentiu. Meiling pulou em seu colo e o abraçou, mas não foi retribuída. Conhecia o jeito dele muito bem. Afastou e saiu descendo, colina abaixo. 

"O que eu fiz?".

Meiling não era assombrada pelos mesmos fantasmas que ele. Quando perdera seu pai, perdera seu suporte, seu apoio. Fujitaka era um tutor exemplar. Todo o se talento como advogado era devido apenas a ele. Suspirou ao sentir uma brisa acolhedora soprar, levantando seus cabelos castanhos. Olhou novamente para o túmulo. Ao contrário da maioria dos japoneses, o general não quisera ser cremado. Quisera que seu corpo você enterrado junto a terra que ele tanto amava. Virou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Estava esfriando. Meiling não podia ficar resfriada.

"Mei", ele chamou sua atenção com um assobio. "Vamos indo. Temos muito o que fazer".

"Sim, sim!", ela disse, contente, começando a caminhar do seu lado. 

                        Kelly, a Rainha dos diamantes. Era assim que deveria procurar a amante do seu pai. Só de pensar que a filha de tal mulher também fosse uma concubina e que pertencia a sua família, sentia náuseas. Olhando friamente para a cidade, Touya quis ter a sincera vontade de não carregar tantos problemas. Mas era a linhagem da raça Kinomoto que estava em jogo. E tinha que lutar por aquilo que seu pai erguera com muito esforço. 

**

                        Sakura desceu as escadarias, um pouco antes do movimento se intensificar. Alguns clientes mais apressados já se encontravam no recinto, mas a jovem cortesã apenas os cumprimentou com um leve aceno na cabeça. Aquela noite era destinada a outro tipo de serviço. Subiu o palco e sorriu para Matt, que afinava o piano com carinho.

"Imagino o que faria da vida sem esse piano, Matt".

                        Ele deu um breve sorriso. "Quando se é sozinho, nos apegamos a objetos inanimados. Devo ser mesmo maluco, ou muito tolo".

"Não", Sakura se aproximou do amigo, carinhosa. "É muito dedicado. Preciso de você essa noite".

                        Ele ergueu os olhos negros e assentiu. "Vai até lá?".

"Sim, eu tenho que ir".

"Pois muito bem", Matt levantou-se e passou a mão sobre seus ombros. "Eu te acompanho".

"Obrigada".

                        Todos os homens naquele estabelecimento a conheciam como a mais desejada e famosa cortesã de Londres. Mas não desconfiavam que dentro dela, havia uma mulher muito carinhosa e que mais do nunca, preocupada com o bem estar da sua família. E não falava apenas de Tomoyo. Colocou o capuz escarlate sobre os cachos e esperou pacientemente até que Matt estivesse pronto. Assim que ele ficou, os dois saíram pela o início da noite. 

"Sakura, quem é aquele chinês?".

"Syaoran Li", ela explicou. "Um detetive contratado para resolver o caso de Tomoyo".

"Hum...", Matt a encarou. "Eu não gostei nada dele e da maneira como ele olha para você".

"Matt...", Sakura suspirou. Já não bastava ela pensando demais naquele chinês arrogante. "Por favor, sem isso agora, está bem? Não preciso de seus pensamentos sobre isso, não agora". 

"Me desculpe, eu...".

                        Rezou para que ele percebesse que ela estava com bastante dor de cabeça. Esfregou os braços, imaginando o frio que Amy deveria estar sentindo, sendo assim, tão pequena. Sorriu intimamente. Mesmo com tantos problemas, a pequena garotinha ainda era a sua prioridade. Por falar em prioridades...

                        Maldito chinês arrogante! Achara-se muito bom trabalhando naquele caso e ainda ignorando todas as outras prostitutas. Ah, mas era realmente muito pretensioso. O pior é que podia contar somente com ele para resolver aquele caso tão importante. Tinha que depositar sua confiança. Mas o que era realmente mais ruim era o fato de sentir uma atração incômoda quando estava perto dele. Que olhos maravilhosos ele tinha. E os usava muito mal, os mascarando em uma redoma de tristeza. 

                        _Sakura, deixe de bobagens... Não sinta nada... Lembre-se do que já sofreu._

"Já falou com Tomoyo?", Sakura quis apenas mudar de assunto. Não estava com cabeça para pensar em Syaoran Li. Matt sorriu, tristemente.

"Sim, eu fui falar com ela. E confesso que nunca me senti tão e nem tão impotente. Sem poder fazer absolutamente nada por ela".

"Sinto a mesma coisa".

"Não importa o que façamos, Sakura", o jovem pianista disse, com realismo nas palavras. "Nada vai trazer Eriol de volta a vida".

"Sim", ela fitou o céu e viu as nuvens negras que começavam a aparecer. Nada faria Tomoyo ser aquela menina maravilhosa novamente. 

                        Continuaram o trajeto em silêncio, cada um pensando em seus próprios problemas. Logo, estava fora de Dunny Coast e entrando em Palace Street, um bairro de classe alta de Londres. Não havia ninguém pelas ruas, o que deixou Sakura bastante aliviada. Sem demora, estavam em frente a casa da família Sayles. 

"Sakura!", uma jovem com a sua idade saiu da porta, segurando a saía azul em mãos enquanto descia as escadarias brancas. "Pensei que não viesse", ela virou-se para Matt e o cumprimentou também. 

"Não podia deixar de vir", ela espiou por trás da jovem e notou que  a casa estava bastante silenciosa. "Seus tios saíram, Anita?".

"Sim".

                        Anita Sayles era considerada por toda a sociedade uma erudita. Apesar da beleza exuberante, composta por olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos negros, tez branca e lábios rubros, era uma mulher bastante singular. Devorava livros e lutava pelos direitos das mulheres como ninguém. Participava ativamente de muitas passeatas, e fora numa dessa ocasiões que as duas haviam se conhecido. Anita não a descriminara, e agora, Sakura sabia que contava com a amiga para tudo. 

"Bem... Posso vê-la?".

"Que pergunta! Ela é sua filha!".

                        Sorrindo, Sakura entrou na casa exuberante, lembrando-se a primeira vez que estivera ali. Amy, sua filha, tinha 5 meses de idade. Como quase todas as cortesãs da época, ela tomava algumas eras para se prevenir contra a gravidez, mas era inevitável que alguma vez tais medicamento falhassem. E não era raro que as prostitutas cometessem abortos. Sakura mesma já havia sofrido 2. Só que não conseguira matar a terceira filha. Por isso, pedira que Anita a legalizasse como filha. Jamais daria a Amy o destino que sua mãe dera a ela. 

                        Subiu as escadarias e assim que chegou ao andar superior, subiu ao quarto que ficava no fim do corredor. Abriu a porta com cuidado, deliciando-se com o aroma infantil do ambiente. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e com delicadeza, aproximou-se do berço feito a ouro. Com os olhos brilhando de emoção, ela fitou a pequena menina. 

                        Amy era, provavelmente, o único motivo de sua felicidade. Depois de alguns anos, sumiria para sempre da vida de sua filha. Mas até Amy compreender o porque de tudo aquilo, Sakura poderia desfrutar de alguns momentos com aquele anjinho. Vestida de branco e azul, o pequeno bebê estava com os grandes olhos abertos, em silêncio, observando seus movimentos. Sorriu. 

"Boa noite, doçura", ela tocou a bochecha rosada,  e Amy abriu um doce sorriso. "Como está linda!'.

                        Pegando-a de seu berço, aconchegou a filhinha em seus braços, apreciando o leve movimento da mão pequena, que fechava em torno de seu dedo indicador. Quando Amy nascera, Sakura não controlava a emoção e chorava ao vê-la. Mas agora, depois de algum tempo, era bem mais fácil observar a filha sem derramar lágrimas. Conformada com a as situação, Sakura estava feliz só de saber que Amy teria um belo destino. 

"Como tem passado seus dias, meu amor?".

                        Lembrou-se de uma canção, muito bonita, que sua mãe costumava lhe cantar quando era pequena. 

"Sua avó tinha uma voz maravilhosa, querida", disse, acariciando os cabelos loiros que começavam a crescer na cabeça rosada. "Eu jamais poderei me igualar a ela".

  
**_   
_****_I Still Remember _**

_Eu Ainda Lembro_

**_The World_**

_Do Mundo_

**_From The Eyes Of A Child_**

_Visto Pelos Olhos De Uma Criança_

**_Slowly Those Feelings _**

_Aqueles Sentimentos Sutilmente_

**_Where Clouded By What I Know Now_**

_Foram Escondidos Pelo O Que Eu Sei Agora_

****

**_Where Has My Heart Gone?_**

_Para Onde Foi Meu Coração?_

**_An Uneven Trade For The Real Word_**

_Um Negócio Injusto Para O Mundo Real_

**_Oh, I Want To Go Back To_**

_Oh, Eu Quero Voltar_

**_Believing In Everything And Knowing Nothing At All_**

_A Acreditar Em Tudo E Não Saber De Nada_

****

**_I Still Remember The Sun_**

_Eu Ainda Me Lembro Do Sol_

**_Always Warm On My Back_**

_Sempre Quente Em Minhas Costas_

**_Somehow It Seems Colder Now_**

_De Algum Modo, Ele Parece Mais Frio Agora_

****

**_Where Has My Heart Gone?_**

_Para Onde Foi Meu Coração?_

**_Trapped In The Eyes Of A Strange_**

_Preso Nos Olhos De Um Estranho_

**_Oh, I Want Go Back To_**

_Oh, Eu Quero Voltar_

**_Believing Everything_**

_A Acreditar Em Tudo_

****

**_Where Has My Heart Gone?_**

_Para Onde Foi Meu Coração?_

**_An Uneven Trade For The Real Word_**

_Um Negócio Injusto Para O Mundo Real_

**_Oh, I Want Go Back To_**

_Oh, Eu Quero Voltar_

**_Believing In Everything And Knowing Nothing At All_**

A Acreditar Em Tudo E Não Saber De Nada 

**_Oh, Where?_**

Oh, Onde? 

**_Where Has My Heart Gone?_**

Para Onde Foi Meu Coração? 

**_Trapped In The Eyes Of A Strange_**

Preso Nos Olhos De Um Estranho 

**_Oh, I Want To Go Back To_**

Oh, Eu Quero Voltar 

**_Believing In Everything_**

A Acreditar Em Tudo 

****

**_I Still Remember_**

Eu Ainda Lembro 

Terminou de cantar e novamente sorriu. Campos Da Inocência. Esse era o nome da música. Ao olhar para a filha, notou que ela havia adormecido. Aquela canção também já embalara muitas de suas noites. Recolocou Amy no berço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, antes de sair do quarto. Desceu as escadarias e encontrou Anita, sozinha.

"Onde está Matt?".

"Foi ver um negócio no meu piano", ela sorriu e lhe deu a mão, a guiando para a sala. "Venha, sente-se aqui do meu lado e me conte o que tem feito".

"Ora, nada de importante", ela sentou-se. Anita ficou com uma expressão aflita. "O que há?".

"Eu já fiquei sabendo do que houve com Tomoyo... Pobrezinha".

"Ela está arrasada", Sakura disse, ficando triste ao se lembrar do estado da prima.

                        A jovem a sua frente cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e pergunto, sisuda. "Sakura... Você conhece Tristan Sinclair".

"Sim, conheço".

"Ele não tem me deixado em paz".

                        Tristan? Com Anita? Era praticamente impossível. Eram diferente demais. Está certo, muitos tinham o conceito que os opostos se atraem, mas não era o caso de seus dois amigos. O conde era um homem de princípios, mas já havia comentado com ela que queria na sua esposa uma mulher que pudesse ser comandada. Já Anita afirmara muitas vezes que nunca se casaria. Deus! Deu um riso discreto, mas a moça de olhos castanhos notou.

"Ele veio com uma conversa suspeita de que queria que eu pintasse alguns quadros para um álbum de flores nativas na costa da Cornualha. Ainda afirmou que o editor dele havia exigido 15 ilustrações. E como eu tenho verdadeira paixão por pintura, ele decidiu que me contrataria. Mas essa história me pareceu tão esquisita. Por que ele me chamaria? Deve ter tantos contatos... Pintores que fariam essas obras com esmero".

                        Sim, suspeito mesmo. Tristan deveria estar querendo algo com a dama a sua frente, ou não faria todo esse alarde. Sempre dissera que não gostava de flores e que não havia nada mais monótono do que uma floricultura. Por que aquele súbito interesse? Nada disse. Apenas sorriu. O conde poderia estar interessado em Anita. 

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso, Anita querida", ela afirmou, bastante tranqüila. "Tristan não é um homem que investe sua causa sem propósitos. Eu o conheço bem".

"Sim, deve conhecer", uma sombra triste passou pelos olhos de Anita. "Ele freqüenta bastante o Candy Pleasures?".

                        Tinha que ser sincera. Não podia dar a Tristan uma fama de puritano, quando ele se divertia muito no seu bordel. "Sim, freqüente. Mas é um bom homem".

"Ah, minha amiga... Quando conhecerei um homem que dê valor a mim?".

"Mas você mesma disse que não queria se casar", ela a encarou, confusa. "Não estou te entendo".

"Bobagens minhas".

                        Sakura não acreditou, mas também não replicou o doce suspiro de Anita. Levantou-se, com um sorriso. "Bem, eu já vou. Matt deve estar me esperando lá fora".

"Sempre será bem-vinda, amiga".

"Obrigada por tudo, Anita", abraçou a jovem. "Cuide de Amy".

"Vou cuidar!".

                        Anita a levou até a porta, e depois de sair, avistou Matt parado na calçada. Ele a viu e sorriu. 

"Por que não entrou, Matt?".

"Estavam tendo uma conversa bastante particular", ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a pular uma poça de lama. "Não queria me intrometer".

"O assunto era pessoal sim, mas duvido que fosse algo com que ficasse escandalizado", ela comentou. 

"Não duvido de nada que venha de você, minha querida".

                        Sakura apenas sorriu com o tom de voz dele. Do outro lado da rua, um homem observava a dona do Candy Pleasures sair da residência da família Sayles. Intrigado, o conde de Alberville saiu das sombras assim que percebeu que não podia ser notado. Anita conhecia Sakura? Bem, tiraria suas dúvidas depois. Estava na hora de por seu plano em prática. Conquistar a pequena erudita não seria nada fácil...

Continua... 

                        **Ohayo, Minna-San!**

**Eu realmente sinto pela demora. Aconteceram problemas graves que eu tive que enfrentar. Mas agora acredito que poderei voltar ao ritmo. De qualquer jeito, minhas sinceras desculpas!**

**                  Ah, e outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar. Tristan Sinclar e Anita Sayles fazem parte de um romance publicada nas bancas pela Nova Cultura. Sabe, aquele Sabrina, Bianca... Então, eles são personagens do livro "Por Justiça Ou Por Amor". Eu realmente adoro esses livrinhos, e como precisava de dois personagens carismáticos, eu os peguei! **

**                  Agora quanto ao reviews, eu quero agradecer imensamente a todos aqueles que deixaram comentários. Ainda não acredito que recebi 35 reviews em 2 capítulos! Arigatou, Minna-San!**

**_Yoruki Hiiragizawa: _**_Ser má é realmente o meu maior dom... Ou minha maior maldição, não sei ao certo dizer. Acredito que todos nós, escritores, tenhamos um anjinho e um diabinho do nosso lado. E ultimamente, meu diabinho está mais... mais... Solto... entende? Espere até saber o que vai acontecer no próximo cap.! Obrigado pelos elogios! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa: _**_Oi sobrinha, tudo bem? Ah, então espero que você seja a primeira a me mandar reviews em todos os meus fics futuros, viu? Espero que a cena do encontro do Syaoran e da Sakura tenha te agradado! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Ah, a mais novo escritora do arsenal Fanfiction.! Com toda a sinceridade, espero que tenha gostado do meu fic tanto quanto eu gostei do seu! Está muito bom mesmo, amiga! E sim, temos que nos encontrar no MSN, não é? Tenho tantas novidades para lhe contar!_

**_Anaisa: _**_Sim, muitas pessoas me sugeriram que eu assistisse esse filme, e eu vou fazer isso mesmo! Com o Jonny Deep... Apesar de ele estar meio feio... Ah, mas tudo bem! Gostou da minha conversa 'civilizada'? Espere as próximas! __Kisu no Jenny-Ci!_

**_Yume Rinku: _**_Nossa... O.O Quantos AMEI! Fiquei muito contente que esteja gostando tanto assim do meu fic! Eu estava até pensando em fazer a Sakura ter uma forma mais recatada, mas aí, raciocinei. Uma dona de bordel, mesmo sendo a nossa princesa da meiguice, não pode ser tão doce assim, não é? Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Oi, Anninha, tudo bem? Não se preocupe quanto as questões de review, eu garanto a você que só o fato de ler e de gostar já me deixa muito contente! Parabéns pela nova fic, está divina! Eu realmente adorei e espero ansiosamente a continuação! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Carol Higurashi Li: _**_Que bom que está gostando da minha história! Eu não escrevo tão bem assim... Mais ou menos! Ainda tenho muito o que aprender! Mas você, parece que escreve a anos! Nossa, eu adorei seu fic! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Bella-Chan: _**_Ah, Bellinha, parece que instintivo! Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de fazer o Syaoran grosso. É tipo, uma mania! Ele doce, gentil, me parece tão... tão artificial. Você vai ver no meu próximo fic! Vai ter vontade de matar ele! Mas por enquanto, é segredo! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Kikyou Priestess: _**_Bem, eu devo admitir que ficou um pouco monótono sim. Não era a minha intenção, mas nos primeiros capítulos, o fic ainda vai estar meio parado, numa fase de esclarecimentos. Acredito que no próximo, tudo comece a esquentar! E espero que você continue a me dar críticas! Muito gente não tem coragem de fazer isso! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Vou dar uma boa olhada nos seus fics e com certeza vou postar um review especial! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Rafinha Himura Li: _**_O fic ainda está meio confuso, sabe, alguns esclarecimentos, como porque Charity faz tudo isso, ficaram meio vagos. Serão mais explicados no decorrer da série. Ah, detestou a Charity? Não foi a única pessoa que me disse isso. Ela vai aprontar muitas, ainda! Bem, amiga, estava com saudade dos seus reviews enormes! E quero te elogiar também pelo seu novo fic, meus parabéns! Olhe no fim da página, por favor! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Sabe, concordo plenamente com você. Apesar de achar que um fic não é muita coisa sem romance, devo admitir que se ele contém apenas um gênero, se torna cansativo. E como todas as ações girassem em torno do casal, entende? Sim, foi mais um capítulo de esclarecimentos. Os próximos, com toda a certeza, terão mais ação! Isso é uma promessa! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_ll:Kiki-chan:ll: _**_Puxa, quando vi seu nome na minha lista de reviews, tive que me segurar para não cair da cadeira! Não tem idéia de como sou apaixonada por seus fics! Amo Inuyasha, e tenho certeza que nas mãos de uma ótima escritora como você, o Anime tem muito mais graça! Esse é o trabalho de um escritor de fanfiction, não é? Animar o povo que curte Anime como nós! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Bruna: _**_Bru, é o seguinte: Aquele romance que eu te indiquei é muito bom mesmo, mas é um Clássicos Históricos Especial. Para entendê-lo, você teria que ler outro, chamado: "Para Sempre Em Meu Coração". É que tudo que acontece no que eu te indiquei começa nesse que eu te falei agora. Se você me der o endereço, quem sabe eu não mande para você pelo correio. É claro, se isso não te incomodar! Dessa listinha que você disse gostar, eu prefiro A Bela E O Barão. Leio e releio todas noites! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Hime Hayashi: _**_Andava sumida, né, amiga? Bom, fico feliz que esteja de volta a ativa! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**Bem, reviews respondidos! E aí, ficaram surpresos com a revelação de Sakura? Espero que sim, e o próximo capítulo esquenta! Querem saber porque?! Ah, mas terão que esperar! Como eu sou má! ^_^**

**                  A música que eu utilizei é _Fields Of Innocence, Campos da Inocência, Evanescence. _Daqui para frente, colocarei várias músicas nos meus fics! Espero que gostem!**

**Propaganda: **_Leiam o fic Reflexions Of Love, da minha grande amiga Rafinha Himura Li. Uma garota especial que está colocando sentimento e muito talento nesse fic doce e muito, mais muito especial! Eu simplesmente adorei, e tenho certeza que todos irão gostar!_

**_Propaganda 2: _**_Leiam Uma Chance Para Amar, da talentosa Anna Lennox! Está ainda bem no começo, mas promete um fic repleto de romance e de verdade que muitas vezes esquecemos de enxergar! Ela está colocando muito sentimento nesse fic especial, então, leiam!_

_                        **Mensagem dada!**_

****

****

**_Kisu no Jenny-Ci!_**

****


	4. Capítulo IV: L'amor Est Un Oiseau Rebell...

Capítulo 4 

Os bordéis fervilhavam. Em noites quentes como aquela que estava fazendo, a maioria dos homens ia procurar diversão nas casas noturnas. Entendo isso, ele observou o pequeno arsenal que colocara sobre a mesa. Algumas facas, tesouras, pinças. Conseguira tudo aquilo com um antigo açougueiro. Pensando por alguns segundos, ele optou pela tesoura de ponta arredonda e pela faca de gume saliente. Os guardou em um velha bolsa de couro e saiu do casa.

Com a capa negra, era impossível que lhe vissem. Mas Jack tinha seus motivos para se precaver. Por isso, a cada movimento, ele escondia-se atrás de algo. Sabia muito bem que a polícia de Dunny Coast estava louca e desesperada, à sua procura. Mas duvidava sinceramente que o encontrassem. E se caso o fizesse, ele tinha a quem culpar.

O bordel Touched não era muito famoso, ficava próximo demais da saída do bairro. Mas a dona era uma verdadeira lenda. "Black Penny" era uma morena fogosa, que em seus 40 anos, não havia perdido o charme. Porém, ultimamente, estava aposentada. Parecia que a saúde estava enfraquecendo. Natural, já que todas as prostitutas não viviam mais de 50 anos. Charity mandara que ele realizasse o assassinato de tal mulher porque ela era bastante influente no submundo. Se Sakura não administrasse o Candy Pleasures, "Black Penny" seria uma forte candidata a ocupar o posto.

Em sua forma esguia, ele conseguiu sair das ruas mais cheias e se movimentar apenas pelos becos. Seus olhos observavam o apartamento pequeno em que a vítima morava. Olhou para todas as entradas. Havia uma escada de emergência que levava até o 2º andar, onde Charity havia dito que ela morava. Sorriu, sarcástico. Apesar do medo de ser preso, adorava a adrenalina que aquelas situações jorravam em seu sangue. Ser assassino não era tão ruim assim. Um novo desafio, afinal, para a sua vida tão parada.

Caminhando nas pontas dos pés, ele aproximou-se da escada e a puxou, de forma que pudesse subi-la. Amaldiçoou o barulho que seus pés faziam no metal enferrujado. Rezou para que a mulher estivesse adormecida. Apesar de gostar de ver a vítima sofrer, não podia se demorar.

Entrou no quarto, não muito diferente dos das outras cortesãs da cidade. Os detalhes em rosa e em vermelho, as roupas a mostra no guarda-roupa. Observou a mulher dormir, serenamente. Colocou a bolsa no chão e tirou dela seus pertences. Aproximou-se da cama e analisou a mulher.

Era mulata, os cabelos fartos em cachos negros espalhados por toda a cama. Vestia apenas uma pequena camisola. Daquela maneira natural, parecia muito bonita. Com a mão esquerda, segurou o pescoço dela. E foi tudo num impulso muito rápido. Ela abriu os olhos castanhos e ao vê-lo, começou a gritar.

"Socorro!!!!!!", a voz melodiosa estava fraca. "Socorro!".

Com a outra mão, tapou os lábios com força. Ela ainda esperneava e se debatia, mas Jack era forte e a estrangulava. A mulher começou a perder a cor, os movimentos começaram a diminuir. Depois de alguns segundos, "Black Penny" estava morta. Ah, mas seria muito simples se fosse apenas isso. Porém, tinha mais o que fazer. Tinha que provar que fora Jack, "O Estripador", que passara por ali.

Usando a faca de gume, ele trilhou, cuidadosamente, um corte do começou do colo até o fim do abdômen. A visão do sangue enchendo a peça de roupa lhe fez ver a intensidade de seus atos. Mas não podia parar. Sua mão, praticamente, o impelia a continuar. Com os dedos esbranquiçados, abriu o corte e observou os órgãos vitais, ainda batendo lentamente.

Calculista, fez como lhe foi mandado. Com a tesoura, retirou o intestino e os rins, os segurando em mãos. Limpou suas armas no lençol sujo, e depois as guardou na bolsa. Em seguida, colocou os órgão em disposição pelo quarto, os prendendo nas portas do guarda roupa e guardando alguns dentro das gavetas do criado-mudo. Lavou as mãos na pequena pia de cerâmica.

Era isso que sentia, ao matar alguém. Uma espécie de preenchimento de vazio que sua alma aparentava acalentar. Durante o dia, era apenas um advogado falido, trabalhando apenas por não ter mais nada o que fazer. Porém, durante a suas noites de ação, ele sentia-se vivo. Parte de um plano. Olhou para o quarto, rubro do sangue de "Black Penny", e sorriu, sarcástico. Não fora seu mais violento trabalho. Mas ainda sim, dava prazer.

"Escutaram?!", uma voz masculina disse, e Jack percebeu a luz de lamparina que se projetava sobre a fresta da porta. "Aconteceu alguma com Penny".

Rápido e silencioso, ele saiu pela janela e desceu as escadarias de metal. Correu pelas ruas de Dunny Coast, mas não antes de escutar um grito agudo vindo do quarto da mulher que matara. Aquele som estridente não o irritou. Era maravilhoso saber que despertava medo no coração das pessoas. Talvez fosse doente, mas ter sanidade e nenhum tipo de diversão não era comparado ao que sentia naquele momento. Respirou fundo ao chegar na sua casa.

Abriu a porta e tirou a capa. Acendeu as luzes e colocou os objetos usados no lavabo. Depois cuidaria disso. Agora, queria apenas descansar.

Passou em frente ao espelho e notou que agora, voltara a parecer um honesto advogado. Incomodado com aquilo, voltou a por a capa sobre os ombros. Fitou novamente o reflexo e gostou do que viu.

"Não sou Montague Jack Druitt", observando o pingo de sangue que escorria por seu dedo, ele o lambeu. "Sou Jack: O Estripador".

* * *

Syaoran despertou de seu longo sono, exausto. Pensara em muitas coisas, antes de adormecer. E decidira que tinha que interrogar mais algumas prostitutas e pessoas quem trabalhavam no Candy Pleasures. Levantou-se da cama e sem nenhuma disposição, arrumou os cabelos com um pente e vestiu um casaco por cima da camisa branca de flanela. Saiu do quarto.

Olhou por uma pequena janela e notou o sol se pôr. Deveria ser 5:30 da tarde. Mas o movimento lá embaixo deveria estar grande, porque ele ouvia bastante gritaria e risadas estridentes. Avistou Tomoyo saindo de um quarto, com uma leve maquilagem e uma roupa não muito escandalosa. Sorriu, simpático.

"Sr.Daidouji, está melhor?".

"Muito obrigada pela preocupação, Sr.Li, e estou melhor sim", ela deu um sorriso gentil. "O show da noite será especial. Deveria ir ver".

"Na verdade, eu vou descer até o salão a trabalho. Sabe onde posso encontrar alguma das outras prostitutas?", ele indagou. A jovem fez ar pensativo para depois responder com humor.

"Duvido que os homens deixem você conversar com elas agora que estão se divertindo. Se quer um conselho, converse com elas amanhã, no período da manh".

Syaoran bufou, impaciente. Não gostava daquele lugar assombrado por lembranças. Para cada canto que olhava, via sua juventude. E que não era lá muito agradável. "Bem, então eu... Vou dormir. Depois resolvo isso".

"Ah, não mesmo!", ela puxou seu braço e começou a descer com ele pelas escadarias. "Sakura vai fazer um belíssimo espetáculo esta noite, por isso nem pense em faltar!".

"Mas...".

Seus protestos foram em vão. Logo estava no salão principal do Candy Pleasures, sentado numa mesa bem em frente ao palco. Uma jovem veio atendê-lo, com um sorriso sedutor. Era muito bonita e poderia virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Mas não deu muita atenção.

"Quer companhia, meu senhor?", piscou as pestanas. Syaoran deu um sorriso frio.

"Sim, a de uma bebida. Vodca".

Ela fez bico, emburrada. "Só da bebida?".

"Só da bebida... O que mais eu poderia querer?", indagou, cínico.

A jovem suspirou, indo buscar sua bebida. O chinês irritou-se ao lembrar de que muitas vezes sentara-se naquela mesa. Colocou a m]ao sobre a testa, sentindo que a qualquer momento poderia explodir. Praguejou.

"Maldita dor de cabeça!".

"Você é Syaoran Li?".

Ele ergueu os olhos e notou um rapaz magro o encarar, não muito amigável. "Depende de quem estiver procurando por ele", disse, irônico. O jovem estreitou os olhos, antes de falar, com a voz irritada.

"Escute, chinês. Não é bem vindo aqui. Permitimos que ficasse porque está ajudando no caso de Tommy, mas nada além disso. Não importune Sakura e não a encha com mais problemas".

"Você, por acaso, é o _namorado_ dela?", novamente usou de seu tom sardônico. "Não preocupe-se, garoto. Não quero nada com Sakura".

"_Garoto_?", ele repetiu a palavra, zangado. "Quantos anos acha que tenho?!".

"Se quer minha sinceridade, não acho nada. Nem me passou pela cabeça quantos anos pudesse ter. Não me importo. Quem veio me importunar foi você. Agora, me deixe em paz e vá embora. Lugar de criança é na escola".

"Ora, seu...!".

"Matt! Vamos começar!", uma voz melodiosa chamou, e o rapaz recuou, mais calmo. Syaoran reconheceu que a voz de Sakura.

As luzes principais se apagaram, deixando apenas alguns efeitos de cor rosa. As cortinas vermelhas ergueram-se muito lentamente, seguidas por palmas e vários assobios. Aquele jovem com quem tivera um pequeno desentendimento estava sentado em frente a um piano, e com dedos bastante habilidosos, começou a tocar uma melodia de ritmo meloso. Os olhos dourados de Syaoran voltaram-se para o meio do palco, estacando ao ver a figura esguia aparecer. Vestida com um provocante corpete vermelho e com uma saia na altura das coxas, de cor negra, Sakura sorria, um sorriso que convidava. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, refletindo as lamparinas que, do nada, centraram-se nela.

"Boa noite, cavalheiros", ela os cumprimentou com uma reverência. "Estão prontos para uma noite de diversão?", diante dos gritos de aprovação deles, ela deu um largo sorriso, começando a balançar o quadril a som sensual da música. A voz, como mágica, alcançou os ouvidos de Syaoran.

**_L´amour est um oiseau rebelle _**

_O amor é um pássaro rebelde_

**_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_**

_Que ninguém pode prender_

**_Et c´est bien en vain qu´on l´appelle,_**

_Não adianta chamá-lo_

**_S´il liu convient de refuser. _**

_Pois só vem quando quer_

**_Rien n´y fait, menace ou prière, _**

_Não adiantam ameaças ou súplicas_

**_L´un parle bien, l´auntre se tait _**

_Um fala bem, o outro cala-se_

**_Et c´est l´austre que je préfere, _**

_É outro que prefiro_

**_Ill n´a rien dit, mais il me plait. _**

_Não disse nada, mas agrada-me_

Desceu do palco, recebida com inúmeros assobios. E sempre maliciosa, com os olhos brilhando da maldade boêmia a quem as prostitutas eram sentenciadas. Passou por ele sem olhá-lo, e ele também fingiu ver outro ponto do salão. Mas os olhos do seu coração estavam atentos, grudados naquele corpo, que com charme e agilidade, estavam enlouquecendo sua cabeça. Sakura sentou-se no colo de um rico e bonito cliente, e aproximando seu rosto do ouvido do mesmo, recomeçou a cantar, num ritmo mais calmo e muito mais envolvente.

**_L´amour est enfant de bohéme _**

_O amor é filho da boêmia_

**_Ill n´a jamais connu de loi; _**

_Que nunca, que nunca conheceu qualquer lei_

**_Si tu ne m´aimes pás, je t´aime; _**

_Se não me amares, eu te amarei_

**_Si je t´aime, prends garde à toi!_**

_Se eu te amar, tome cuidado_

Quase colocando o pobre homem a loucura, Sakura deu um estalado beijo nos lábios do mesmo, pegando com a jeitosa mão, notas de dinheiro do bolso do cliente. Guardou-as no decote e disse, sedutora.

"Quem mais quer fazer uma doação para mim?".

A maioria dos homens ergueu as mãos, e ela passou, recolhendo o dinheiro e permitindo que eles a tocassem onde desejassem, encarando a todos com um sorriso divertido. Enquanto isso, o sangue de Syaoran fervia, o deixando nervoso, irritado. Queria sair, mas o perfume que ela deixara, no momento que passara ali, impregnara suas narinas. Estava enfeitiçado. E sentia-se podre por estar sentindo aquilo por uma cortesã.

A jovem subiu ao palco, e Syaoran a olhava, perfeita. A voz, tão melodiosa, enchia os seus ouvidos com a música que ele desconhecia, mas que se tornava mágica. Os lábios, rubros e cheios, mexiam-se a aquele som. E o corpo, balançava num ritmo doce, mas nem por isso menos atrevido. Os homens a olhavam, enlouquecidos. Vibrando de desejo. E Syaoran envergonhava-se de não ser uma exceção.

**_L´oiseau que tu croyais surpredre _**

_O pássaro que julgavas surpreender_

**_Battit de l´aile et´s envola _**

_Bateu asas e voou_

**_L´amour est loin, tu peux l´attendre_**

_O amor está longe, podes esperá-lo_

**_Tu ne l´attendes plus il est là _**

_Já não o esperas aí está ele_

"Temos um convidado especial essa noite, senhores!", o dedo enluvado apontou para Syaoran. "Uma salva de palmas para nosso detetive Syaoran Li".

Todos os homens baterão palmas, como cachorrinhos a obedecer a uma ordem da dona. Nervoso, a encarou, os olhos ardendo de raiva por estar sendo exposto a aquele tipo de humilhação. Sakura desceu novamente do palco, debruçando-se sobre sua mesa e dizendo próxima ao seu ouvido, divertida.

"Está emburrado, detetive... Deveria se divertir mais, como todos os homens".

"Eu não sou como todos os homens, Sakura", ele sussurrou também, afastando-se para não sucumbir a tentação de tocar nos cachos ruivos tão próximos de seus dedos.

"Percebe-se", ela sorriu. "Só estou tentando tornar sua estadia aqui mais agradável".

"Não tente o impossível, Sakura", ele disse, firmemente. "Enquanto estiver do lado de mulheres que vendem seu corpo por dinheiro, não estarei tranqüilo e muito menos relaxado".

Ela o encarou, os olhos piscando, confusos e bastante chocados. Ele resistiu ao desejo de pedir desculpas, pois ela parecia estar seriamente magoada. Tentara ser uma boa anfitriã e fazer com que ele se enturmasse, só que não entendia a gravidade do que estava fazendo. Já entrara naquele antro uma vez e saíra ferido. Agora, queria preservar alma, corpo e coração. Sakura logo desviou o olhar e subiu ao palco, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Bem, parece que nosso convidado não está com muita vontade de se divertir essa noite", ela nem ao menos o olhava. "Mas ainda tenho muitos homens que adorariam se divertir, não é???".

Os homens gritaram, concordando, e ela sorriu, satisfeita. Foi aí que Syaoran tocou-se do que fizera. Sakura era uma prostituta. Acostumada a ser aceita e também a ser rejeitada. Aquelas palavras provavelmente não surtiram efeito nela.

**_Tount autour de toi vite, vite, _**

_À tua volta, depressa, depressa_

**_Il vient, s´em va, puis il revient, _**

_Ele vem, ele vai, depois ele volta_

**_Tu crois le tenir, il t´évite; _**

_Julgas tê-lo apanhado, ele te escapa_

**_Tu crois l´éviter, il te tient. _**

_Julgas que te fugiu, ele agarra-te_

**_L´amour est enfant bohéme, _**

_ O amor é filho da boêmia_

**_Il n´a jamais connu de loi, _**

_Que nunca conheceu qualquer lei_

**_Si tu ne m´aimes pas, je t´aime; _**

_Se não me amares, eu te amarei_

**_Si je t´aime, prends garde à toi! _**

_Se eu te amar, toma cuidado_

Syaoran a observou se curvar, arfante. Todos os homens aprovaram o show. E ele sabia que também gostara muito. Sakura era uma mulher diferente. Apesar de ser uma prostituta, não lhe causava nojo. Causa um nervosismo que nem Charity não despertava nele. Ela sumiu nas cortinas, seguida pelo pianista. O chinês recostou-se na cadeira e observou o copo na mesa. Deu um sorriso irônico. De tão concentrado que ficara em Sakura, não notara que a sua bebida chegara faz tempo.

* * *

Com um algodão e água, Sakura limpou o suor que caía em gotas por sua testa. Jamais ficara tão nervosa em uma apresentação. E sabia bem porque. Syaoran lhe causava o famoso _frisson_. E ela não estava costumada com isso. Mas agora que via o quanto ele era grosso e arrogante, estava mais calma. Não precisava se esforçar para agradar uma pessoa que não queria ser agradada. Tirou o excesso de maquilagem e a retocou. O reflexo do espelho mostrou Matt, a olhando, irritado.

"O que foi, Matt?".

"Aquele maldito estrangeiro!", bufou. "Teve a audácia de me chamar de garoto!".

"Ah...", Sakura sorriu, graciosa. "Mas você tem o rosto de um jovem estudante, sim!".

"Sakura!", Matt a repreendeu, mas com um tom divertido.

A japonesa voltou a se concentrar na sua produção, ajeitando o decote e a saia. Olhou os cachos que formavam uma manta sobre seus ombros e suspirou.

"Seus cabelos são lisos, não são?".

"Sim, são", e Sakura preferia deixar eles daquele jeito. Porém, o padrão da época determinava que as mulheres da vida deveriam ter os cabelos fartos e cacheados.

Matt disse, sem graça. "Prefiro você de cabelos lisos. Você fica... mais linda ainda".

"Obrigada", ela agradeceu.

"Sakura, Sakura!!!".

Ela virou-se para Kate, que entrara correndo, arfante. "Qual o problema?".

"Tem um japonês que está te procurando!".

_Japonês?_ O que um japonês poderia querer com ela? Levantou-se, seguida pelos dois amigos, e foi até o salão principal, bem mais vazio e tranqüilo. O movimento estava bem mais calmo. Esperando, altivo, um homem de feições forte e tez morena, vestes de muito boa qualidade, olhava para ela. Um aperto no coração se formou, e ela não soube explicar porque sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar. Se aproximou, cautelosa.

"Você é Sakura, filha de Kelly?", ele perguntou, com a voz meio fria, meio decepcionada.

"Sim, sou eu".

Uma figura saiu de trás do homem e pulou nos seus braços, com carinho e afeto. Sakura, sem saber o que fazer, fitou a menina de cabelos negros, que sorria e chorava com emoção. Olhou para os lados, notando as prostitutas a encararem, confusas. Syaoran também estava lá, estranhando tal situação.

"Mas... Mas...".

"Irmã, finalmente te achamos!", a menina esperneou, a abraçando com mais força ainda.

Seu grito foi abafado pelo grito de inúmeras garotas e dos outros homens. O japonês puxou a irmã de volta, irritado.

"É... eu deveria ter mesmo pensando nessa possibilidade...".

"Eu sou Meiling Kinomoto!", a menina disse, sorridente. "E esse é Touya, meu irmão. Somos filhos de Fujitaka Kinomoto!".

A cortesã não soube o que dizer. Tomoyo se aproximou, e segurou sua mão, tão pasma quanto ela. Touya olhou para as duas garotas, com um ar frio e muito distante. E aquilo parecia ser mesmo, muito distante, até para Sakura. Acordara aquela manhã pensando seriamente que estava sozinha no mundo, e de repente, tinha uma irmã e um irmão. Não estava enganada. Kelly jamais omitira o verdadeiro nome de seu pai. Gaguejando, ela replicou.

"D-deve haver algum engano, senhor...", ela sabia que não havia nenhum, mas negar a verdade era muito mais fácil de que aceitar que fazia parte de uma família que não fossem as pessoas do Candy Pleasures.

"Quem dera que fosse um engano, srta... Se é que posso te chamar de uma".

Sakura o olhou, com a cabeça baixa. Aquela era a noite das humilhações, não é mesmo? Primeito Syaoran, depois seu suposto irmão. A maioria das pessoas notou o clima esquisito e voltou a cuidar de seus próprios afazeres. Só ficaram reunidos Sakura, seus irmãos, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Matt e Kate. Sem saber o que falar, a japonesa remendou.

"Esse são...", apontou para as pessoas do seu lado. "Syaoran, um detetive, Tomoyo, minha prima, Matt, o pianista e minha protegida, Kate".

"Escute aqui, jovem", Touya disse, bastante antipático. "Não estou interessado em ficar aqui na cidade. Vim aqui com o intuito de saber que era a bastarda que meu pai havia colocado no mundo, e descobri. Mas presumo que não irá querer sair de seu 'mundinho' para se juntar a alta sociedade do Japão, porque não saberia se comportar. Então, acho que agora posso descansar em paz, não posso?".

"Touya!", Meiling gritou. "Como pode falar assim com minha irmã? Ela é filha do nosso pai, não importando que profissão exerce!".

"Não levante a voz para mim, Meiling!", o japonês disse, irritado. "Já não basta o fato de ter uma concubina como irmã, ainda quer defendê-la?! E chama isso de profissão, Meiling? Vender o próprio corpo por dinheiro é uma profissão?!".

"Escute, sr.Touya", Sakura os interrompeu, voltando a atenção deles para si. Respirou fundo e disse calmamente. "Podemos ter o mesmo sangue, mas isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que nos reconhecer como irmãos. Não precisam me levar a nenhum lugar. Fujitaka deixou de ser meu pai a partir do instante que abandonou minha mãe, portanto...", ela olhou para os amigos. "Minha única família é aquela que me aceita pelo o que eu sou".

"Mas... E eu? Eu queria realmente ser a sua irmã!".

Sakura encarou Meiling com olhos doces. Aquela criança tinha uma inocência e mesmo sabendo que a ruiva era uma prostituta, a aceitava com todo o seu amor fraternal. Aproximou-se da pequena e se ajoelhou, tocando o rosto dela com carinho.

"Eu também adoraria ser sua irmã, minha querida. Mas há circunstâncias em que é melhor esquecer. Me desculpe por estar fazendo você passar por tudo isso".

"Ah, não precisa se desculpar...", Meiling sorriu também.

"Com licença, Sr. Touya", Tomoyo disse, com uma voz gentil. "Sakura está a muito tempo aqui. Por que só agora vieram buscá-la".

"Porque só agora eu tomei coragem de aceitar a realidade como ela é, prostituta. E você não faz parte da minha família, por isso, não dirija a palavra a mim".

A jovem de cabelos negros o estudou por longos segundos, o incomodando com aquele olhar, mas por fim, suspirou pesadamente, e com bastante tristeza. Syaoran também não era a favor da prostituição, mas sabia que aquele homem estava pegando pesado demais. "O senhor está ofendendo as senhoritas. Não precisa ser tão rude. Se não quer reconhecer Sakura como irmã, basta ir embora e deixá-la em paz, sem fazê-la passar por tanta humilhações".

"Que moral tem para falar isso, detetive? É tão pervertido quanto essas mulheres, pois veio desfrutar do seus serviços".

Syaoran ia avançar, com os pulsos erguidos em resposta a ofensa, mas a mão delicada de Tomoyo pousou-se sobre seu ombro, e a jovem colocou-se na sua frente, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. "Ele está aqui porque vai resolver a morte do meu... meu namorado. Não é por razões levianas como está a pensar. E sugiro que lave a boca quando falar de minha prima e de mim, Sr.Touya. Se não respeita teus familiares, nada podemos fazer. Porém, acredito que não aceitará minha prima na sua família. Então, já pode ir, não é?".

Touya piscou os olhos, meio confuso, mas logo puxou o braço de Meiling e se dirigiu a saída. Mas não antes de dizer. "Bem, srta.Sakura... Espero que esqueça o que ouviu aqui. Não somos irmãos, e assim tenho dito. Passar bem".

Sakura assistiu a partida de ambos meio atordoada, sendo amparada por Tomoyo e por Matt. Não conseguia acreditar na metade das coisas que fora obrigada a escutar. Seu coração estava bastante ferido. Mas sua face continuava impassível. O que poderia esperar? Que seu irmão a felicitasse por ser uma prostituta e dissesse que faria de tudo para vê-la feliz? Não, ele jamais faria isso. Por que as pessoas não compreendiam. Fechavam os olhos para esse tipo de situação.

"Você está bem?", Matt indagou, preocupado. Ela deu um sorriso falso, com toda a força que possuía.

"Vou ficar bem, Matt".

O chinês também estava confuso, olhando para aquela moça cheia de coragem e determinação, que apesar de estar abalada, aparentava uma força que provavelmente não tinha. Tentou achar o que dizer, mas se sentia um intruso dentro daquele grupo de amigos que há tanto tempo conheciam Sakura. Tomou o caminho que levava as escadas, com os pensamentos fervendo.

"Syaoran!", Sakura o chamou, ao notar que ele partia. "Espere!".

Correu até ele, com um sorriso sincero no rosto. "Obrigada por ter defendido a mim e minha prima. Não cabia a você fazer isso, mas mesmo assim...".

"Não agradeça, Sakura", ele a interrompeu, bruscamente. "Só disse a verdade".

Mesmo assim, a japonesa sorriu ao vê-lo ir. Syaoran não era aquela poço de frieza que tentava aparentar. Virou-se para os amigos com o mesmo sorriso, tentando ver o lado bom daquela situação estranha.

"Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu".

"Mas, Sakura...", Tomoyo murmurou.

"Sem 'mas', Tomoyo. Temos que seguir, firmes e fortes".

**_

* * *

_**

**_Continua..._**

**__**

****

****

**__**

****

****

******Ohayo, Minna-San!**

** Me desculpem pela grande demora, mas tive provas de recuperação e infelizmente nao conseguiria me concentrar se tivesse que pensar em como escrever também. Mas naõ se preocupem, os capítulos de _Ki Ni Naru Aitsu _e _Magnólia _não demorarão. Tentarei fazê-los o mais rápido possível. **

****

** Eu gostaria de mandar um obrigada muito especial a MeRRy-aNNe, por ter postando um comentário lá no meu blog! Eu já estou colocando ele mais em ordem, mas se precisar, eu vou pedir a sua ajuda, amiga! E visitem, ele está bem mais organizado! O endereço está no meu profile, mas caso estejam sem vontade de aparecer por lá, aqui vai o endereço: www.kokoronoinumimi.weblogger.com.br. **

****

** Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**_Dark-Saturno: _**_Que bom que voce gostou! Garanto a você que o final será diferente, porque a idéia surgiu desse filme, e não a história. Não utilizarei partes do filme, apesar de adorar Moulin Rouge. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Yoruki Hiiragizawa: _**_Sim, o Matt vai atrapalhar um pouco sim. Ele é meio parecido com o Yukito, entende? Só que pretendo que ele não goste da Sakura até o fim do fic... Ops, falei mais do que devia. E bem, quanto a sua idéia de qe o Touya e a Tomoyo serão um casal... Não posso afirmar nada, mas não está totalmente errado. Sinto por ter decepcionar. Ah, só porque eu queria que você me chamasse de malvada... U.U Mas duvido que não irá me chamar agora, hein? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Nelly Chan: _**_Que bom que você gostou, Nelly! É... não sei se leu meu primeiro trabalho, mas se leu, deu para perceber realmente que não deixo Tomoyo ser muito feliz, não. Mas nesse fic, acho que ela vai ter um final diferente sim! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Miki H: _**_Fico contente que esteja gostando, Miki! E espero também não ter te decepcionado com esse capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Nina: _**_Oi, manina do coração! Acredito que não tenha recebido meu convite para fazer um blog junto comigo, não é? O Weblogger é realmente um site problemático. Mas fiquei feliz que pude ler a minha fic! E mais feliz ainda que tenha saído, pelo menos um pouco, de castigo. E sim, eu adoro te surpreender. Não havia comentando com você sobre a filha de Sakura? Eu jurava que tinha dito! Ah, mas você deve estar ansiosa, não é? Logo, logo, vai entrar na minha fic! E não se preocupe! Sua personagem vai sofrer, mas nem tanto assim! E ainda tem o Rafa, viu? Ele espera te conhecer! Estou ajudando ele a ter o MSN! Aí, vocês poderão se conhecer melhor! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Não precisa pedir desculpas não, amiga! Entendo porque passo pelos mesmos problemas que você! Gosto de estudar, mas as vezes, a escola é um verdadeior saco, não é mesmo? É verdade, ninguém esperava que ela tivesse uma filha. Mas achei que seria legal acrescentar ainda mais drama a história, não é mesmo? Sim, tem muitas coisas para serem esclarecidas, mas prometo que vou tentar resolvê-las e tentar não decepcionar ninguém! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Yume Rinku: _**_Que bom que AMOU o fic, amiga! Você já está sacando bastante coisas, não é mesmo? Mas por enquanto não posso dizer nada, se não vai estragar a surpresa... Ou o que ainda resta dela! Sabe, veio muito momentaneamente a idéia de colocar o Touya e a Meiling no texto. A idéia orginal era colocar apenas o Fujitaka, mas eu pensei que se eu o colocasse... Ah, sei lá, ficaria estranho. Por isso, pus esses personagens que eu tanto gosto! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Hime: _**_Deixa eu explicar: Fujitaka teve três mulheres: A mãe de Sakura, a mãe de Touya e a mãe de Meiling. Mas todos eles são filhos do mesmo pai, apenas diferem das mães, entendeu? Te deixei surpresa com essa história de Sakura ter uma menina? Ah, espere para ver o que vêm aí! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Não demorou para postar um review não! Eu já fico super contente em ver que você leu, não importa o tamanho do review! Afinal, é uma honra para mim que você leia um fic meu! É uma grande escritora também! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Se estou querendo matar todo mundo de curiosidade? Acho que sim. Sempre fiz isso... Que bom que gostou dessa minha idéia louca... O pai... Bem, nem eu escolhi ainda. Como você disse: Façam suas apostas! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Carol Higurashi Li: _**_Que bom que te surpreendi, amiga! Era essa a minha intenção. E merece o elogio sim, não tem nem o que me agradecer! Só falei a verdade! E desculpe pela demora, mas acredito que deu para entender o porque de eu ter demorado! Mas espero que me perdoe e que o capítulo compense minha demora! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_AnGeL nAnDa: _**_Poxa, eu não escrevo tão bem assim, não. Sou ainda uma iniciante, é meu segundo fic! Mas você escreve também deve escrever bem, só que ainda não tive a oportunidade ver! Me fale o nome do seu fic e tenha certeza que eu vou dar uma passada lá e deixar um review carinhoso como o seu! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Bruna: _**_Bruna, me perdoe por ainda não ter mandado os romances, mas é que esses dias tem sido complicados, e você nem imagina o quanto! Mas não desisti, vou mandar assim que puder, provavelmente, amanhã estarei indo ao correio enviar! Não, e não precisa comprar não! Eu te empresto com prazer e deixo você ficar com eles o tempo que quiser! Anotei seu endereço! E já que você se ofereceu, eu gostaria sim de pedir para você me mandar um romance também... A maioria da minha coleção foi jogada fora, não pude salvá-la, só fiquei com os meus preferidos. Mas é uma história muitom muito longa mesmo. De qualquer maneira, obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Alexiel: _**_Oi, mana querida! Fico contente que tenha gostado tanto assim do meu fic! E concordo com você quando diz que a Charity é realmente uma p! Mas acho que no fim, ela vai ter o que merece. O Syaoran está sim, bastante diferente nesse fic! Mas você o adora agora, tenho certeza que daqui a algum tempo, vai querer estrangular o nosso chinesinho! E gostou do Matt??? TDB2? Ah, mas espere para ver o que irá acontecer com esse nosso inglês! Ainda vai ter muitas e muitas surpresas! Obrigada pelo Elogio! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Anaisa: _**_Como você pediu, vou fazer o possível para ler a sua fic sim! Seria um grande prazer! Deixei você surpresa? Ah, não foi a única! Malvada??? Eu??? Fazendo cara de inocente Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Bella-Chan: _**_Não gostou da Charity? Bem, devo dizer que ela é um tanto 'nojentinha'... Para ser sincera, ela é a pior que a Kaho, no meu antigo fic. Mas eu estou gostando que vocês não gostem dela! Essa era a minha intenção? É o Matt vai sofrer bastante ainda. Mas não posso dizer com quem ele vai ficar. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Bem, já agradeci o comentário que você deixou para mim lá no blog, não é? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pelo elogios! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Kikyou Prietess: _**_Sim, sim, tem outro romance em que o sobrenome da 'mocinha' é Sinclair. Chama-se: O Destino Quis Assim. É muito bonito e com certeza um dos meus preferidos! Mas que legal saber que você também curte esse tipo de leitura! Eu leio faz bastante tempo, mas tive que doar algusn dos meus romances, prque eu tinha mais de 78 exemplares, entende? Obrigada pela propaganda, mas não precisava! Aliás, eu vou fazer propaganda do seu também, só em agradecimento! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu No Jenny!_

**E aí, gostaram do capítulo??? Espero que sim. Mas não pensem que eu vou deixar a situação da família Kinomoto desse jeito! Querem saber mais? Só lendo o próximo capítulo.**

**Propapaganda básica:**

**_Anjos de Luz: _**_Fic muito bem escrito pela minha grande amiga Rafinha Himura Li, que conta com um elenco sensacional e com uma história maravilhosa, que prende muito nossa atenção. Fale a pena conferir!_

**_Crimes da Sombra: _**_Essa daqui é da minha novíssima amiga Kikyou Prietess, super bem feito e com um gramde mistério que faz você quebrar a cabeça! Vale a pena conferir, com toda a certeza!_

**Bem, então é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Kisu no Jenny-Ci! **

**Ja Ne!!!**__

****


	5. Capítulo V: Sentimentos Pertubadores

Capítulo 5 

****

****

****

****Touya recolocou sua xícara de café na mesa, enquanto seus dedos ágeis abriam, sem muito interesse, o jornal britânico. Notícias sobre a política inglesa em nada lhe agradavam. Ficava contente em partir essa noite para o Japão. Deixara muitos negócios pendentes apenas para encontrar Sakura.

Lembrar-se de ontem lhe parecia tortuoso. Por isso, tentava não recordar de tudo o que vira e o que ouvira. Tinha uma promessa para com o seu pai, mas não iria honrá-la a fundo. Pois apesar de já esperar que sua meia irmã fosse uma prostituta, seu íntimo pensamento ainda tivera a esperança de que ela seguira outro caminho. Mas decepcionara, como sempre. Não que tivesse pena de si mesmo. Sabia que isso não o ajudaria a se livrar de suas angústias.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e observou um criado, meio sisudo, o olhar.

"Senhor, há uma mulher querendo lhe falar", ele completou, depois de observar a expressão desconfiada de Touya. "Ela afirma que é urgente".

O japonês quase derrubou a xícara ao ver quem realmente era. Vestindo um simples vestido, a bela prima de Sakura, Tomoyo, o encarava, um tanto tímida, mas com a postura delicada evidenciando que nada a faria sair dali. Não estava disposto a atendê-la, por isso, nem ao menos a convidou para entrar, fingindo voltar sua concentração no jornal. O criado notou o clima pesado, e disse. "O senhor quer falar com a dama ou eu indico a saída a ela?".

"Bem...", não queria mostrar seu desprezo por prostitutas na frente de um simples serviçal. Não estava disposto a se humilhar dessa maneira. "Entre, garota".

O criado fechou a porta e Touya apontou uma cadeira próxima a sua poltrona. Observou o quanto frágil aquela garota parecia. Tinha uma inocência nos gestos. E isso o incomodou. A indiferença forte que erguera em volta de seus sentimentos começava a desaparecer. O que aquela garota poderia querer ali?

"Sr. Kinomoto, eu não quero lhe tomar muito tempo".

"Pois não o faça", o japonês a cortou, rapidamente, para depois continuar. "O que a traz aqui, Srta. Tomoyo? Deve saber que não é bem-vinda".

Os olhos violetas fitaram os seus, e ele viu uma determinação que jamais observara em outra mulher. Engoliu o seco, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e não entendeu o porquê desse sentimento. Mas ela respondeu, mesmo diante de tanta frieza.

"Eu, primeiramente, queria me desculpar por ter dito aquilo ao senhor. Apesar de sua hostilidade, eu nada tenho a ver com seus problemas familiares".

"_Familiares_?", a ênfase na palavra soava com ironia. "Me desculpe você. Não tenho familiares aqui neste país".

"Por que insiste em fugir disso?", ela perguntou, suavemente. Irritado, ele levantou-se da poltrona, a encarando, atônito pelas ousadias das palavras.

"Fugir? Eu não estou fugindo de nada. Eu não quero me envolver com aquela mulher".

Tomoyo o olhou, duvidosa. "Eu acredito que seja mais do que isso. Porque se fosse tão simples, seria racional o suficiente para perceber que Sakura é uma mulher normal, como qualquer outra. O fato dela ser prostituta não é o que o incomoda. E sim saber que tem mais alguém a quem amar, a quem proteger. Está fugindo dela, ou de seus sentimentos, Sr. Kinomoto?".

Tais palavras não deveriam abalá-lo. Porém, elas pareciam ser a mais pura realidade. Observou a fisionomia da jovem a sua frente, sem palavras suficientes para descrever a confusão que sentia. Mergulhou nos olhos gentis e sentiu-se sufocado. O que lhe acontecia? Porque simplesmente não aceitava que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras?

"Você... Fala como se me conhecesse há anos...".

"Não", ela sorriu. "Quando olho nos teus olhos, vejo o mesmo brilho dos olhos da minha prima. Nunca conseguem esconder o que sentem. Foi por isso que vim. Porque sei que se derem uma oportunidade a si mesmos, poderão ser irmãos, no real sentido da palavra".

"É fácil dizer, garota", em seus 33 anos de vida, Touya jamais se sentira tão impotente. Tão incapaz de expressar o que sentia. "Mas sabe os problemas que tudo isso me causará?".

"Não, não sei. Mas o amor, em qualquer forma, ultrapassa qualquer obstáculo. Mesmo não conhecendo Sakura, é natural que fique confuso. Os familiares são sempre valiosos. Não importa o quanto tempo tenhamos passado com eles", ela novamente sorriu, mas desta vez, os lábios carregavam uma dura tristeza. "Deve estar se perguntando porque eu faço ou digo essas coisas, não é? Não passo de uma prostituta... Mas já senti amor, Sr. Kinomoto. E o ainda sinto".

Era estranho, mas aquele fato não o surpreendia. Ela tinha os olhos de uma garota sofrendo por amor. Uma gentileza impressionante lhe alcançou a voz, e uma pergunta indiscreta, porém sábia, lhe veio à boca. "E se o sente, porque não faz nada a respeito?".

Tomoyo pareceu surpreendida também, com tal pergunta. Mesmo assim, pareceu natural responder. "Eu já fiz tudo o que pude fazer. Mas a morte encarregou de acabar com tal união. E deve convir comigo que contra isso, eu não posso lutar".

"Não, não pode", o japonês concordou. "Mas admira-me muito que uma prostituta ame... são treinadas para fazerem os homens acreditarem no que querem".

"Amar não é algo que chegue só para certas pessoas... Chegou para mim, como pode chegar algum dia para voc".

"Duvido muito".

Tomoyo o encarou. "Não duvide. Apenas aceite".

"Você... você ainda o ama?", porque aquilo lhe parecia tão dolorido de dizer?

"O amo como uma boa lembrança. Jamais poderei esquecer, por mais que eu tente", uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto branco, e o que ele mais desejou foi poder secá-la. Sem entender o porquê de tal necessidade, ele se afastou alguns metros. Ela sorriu, ao observar aquilo. "Não vou te incomodar com isso. Só te peço que não vá embora ainda... Que pense mais um pouco. Perderá muito a partir do momento em que colocar o pé naquele navio".

Touya assentiu. Tinha mesmo no que pensar. Todas aquelas palavras lhe foram muito confusas, lhe deixaram assustado. Refletiram em seus sentimentos. Assentiu levemente e num murmúrio, disse. "Eu a levo até a porta".

Caminharam juntos até a saída, e quando abriu a porta, notou o sorriso que Tomoyo tinha no rosto. E por algum motivo, não se irritou. Tão pouco sorriu também. Apenas permitiu-se perder em tal expressão doce. Jamais nada lhe parecera tão perfeito. Um impulso desconhecido o fez inclinar o rosto na direção dela. Ela não se afastou, levada pela mesma miríade de sentimentos. As respirações se cruzaram, intensas em sua confusão. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida. E nenhuma ação foi mais feita. Apenas se encararam, tragados pelo castanho e pelo violeta de tais orbes. Seus olhos baixaram sobre os lábios entreabertos, tentados a prová-los. O encanto desfez-se quando Touya notou o quanto estava perto de beijá-la. E ainda pior: O quanto queria isso. Ela o olhou, apoiada no batente da porta, com as faces ruborizadas. Notou que estava com um braço por cima da cabeça dela, lhe impedindo a passagem. O recolheu, ciente do tremor de seu corpo. Ela deu outro leve sorriso e saiu de sua vista, sumindo pelo corredor do hotel.

O japonês fechou a porta e nela se apoiou, respirando fundo. O que fora aquilo? Não a conhecia e, no entanto, tivera a vontade primitiva de tomá-la nos braços. Nunca sentira isso por qualquer outra mulher. Mas Tomoyo não lhe parecia uma mulher qualquer. Era especial. Ele sabia disso. E reconhecia, por mais que se esforçasse para esquecer a boa sensação de sentir o doce hálito de encontro aos seus lábios. Da pele deliciosamente corada. Sorriu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Um sorriso derrotado, que sabia que estava se formando apenas por causa dela. De Tomoyo.

Nas ruas frias, uma jovem também se confrontava com seus pensamentos. Já era absurda a idéia de ter ido procurá-lo. Mas ainda era mais decadente que se sentisse daquela maneira. Quente por dentro. E provavelmente por fora. Ele estivera tão perto... O olhar, tão triste e perdido, pedindo carinho e compreensão. O que mais queria oferecer naquela hora, mas não podia. Porque simplesmente tinha medo. Jurara amar Eriol, e não podia esquecê-lo. Nunca. E Touya Kinomoto era uma séria ameaça a aquele amor platônico que nutria pelo falecido lorde. Por isso, iria se afastar. Deixaria aquele homem pensar no que faria e não mais se meteria.

* * *

Sakura preocupou-se com a demora de Tomoyo, ao observar pela janela de seu quarto o movimento das pessoas. Não sabia onde ela havia ido, e mesmo assim, sentia que ela fora procurar Touya.

Pois vira nos olhos da prima que ela não se conformara com a situação. Estava sim, machucada, mas o que poderia fazer? Nada. Touya fizera sua escolha. Optara por não reconhecê-la. E ela não era mais uma garotinha que acreditava na salvação. Também fizera sua escolha. E sua escolha fora ficar ali.

Saiu de seu quarto, sentindo-se extremamente cansada de seus problemas. E encontrou quem menos queria. Caminhando pelo corredor com seu andar sempre afetado, Charity a olhou e se aproximou, pronta para lhe irritar.

"E aí, chefona... Soube do que aconteceu...".

"Ah, é?", Sakura se fez de indiferente. "E o que aconteceu?".

"Como sempre, fingindo-se de inocente... Escute, Sakura", ela deu um sorriso, que de sincero, nada tinha. "Por que não aceitou partir com seu meio irmão? Teria uma vida maravilhosa longe desse lugar".

Os olhos verdes de Sakura se estreitaram, e sua voz soou cheia de sarcasmo. "Facilitaria as coisas para você, não é mesmo?".

Charity a olhou, um pouco surpresa, mas depois, recuperou o jeito habitual. "Sempre esperta, chefona... Ou quase sempre".

"Não vê que é inútil, Charity? Jamais deixarei que fique com o Candy Pleasures".

"Eu não pedi que fizesse isso, Sakura".

"Mas adoraria, não é mesmo?", observou os olhos castanhos da loira se encherem de cobiça. "Dona do maior império de prostituição de toda Londres. Comandando a noite. Sendo até mais poderosa que a grande Kelly...".

"Descobriu meu segredo", Charity disse, em tom confiante. "Então, já sabe que está preste a entrar em uma guerra, não sabe?".

Sempre soubera. Kelly sempre lhe contara que Charity era ambiciosa e que queria a qualquer custo a direção do bordel. Mas ela também lhe advertira que jamais deixasse a loira fazer isso. As conseqüências seriam terríveis. "Se está disposta a se arriscar".

"Essa é frase é minha".

Um silêncio se estalou, muito profundo. Ficaram se encarando, medindo forças, ambas sabendo que aquela batalha silenciosa definiria muito do que seria feito daqui para frente. Por fim, Charity disse, olhando para a porta do quarto onde Syaoran se encontrava.

"Desde de que ele chegou, está perturbada, Sakura", a japonesa engoliu um seco. "Sabia que no passado, eu e ele tivemos um caso?".

"O quê?", Sakura não escondeu o espanto.

"Ele se apaixonou. Tolinho... Pensou que o amasse também. Acho que foi por isso que ele partiu. E não porque quisesse salvar o nome da família. Syaoran aparenta honra e grandiosidade. Mas era só eu chamar para ele vir correndo e lamber meus pés", curvou os lábios num sorriso malicioso. "Literalmente".

Uma raiva imensa tomou o coração de Sakura. Ela não soube explicar o porquê. E nem quis entender. Apenas a extravasou, com a voz não contendo seus sentimentos mais fortes. "E porque este maldito caso me interessaria, Charity?!".

"Simples, chefona. Porque está caidinha por ele... Mas esqueça. Ele aprendeu bem a lição. Duvido que vá voltar a cair nos braços de uma prostituta".

"Por que insiste em me atormentar tanto?! O que eu fiz para você?!".

Charity caminhou até ela, parando ao seu lado e inclinando a cabeça, dizendo no seu ouvido. "Um dia, minha querida, não serão mais necessárias palavras para explicar o porque do meu ódio por você... E nesse dia, eu observarei você se rastejar no chão como uma cobra, esmolando por comida pelas ruas. E irei rir. Lembre-se sempre disso".

Tais palavras não chegaram a ferir Sakura. Nervosa com o fato de Syaoran ter tido um caso com Charity, ela saiu batendo os pés, sem se importar com a risada divertida da loira. Desceu as escadas, irritada.

Porque se importava? Por que aquilo a incomodava? Não tinha nada ver com aquele maldito chinês. Desde de que ele chegara lá, tudo dera errado na sua vida. Cerrou os punhos ao encarar o salão a sua frente, vazio e sem os costumeiros risos das prostitutas. O silêncio a incomodava mais do que o barulho. Sentou numa poltrona e cruzou os braços, enquanto uma vozinha, insistente e irritando, dizia em sua mente.

_Deu um show lá em cima, Sakura. Agora, Deus e o Mundo sabem que você está completamente atraída por Syaoran Li. _

__

Tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça num travesseiro, de tão importuna que aquela voz era. Se aquilo era a famosa consciência, ela preferia não ter. Maldito dia! E justo na véspera de seu aniversario!

"Sakura, você está bem?".

Ergueu os olhos e viu Tristan a encarar, preocupado. Estava com vontade de responder bem 'educadamente', mas observou as olheiras profundas no belo rosto e as roupas meio amarrotadas. Decidiu nada responder. Apenas viu ele sentar-se na poltrona da sua frente.

"Eu é que pergunto, Tristan", ele voltou a olhá-la. "O que você tem?".

"Sabe, antes de ser minha amante, você é a minha melhor amiga", ele deu um sorriso sincero. "Apesar de nossas freqüentes discussões, eu a amo muito".

"Tristan... Está me assustando! Por que está falando desse jeito? Parece que nunca mais iremos nos ver!".

"Eu... eu...", ele gaguejou. Isso não era próprio dele. Sempre fora tão articulado.

"Não precisa falar nada se não quiser".

"Não, eu tenho que lhe falar. Eu quero lhe falar", ele interrompeu-se e depois, iniciou a narrativa. "Como você deve saber, todo lorde tem que se casar".

Ela refletiu e respondeu, divertida. "Sim, todo lorde tem que se casar com uma magrela londrina e deve...".

"SE APAIXONAR POR ELA?!".

Sakura parou subitamente de falar, notando que o grito que ele dera viera do fundo de seu coração. Por alguns segundos, o silêncio reinou. E ela não soube como quebrar tal clima. Calou-se ao notar que ele iria falar.

"Desculpe por gritar, é que... Até eu estou assustado. Eu irei me casar, Sakura. O problema é que estou me apaixonando...".

"Tristan... Você irá se casar?", a frase, por mais séria que fosse, lhe parecia uma piada. "Eu não acredito".

Ele respondeu, fracamente. "Eu também não. Ontem, eu e ela... bem... nós... nós...".

"Entendi", Sakura o ajudou, sorridente. Ele assentiu e voltou a falar.

"E eu disse que a amava... Só que... Ela disse que não podia se casar... Porque tinha uma grande obrigação".

_Ele veio com uma conversa suspeita de que queria que eu pintasse alguns quadros para um álbum de flores nativas na costa da Cornualha. Ainda afirmou que o editor dele havia exigido 15 ilustrações. E como eu tenho verdadeira paixão por pintura, ele decidiu que me contrataria. Mas essa história me pareceu tão esquisita. Por que ele me chamaria? Deve ter tantos contatos... Pintores que fariam essas obras com esmero._

__

As palavras de sua amiga Anita vieram a sua mente. Será que... Não, não era possível. Os dois juntos? Eram como água e vinho. Está certo, odiavam compromissos e tinham mais alguns pontos em comum, mas fora isso, jamais se entenderiam. Tinham gênios tão difíceis. O encarou e notou que ele a olhava, com um sorriso meio malicioso.

"Por que esse sorriso bobo?".

"Você a conhece...".

Tentou controlar a surpresa, sem muito sucesso. "Do que está falando?".

"Você conhecesse Anita".

"Que besteira, Tristan!", ela riu, falsamente. "Ela deve ser uma _lady_. Por que eu a conheceria?".

Ele deu outro sorriso, muito mais confiante. "Não seria pelo fato de que eu a vi saindo da casa dela, outra noite?", ele a encarou, dessa vez, mais seriamente. "Você sabe o que a impede de se casar comigo, não sabe?".

_Amy. _Era isso. Sua filha. Como Tristan aceitaria uma mulher que cuidava da filha de uma cortesã? Pobre Anita. Estava se privando apenas para poder cuidar do pequeno bebê. Sakura encarou o chão, sem saber o que dizer. Ela era a incondicional causa deles não poderem firmar um compromisso. Porém, ao encarar os olhos azuis, sentiu uma miríade de carinho por aquele homem a envolver. Ele amava Anita. Ela podia sentir nas palavras dele. Respirou fundo, enquanto tomava uma importante decisão. Não seria a causa da infelicidade deles dois. Depois de amanhã, iria buscar sua filha e criá-la, não importando o quanto isso trouxesse problemas.

"Sei, Tristan. E prometo lhe ajudar".

"Não pode... me contar?".

"A curiosidade matou o gato", ela replicou, docemente. Ele ergueu-se, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, já recuperando a cor na face pálida.

"Tem razão. Não quero ser tal gato", ele pegou sua mão e a levantou, a abraçando fraternalmente. "Não irei mais passar as noites contigo, Sakura. Mas saiba que jamais me arrependi de nada do que vivemos. E me desculpe, mas não poderei comparecer a seu aniversario amanhã. Tenho que convencer Anita de que a amo".

Com a voz embargada pela emoção das palavras, ela disse, contra o peito forte. "Não será difícil".

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e lançou um olhar para trás, para depois, dizer no seu ouvido. "Eu vou indo, querida. Antes que aquele homem ali atrás me mate".

Separaram-se, e Sakura virou-se para trás, escutando passos bravos subirem pela escada. Sorriu para Tristan. "Deve ser Matt. Ele tem tanto ciúmes de mim".

"Não era o jovem pianista que eu vi, Sakura", beijou sua mão. "Até mais".

"Até, Tristan".

O amara, mas aprendera a esquecer tal amor. Ao vê-lo partir, deu um sorriso franco. Ele seria muito feliz. E ela era uma parte essencial dessa felicidade. Sabia disso. Subiu as escadas e notou que a porta de Syaoran estava entreaberta. Será que era ele sobre quem Tristan falava?

Aproximou-se da porta e escutou fortes barulhos. Espiou pela fresta, e sentiu um delicioso arrepio subir pela espinha.

Sem camisa, o chinês treinava chutes contra o guarda-roupa. A madeira, muito forte, já estava quase detonada. Mas não era no móvel que Sakura prestava atenção. Observou os músculos que se moviam com a graça de um felino, e o suor escorrendo pelo torso. O ar, de repente, se tornou mais abafado. Era simplesmente perfeito para ser real. Os cabelos, sempre em desalinho, também molhados, grudavam na testa. E tal visão prendeu seu olhar. Ele parecia nervoso, os olhos dourados fixando-se no ponto onde ele sempre chutava. Controlou um gemido.

"Não sabia que tinha hábitos de espionagem, Sakura".

Ela finalmente percebeu que o chinês parara de chutar o objeto, e que olhava para ela, com as íris ameaçadoras. O que responder? Recompôs-se, mas antes de falar algo, ele disse.

"Consertarei o guarda-roupa".

"Er... Era exatamente sobre isso o que gostaria de falar!", ela emendou, agradecendo por encontrar a desculpa perfeita. "Esses móveis são caros! Com que dinheiro pensa que irá pagá-los? É só um detetive".

"E você é só uma prostituta", ele rebateu, frio. "Tenho uma idéia. Peça a aquele seu amigo que abraçava com tanto fervor para pagar o móvel".

Então era ele que espiava, não? Com um trunfo na mão, ela não desperdiçou a chance de cutucá-lo. "Olha quem fala! Questiona meus hábitos de espionagem, mas não faz por menos, não é?".

Ele a olhou, um pouco assustado, e depois disse, sem a costumeira frieza. "Eu estava apenas indo... indo ao banheiro".

"Estranho, Syaoran", ela sorriu. "O banheiro é do lado do seu quarto".

Ele virou-se, furioso com sua estupidez por não ter achado uma razão mais plausível. Sakura nada mais disse e resolveu sair, vendo que nada mais tinha que fazer ali, até que ele proferisse palavras meio carrancudas.

"Não me importei em ver você com aquele homem".

"E eu não me importei em ver você treinando sem camisa".

Syaoran conteve um riso, junto com Sakura, que saiu do quarto, encarando seus novos desafios com mais humor. Com certeza, não medira suas palavras ao falar que o chinês havia piorado sua vida. Não medira mesmo.

**_Continua..._**

**__**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

** Ohayo, Minna-San!**

** Como sempre, não tenho uma desculpa plausível para meu atraso! **

** Pequenos problemas... Não, essa eu usei semana passada... U.U**

** Falta de criatividade... Talvez essa fosse boa se eu não tivesse o grande incentivo e o carinho de 73 reviews muito emocionantes!**

** Então, chega inventar desculpas!**

** Tenho uma nova revisora, Minna. Ela é a minha maninha Alê, e vai estar trabalhando somente a partir do próximo capítulo, está bem?**

** Quero que a recebam com muito carinho! **

**Vamos aos agradecimentos então!**

**_Bruna: _**_Também não vou ficar inventando desculpas pelos meus eventuais atrasos e nem nada do tipo. Estou tentando a qualquer custo mandar os romances, e me perdoe se eu a deixo esperar. Vou tentar mandar o mais rápido possível, mas devo confessar que esqueci disso essa semana, já que estava ocupada. Recuperação muito, muito difícil. Entendo perfeitamente o seu dilema com os irmãos. Só tenho uma irmã mais nova, mas acredite, ela vale por dez. E não exatamente no bom sentido. Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Que isso, nada de se sentir mal, amiga! Eu fico feliz que tenha arranjado tempo na sua vida tão corrida para ler o meu fic! Puxa, fico contente que tenha achado esse capítulo tão bom assim. E quanto a primeira parte, a sangrenta, eu devo dizer que tive que assistir muitas vezes Hannibal para poder entender direito como é a expressão de um verdadeiro assassino. Espero que tenha ficado, no mínimo, razoável. É a primeira vez que tento algo desse tipo. Você não foi à única a não simpatizar com Matt. E sim, a minha real intenção é fazer com que ele seja um tanto parecido com o Yukito. Mas ainda muita coisa vai rolar, tenha certeza! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Rafinha Himura Li: _**_Me perdoe, amiga! Mas é que eu não o recebi, acredito eu! E se o recebi, peço desculpas novamente pela minha falta de atenção. Já saber que você leu me deixa super satisfeita! A cena do assassinato foi difícil sim, e com certeza, eu me orgulho dela, quando a leio. Minha intenção era causar aquele aspecto negativo nas pessoas que o lêem. E se consegui surpreender uma ótima escritora que nem você, fico contente! E nem se preocupe quanto à propaganda! Seu fic, como eu já disse anteriormente e não me canso de repetir, é simplesmente maravilhoso e muito genuíno! Raríssimo, para dizer em outras palavras! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Anaisa: _**_Bem, conversamos esses dias eu devo ressaltar que simpatizei muito com você! E espero também que tenha gostado de conversar comigo, amiga! Bem, o que dizer? Foi um prazer imenso deixar um review no seu fic e tenha certeza que o farei ainda muitas vezes, pois o desenrolar de sua trama me surpreendeu deveras. Parabéns! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_M. Sheldon: _**_Estaria sendo modesta se dissesse que o seu review foi o que mais me emocionou. E até o copiei em uma folha separada e guardei na minha agenda, para dar boa sorte! Eu me sinto muito engrandecida de poder escutar tais palavras tão bonitas. Não sou metade daquilo que você falou, mas se já fui digna de um review seu, acho que meu esforço tem válido a pena. E sim, é difícil retratar sobre esse "tabu", mas sei que ainda tenho muito que aprender e poder contar com o apoio de pessoas tão doces quanto você me impele a seguir para frente! Espero que esse capítulo também esteja do seu agrado, por que depois do que li no seu review, cada palavra minha vai ter uma pontinha de dedicação a você! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Dani Glatz: _**_Que bom que está gostando da história. E concordo com você! Jack é frio e calculista, como qualquer assassino. Mas eu acredito, mesmo sendo suspeita, que ele tem um charme mórbido que outros assassinos não tem. Foi por isso que eu o escolhi para fazer parte do meu elenco. O encontro de Sakura e de seu meio irmão foi realmente constrangedor, mas também concordo contigo. De que outra forma eles poderiam reagir? Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Doce amiguinha, temos conversado bastante, não é? E eu me sinto feliz que mesmo assim, você ainda tenha tempo para ler meus fics! Saiba que sua leitura é muito importante para mim. Quanto a matar Matt, sem comentários... Daqui a pouco estão inventando: "Dez maneiras de matar Matt". Como fizeram com a pobrezinha da Kikyou. E olha que ela é muito R.O.X! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu No Jenny!_

**_Hime Hayashi: _**_Ow se merecia uns bons sopapos! Eu fui escrevendo aquela parte e controlando a minha vontade de matar o coitado naquele mesmo momento! Mas não ligue, eu sou assim! Envolvo-me demais com o que eu mesma escrevo! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Não é para tanto, Anninha... ' Mas se foi digno de sua atenção, fico feliz de ter me esforçado tanto! Desculpe a demora! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Kikyou Priestess: _**_Conheci você essa semana, mas tenha certeza que simpatizei contigo demais! Espero que tenha conseguido assistir o especial de primavera... Enquanto escrevo esse fic, ele ainda está no 67%... U.U... Fã que é fã espera, né? E nem se importe, por não foi esforço para mim fazer propaganda! E sim um grande prazer! Prometo fazer isso mais vezes! Obrigada pela dica e espero que dessa vez, eu não tenha chocado muito você! ' Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_AnGeL nAnDa: _**_Tem toda razão. É muito triste a vida de uma cortesã. Não tiro total razão do Touya de ter se surpreendido tanto e ter agido daquela forma. Lógico, ele podia ter sido mais educado, mas seria um choque para qualquer pessoa. Quanto ao seu fic, é lógico irei ver! Será uma honra ! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Bella: _**_Toda essa minha fixação com a Meiling começou com a raiva que eu sentia dela. Depois, notei o quanto ela era legal e agora sou sua fã de carteirinha, tenha certeza! O Touya foi grosso sim, mas não tiro totalmente a razão de seu choque. Ponha-se no lugar dele! Eu não queria passar por isso nunca. Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Yume Rinku: _**_Desculpe a ignorância, mas não entendi porque me chamou de Mary-Chan... Bombástico, puxa! Adorei o elogio! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa: _**_Eu acho que já te contei meus planos sobre o Touya, não é, sobrinha? Ele não vai sumir de jeito nenhum! E o Syaoran, nós o conhecemos, né? Ele quase nunca dá o braço a torcer... É por isso que eu gosto tanto dele... Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Carol Higurashi Li: _**_Então vai ter que me desculpar novamente, Carol! Atrasei de novo! Além de ter cometido o erro imperdoável de não estar lendo o seu fic! Mas vou remediar isso rapidinho, você vai ver! Gostou do Li defendendo a Sakura? Ah, mas não facilitarei de maneira alguma as coisas para esse casalzinho 20... HEHEHE! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Nina: _**_Oi, mana! Nem quis imaginar a primeira cena? Ah, então tente assistir Hannibal 5 vezes! Foi assim que consegui inspiração! Ah, como o Jack e a Charity tem fãs... Bem, e como você está, amor? Espero que esteja bem! Eu estou seguindo, não é fácil, você é a mais uma pessoa sabem de tudo o que eu estou passando. Mas agradeço por ter vocês do meu lado, senão, esse capítulo não saía. Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Isso é o mais importante! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Pior que demorei, né? Deve estar querendo atirar pedras em mim! Não é a única, tenha certeza! Sim, Touya ainda sofrera muito pelas duras palavras, mas deixo isso mais para frente, senão estrago a surpresa! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: _**_Mente sombria... Você não foi a única a me dizer isso... Bem, para ser sincera, precisei de dias pensando em como fazer a cena! Mas se deixou a impressão angst que eu queria, estou satisfeita! Fala sério, o Syaoran é TDB! Mas não vai ser sempre assim... Vou deixar você descobrir mais para frente! Obrigada pelos elogios! __Kisu no Jenny!_

**É isso, pessoal! Agradeço por tudo e peço novamente, compreensão. Posso demorar novamente para fazer o capítulo. Perdoem-me, mas é necessário. Poucas pessoas sabem o motivo, mas acredito todos irão entender. **

**Kisu no Jenny-Ci**


	6. Capítulo VI: Uma Pequena Jóia

Capítulo 6 

****

****

****

"Syaoran?! O que está fazendo com esses pregos e esse martelo?!?".

Robin não era a primeira pessoa que lhe perguntava isso. Mas queria que fosse a última, já que não agüentava mais responder a mesma questão. Olhou para o amigo com um sorriso cínico.

"Bom dia para você também".

Prometera, e agora tinha que cumprir. Depois de quebrar a porta do caro guarda-roupa, tinha que consertá-lo. Nada o deixava mais irritado do que trabalhos manuais. Por que tivera que quebrar aquela porcaria?

_É, Syaoran Li! Não suportou ver Sakura com outro homem, não é mesmo? Admita, tolinho! Está caidinho por aquela mulher!_

"timo, era só o que faltava para seu dia melhorar! Uma voz extremamente irritante dentro da sua cabeça lhe dizendo o que ele sentia ou o que ele deixava de sentir!

"Maldição!", jogou o martelo no chão e sentou-se na cama.

Robin sentou-se ao seu lado e pousou a mão no seu ombro, com um olhar muito sério. "Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa importantíssima".

"O quê?".

"Você...", os lábios curvaram-se e sua expressão tornou-se divertida. "Não leva jeitos para trabalhos manuais".

Contou até dez para não enfiar a cabeça do amigo no travesseiro. Depois, respondeu calmamente a Robin. "A _srta. _Sakura me mandou consertar essa droga. Maldita mulher! Se ela pensa que pode mandar em mim, está muito enganada!".

"Então porque está fazendo exatamente o que ela mandou?".

Dor na consciência, ele respondeu interiormente. Ver Sakura com aquele almofadinha lhe trouxera uma fúria que ele sentira muitas poucas vezes na vida. E descontara sua raiva naquele móvel. Então era seu dever pagar seu estrago, com toda certeza. Fitou o amigo e viu que ele o encarava misteriosamente.

"O que foi?", indagou.

"Nunca pensei que veria Syaoran Li acatar ordens de uma mulher. Muito menos de uma prostituta".

"Você veio aqui para que, afinal?!", o chinês explodiu. "Tenho certeza de que não foi para zombar da minha pouca habilidade em consertar coisas e nem para questionar os meus motivos para arrumar esse maldito guarda-roupa!".

"Tem toda razão", o policial respondeu, para depois perguntar. "Conseguiu alguma pista sobre o caso de Tomoyo?".

Frustrado, Syaoran suspirou. "Nem tempo tive. Mas minha intuição diz que o assassino é alguém que mora aqui, e que sabia muito do relacionamento de Tomoyo com Eriol".

"Hum...".

O chinês sabia que estava realmente atrasado e não se orgulhava disso. Esse, provavelmente, era o caso que mais estava demorando em resolver. Confiava na sua intuição, porém sabia que ela era traiçoeira e podia muito bem estar errada. Precisava de mais pistas. Mas enquanto não consertasse aquele móvel, não podia procurá-las.

"Syaoran, será que pode haver alguma conexão entre o assassinato de Eriol Hiiragizawa e os cometidos por Jack, O Estripador?".

"Não tem muita lógica", ele afirmou. "Pelo pouco que sei, todas as vítimas de Jack eram mulheres. Se fosse ele, teria matado Tomoyo".

"Mas, e se ele quisesse matar Tomoyo, só que Eriol a protegeu, morrendo fazendo isso?".

Sim, era uma possibilidade. Mas mesmo matando Eriol, ele ainda podia ter matado Tomoyo, já que ninguém o impediria. Ponderou sobre isso alguns segundos, até Robin se pronunciar novamente.

"Preciso que me acompanhe em um lugar".

"Lugar?".

"Sim", o policial assentiu. "Jack fez mais uma vítima".

"Mas quando foi isso?".

"Foi na madrugada retrasada. Eu não o chamei porque nem eu mesmo estava preparado para o que eu e os outros policiais vimos".

"Eu não me incomodaria em averiguar", Syaoran disse, emburrado. "Não sou sensível a sangue".

"Não era só sangue, Syaoran", Robin replicou. "Foi mais como uma carnificina. O corpo já foi removido e enterrado por alguns amigos, mas pedi ao subintendente da polícia inglesa que deixasse o quarto da mesma maneira, para que eu e minha equipe averiguássemos o local. Hoje é o último dia permitido, então vim chamar voc".

"Tudo bem. Depois eu termino isso daqui".

Saíram do quarto e desceram as escadarias, notando que a maioria das prostitutas arrumavam balões e decorações em tons rosas e vermelhos. Robin acenou para muitas delas, divertido, e Syaoran apenas revirou os olhos. Como se ser amigo de prostitutas fosse motivo de orgulho.

Quando já caminhavam pelas movimentadas ruas, ele finalmente perguntou a Robin.

"Por que toda aquela decoração especial?".

"Não acredito que não sabia! Hoje o aniversário de Sakura!", ele respondeu, animado, mas depois sua expressão murchou. "Eu não tenho dinheiro, por isso até já me desculpei com ela por não poder comprar um presente... Mas o que você irá comprar para ela?".

Está certo, ela fora gentil em lhe ceder um lugar para ficar até que o caso fosse resolvido. Mas não era seu amigo, e muito menos cliente dela! Portanto, não tinha obrigação nenhuma de comprar nada.

"Ora, não vou comprar nada!".

"Nada?!".

"Nada!".

"Como você é mesquinho, Syaoran! A moça lhe dá um teto para viver, comida para comer, bons shows todas as noites, e você não tem nem a dignidade de lhe comprar uma lembrancinha?", Robin parecia indignado.

O chinês bocejou, como se tudo aquilo lhe fosse indiferente. "Pare de resmungar, Robin. Não dou presentes nem para meus familiares. O que me faria dar um para ela".

"Humpf! Vai morrer velho e sozinho".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Com o rabo do olho, Syaoran olhou para o amigo e notou que ele estava emburrado. Resolveu puxar assunto. "Quantos anos Sakura faz?".

"24 anos... E muito bem vividos", Robin respondeu, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Por que fica tão contente quando eu falo dela?!", os olhos dourados se estreitaram no amigo. "Por algum acaso está apaixonado por Sakura?".

Robin negou com a cabeça, sem notar o suspiro de alívio de Syaoran. Disse, calmamente. "Mentiria para você se dissesse que jamais me deitei com ela. Acredito que apenas uma vez", Syaoran cerrou os punhos, mas Robin novamente não notou. "Porém, Sakura é uma pessoa especial. Não apenas por sua beleza, que é deslumbrante, mas porque ela nos faz sentir-nos vivos. Alegres. Sempre disposta a aceitar os não e sim da vida, ela é um verdadeiro exemplo, e tenho muito orgulho de ser considerado um de seus amigos".

Syaoran nada falou. Sabia que ela era uma pessoa especial, embora hesitasse em admitir. Mas também sabia que admitindo, ele quebraria uma parte da barreira que demorara tanto para construir em volta de seus sentimentos. Jamais daria o braço a torcer. Jamais cederia aos encantos de Sakura. Isso era como um mantra para ele. Mantra que ele estava disposto a obedecer.

O assunto assim encerrou-se, já que logo, se encontravam na frente do bordel Touched. Espantou-se ao notar que ele não tinha nenhum movimento.

"Não estranhe", Robin explicou, como se pudesse ler seu pensamento. "O bordel não tem atendido clientes em respeito à 'Black Penny'. Ela era realmente muito querida por todos".

Syaoran se limitou a um leve assentimento com a cabeça, entrando junto a Robin no bordel. Algumas garotas chorosas limpavam o chão e as vidraças, não dando a mínima atenção a sua entrada no local. Subiram as escadas e logo, estavam na porta que dava acesso ao quarto da vítima. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, o policial o impediu, puxando seu braço de volta.

"O que foi agora, Robin? Não vai me dizer que está com medo do fantasma de 'Black Penny'?", ele ironizou. O amigo apenas negou, lhe estendendo uma máscara de pano.

"Apenas o corpo dela foi retirado. Seus órgãos e o sangue ainda permanecem lá, da mesma maneira".

""rgãos? Isso quer dizer que...".

Robin abriu a porta antes de Syaoran terminar a frase. Entraram, e o chinês pode apenas colocar a máscara muito rapidamente, antes que o cheiro se tornasse mais insuportável. Já vira muitos assassinatos na sua vida. Corpos mutilados, decepados e tudo que se podia imaginar. Mas tal visão era agonizante. Nas portas abertas do guarda-roupa, havia uma parte do intestino dela. A outra parte estava pendurada no lustre e ainda tinha alguns pedacinhos no chão. No criado-mudo, os rins se encontravam. A cama e as paredes estavam repletas de sangue. O pior era que tais objetos pareciam gritar de dor. Pareciam pedir por uma justiça a muito perdida. Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha. Que sentimento horrível. Fora treinado para não se deixar guiar por emoções, mas havia uma sensação tão fria e cortante que era impossível não se afetar com elas.

"Sei exatamente o que está sentindo", Robin o despertou de seus devaneios. "Era pior quando o corpo estava aqui. Parecia que tomaria vida a qualquer instante. Estava aberto, com os outros fluídos expostos. O rosto dela tinha uma expressão sofrida e vencida. Jamais vou esquecer".

"E nem pode", Syaoran replicou. "Isso merece uma punição".

"É, meu amigo. Mas não são todos que pensam como você. A polícia inglesa está disposta a esquecer o caso de Jack. Afirmam que são _s_ prostitutas".

E não era isso que ele mesmo pensava? Syaoran refletiu, depois de escutar as palavras do amigo. Envergonhava-se de há poucas horas, ter dito a Sakura que ela era apenas uma prostituta. E se fosse ela com o corpo dilacerado? E se fosse ela morta? Desviou o olhar, se sentindo o mais mísero dos homens. Tinha seus motivos para desconfiar de cortesãs, mas sabia que como outras mulheres comuns, elas tinham vidas e sonhos. Muitos dos quais não se realizavam jamais.

"Vamos sair daqui, Robin".

O amigo assentiu, e os dois saíram do local. "Não a nada que incrimine alguém, Syaoran".

"É verdade", murmurou, ainda abalado. "Sinto não poder ajudá-lo".

"Não se preocupe com isso", sorriu. "Vá para o bordel. Você não me parece muito bem".

"É, vou sim", tomou a direção da saída. "Até mais".

Não conseguia simplesmente esquecer o que sentira. Sabia que fora irreversivelmente grosso com Sakura, e também sabia que por mais que tentasse ser educado daqui para frente, sempre surgiria aquela desconfiança. Afinal, prostitutas são feitas para iludir. Para mentir. E o fazem muito bem. Quando Sakura iria estar dizendo a verdade? E quando diria mentiras? Começou a observar as lojas, para conseguir se distrair.

Olhando para uma vitrine de uma joalheria, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma pequena corrente dourada, com o pingente em forma de flor, estava a venda. Do nada, começou a imaginar tal jóia no pescoço de Sakura, pensando seriamente como ficaria perfeito em contraste com a tez rosada dela. Daria a ela um ar de inocência. Remexeu no bolso e notou que tinha bastantes notas de libras. Talvez fossem suficientes. Bem, só saberia se fosse perguntar. Assim sendo, entrou na loja.

Uma senhora bem idosa e de sorriso simpático, veio lhe atender prontamente.

"Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhor?".

"Eu gostaria de saber quanto custa aquela corrente na vitrine, com um pingente em forma de flor".

"Ah, sim", ela foi até a vitrine, pegando a jóia e a trazendo em mãos. "Custa 55 libras, senhor. É para sua esposa?".

Engoliu um seco. Como seria ter aquela linda mulher como esposa? Sendo mãe de seus filhos? Sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar as imagens que se formaram na sua mente. Depois respondeu a pergunta da idosa.

"É para uma amiga", tirou as notas do bolso do velho casaco e as contou rapidamente. Tinha 60 libras. Olhou para a corrente e novamente, voltou a imaginar os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura brilhando, depois de ela receber a jóia. "Vou levar".

Depois de alguns minutos, saiu da loja com um sorriso satisfeito. Talvez, com aquele presente, ela pudesse perdoá-lo por suas iniciais grosserias e dar uma chance para o início de sua amizade.

* * *

"Tomoyo, eu quero descer!", Sakura ralhou com a prima, divertida, enquanto esta lhe punha uma venda nos olhos. "Deixe de brincadeiras! Os clientes estão me esperando!".

"Pare de reclamar, Saki!", ela guiou sua prima até o corredor.

Sakura já recebera os cumprimentos de seu aniversário, por isso, tinha que deixar de vagabundear e ir trabalhar. Agradecia que essa noite não teria que fazer nenhum show. Apenas os serviços comuns. Porém, sua maior preocupação era com a saída de Matt. Ele iria trazer para ela, na próxima noite, seu bebê. Só não traria essa noite porque era seu aniversário, e estaria tudo muito cheio.

Guiada pelas mãos de Tomoyo, ela desceu as escadarias. Logo, a venda de seus olhos caiu e ela notou que as luzes estavam apagadas. Onde estavam os clientes?

"Mas o quê...".

"SURPRESA!".

As luzes se acenderam, e Sakura sorriu imensamente ao ver todas as meninas batendo palmas, uma pilha de presentes e ainda um bolo branco no centro de uma mesa, decorado com flores. Deu uma espiada e se emocionou ao ver a decoração caprichada nos cantos do salão.

"Meninas... nunca imaginei".

Todas elas sorriram, vindo abraçar a ruiva e lhe oferecendo os mais diversos presentes. Kate veio depois, e com lágrimas nos olhos, disse, toda orgulhosa.

"Falo por todas nós quando digo que você é uma mulher muito especial e que merecia muito mais do que estamos podendo te oferecer. Sem você, provavelmente, nem vivas estaríamos, pois você nos acolheu no momento em que mais precisávamos. Te amamos muito, Sakura! Não é verdade, meninas?!". O grito afirmativo foi geral. Tomoyo se aproximou e a abraçou ternamente, dizendo baixinho.

"Só estou me recuperando graças a você e a sua força de vontade, minha amiga. Nunca deixe esse seu brilho apagar. Você é minha melhor amiga e minha única família, Saki. Te amo muito".

"Ora, Tomoyo", ela sorriu, as lágrimas caindo livres por seus olhos. "Também te amo muito. E com certeza você é minha melhor amiga".

Separaram-se, sorrindo. Sakura sabia que aquele era seu lugar. No meio de garotas animadas e amigas fiéis. No _Candy Pleasures. _ Limpou os olhos e disse, com bom humor. "Vocês sempre conseguem borrar minha sombra!".

"Bom que o meu presente é um quite de maquilagem, né?", a voz de Kate se sobressaiu, e todas as garotas riram.

Sakura pegou os pacotes e sacolas, avisando a todas garotas. "Eu já desço. Vou levar isso lá para cima".

Subiu as escadarias, contente. E sabia que mesmo quando sua filha viesse para cá, todos a aceitariam como um dia a aceitaram. As meninas iriam depositar o mesmo carinho que depositavam nela. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e colocou os presentes na cama. Sentou-se em frente à penteadeira e retocou a maquilagem dos olhos, para depois passar batom nos lábios.

"Sakura?".

Virou-se, observando Syaoran entrar em seu quarto com um andar tímido, que nada combinava com ele. Sorriu, e mesmo estranhando tal situação, tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

"O que deseja, Syaoran?".

"Bem...", ele se aproximou. "Gostaria apenas de lhe desejar feliz aniversário".

Sakura se levantou, meio espantada com o fato de ele ter sido tão cavalheiro. Mesmo assim, agradeceu. "Obrigada, Syaoran. Pensei que não fizesse diferença para voc".

"Escute...", ele deu mais um passo, até a ponta de seus sapatos bater na saia longa que ela usava. "Me desculpe pelas minhas grosserias. Sei que você foi uma ótima pessoa me oferecendo o bordel para minha estadia aqui. E mesmo assim, eu fui bastante rude. Sem motivo nenhum".

"Não precisa se justificar".

"Não estou fazendo isso".

Sakura observou ele tirar do bolso uma caixinha de veludo. Com a mesma delicadeza, ele a abriu.

_Essa é a noite das surpresas, _a ruiva pensou, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam ao ver a pequena corrente. Estava mais do que surpresa. Estava emocionada. Não soube o que dizer, apenas observou ele tirar a jóia, com a expressão satisfeita e um pouco receosa.

"Posso colocar?".

Ela assentiu muito de leve, virando-se e colocando os cachos para frente, dando-lhe acesso. Os dedos ásperos deslizaram pela pele macia, e a japonesa controlou-se para não soltar um suspiro de puro deleite. O hálito quente em sua orelha dava a noção da proximidade perigosa dele.

"Pronto".

Sakura aproximou-se do espelho e notou o quanto um pequeno objeto pode mudar a aparência de uma pessoa. Sua expressão estava mais doce. Seus olhos, mais vivos. Sua maquilagem vulgar e suas roupas chamativas eram meros detalhes diante da beleza daquele pequeno presente. Virou-se para novamente agradecer, mas perdeu a voz ao ver o sorriso estampado no belo rosto dele.

"Imaginei que seus olhos ficariam dessa cor quando ganhasse tal presente".

Deu um passo, ficando a aproximadamente 30 centímetros de distância dele. Avaliou como ele era bonito, ainda mais sorrindo. Mas tal sorriso foi substituído por um olhar penetrante. Labaredas intensas pareciam dançar naquelas íris douradas. O braço forte puxou seu corpo de encontro ao dele, que estremeceu com o contato. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Esperava receber algo em troca?", ela sussurrou.

O rosto dele se aproximou. Arregalou novamente os olhos, mas não tinha intenção de sair daquele abraço. Ergueu a cabeça, permitindo que seus olhares se cruzassem, intensos. Ele deu um meio sorriso e disse, contra seus lábios.

"Não, mas se estiver disposta a oferecer...".

"Oh, me desculpe interromper!", uma voz cínica exclamou.

O encanto desfez-se assim que os dois olharam para Charity, com um grande pacote em mãos. Sakura soltou-se daquele abraço e Syaoran virou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, constrangido. Sakura não entendeu tal reação. Como também não entendia porque seu coração estava batendo tão forte. Olhou para loira.

"O que quer aqui?".

"Lhe entregar seu presente, é claro", sorriu falsamente, entregando o grande pacote. "Achou que eu iria esquecer do _seu_ aniversário?".

Sakura olhou para o presente, desconfiada, mas mesmo assim, sorriu para a prostituta a sua frente, tentando agradecer sem palavras o estranho gesto. Retirou o laço vermelho, abrindo a caixa e se livrando dos inúmeros papéis. Deixou cair o pacote no chão ao segurar o presente.

Seus olhos arderam de raiva, ao ver o vestido que lhe havia sido negado quando fora a aquela loja na cidade, há dias atrás. Era belíssimo, de uma cor esmeralda maravilhosa, laços elegantes, fino tecido. Havia até os sapatos combinando. Charity sorriu, satisfeita, enquanto Syaoran olhava para a loira, com raiva. Também havia entendido o sentido do presente.

"Isso é um pequeno lembrete, minha querida, para que você se ponha no seu lugar", a loira disse, sardônica. "Soube que ficou a namorar essa belezura. Comprei por uma boa quantia. Mas valeu a pena ver seus olhos tão irritados... Nunca poderá usar isso, não é? Não passa de uma cortesã vadia que sonha demais".

Sakura não conseguiu responder. Passara muitas humilhações na vida. Porém, aquela superava todas as lágrimas e gritos que fora obrigada a reprimir. Charity fora cruel ao lhe oferecer algo que ela não era digna de usar. Nem ao menos de olhar.

Syaoran, por sua vez, fitava Sakura, notando sua expressão triste e derrotada. E também olhava para Charity, que tinha seu costumeiro sorriso triunfante. O sorriso que já o humilhara muitas vezes. Decidiu interferir, aproveitando-se de sua própria raiva.

"Deixe-me lhe perguntar algo, Charity", ela voltou sua atenção para ele. "Comprou essa roupa com seu dinheiro ou porque vendeu seus serviços ao vendedor?".

"E isso interessa a você?".

"Não, não... É que me surpreende, você humilhar tanto Sakura quando está muito abaixo dela. Você é suja, mesquinha, egoísta. Não é digna nem de olhar para ela. Deveria envergonhar-se de ter nascido".

"Syaoran...", Sakura murmurou, pasma. E a loira não fez por menos, abalada.

"E tal mulher suja, mesquinha e egoísta foi aquela por quem se apaixonou e propôs fugir com você, não? Há sete anos atrás... Sempre me pareceu que foi ontem. Acho que nem eu e nem você poderemos esquecer, não é?".

A ruiva o olhou, surpresa por Charity não ter mentido ao afirmar isso anteriormente. Syaoran sentiu vontade de bater naquela mulher que o provocava, tão abertamente. Mas mesmo assim, se controlou, dizendo calmamente.

"Há sete anos, eu era tolo".

"E ainda ", olhou para ele, depois para Sakura e deu um sorriso cínico. "Ela é tão suja quanto eu, querido. Talvez, até pior. Já pensou com quantos homens ela se deitou? Em quantos homens já passaram a mão nela? E mesmo assim, cai em seus encantos. Preciso dizer algo mais para convencer você de sua própria tolice?".

Syaoran estacou, e quando pensou no que Charity disse, sentiu um imenso nojo por si mesmo. Deveria sentir nojo de Sakura, mas bem sabia que era aquela a profissão dela. Irritado, gritou. "Saía daqui, antes que eu resolva lhe descer o braço".

Charity gargalhou, enquanto saía do quarto. "Não é homem o suficiente".

"Ora, sua...!".

"Acalme-se, Syaoran", Sakura colocou-se na sua frente, antes que ele corresse atrás da loira. "Não dê atenção a ela".

"Por que abaixou a cabeça e não se defendeu?!", ele simplesmente não entendia. "Você não é nenhuma puritana para não poder responder a tais ofensas!".

Ela o encarou, por alguns segundos, e depois deu um sorriso triste, antes de murmurar. "Você pensa como ela".

"O quê?!".

"Foi por isso que me deu a corrente", ela tirou o a jóia de seu pescoço e jogou sobre ele. "Porque isso me faria mais inocente, não é?! Não consegue aceitar o que eu sou!".

"E o que você é, Sakura?!", ele replicou, no mesmo tom de voz dela.

"Tire suas próprias conclusões ou as invente, Syaoran!", ela virou-se, mas ele segurou seu pulso, a impedindo de ir.

"Eu a defendi! Como pode ser tão mal agradecida?!".

"Mal agradecida?!", ela tentou se soltar mas ele a prendeu ainda mais forte. "Você não me defendeu. Você usou isso apenas como pretexto para discutir com Charity! Mas eu já aviso! Não sou um pretexto, sou uma cortesã!".

"E é isso que desprezo em voc", ele murmurou, a soltando. Ela o encarou, profundamente ofendida. Mas logo recobrou sua expressão inabalável.

"Não mais do que eu mesma me desprezo, Syaoran", uma lágrima solitária passou por seu rosto. "Acha que me orgulho por ter sido tocada por quase todos os homens dessa cidade? Acha que isso me deixa contente?".

Aquela lágrima o desarmou. Novamente, a julgava pelos erros que Charity havia cometido no passado. "Eu... Me perdoe... Eu...".

"Não é difícil atirar verdades nos outros... O difícil é aceitar quando elas são mentiras. Não peça perdão. Não o quero".

"Eu a julguei mal".

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Mas percebeu tarde demais".

Ela sumiu de sua vista, desaparecendo no corredor. Syaoran novamente sentiu miserável. Queria se desculpar, mas o que poderia fazer? Abaixou-se e pegou a corrente, apertando-a entre seus dedos. Ela estava certa. Estava na hora de aceitar o que ela era. E viver com isso. Já que não podia mudar a realidade. Por mais que quisesse esquecer, ela sempre seria a cortesã mais famosa de Londres. E ele o único homem que não podia tocá-la, sem sentir seus sentimentos voltando para dentro de si com a mesma intensidade que ela os despertava.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

****

****

****

******Ohayo!**

** Espero não ter demorado muito dessa vez!**

** É o seguinte, minna: Possivelmente, daqui a alguns capítulos, eu colocarei _lemon._ Mas não é por isso que vou mudar a classificação, já que não farei nada que extrapole ou que ofenda qualquer pessoa. Já fui bem clara no começo desse fic, ao dizer que sou totalmente contra a exposição totalmente pornográfica dos personagens. Além de sujar o nome da própria obra, se suja o nome do Anime. **

** Além do _lemon, _poderão acontecer cenas violentas, palavreado forte e temas mais adultos. Tudo com respeito aos leitores, logicamente.**

** Voltando a questão do _lemon_, eu gostaria de pedir ajuda. Nunca me arrisquei a fazer uma cena assim, ou seja, sou inexperiente nesse campo. Quem estiver disposto a me ajudar a fazer uma cena que mostre o lado mais bonito, e não o mais grotesco, da união de um homem e de uma mulher. É só me mandar um e-mail.**

** Agradeço imensamente ao Di, que vem me ajudado bastante com algumas idéias. **

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E realmente devo concordar com você, afinal, quem se importa em ver o Syaoran sem camisa? Realmente, eu acho que Tomoyo e Eriol já está um tanto passado. Eu acho que os dois ficam perfeitos juntos, mas como sou fã nº1 do Touya, eu adoro ver ele com a Tomoyo. Acontece que no mangá ela tem uma quedinha bem básica por ele, ou seja, o fato dos dois ficarem juntos não é 100% invenção minha. Sim, Amy vai trazer problemas. E muitos. Mas não só isso. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Kikyou Priestess: _**_Não importa o tamanho do review, o importante é que você tenha gostado! O que achou desse daqui? Obrigada pelos elogios! Vindo dos amigos, eles são muito mais importantes! Kisu!_

**_AnGeL nAnDa: _**_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Nelly Chan: _**_Espero que consiga acompanhar o resto do meu fic e gostar tanto quanto você gostou do capítulo 4 e do 5. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Yume Rinku: _**_Ah, agora eu entendi! Isso é normal, eu geralmente abro muitos fics de uma vez só, e faço aquela confusão. E não precisava ter o trabalho de mandar os reviews dos dois capítulos. O importante é saber que você gostou. Sim, o Touya não é machista, ele é tem medo do que sente e do que possa vir a sentir! Ah, e com certeza, eu adoro ser imprevisível, apesar de ser muitas poucas vezes! E não, não tinha ironia não! É que jamais haviam falado que o meu capítulo era bombástico, fiquei surpresa! Me desculpe se dei a entender que fui irônica, mas não era a minha intenção, por isso peço desculpar. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Que bom que entendeu minha demora. Não são todos que o fazem. Mas agora me adaptei ao meu novo ritmo e acredito que atrasos como aquele não tornarão a acontecer. Pelo menos eu acho. Mas fiquei triste em saber que vai tirar uma folga da suas histórias. Estava tão ansiosa para ler a continuação daquela em que o Syaoran era pintor. Mas sabe, se precisar de ajuda ou se estiver com algum problema, é só falar. Posso não fazer muito, mas prometo ajudar. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Como me __desculpar__? __Cometi uma mancada terrível em não mandar o fic revisado para você. Me desculpe mesmo, estava super ocupada, não tive quem revisasse esse capítulo. Por isso, tive que fazer tudo por mim mesma. Você deve estar querendo me matar, não é? Sei que nada do que disse justificara essa minha mancada. Que não é a primeira. Sabe que prezo muito a nossa amizade e que farei de tudo para recompensar meu erro. Juro! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Bella-chan: _**_Que bom que você está gostando! Sim, o Tristan finalmente abandonou as noites de vadiagem. Mas será que isso é para sempre? Cara-de-pau é pouco para o que a Saki foi. Mas acho que ela tem que ser assim mesmo, né? Mesmo diante de um Syaoran sem camisa! Eu não teria a força que ela teve! Cairia desmaiada no chão, isso se não fosse agarrar ele na mesma hora. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Que bom que você gostou. Não foi a única que imaginou o Li sem camisa. Era praticamente impossível não imaginar. Garota sortuda, ela não? O primeiro beijo? Acho que não vai demorar tanto assim... Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_M. Sheldon: _**_Como sempre, muito carinhosa! Agradeço imensamente pelas palavras do seu review, que novamente, me deixou muito emocionada. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha história, pois como eu já disse, ela é, em parte, dedicada a pessoas doces e muito bondosas como você. E um pouco exageradas, com toda certeza, pois acredito que eu tenha muito o que aprender ainda. E espero sinceramente contar com essa sua força e sua amizade até o fim do meu fic. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa: _**_Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E fico feliz que também esteja se dando bem no basquete! Faça uma cesta por mim, porque duvido que algum dia eu consiga. Bem, mas não estamos aqui para falar das minhas habilidades esportivas, que são bastante limitadas... Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anaisa: _**_Não precisa nem agradecer pelo review, pois tenha certeza, não foi esforço nenhum deixá-lo para você. Na verdade, foi um prazer. Eu adoro realmente cenas de ciúmes, mas elas são bastante complicadas de fazer... Obrigada pelos elogios._

**_Yoruki Hiiragizawa: _**_Ah, todas nós adoraríamos estar no lugar dessa ruivinha afortunada, não é mesmo? Quem me dera ter a chance de vê-lo sem camisa... Mas como sei que isso não é possível, fico só na imaginação. Mas sabe, Touya e Tomoyo surgiu numa conversa com minha maninha, pois antes, eu não tinha nem a intenção. Não queria nem que o Touya aparecesse. Ah, faz tempo que você não me chama de malvada... Não vê que esse apelido é a minha fonte de inspiração? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**Obrigada a todos que leram e espero poder contar com a ajuda de vocês. **

**Kisu no Jenny-Ci******


	7. Cápitulo VII: Slipped Away

**_Capítulo 7 _**

**__**

****

****

****

_"Eriol...", Tomoyo chamou sua atenção, enquanto ele lia um livro ao seu lado na cama. Ele abaixou o romance e a olhou. "Quando você irá partir?", perguntou timidamente. _

_"Daqui a algumas semanas...", sua expressão tornou-se divertida. "Já quer que eu vá embora?"._

_"Não!", ela respondeu rapidamente. "Na verdade, não quero que v"._

_"Esses dias que passaram devem ter sido monótonos para você. Todas as vezes que nos encontramos, eu a forço a conversar... Perdoe minha tagarelice, mas nunca havia encontrado ninguém com quem eu pudesse conversar tão abertamente"._

_"Não peça desculpas. Jamais me arrependerei de tudo o que vivi com voc"._

_ Eriol sorriu e concentrou-se novamente na sua leitura. A jovem ergueu os olhos violetas e ficou fitando o rosto bonito do inglês. Eriol tinha traços aristocráticos. Pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelos negros. Não era muito forte, nem muito magro. Era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, por isso, degustava de papel importante na alta sociedade. Deu um suspiro, o que não escapou aos ouvidos dele._

_"Tomoyo... Algum problema?", ele perguntou, preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando esboçar um sorriso._

_"Não, nenhum"._

_ Sim, havia. Estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E cada dia que o olhava, que o ouvia, que o tocava, aquele sentimento crescia no seu peito. Engoliu um seco para tentar impedir as lágrimas. Ele não devia sentir nada por ela. Nem ao menos a queria na cama. Estava se iludindo. Já devia ter aprendido a lição ao ver como Sakura sofrera por amar Tristan. Mas não tinha mais jeito. Desde de que o inglês entrara na sua vida, não conseguira mais se deitar com nenhum outro homem e nem pensar em outra coisa._

_"Venha c", ouviu a voz profunda dele e o obedeceu._

_ Deitou-se no seu ombro, adorando a sensação dos dedos masculinos deslizando sobre seus cabelos. Pousou a mão no peito dele, aproximando-se para perguntar. "O que está lendo?"._

_"Otelo"._

_"De Shakespeare?", ele assentiu e ela fez um careta. "É uma história tão trágica... Gosta dela?"._

_"É a terceira vez que leio", ele fechou o livro e o colocou na cabeceira da cama, para depois abraçar Tomoyo com mais força, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. "Otelo, mesmo tendo cometido a tolice de desconfiar da fidelidade da esposa e por fim, ter tirado a sua vida, não passava de um homem apaixonado. Fez tudo o que fez movido pela força da paixão"._

_"Mas a paixão justifica a atrocidade que ele cometeu?"._

_"Talvez sim, talvez não. Se a mulher que eu amo me traísse, eu realmente perderia o rumo da minha vida e não saberia o que fazer"._

_ Então ele estava apaixonado? Bem, o que podia esperar? Que ele a amasse? Que ele sentisse o que ela sentia? Não, não era tão ingênua. Mas mesmo assim, lágrimas caíram por seus olhos, sem descanso. Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Estava tão ferida. Deveria ter se afastado quando tivera a chance. Deixou um murmúrio escapar de seus lábios, seguidos por palavras tortuosas de dizer. _

_"Ela é uma mulher de sorte"._

_ Eriol deu um sorriso significativo. "Quem tem sorte sou eu"._

_"Espero que ela o faça muito feliz", desejou, de todo o coração. Afinal, o que queria era que ele encontrasse a felicidade. A dela era estar ali, nos braços dele. _

_"Ela já me faz muito feliz, Tomoyo"._

_ Afastou-se um pouco, apoiando a mão na cama e limpando as lágrimas com as mãos. "Bem, vou pegar um drinque. Quer?"._

_ Os olhos dele escureceram. Em todo esse tempo de convivência, jamais o vira com aquela expressão. Ele segurou seu pulso e a trouxe mais para perto, de modo que seus rostos ficassem próximos, enquanto as respirações se cruzavam. _

_"Você ainda não entendeu?", ele indagou com a voz rouca._

_"Entender?", ela sussurrou, abafando um gemido quando os olhos dele desviaram-se para sua boca. _

_"Essa mulher é você, Tomoyo"._

_"Eu?", sabia que era uma tola, que estava repetindo tudo o que ele falava, mas a revelação era inacreditável. Tentou encontrar palavras, mas não sabia o que dizer. _

_ Ele sorriu. "Desde de o primeiro momento em que a vi, me apaixonei. Senti que você era diferente de todas as mulheres com que eu já havia estado. Me parecia tão frágil e delicada. Fiquei com medo de te machucar, por isso, nada disse quanto a me deitar com você. Deixei que você adquirisse confiança em mim. Mas está sendo cada vez mais difícil fingir que eu não sinto nada. Que eu não quero nada", acariciou seu rosto. "Eu a amo não apenas por você ser linda do jeito que é. Eu a amo porque você é diferente. Você me trouxe luz. Me fez enxergar a beleza num mundo onde a futilidade ameaçava me cegar", deu outro sorriso, só que mais fraco. "Não espero que sinta o mesmo por mim e..."._

_ Tomoyo se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força. Como se sua vida dependesse daquele carinho. Suas lágrimas dessa vez não continham a antes tão viva tristeza. Tinham o brilho da felicidade e da realização de um sonho que ela achava que nunca iria se tornar realidade. Quando os braços dele a apertaram com amor, ela sentiu-se flutuar e desejou que se aquilo fosse uma ilusão, que não parasse. _

_"Eu também te amo, Eriol"._

_ Afastaram-se levemente, fitando-se incansavelmente. Os lábios dele tomaram os seus em um beijo arrebatador, com o qual havia sonhado desde a primeira vez que o vira. Correspondeu com tudo o que sentia, acariciando ele não como uma prostituta faria, e sim como uma esposa faria com seu marido. Os lábios dele desceram para seu pescoço e ele murmurou, enquanto a deitava suavemente na cama._

_"Eu vou fazer você minha, Tomoyo... Não por uma noite. Mas para todo sempre"._

__

A luz penetrou levemente por suas pálpebras, junto a um friozinho que a despertou por completo. Tomoyo sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, enquanto um sorriso bastante amargo se formava em seus lábios. Fora apenas uma lembrança. Recordações que insistiam em atormentar seu sono.

Olhou para a janela e deduziu que deveria ser 5 horas da manhã. A neve caía, fina como a chuva, adornando as ruas. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, observando a paisagem. Esfregou os próprios braços e pegou na cadeira um casaco que um cliente havia esquecido noites atrás. A camisola fina que usava não a protegia daquele clima.

Não podia ficar naquele quarto. Tinha que se livrar daquela lembrança. Mas dentro daquele bordel não conseguiria. Vivera tudo o que tinha que viver com ele.

Saiu do seu quarto tentando não fazer ruído, afinal, seu maior intuito era ficar sozinha. Chegou ao salão principal, pensando se seria melhor ficar lá ou se seria melhor espairecer seus pensamentos em outro lugar. Um leve som chamou sua atenção e ela viu uma vela sobre uma das mesas acesas. Iluminado pela pequena luz, Syaoran não havia notado sua presença.

"Li?".

Ele deu um leve salto da cadeira, mas sua expressão desfaleceu quando olhou para Tomoyo.

"Estava esperando alguém?", ela perguntou.

O chinês apenas balançou a cabeça. Tomoyo viu que ele tinha um semblante triste e um pouco desiludido. Ficou preocupada, mas não queria interferir. Ele parecia sempre estar com problemas e ela não queria ser mais um.

"Posso fazer algo pelo senhor?".

"Ninguém pode", ele tomou um bom gole de vodca e depois a olhou, desconfiado. "Ia a algum lugar?".

"Vou dar um passeio".

Syaoran olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco e meia da manhã. Ele pensou em retrucar, mas estava cansado demais para ficar dando ordens. Tomoyo já era uma mulher feita. E parecia precisar de um tempo para ela mesma. Assim como ele. Voltou sua atenção para o copo de bebida. "Tome cuidado".

Tomoyo agradeceu mentalmente a Syaoran por ele não fazer mais perguntas. Não estava disposta a responder nenhuma. Abriu a porta e foi recebida pela brisa gelada. Vários flocos se prenderam em seus cabelos, mas ela não fez o esforço de retirá-los.

**_Na na_**

**_Na na na na na na_**

**_I miss_****_ you_**

_Eu sinto sua falta_

**_I miss you so bad_**

_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta_

__

Existiam poucas coisas em sua vida de que ela pudesse se orgulhar. Jamais reclamara de sua condição. Ter um local onde pudesse morar tudo que precisava. Não importava o esforço que tivesse que fazer.

Mas quando conhecera Eriol, sua vida mudara completamente. Em seus primeiros dias de convivência, ela se transformara em outra pessoa, muito mais consciente de seus atos. Não mais aquela criança que achava que tudo que era obrigada a viver era uma brincadeira. Ele a fizera conhecer que a mesmo a parte mais doce da vida tem que ser enfrentada com bravura, e não com total entrega.

Porém, apesar de Eriol ser uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito conhecedora de sentimentos que antes ela não dava valor, esquecera de ensinar como era perder alguém. Como era sentir saudade.

As luzes iam sendo apagadas uma a uma por alguns guardar. O sol não tardaria a nascer. Logo, teria que voltar. Mas antes, tinha algo importante a fazer. Tomou a rua que levaria até Palace Street.

******_I don't forget you_**

_Eu não esqueço voc_

**_Oh it's so sad_**

Isso é tão triste 

Eriol fora enterrado apenas por alguns amigos, já que não tinha família na Inglaterra. Fora escondida, pois não havia sido convidada. Observou a procissão de longe não desejando nada mais do que poder ir até lá e dizer que sabia o quanto ele havia feito para o mundo. O quanto ele era importante. Mas aguardara no silêncio do enterro e só depois, pode caminhar até a lápide e mostrar a ele que isso também a machucava. Que isso também a feria.

De dias em dias, ia até lá, colocar flores novas e conversar com ele. Estranho. Provavelmente, o cemitério era o único lugar onde a sua alma tinha paz. Onde ela encontrava forças para seguir. Até ficara amiga do coveiro, Bill, comprando dele as flores que Eriol tanto gostava.

Sem sua maquilagem, seus cachos bem feitos, ela parecia apenas uma moça comum caminhando nas ruas. Isso lhe fazia também. Se misturar ao resto do mundo como um ser igual.

Avistou os muros brancos do cemitério e decidiu se apressar. Não tinha muito tempo.

**_I hope you can hear me_**

_Eu espero que você possa me ouvir_

**_I remember it clearly_**

_Eu lembro disso tão claramente_

****

**_The day you slipped away_**

_O dia em que você fugiu para longe_

**_Was the day I found_**

_Foi o dia em que eu achei_

**_It won't be the same_**

_Que isso não seria o mesmo_

Bill a olhou, estranhando que ela estivesse lá tão cedo. Mesmo assim, abriu os portões, e seus sorriso repleto de dentes amarelados foi sincero quando ele perguntou.

"Filha, não é muito cedo para uma visita?".

"Sinto lhe incomodar, Bill, mas eu precisava falar com ele".

"Entendo", ele abaixou-se e recolheu do chão algumas magnólias, não muito bonitas, mas ainda sim, vivas. "Como não esperava vê-la tão cedo, não plantei mais dessas flores. Espero que me perdoe".

Tomoyo deu um leve sorriso, tirando as flores das mãos dele e as pressionando contra o peito. "Ele ficará contente da mesma maneira".

O cemitério estava sem ninguém, as lápides em que ela encostava eram frias e ainda havia a neve. Um cenário em cinza e branco. De tal forma, a falta das outras cores lhe fazia bem. Não vinha ali para se divertir. No fundo de seu coração, acreditava que Eriol podia escutá-la e que a ajudava da sua maneira. Foi até o seu túmulo, localizado nos corredores finais do cemitério e ajoelhou-se na frente, fazendo o sinal da cruz e dando um sorriso largo.

"Eriol...".

**_Oh_**

**_Na na_**

_Na na na na na_

**_I didn't get around to kiss you_**

_Eu me senti perdida com o seu beijo_

**_Goodbye on the hand_**

_De despedida na minha mão_

Depositou as flores e retirou o casaco. Naquele lugar, não precisava fingir ser quem não era. Eriol a conhecera como prostituta. Vergonha não teria de dizer para ele de que certa forma, ainda era.

"Sonhei com a nossa primeira noite...", ela murmurou.

Considerava aquela a primeira noite de todas. A primeira noite em que entregara mais do que seu corpo para alguém. Também entregara seus sentimentos. Amava Eriol porque ele não fez pouco dela. Mesmo na hora em que se entregava para ele, o inglês demonstrara carinho, amor e acima de tudo, um respeito que ninguém jamais lhe dedicara.

"É bom que você me lembre de vez em quando. Não quero esquecer".

Interpretou a brisa que repentinamente surgiu como um sorriso, daqueles bem iluminados, como ele costumava dar. Sorriu também.

"E mesmo se não me lembrar, nunca vou me esquecer".

**_I wish that I could see you again_**

_Eu desejo que eu possa ver você novamente_

**_I know that I can't_**

_Eu sei que eu não posso_

"Eriol Hiiragizawa: Filho dedicado e Honesto Trabalhador. Nasceu em 1795 e morreu em 1825".

A descrição lhe parecia tão fúnebre. Como se fosse um esforço para a pessoa que a tivesse escrito. Havia muito mais em Eriol do que um trabalhador. Ele era um poeta. Capaz de unir palavras em usá-las em frases que nada revelavam além de sentimentos. Sentimentos que todo ser humano tem, só que não tem capacidade de encontrar.

"Ninguém o conheceu como eu, meu amor", ela levantou-se, assim que sentiu suas pernas dormentes. Porém, não teve vontade de se mover. O vento bateu mais forte dessa vez, enquanto seus cabelos levemente ondulados dançavam sobre face.

E Tomoyo tinha a sincera esperança de que elas pudessem esconder suas lágrimas.

**_I hope you can hear me_**

_Eu espero que você possa me ouvir_

**_Cuz I remember it clearly_**

_Porque eu me disso claramente_

****

**_The day you slipped away_**

_O dia em que você fugiu para longe_

**_Was the day I found_**

_Foi o dia em que eu achei_

**_It won't be the same_**

_Isso não seria o mesmo_

Touya espiou por detrás da lápide, enquanto seus olhos eram tragados pelo encanto da imagem. Sentiu ciúmes dos flocos de neve que tocaram Tomoyo Daidouji, que com os braços caído ao longo do corpo, em nada parecia com a pequena corajosa que tivera a audácia de lhe enfrentar, dias atrás.

As lágrimas eram vistas até por ele, que estava longe. O som delas quando entravam em contato com o chão também era ouvido. O silêncio só era quebrado por eventuais soluços. Ela usava uma camisola creme, de longo comprimento, com alças em salmão. Parecia um anjo perfeito, só lhe faltando as asas. A magia era tanta que ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Decidiu aproximar-se, mas não teve a intenção de ser educado.

**_I've had my wake up_**

Eu acordei

**_Won't you wake up_**

E você não quer acordar

**_I keep asking why_**

Eu fico me perguntando porque

**_I can't take it_**

Eu não consigo entender

**It wasn't fake**

_Aquilo não era falso_

**It happened you passed by**

_Aconteceu e você foi embora_

"Não parecia uma mulher fraca quando entrou no meu quarto aquele dia".

Mesmo em seus momentos mais tristes, alguém insistia em lhe incomodar. Virou-se devagar, temendo encontrar uma pessoa que não queria, mais pelo tom de voz, sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

"Touya?".

"Não esperava que fosse 'ele', esperava?", ele apontou para o túmulo.

"Esperava sim".

Como ele podia ser tão cruel a ponto de brincar com seus sentimentos? Eriol já estava morto, e aquele homem a sua frente podia pelo menos fingir que respeitava sua dor. Ao contrário, ele zombava.

"Ele não vai voltar".

"Sei disso", Tomoyo murmurou. "Mas isso não me impede de sonhar".

"Jamais lhe disseram que os sonhos são para aqueles que não enfrentam a realidade?", o tom soou sardônico. Mas a sua dor era tanta que ela não fez questão de se importar. Uma ironia não era o suficiente para que ela esquecesse do sonho que tivera. Jamais seria.

"Disseram-me muitas coisas nessa vida, Touya. Essa foi uma das únicas em que não acreditei", ela respondeu.

Ficaram calados, de rosto virados, cada um comungando com seus pensamentos. Até que Tomoyo sentiu um delicado peso em seus ombros. Olhou para seus ombros e viu um casaco. Touya tinha a expressão indiferente, mas ela percebeu o leve acanhamento em sua face geralmente tão dura. Então, ele sabia ser gentil. Mas o que afinal, ele estava fazendo em um cemitério?

"O que faz aqui?".

"Pode parecer esquisito, mas o cemitério é o único lugar em que me sinto em casa", ele olhou para a lápide. "Perdi pessoas importantes para mim e sei que num lugar desses, estou em contato com elas. Muito mais no cemitério do Japão, onde estão enterrados todos".

Então era por isso que ele era tão fechado. Uma perda geralmente surtia efeitos drásticos na personalidade das pessoas. Talvez ele não fosse tão frio antes da morte de seus entes queridos. Com uma pontada de curiosidade na voz, ela perguntou.

"Quem você perdeu?".

"Não te interessa", ele respondeu, rude. "Esse tal de Eriol... Como ele morreu?".

Doía lembrar. Mas mesmo assim, começou a falar. "Havíamos combinados de ir para o Japão. No dia, corri para o cais e lá estava ele, me esperando", e nunca vira um sorriso tão doce. O último sorriso dele. "Caminhamos pelas ruas, mas fomos surpreendidos por uma pessoa encapuzada. Fui a primeira a levar um soco e depois não vi mais nada. Só acordei quando já estava no hospital". A dor fora tanta ao saber que ele morrera que gritara. Gritara, desesperada, o chamando, perguntando a razão dele estar morto enquanto ela ainda estava viva.

**_Now you're gone_**

_Agora você morreu_

**_Now you're gone_**

_Agora você morreu_

**_There you go_**

_Lá foi voc_

**_There you go_**

_Lá foi voc_

**_Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

_Algum lugar que eu não posso trazer de volta_

**_Now you're gone_**

_Agora você morreu_

**_Now you're gone_**

_Agora você morreu_

**_There you go_**

Lá você foi

**There you go**

Lá você foi

**_Somewhere you're not coming back_**

_Algum lugar que você não voltar_

"Resumindo, ele morreu por sua causa".

"Minha causa?!".

"Logicamente", Touya a olhou. "Morreu tentando te defender. Provavelmente, o assassino queria matar você e não o seu amante. Mas ele a protegeu e pagou com a vida".

Aqueles olhos castanhos não tinham traço de ironia. Falavam a mesma verdade que as palavras dele. Será que era isso? Culpara-se desde de o início por estar viva, mas nunca pensara na possibilidade de ser também a culpada da morte dele. Uma lágrima rolou por sua face, abrindo o caminho de muitas outras.

"Você morreu por mim?", tocou a lápide com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não espera que ele responda, espera?", Touya indagou. Ela não respondeu, nem ao menos o fitou. O japonês sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por suas duras palavras, pois detestava ver mulheres chorando. Fazia ele se lembrar de terríveis coisas. "Pare de chorar".

"E DESDE DE QUANDO VOCÊ ME DÁ ORDENS, SEU MALDITO?!".

O grito fez até os pássaros que estavam próximos se afastarem. O japonês pareceu assustado, dando um passo para trás e batendo contra uma parede. Tomoyo recobrou o fôlego, mas a insuportável tristeza forçava suas lágrimas a continuarem.

"Incomoda por acaso o meu choro? Ou o fato de foi você que o provocou?", ela indagou.

Touya tomou o semblante pensativo, com a mão sobre o queixo, e depois se virou, começando a caminhar. "O fato é que detesto pessoas que se fazem de vítimas. Não devia ter pena de si mesma, quando o único que deveria se sentir uma vítima descansa sobre o chão que você pisa".

**_The day you slipped away_**

_O dia em que você fugiu para longe_

**_Was the day I found_**

Foi o dia em que eu achei 

**_It won't be the same_**

_Isso não seria o mesmo_

"Você é um monstro".

Touya olhou por sobre o ombro, espantado com a dor que simples quatro palavras podiam lhe causar. Pareciam ser piores vindo da voz daquele anjo. Estava levando sua indiferença a pontos muito altos, mas era impossível parar. Poderia fraquejar e abraçá-la. Dizer que entendia sua dor e que já a sentira, mas que aprendera a conviver com ela.

Voltou-se para encarar o rosto pálido, molhado de choro. Sua expressão não tinha mais tristeza, tinha ódio. Conseguira. A atacara em um ponto tão fraco que ela não suportava sua presença. Era isso que queria, certo?

"Repita".

"Com muito prazer", ela deu dois passos, até estar bem próxima dele. "Você é um monstro, Touya. Ou um homem sem coração".

"Sou a segunda conotação, se me permite replicar", deu outro passo. "Disse, há tempos atrás, que eu fugia. Pois bem, fujo sim. Fujo de pessoas como voc".

"De pessoas como eu? Ora, você me diverte, Touya... Sou tão ameaçadora assim?", um pequeno sorriso se abriu na face dela.

"Não sabe o quanto", sua voz não foi mais de um sussurro. Os lábios estavam perto. Perto demais. Não era necessário esforço para tocá-los com os seus e desvendar o sabor daquela boca desafiadora.

"Suas palavras me lisonjeiam", ela murmurou, irônica, totalmente tragada pela sedução daqueles olhos castanhos. Queria tocar aquela face.

Como podia? Há minutos atrás, olhava para aquela mulher pequena e se perguntava o porque dela lhe causar tanta raiva. Agora, tivera uma recaída brusca, limitando-se a fitar tais lábios e cerrar os punhos, temendo o descontrole de suas emoções. Era uma tortura que o provocava. As íris de cor incomum brilhavam, como cerdas de luz a atingi-lo em seu lugar mais fraco: O coração.

Tomoyo desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em algum ponto da roupa dele. Aquele corpo em frente ao seu parecia tão aconchegante. Esqueceu-se da raiva ao sentir a dor penetrar a barreira em volta de seu coração. Suspirou levemente, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo uma batida rítmica. Um cheiro delicioso lhe invadiu as narinas, enquanto seus olhos começavam a liberar lágrimas de pura saudade. Pensou em se afastar, mas sentiu os braços fortes a prenderam, enquanto ele a erguia ligeiramente e enterrava o resto na sua cabeleira. Onde estava a sua raiva? Sua revolta? Haviam sumido. Porque o homem que a abraçava não era aquele que antes lhe dizia verdades dolorosas. Era um homem vencido por seus próprios sentimentos, igual a ela.

"Deveria se afastar", ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, e ela surpreendeu com a onda de calor que a acometeu.

Ergueu a cabeça, na intenção de se afastar, mas quando tentou fazê-lo, ele a puxou ainda pra mais perto. Os lábios dele se aproximaram, cautelosos. Tocaram sua boca devagar. Viu que ele fechara os olhos, mas os seus não faziam o mesmo, em choque. Eriol jamais provocara uma sensação tão intensa nela.

_Eriol?_

Santo Deus! O que estava fazendo?! Beijara um homem na frente do túmulo de Eriol! Afastou-se bruscamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

"Tomoyo...", Touya sussurrou.

"Vá embora...", ela murmurou.

"Me desculpe, eu...".

"Vá embora!", gritou dessa vez.

O japonês sentiu como uma se uma flecha acertasse seu coração em cheio. Ela o rejeitava. Era óbvio que não ia esquecer um grande amor apenas para... Para quê?! O que dera nele? Tomoyo tinha total razão em lhe chamar de monstro. Era isso que ele era, por se aproveitar da raiva dela e de seus sentimentos ocultos para beijá-la. Assentiu, sem mais nenhuma palavra dizer. Suas colocações sardônicas só piorariam essa situação.

Um aperto no peito se fez quando escutou novamente os soluços.

Odiava admitir, mas se pudesse, faria tudo novamente.

Continua...

* * *

**Olá, Minna-San!**

** Apesar de atrasado, esse capítulo foi mais dedicado a data especial "Dia Dos Namorados". Mas como tive problemas de saúde, não pude postar na data prevista. Peço desculpas, mas os próximos capítulos também irão demorar um pouco, já que estou fazendo tratamento e às vezes tenho que ficar no hospital. Mas não se preocupem, tentarei fazer tudo o mais rápido possível.**

** Outra coisinha, pessoal. O lemon vai ser adiado. Aconteceu uma drástica mudança de planos no meu fic. Mas ainda vai ter sim. Espero contar com a ajuda da Lally, que gentilmente ofereceu sua preciosa ajuda. Sem ela, esse lemon não sairá nunca.**

** Esse capítulo foi mais de transição. Eu acredito que o fiz não só por causa da data em questão. Mas também por que queria mostrar como Eriol e Tomoyo tiveram sua primeira noite. E por favor, não pensem que eu não gosto deles. Eu os adoro. Mas também amo o Touya e acredito que ele faça um belo par com Tomoyo. Mas tenham certeza que como todo casal que eu invento, vai demorar um pouco para se acertarem.**

** A música é Slipped Away, de Avril Lavigne, e de seu novo Cd: Under my Skin. Recomendo, é realmente muito bom!**

** Agradeço imensamente a todos as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, e nem acredito que cheguei ao número 100 tão depressa. Devo tudo isso a pessoas muito doces como vocês:**

** A pessoa número 100 foi a Violet-Tomoyo, uma ótima pessoa. Provavelmente, sem o seu review, seria mais um passo até chegar ao 100! Obrigada, amiga!**

**_Kagome Shinomori_**: _Bem, eu não me recordo que você tenha mandado um review pra mim antes, mas acredito que o mais importante é que você goste da minha história. Você também parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, não são todos que tem essa descontração que você tem! Ah, e quanto ao filme, não se preocupe não. Não tem nada de pervertido. Na verdade, é muito bonito. Eu recomendo! E depois, me diga o que achou do filme, tá? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Nina:_** _Oi, maninha. Sim, estamos a bastante tempo sem nos falarmos, mas temo que demoraremos ainda mais pra conversar. Agora com essa minha história de ficar indo para o hospital não é fácil. Eu estou tentando conciliar tudo, mas ainda tenho mais uma nova responsabilidade para cuidar. É que ganhei um cachorrinho! Você tem que ver. Depois eu te mando uma foto dele. Em todo caso, espero que tenha resolvido seus problemas, por que os meus, estão só no começo. E quanto a entrada 'dela', vou ter que adiar. Fiz mudanças drásticas na história. Mas ela vai entrar sim, tenha certeza. E agora que eu estou sem uma revisora, não haverá mudanças. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Carol Higurashi Li:_** _Por favor, não precisa nem se desculpar. Todos os estudantes sabem o quanto é difícil conciliar as provas com outros afazeres. O mais importante é que você continua acompanhando. Devo me desculpar por não ter comentado nos últimos capítulos do seu fic. Prometo que quando minha vidinha maluca se ajeitar, eu dou um jeito de passar lá. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Liara:_** _Com toda a certeza, eu adoraria fazer esse pacto com você, mas ainda preciso da Charity para algumas coisinhas... Quem sabe no final da fic eu não te dou ela de presente e deixo você matar ela do jeito que preferir? Em todo caso, obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_B166ER:_** _Quantos elogios, Rafinha! Estou lisonjeada, principalmente vindos de uma amiga tão carinhosa e legal que nem você. E sim, eu estava sentindo saudades das nossas conversas e do seu fic! Mas se precisar de ajuda, saiba que estarei aqui para o que quiser, de verdade! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu! (Quanto a te mandar o Syaoran, só se me mandar o Sesshoumaru do Inuyasha! Uma troca mais do que justa!)_

**_Anna Lennox_**: _Puxa, não sabe como vou sentir falta de você, mesmo não te conhecendo muito bem... É que você acompanha minha história desde de o começo e que seus reviews são sempre muito animadores. Mas saber que você gostou já basta pra mim. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_AnGeL nAnDa: _**_Bom, acredito que avisar era mesmo uma obrigação, já que determinadas pessoas não simpatizam com esse tipo de cena. Eu particularmente, não tenho nada contra, desde de que tenha um certo limite, afinal, nem que faz fics pensando em expor algum tipo de pornografia, né? Mas não se preocupe com a ajuda, já achei que possa me auxiliar. Assim mesmo, idéias são muito bem vindas! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Olá, review nº 100! Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que era você! Afinal, uma pessoa tão atenciosa e sempre presente como você é uma benção! Eu sei que o final do último capítulo decepcionou muita gente, e devo dizer, essa era minha intenção. Eu não queria facilitar o relacionamento deles tão cedo assim. Ao contrário do meu primeiro fic, onde tudo ocorreu muito rápido, eu espero demorar mais nesse. Quanto ao lemon, não se preocupe. Sei que tem boa intenção, e isso já basta. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Serenite: _**_Oba! Gente nova lendo meu fic! Seja muito bem-vinda, e espero contar com seus reviews por muito tempo ainda! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_M.Sheldon: _**_Você é que tem um dom nato para me deixar desconcertada. Li o seu review controlando a vontade imensa de me debulhar em lágrimas. Suas palavras me comovem muito amiga, por isso, as respondo com muito prazer. Acredito também que cada pessoa tenha a sua 'estrela', e devo dizer que se tenho o dom da escrita, você também não deixa por menos. Escreve muito bem também. E entendo sua falta de tempo, tenho o mesmo problema. Mas também garanto que a sua fic é especial, e que para ela eu reservo um tempo infinito! Quanto ao lemon, nem se preocupe. Já tenho alguns planos, e farei com que ela seja o mais doce possível. Obrigada pelos elogios, amiga! Kisu!_

**_Charlotte Elbourne: _**_Oi, Lally! __Seus conselhos são sempre bem vindos, e espero que esse Capítulo tenha sido mais digno de sua atenção. Estou tentando não me confundir muito, mas não deixo de ser uma iniciante. De qualquer maneira, obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu! _

**_Yoruki Hiiragizawa: _**_Bem, o lemon será de S&S sim, mas ainda estou planejando ele nessa minha mente bloqueadinha para que ele saía, pelo menos, bom. E se posso contar com a sua ajuda, mesmo que seja apenas pelo apoio, já é o suficiente. Oba! Adoro ser chamada assim! Com toda a certeza, esse 'malvada' foi a minha fonte de inspiração! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa: _**_Nem se preocupe com a demora, o importante é que você leia e que você goste. Logo, logo, estão montando um fã-clube de odiadores da Charity. Você não foi a primeira e nem a última que dirá que odeia ela. O Syaoran é realmente uma incógnita. Nem eu consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça do meu chinesinho. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Rafinha Himura Li: _**_Eu sinto muito pelo o seu computador, e adoraria te ajudar, mas creio que será impossível. O importante é que você gosta da minha história. Espero que consiga ler os outros capítulos, mas não tenha pressa. Eles estarão sempre a disposição de amigos que nem você! Kisu!_

**_Bella-Chan: _**_Desculpa a demora, mas infelizmente, tive problemas de saúde e não pude postar mais cedo. Como disse para a minha sobrinha Stella, o Syaoran é um personagem tão complexo que nem eu, o amor da vida dele, consigo entender. E ainda tenho que dividir minhas atenções com o Inuyasha e com o Sesshy... Aí, homens... Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Deveria estar com vergonha de falar com você, amiga, pela mancada imperdoável que cometi. Seria até muito justo se você lesse esse capitulo, mesmo eu não me julgando digna disso. Você sempre foi muito boa comigo e eu devo ter te machucado bastante. Nem quero prometer mais nada, vai que não cumpro? De qualquer modo, me desculpe. Sei que eu ter ficado doente não é desculpa. Eu deveria ter dado atenção a esse favor que prometi fazer e não fiz. Me perdoe novamente. _

**_Dani Glatz: _**_Se surpreendeu com a discussão? Bem, isso não foi nem o início da relação desses dois, tenha toda certeza. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Eu sei, entendo esse ódio que você sente pela Charity. Não é a única, afinal, ela é um ser humano da pior qualidade, não é mesmo? E ela ainda vai aprontar muito mesmo. Mas deixo isso para os próximos capítulos. Quanto ao Syaoran... sem comentários. Afinal, é um homem, né? Vou dar uma olhada nos fics da Corp-Chan, eu já li sim, só que faz um bom tempo. Obrigada pela dica e pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anaisa: _**_É, era até óbvio o fato de ter lemon, já que esse é o emprego de Sakura. Mas espero que goste, estou tendo um certo trabalho para fazer ele. Mas tudo bem. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Miki H: _**_E não é que você está certa? O editor estava fazendo mesmo isso. Vou tentar reparar. Obrigada pelo toque e pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**Acredito que não tenha esquecido de ninguém. **

** Até a próxima, pessoal.**

**Kisu No Jenny-Ci.******

****

****


	8. Capítulo VIII: Amy

Capítulo 8

Syaoran acordou com o barulho da porta se fechando com força. Seus olhos dourados focalizaram-se com dificuldade na figura de longos cabelos negros que entrava no bordel.  
  
"Tomoyo?".  
  
A jovem o olhou, e ele pôde notar que ela secara as lágrimas rapidamente. "Ainda está aqui?".  
  
"É...", ele coçou a cabeça. "Estava sem sono".  
  
"Somos dois, então", ela se aproximou. Syaoran notou o casaco sobre os ombros dela. Era muito grande, e ele não se recordava de ter visto-o quando ela havia saído do bordel.  
  
"Esse casaco é seu?".  
  
As bochechas ficaram vermelhas no instante seguinte. Ela o retirou de seu corpo e o colocou sobre o sofá, mas mesmo assim, nada disse. O chinês compreendeu que aquele era um assunto só dela, por isso não insistiu mais. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e falou, mas para ela mesma do que para ele.  
  
"O amor é mesmo uma coisa difícil de se entender".  
  
"Por que está dizendo isso?".  
  
Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas finas, o encarando, com um leve ar de perplexidade. "Nunca se apaixonou?".  
  
Syaoran abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, incomodado. Lógico que sim. E apenas uma vez. O alvo de sua paixão era a pior pessoa que poderia existir no mundo. O fato de se lembrar de Charity fazia seu sangue ferver de ódio. E além do mais, agora Sakura estava na sua vida.   
  
Ora, e o que Sakura tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?!  
  
Não sentia nada por ela!   
  
Ou pelos menos, acreditava que não...  
  
"Sim, Tomoyo. E me arrependo até hoje".  
  
"O amor não é um sentimento do qual nos devemos arrepender", ela sorriu maliciosamente, tomando um semblante sonhador. "Você e Sakura formam um belo par".  
  
"Tomoyo!", ele a repreendeu, meio corado.   
  
Ela deu outro sorriso, dessa vez, mais doce. "Acha que ninguém nota os olhares que lançam um para o outro? Podemos ser cortesãs, Li... Mas não somos cegas".  
  
"Não são cegas... são enxeridas...".  
  
"Dentre todas as mulheres do mundo...", uma ponta de nojo foi detectada na voz angelical, mas sua expressão era impassível. "Nós somos as que mais podem detectar uma atração".  
  
Syaoran a encarou, e depois de alguns segundos, disse. "Eu e Sakura somos opostos... Lados diferentes...".  
  
"Da mesma moeda", Tomoyo completou, suspirando em seguida. "Ela e Tristan também eram assim".  
  
O chinês virou a cabeça, estranhando a conotação daquelas palavras. "Tristan?".  
  
"O primeiro amor de Sakura".  
  
Cerrou os punhos levemente, rezando para que a moça ao seu lado não notasse. Então Sakura já havia se apaixonado... Uma leve dor se apossou de seu peito, enquanto novamente se culpava pelas grosserias que falara a Sakura. Deveria saber que ela não era que nem Charity, que fingia amar apenas para conseguir seu dinheiro. Era tolice comparar duas mulheres tão diferentes. Olhou para o teto, como se não estivesse prestando atenção no assunto que discutiam.  
  
"E ele a amava?".  
  
Tomoyo meneou a cabeça, sem novamente escutar o suspiro aliviado de Syaoran. "Ele tinha uma vida própria. O império da família Sinclair é muito conhecido nessa região. E é lógico que ele jamais abandonaria esse posto para se envolver com uma prostituta".  
  
"Mas... Eriol fez isso, não fez?", os olhos violetas pareciam sorrir a menção do nome do falecido lorde.  
  
"Fez. E eu o admiro muito por essa bravura. Renunciar a tanto dinheiro não deve ter sido fácil".  
  
Ao pensar no lorde, Syaoran se recordou que estava muito atrasado com o seu caso. "Tomoyo, você ainda tem a roupa do dia em que vocês fugiram?".  
  
"Sim", ela o olhou, confusa. "Por que?".  
  
"Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada".  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "Duvido que ache algo, Li. Só há um corte, na altura do meu ventre. Nada mais".  
  
Isso já era o suficiente para ele averiguar a arma que o assassino usara para feri-la. "Já me ajuda muito".  
  
Levantaram-se, em silêncio. Na mente de Syaoran, uma dúvida que martelava sua cabeça. Mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo, ele não entendia por que não haviam matado Tomoyo naquela empreitada. Não que quisesse que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas se ela fosse realmente o alvo, certamente, alguém já a teria ameaçado depois do incidente. Porém, os ferimentos de Eriol não tinham mistério nenhum. Eram balas de cobre usuais. O que descartava a possibilidade de Jack, O Estripador ser um suspeito. Entretanto, o que ferira Tomoyo não era um tiro, caso o contrário, ela teria se ferido mais gravemente. Ou até morrido.  
  
Entrou no quarto junto à garota e percebeu que ele não se parecia com o quarto de uma prostituta. Era muito delicado e tinha um cheiro doce. Combinava muito com Tomoyo. Novamente, cruzou-lhe a cabeça o pensamento de que aquela jovem não estava no lugar certo.  
  
"Desculpe a bagunça", ela sorriu, sem graça. "Faz muito tempo que ninguém vem aqui".  
  
"Quer dizer que...", ele se interrompeu. Não era um assunto para discutir com ela.  
  
"Sim. Não trabalho mais", ela abriu as gavetas de seu armário. "Eu jamais gostei de ser uma prostituta. E duvido que alguém goste".  
  
Syaoran se limitou a responder com um muxoxo, enquanto esperava. Logo, a jovem trazia em mãos um vestido simples, de cor azul escura e com detalhes em creme. Colocou-o sobre a cama e lhe direcionou um olhar subentendido. "O único corte que existe...", apontou para um pedaço de tecido meio solto, perto da saia da babados. "É esse aqui. Sinceramente, ele não me diz muita coisa".  
  
Mas para o chinês, dizia sim. Aproximou o rosto e analisou o corte com as pontas dos dedos. Era completamente torto, ou seja, não havia sido feito por uma faca ou por uma tesoura de ponta reta. Havia fios desfiados, o que indicava que o assassino puxara o tecido com força.   
  
Uma tesoura de ponta arredondada. Era isso que havia feito o corte. Exatamente como os rasgos nas roupas de 'Black Penny'.   
  
Santo Deus! Será que Jack, O Estripador, havia feito isso?  
  
Suspirou pesadamente. O alvo jamais fora Eriol. E sempre Tomoyo. Se Jack fosse o assassino, ele queria dar a jovem morena o mesmo destino de suas outras vítimas, só que não contava com a presença do lorde. Deveria ter entendido isso mais cedo.  
  
O que evidenciava que o assassino sabia dos planos de fuga dela.  
  
"Tomoyo... Quem sabia que você iria fugir?".  
  
"Só minha prima".  
  
Syaoran arregalou os olhos, analisando a situação e tentando conter a surpresa. Jack poderia ser um dos clientes do bar. E Sakura, sem querer, poderia ter comentado com ele sobre a fuga de Tomoyo, omitindo detalhes explícitos. Tanto que o assassino ficou sem ação momentânea ao ver Eriol, atrapalhando seus planos. Por isso, o matou.   
  
Mas havia ainda outra possibilidade.   
  
Uma que ele agora, queria descartar, mas que podia ser a chave da questão.   
  
E se Sakura estivesse envolvida nos assassinatos cometidos por Jack?  
  
Todas as prostitutas mortas, pelo o que Robin havia tido, tinham alguma relação com o 'Candy Pleasures'. Seriam possíveis sucessoras, se Sakura viesse a falecer ou a desocupar o cargo por outro motivo. A cortesã poderia muito bem ter mandado um assassino profissional matá-las, para garantir que outra pessoa ficasse em seu lugar. Mas quem seria?  
  
"Li?", Tomoyo chamou sua atenção. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer seus palpites. Antes de tudo, tinha que conversar com Sakura.   
  
"Onde está sua prima?".  
  
"Ela ainda não acordou. Mas porque quer falar com ela?".  
  
"Ela...", seria certo contar a Tomoyo tudo o supunha? E se estivesse enganado? Seria um sofrimento que a jovem a sua frente não merecia. "Ela deve saber de algo".  
  
Tomoyo franziu a testa, desconfiada, mas mesmo assim, concordou. "Vamos esperar por ela lá embaixo".  
  
Syaoran sentia-se em um dilema. O que faria se Sakura fosse a verdadeira assassina? Ela não parecia ser alguém que amasse aquele lugar. E nem alguém que quisesse preservá-lo. Fechou os olhos por um minuto, desejando não ter se envolvido tanto naquele caso. E desejando também que Sakura não estivesse envolvida naquilo.   
  
Não suportaria vê-la na prisão.   
  
Sabia que se isso acontecesse, sofreria a mesma coisa que sofreu, quanto sua mãe fora presa.   
  
Seus pensamentos em relação a sua família foram dissipados à medida que ele descia os degraus.  
  
"Matt?", ouviu a voz de Tomoyo, enquanto ela corria escada a baixo, apressada.   
  
Apressou-se para alcançá-la, vendo que o jovem pianista, que não simpatizara com ele desde de sua chegada no 'Candy Pleasures', estava surpreso ao vê-los. Em seus braços, algo envolto em seda branca puríssima.   
  
"O... O que estão fazendo acordados?!", ele perguntou, parecendo assustado.   
  
"E você, Matt?", Tomoyo perguntou, aproximando-se do amigo. "O que é que está trazendo aí?".  
  
Ele deu uma leve tossidela, abraçando ainda mais o que carregava. "Eu... eu...".  
  
"O material escolar, possivelmente".  
  
Matt e Tomoyo encararam Syaoran, enquanto ele abafava o riso. O pianista deu um passo a frente, bastante irritado. "E o que isso lhe interessa?".  
  
"Em nada", deu um sorriso sardônico. "Pareceu-me não ter vocabulário para responder a Tomoyo. Tive a bondade de fazer isso em seu lugar".   
  
"Eu já avisei para não se meter em assuntos que não são da sua conta!", ele exclamou, levantando um braço para adverti-lo.  
  
O chinês, curioso, aproveitou-se do pequeno deslize do pianista e arrancou dos braços do mesmo o embrulho. Espantou-se com a leveza e com a forma estranha do objeto, mas abriu com cuidado os panos.   
  
Olhos extremamente verdes o encararam, e por um momento, ele pensou estar diante de Sakura.   
  
"Deus!", Tomoyo exclamou, averiguando o ser nos braços do detetive. "É um bebê!".  
  
"É seu, pianista?", Syaoran perguntou, sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia.   
  
Não ouviu a resposta, pois algo naquele olhar confuso e doce o hipnotizava. A criança bocejou suavemente e roçou os dedos brancos em sua mão. Deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, que se alargou ainda mais quando ela retribuiu. Encarou Matt, e viu que ele estava sisudo, preocupado.   
  
"Parece que gostou de você, Syaoran", a morena comentou, tocando a bochecha do bebê. "Ela é uma menina, Matt?".  
  
"É sim", uma voz feminina respondeu.   
  
E no instante que Syaoran olhou para Sakura, que descia as escadarias, com a expressão preocupada, ele soube da verdade.  
  
Ela era mãe daquela criança.  
  
Sakura não sabia ao certo se ria ou se chorava.  
  
Só sabia que o esperto chinês havia decifrado o porque de Amy estar ali.   
  
"Ela é sua, não é?", ele perguntou e desviou o rosto para a criança, meio atordoado com a descoberta.   
  
"Sakura... o que ele está dizendo?", Tomoyo sussurrou.  
  
Matt nada dizia, e com o seu olhar velado, pedia a Sakura calma. Ela aproximou-se de Syaoran e retirou cuidadosamente sua filha dos braços dele. Sorriu para ela, para depois, encarar a prima.   
  
"Ele está dizendo a verdade, Tomoyo".  
  
"Mas como pode ser isso, Sakura?!", Syaoran a olhou, abismado.   
  
"Eu não vou ter que explicar fisiologia para você, não é?", suspirou. "Amy não foi a minha primeira criança. Porém, foi a única com quem eu decidi ficar".  
  
"Mas Sakura...", sua prima parecia confusa. Sentiu-se meio culpada. Tomoyo era uma pessoa maravilhosa e sua melhor amiga. Tinha todo o direito de saber. "Por que não me disse nada?".  
  
"Eu... eu sinceramente não posso te responder isso, Tomoyo. Foi tudo tão momentâneo. Um pouco depois dela nascer, eu pedi a Matt que a levasse para ser criada por uma de minhas amigas. E também pedi a ele que contasse a todas que a criança estava morta", Sakura deu um sorriso carinhoso ao se lembrar de Anita. "Mas ela tinha sua própria vida, e Amy estava se tornando um problema para ela".  
  
"Mas você deveria ter me contado!", Tomoyo reafirmou. "O que achou que eu iria fazer?! Contar para as outras meninas?".  
  
Sakura tentou se justificar, mas não havia muito que dizer. "Eu sinto muito, Tomoyo".  
  
O semblante transtornado e magoado dissipou-se, enquanto ela aproximava-se de Sakura. "Só a perdôo por que Amy é linda!".  
  
Sorriu. "Sabia que você iria gostar dela!".  
  
"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar...", Syaoran murmurou, para depois, fitá-la. "Quem é o pai?".  
  
"Eu sempre quis saber isso", ela não entendia porque ele parecia tão triste. Num impulso, perguntou. "Por que isso o incomoda?".  
  
"Foi egoísta da sua parte, Sakura. Ela tinha todo o direito de crescer num lar saudável, e não no meio de prostitutas".  
  
"Li...!", Tomoyo indignou-se, mas a jovem ruiva a interrompeu.   
  
"Está certíssimo, Syaoran. Mas o queria que eu fizesse?".  
  
"Que a doasse para um orfanato!", ele afirmou, exasperado. "Que pensasse mais nela do que em você! É isso que uma mãe faz!".  
  
"O que sabe sobre isso?! Já teve que se desfazer de um ser que acabou de nascer do seu ventre?!", Sakura colocou Amy sobre o colo de Tomoyo e disse, num tom baixo e perigoso. "Tomoyo e Matt. Me deixem sozinha com ele".  
  
A jovem morena assentiu imediatamente, saindo em seguida, enquanto Matt, receoso, perguntou. "Tem certeza?".  
  
"Que droga, Matt! Eu vou ter que repetir?", depois do grito, o pianista saiu do aposento. Sakura finalmente se voltou para Syaoran. "Eu sempre pensei em Amy! Ela foi à razão de eu não abandonar esse lugar às moscas. Eu tinha que guardar dinheiro para que ela fosse a escola, para que vivesse com dignidade!".  
  
"Então, porque a trouxe para cá?".  
  
"Por que minha amiga vai se casar com Tristan".  
  
Syaoran calou-se. Aquele era o homem por quem Sakura havia se apaixonado. Então, ela havia trazido Amy para cá apenas por ele. Soltou um impropério e a fitou. "Fez isso por causa dele?".  
  
"E o lhe importa?", Sakura desviou o olhar. Não queria falar de Tristan. Esquecer o que sentia por ele seria bem mais fácil se não tivesse que se lembrar. "O que quer afinal, Syaoran? Saber de toda a minha vida? Escrever um livro sobre ela?".  
  
Ele negou com a cabeça. "Sua vida jamais daria um livro".  
  
"Você não sabe metade dela".  
  
"Sei o suficiente para condenar seus atos egoístas".  
  
"Você não tem o direito de condenar nada e ninguém!".  
  
"Você também não", ele replicou, e Sakura o encarou, confusa.   
  
"Eu não...".  
  
"Condenou sua filha a vida de uma vagabunda", Syaoran a interrompeu. "Se isso não é uma condenação, eu não sei o que mais seria!".  
  
"Eu já lhe expliquei os meus motivos", ela sustentou o olhar, e ele percebeu que ela ficara ressentida. Mas ele também sabia que, como era orgulhosa, ela jamais faria algo que evidenciasse isso. "Agora, se me der licença".  
  
Sakura o fitou com um olhar fulminante, esperando que ele saísse da sua frente.  
  
Syaoran entendeu a mensagem silenciosa, mas alguma coisa o impediu-o de atender o pedido. Continuou fitando Sakura.   
  
As causas podiam ser diversas. O longo tempo em que acalentara aquele sentimento no peito. Ou como ela lhe provocara aquela tremenda insônia, o levando a beber dois copos de Vodca e ainda sim, continuar pensando nela. Ou até, um momento de fraqueza. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, Syaoran surpreendeu-se a si mesmo quando, ao invés de sair, ele se aproximou dela com os olhos dourados escurecidos pela emoção.  
  
"O que houve agora?", Sakura indagou. "Mas algum aspecto meio que queira condenar? Ou outro assunto que queria discutir?".  
  
"Apenas este".  
  
Tomou-a nos braços um pouco rudemente, fitando-lhe a boca e o rosto com um anseio que fez Sakura não duvidar de suas intenções.  
  
"O que está fa...!".  
  
Ela não teve nem tempo de terminar de falar, ou de reagir. O chinês cobriu-lhe os lábios com os dele, num beijo de tirar o folêgo.  
  
Syaoran não podia explicar, nem se quisesse, o que estava acontecendo. Num momento atrás, discutiam como cão e gato. Agora, estava beijando-a. Um beijo prolongado que lhe esquentou o sangue e lhe nublou a mente. O gosto afrodisíaco era como uma droga, e ele sabia que poderia tornar-se um viciado desse prazer, se não parasse naquele instante.  
  
Agarrou com delicadeza uma madeixa ruiva, puxando a cabeça dela para trás. Aprofundou o beijo e deliciou ao sentir as mãos pequenas subirem pelo seu peito, até pararem em seu pescoço.   
  
Os lábios dela eram experientes. A língua junto com a sua, movia-se numa dança escaldante. Se continuassem, logo, estariam numa cama, tirando as roupas e esquecendo-se do resto do mundo.   
  
Porém, ele não podia fazer. Provou-lhe um pouco mais do sabor da boca e afastou-se.   
  
"Mais um ato para você me condenar, Syaoran", ela suspirou. "Só que dessa vez, você é o culpado".  
  
"Eu fiz uma besteira", ele se impacientou, procurando um lugar onde esconder o embaraço. "Me desculpe".  
  
Ela deu um sorriso. "O grande detetive está se desculpando por um ato impensado! Santo Deus! Hoje vai chover canivete".   
  
"Não me espantaria, se isso acontecesse", dadas as circuntâncias, nada mais era impossível. "Só espero estar dentro do bordel se isso acontecer".  
  
Sakura deu uma risada divertida. O som inundou sua mente como uma chuva fresca inundaria o deserto. Aquela mulher era especial. Não obstante as complicações que isso traria, ele sabia que ela mexia com ele como nenhuma outra fez. Ela sentou-se no banco e o encarou, simpática.   
  
"Escute... Eu sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, e o beijo só trouxe mais complicações...", ela sorriu. "Mas, podíamos tentar esquecer tudo isso e começar do zero. O que acha?".  
  
Syaoran ia até cogitar a possibilidade de lhe perguntar sobre o assassinato de Eriol, mas sabia que isso acabaria com a gentileza de Sakura. Sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe estendeu a mão. "Muito bem. Sou Syaoran Li, muito prazer".  
  
Uma alegria imensa passou pelos olhos verdes, enquanto ela aceitava o cumprimento. "E eu sou Sakura. O prazer é todo meu".  
  
Talvez, tornando-se amigos, seria muito mais fácil esquecer o arrepio delicioso que passara pelo seu braço assim que tocara sua mão.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Ohayo!!!  
  
DESBLOQUEADA!  
  
Até que em fim!  
  
Não imaginam o que eu fiz para sair dessa situação. Rezas, preces a Kami-Sama. Estava até cogitando a idéia de fazer macumba, mas felizmente, não foi necessário. XD  
  
Um agradecimento especial a Lê e a Merry, que me derão muito força para sair dessa situação! Adoro vocês!  
  
Bem, eu particularmente, amei escrever o cap. O beijo foi inspirado em leitura e mais leituras de romances. Além do que, li e reli meus mangás de Inuyasha, principalmente o 11, o 12 e o 16! Vocês não vão acreditar, mas eles dão uma inspiração... suspirando Ai, já virão como o Sesshy é lindo?! (vozinha na mente conturbada de Jenny): Não é hora para seus arrombos de paixão!. Ah, sim, voltando ao cap. XD  
  
Logo, entrará mais uma personagem. Eu não revelo mais nada, a única que sabe da existência dela é a minha revisora.   
  
E um beijo a Nina, minha revisora maravilhosa! Obrigada por tudo!  
  
Vamos aos reviews!  
**  
_**Misao Sayuri:** Olha, Misao, eu só não te mando meu e-mail porque eu ainda estou procurando um! XD  
  
O problema é que o meu hotmail '' um problema... u.u  
  
Mas agradeço a todos os elogios!  
  
E prometo te responder assim que puder!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Shampoo Sakai**: Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, amiga!  
  
E que bom que está gostando dos meus cap.!  
  
E ainda estar tendo o trabalho de comentar um a um!  
  
Ainda estou tentando convencer o Sesshy a conversar com você...  
  
Mas agora ele invocou e diz que só se você se recuperar direitinho!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Hime Hayashi**: Estava sentindo a sua falta, garota!  
  
Faz tempo que você não posta seus fics.  
  
Mas eu não sou o melhor exemplo de agilidade, por isso, nem tenho o direito de cobrar nada de você! XD  
  
Porém, ainda espero ansiosa, a continuação!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Carol Higurashi Li**: Nem se importe com a demora!  
  
Eu também demorei bastante XD!  
  
Mas acho que não demorar mais...  
  
Depende muito se o meu 'bloqueio' voltar.  
  
Mas acho que ele já foi fazer outra vítima!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Nelly Chan**: Então, prepare as pedras!  
  
O Touya ainda vai aprontar! XD  
  
Isso, se a minha revisora não mudar nada!  
  
Exigente ela! XD  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Violet-Tomoyo**: Eu também fiquei super contente depois de ver que você era o nº100!  
  
Eu não podia desejar que você outra pessoa!  
  
Quanto ao cap. dedicado a Tomoyo, foi uma honra escrever!  
  
Primeiramente, por que eu sou fã dela!  
  
E depois, porque eu sei que a maioria das pessoas também a adora! XD  
  
Talvez seja a força escondida sobre a suposta fragilidade, ou a maneira como ela resolve os problemas sempre sozinha!  
  
De fato, uma personagem fascinante!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Anna Lennox:** Que bom que gostou, Anna!  
  
Eu prometo mandar um review bem grande para o último cap. do seu fic!  
  
Afinal, eu adorei!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Rafinha Himura Li**: Sempre carinhosa, Rafa!   
  
Eu sei o quanto é duro ficar sem o computador!  
  
Na época em que o meu quebrou, eu pensei seriamente em 'quebrar' junto com ele! XD  
  
Mas espero que tudo dê certo para seu micro e para você!  
  
Kisu!_

_**AnGeL nAnDa:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado!  
  
E eu já estou melhor sim!  
  
Obrigada por se preocupar!  
  
Afinal, é a amizade de vocês que nos anima!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Kagome Shinomori**: Ah, mas acho que agora você gostou da aparição da Sakura, né?  
  
Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever!  
  
E quanto a morte do Eriol você não foi a primeira pessoa a não gostar...  
  
Eu adoro ele, o problema é que...  
  
Eu A-D-O-RO o Touya com a Tomoyo! XD  
  
E com o Eriol lá, seria mais difícil!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Miki H**: É, agora sim, deu para perceber o quanto a morte do Eriol foi dolorosa para Tomoyo.  
  
Bem, não sei se fico feliz em ver você chorar XD!  
  
Mas saber que você gostou dos cenários, que eu procurei me informar, é o suficiente!  
  
E já estou melhor sim!  
  
Obrigada pela preocupação e pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**§erenite**: Nem se preocupe com a troca de nomes! XD  
  
Deveria conhecer uma amiga minha.  
  
Ela é especialista nisso! XD  
  
É, eu fiz isso justamente porque não suporto ver o Touya sofrendo!  
  
Eu amo ele!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Yoruki Hiiwagizawa**: Posso trazer ela pro Picada de Cobra?  
  
Seria uma honra para mim e para minha pequena diabinha Charity! XD  
  
Ela está meio sumida, mas você nem imagina o que ela está planejando!  
  
Aí sim, vocês irão odiar ela de verdade  
  
Eu já estou bem melhor sim!  
  
Obrigada pela preocupação e pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**M. Sheldon:** O que dizer?  
  
Suas reviews sempre me deixam sem palavras...  
  
Confesso que não sei se fico feliz ou triste por você ter chorado!  
  
Mas se a cena entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo tocou você dessa maneira, eu me sinto cumpridora do meu dever.  
  
Viciada?  
  
Puxa, então eu fico lisonjeada.  
  
E me empenho ainda mais para não decepcionar você, amiga!  
  
Ah, e quanto ao meu problema de saúde, era mais grave, agora está ameno!  
  
Nada com que você deva se preocupar!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**MeRRy-aNNe**: É verdade, Eriol e Tomoyo se amavam muito!  
  
Mas agora que acabou, temos que torcer para que ela se acerte com o Touya, né?  
  
Gostaria de dizer que realmente adorei te conhecer, mesmo que virtualmente!  
  
Com certeza, já é uma das minhas grandes amizades!  
  
E eu não tenho mais nada de grave.  
  
Nem se preocupe.  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios.  
  
Kisu!_

_**Kikyou Priestess**: Amiga, a carta já chegou?  
  
Eu espero que sim!  
  
Que bom que gostou!  
  
E eu devo agradecer, em relação ao número de review, a vocês!   
  
Meus verdadeiros amigos! XD  
  
Aff, que frase brega! :D  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi, sobrinha (Ainda se lembra disso? XD)  
  
Eu tenho me esforçado, mas esses errinhos de digitação aparecem na página...  
  
Meu HTML deve estar com problema.  
  
E que bom que o Eriol gostou!  
  
Afinal, apesar dele não estar aparecendo, é um grande personagem...  
  
Vou tentar não judiar muito da Tomoyo, está bem?  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Anaisa**: No mangá, isso realmente acontece!  
  
E foi aí que eu me baseei para fazer o romance deles dois!  
  
Mas espero que tenha gostado da minha idéia!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Bella-Chan**: Aff, nem precisa de desculpar!  
  
O importante é que você gostou!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

_**Lan Lan**: Oi, miguxa!  
  
Tô morrendo de saudade de você!  
  
Sumiu, hein?  
  
Mas espero que esteja tudo bem contigo!  
  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Kisu!_

**Bem, é isso!  
  
Ja Ne! **


	9. Capítulo IX: As The World Falls Down

**Capítulo 9**

A felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto juvenil. Tristan abriu um sorriso a todos que o cumprimentavam e que passavam ao seu lado. Lembranças da noite passada, que não podiam ser mais agradáveis, começaram a lhe retornar a mente, enquanto outro sorriso, ainda mais largo, podia ser visto em suas feições.

_"Por que me chamou aqui., Anita?", sua expressão era sisuda, afinal, Anita o dispensara várias vezes. Ela abaixou o rosto, e ele viu que as bochechas estavam coradas. "Diga, não disponho de muito tempo"._

_"Primeiramente, queria... queria me desculpar como o tratei nos nossos últimos encontros. Eu realmente não medi minhas palavras"._

_ A jovem dama referia-se as ultimas desfeitas, quando o havia dispensado para ir a uma passeata feminista, afirmando que a vida das mulheres era muito mais importante do que um passeio no parque da cidade. E também quando havia afirmado que o casamento era uma prisão, e ele seria seu eterno carcereiro. Mas estava realmente surpreso, já que Anita costumava pedir desculpas, sustentando o difícil gênio da família Sayles. Não tinha nem o que dizer, e voltou sua atenção a ela quando Anita começou a murmurar. _

_"Eu não me orgulho de meus últimos feitos para com o senhor, apesar de achar, no inicio de nossa amizade, que os compreenderia. Porém, eu queria muito que entendesse o quanto minhas passeatas e negociações são importantes. São o sinal de um futuro melhor para a população feminina", ela terminou de dizer, já mais decidida. Tristan meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco decepcionado. Aquela jovem de olhos belíssimos não o aceitaria tão facilmente, porque era terminantemente apegada a política. _

_"Não precisa justificar-se, Anita. Eu sempre soube de sua inclinação por causas justas. Seria um erro pensar que eu poderia mudá-la", deu um sorriso fraco. "Mas de qualquer modo, aceito suas desculpas e espero restaurar a amizade perdida"._

_"Eu... eu também o chamei porque tinha algo muito importante a lhe dizer"._

_"Estou ouvindo"._

_ Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, e começou a falar. Mas logo o rubor cobriu as faces, e ela fechou a boca. Inspirando fundo, Anita sussurrou. "O senhor... o senhor ainda quer se casar comigo?"._

_ Se Anita fosse tão atenta como parecia ser, era provável que ela houvesse escutado as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. A compostura mandava que ele fizesse o pedido novamente, se assim lhe conviesse. Mas a lady a sua frente derrubava todos os ensinamentos de etiqueta. Encarou-a com seus olhos azuis duvidosos. "Por que a pergunta?"._

_"Tristan, por favor", ela tomou sua mão entre as dela. "Eu sei que entendeu o porquê da minha pergunta. E sei também que o mais provável é que pense que estou insana, já que neguei seus pedidos em deliberadas vezes, mas... Reconsiderei o seu pedido"._

_"Reconsiderou ou aceitou, Anita?", ele franziu a testa, mantendo a postura arrogante para esconder seu nervosismo. "Existe uma linha tênue entre essas duas palavras"._

_ Ela sorriu. "Eu o aceitei, Tristan. Reconsiderar soa como obrigação, e o que estou prestes a fazer não me parece um dever"._

_"Antes parecia"._

_"Sim, mas antes, meus olhos cegos viam um mundo apenas meu, em que ninguém podia entrar. Mas estou lhe dando a chave. E espero que saiba usá-la com precisão". _

_ Fitou as mãos brancas de apertavam as suas com tanta segurança e sorriu abertamente. "Eu não sei, milady, o que a fez mudar de idéia tão repentinamente. Porém, eu não posso deixar essa chance passar. Não seria humanamente possível"._

_"Está querendo dizer...", o som morreu nos lábios femininos, enquanto eles se curvavam. "Que me quer de volta?"._

_"Para todo sempre, Anita", trouxe o doce rosto para perto e a beijou, ciente de que ali, selava-se uma promessa para toda a eternidade._

Porém, agora que Tristan avaliava a conversa, notara que o motivo pelo qual Anita o aceitara era porque, certamente, livrara-se da obrigação que antes a prendia. E curioso como sempre, ele sabia como descobrir do que se tratava. Amava Anita demais, mas também sabia que ela tinha seus segredos, e que lhe cabia a missão de desvendá-los.

Avistou o bordel Candy Pleasures e caminhou em direção a ele, sabendo que todas as respostas para suas inúmeras perguntas se encontravam na boca de Sakura. Além do que, conversar com ela lhe faria muito bem, já que a jovem era a única que realmente o entendia. Assim sendo, bateu na porta que se encontrava a sua frente e sorriu para Tomoyo, que fora atender.

"Tristan!", ela pulou em seus braços, saltitante. "Pensava que não ia vê-lo mais".

"Mas estou aqui, não estou?", beijou a testa dela e disse, receoso. "Você já está bem?".

"Estou bem melhor", ela sorriu, o largando e abrindo mais a porta. "Sakura está na sala. Quer falar com ela, certo?".

"Como sempre, você adivinha meus pensamentos", entrou no lugar, notando o quanto estava vazio. Mesmo sendo de dia, costumava ter mais animação. Ignorando o fato, andou até a sala e percebeu, pelas sombras que o Sol projetava no chão, que Sakura não estava sozinha.

Espiou, notando que um homem estava sentado ao lado dela, lhe contando algo que muito a intrigava. O reconheceu de imediato. Era aquele que os espiara, da última vez que havia conversado com Sakura. Pegou-se pensando se não fazia à mesma coisa, por isso, resolveu se mostrar.

"A jovem dama tem um tempo para mim?".

Sakura logo virou a cabeça e sorriu alegremente, levantando-se no mesmo minuto. O homem, com aparência estrangeira, também se levantou, porém, com uma expressão nada contente.

"Pensei que não mais o veria, Tristan", ela o abraçou carinhosamente. "Como tem passado?".

"Muito bem, Sakura", notou que nos olhos dela, havia um brilho de alegria a mais, um que ela não tinha antes.

"Ora, onde estão meus modos?!", ela riu, enquanto aproximava o homem sisudo pelo braço. "Tristan, este é Syaoran Li, o detetive contratado para resolver o caso de Tomoyo... E esse é Tristan Sinclair... Amigo de longa data".

"Prazer", Syaoran praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Tristan, porém, sabia como tratar homens enciumados.

"O prazer é meu, Sr. Li. Por acaso, é estrangeiro?".

"Sim", ele afirmou, virando-se e indo sentar no sofá. "Falem baixo, senão vão acordá-la".

"Acordar quem?", Tristan estranhou, buscando explicação nos olhos de Sakura. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Acordar Amy...".

O lorde foi até o sofá, espantando-se com o que via. Um pequeno bebê, enrolado em mantos rosa, dormia tranquilamente. Seus cachinhos enrolados e de cor de mel lhe davam um aspecto angelical, e ele jurava já ter visto aquela expressão em algum lugar. Encarou a cortesã. "O que significa isso?".

"Ela é minha filha, Tristan".

Filha?! Ele sentiu-se perdido. Não era raro as prostitutas engravidarem, mas em geral, doavam as crianças ou elas morriam na hora do parto. Engoliu um seco e a olhou, temeroso. "Ela pode ser minha filha?".

Syaoran, no mesmo instante, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou, irritado. Sakura não notou isso, apenas assentiu de leve. Tristan quis abrir um buraco no chão e sumir.

"Escute-me, Tristan. Sua noiva, Anita, cuidava dessa criança para mim. Era isso que a impedia de se casar com você. Eu só fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o início", olhou para Syaoran. "Poderia levar ela para o quarto?".

O chinês a pegou no colo e lhe mandou um olhar subentendido, que ele traduziu como: _Se tocar em Sakura, você é um homem morto._ Daria um sorriso, se a situação não lhe parecesse tão ameaçadora. Não era o único homem que tinha se deitado com Sakura. Mas era um do que mais freqüentava sua cama. O medo apossou seu coração, que antes transbordava de felicidade, ele viu-se obrigado a dizer. "Se quiser... Eu posso ficar com ela".

"Não, não pode", Sakura sentou-se e indicou um lugar ao seu lado. "Anita sempre se privou de muitas coisas por Amy. O casamento de vocês foi uma delas. Eu sei o quanto uma criança dá trabalho, mesmo não parecendo. Nem tenho certeza se ela é sua filha. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: Que eu sou a mãe dela e que tenho obrigação de cuidar para que ela seja feliz".

"Então, foi por isso que Anita aceitou casar-se comigo", Tristan concluiu.

"Por isso e por amá-lo, logicamente. Ela podia não ter a criança, desde o começo, e recusá-lo".

O lorde sentou-se. "Você a conhece melhor do que eu".

"Talvez", ela suspirou. "Mas vocês se merecem. São tão teimosos. Ela não queria me dar minha filha".

"Com toda certeza, se apegou demais a ela".

"Amy é um doce. Todos se apegam a ela assim que a conhecem".

O loiro sorriu, maliciosamente. "Assim como aquele homem, o tal de Syaoran, não é?".

"Sim", ela ruborizou. "Ele a adora. Passa tanto tempo brincando com ela".

"Ele só a adora ou adora a mãe dela também?".

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu carinhosamente. Sakura também parecia gostar muito de Syaoran. Deduzia isso pela maneira como os olhos verdes brilhavam com a menção do nome dele. Sakura era uma pessoa maravilhosa e merecia a felicidade. Queria fazer algo para retribuir tudo o que haviam vivido.

Uma idéia lhe passou a mente, e ele não a desperdiçou. "Sakura, gostaria de ir a minha festa de noivado?".

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. "Espero que esteja brincando".

"Estou falando sério", continuou. "Vai ser um baile de máscaras, ou seja, ninguém vai te reconhecer".

"Eu não sei...", ela parecia ponderar interiormente. "O que vou fazer lá, sozinha? Não conheço muita gente da alta sociedade, apenas alguns homens, que logicamente freqüentam o bordel. Não teria cabimento eu ficar a noite inteira observando os casais dançarem".

"Leve alguém, oras!".

"Pode até ser... mas quem?".

"Sakura?".

Tristan olhou no mesmo instante para Syaoran, que os olhava, apoiado no batente da porta. Ele e Sakura fariam um belo par. Com educação, pediu. "Sr. Li, poderia vir aqui um momento?".

Logo, a cortesã entendeu a sua lógica, o encarando com olhos suplicantes, enquanto seus lábios diziam um 'não' sem som. A ignorou, sorrindo para o homem introspectivo que os olhava. "Poderia me fazer um grande favor".

"Depende", ele resmungou. "Se for um caso de polícia, já vou logo avisando que estou completamente compenetrado no caso de Tomoyo, e sem tempo para serviços adicionais".

"Não tem nada a ver com isso", sorriu novamente. "Só quero que leve Sakura num baile".

"O quê?!", ele exclamou, encabulado. Sakura também abaixou a cabeça, mas um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios. Tristan, calmamente, retomou o controle da conversa.

"Eu quero que leve esta dama aqui ao meu noivado", explicou gentilmente. "Será um baile de máscaras, e como ela não tem companhia, achei que poderia ser cavalheiro e levá-la".

"Mas... mas... eu".

"Não se preocupe, Syaoran", a cortesã o olhou, meio decepcionada. "Eu sei que está muito ocupado".

Tristan notou que o clima ficou estranho e resolveu ajudar. Sabia bem como alfinetar alguém. "É uma pena. Então, convidarei um dos meus amigos para lhe acompanhar, Sakura".

Os olhos dourados faiscaram, e com um suspiro que parecia mais de felicidade do que de alívio, Syaoran disse. "Está bem, está bem!", olhou para Sakura e sorriu genuinamente. "Eu vou com você".

Olhou-se no espelho do quarto de Sakura, achando-se extremamente ridículo. Aquelas roupas pomposas e com detalhes dourados era muito para sua cabeça. Seu cabelo, mesmo arrumados com gel, estava um completo desastre, já que era muito rebelde. Ouviu uma risadinha e olhou para Amy, que o encarava com seus grandes olhos verdes.

"Estou parecendo um mordomo, não é?", a pequena menina riu ainda mais graciosamente. ""timo! Pode rir à custa de meu sofrimento".

Não deveria nem estar ali. Esperando como um adolescente pela primeira namorada. Inspirou fundo e notou o quanto suava frio.

"Ora, deixe de besteira", sussurrou. "É só um baile!".

Um baile que podia lhe custar todo o seu autocontrole, duramente conquistado. Viu-se imaginando se acontecesse algo naquele baile, como poderia contornar a situação. Não era novidade para ninguém que se sentia atraído por Sakura, e depois da promessa de tentarem ser amigos, tudo parecera melhor. Saberia que mesmo estando num salão com milhares de pessoas, só conseguiria enxergá-la. E tinha certeza de que ela estaria radiante. Como sempre fora.

"Syaoran?", ele ouviu uma voz divertida, enquanto a porta do banheiro era aberta lentamente. "Não ria".

"Vou tentar".

Um anjo de verde. Só assim poderia definir a perfeição da imagem a sua frente. Ela usava aquele mesmo vestido que Charity lhe dera, que emoldurava as curvas bem feitas de seu corpo e lhe deixava sedutora, sem ser vulgar. A grande saia batia nos tornozelos tentadores, enquanto o decote mais lhe parecia uma promessa. Os cachos estavam presos num coque meio solto, permitindo que alguns fios caíssem pela face e pelas têmporas. Uma maquiagem leve, nada chamativo. Sorriu, completamente enfeitiçado. Perto dela, parecia-se mais um espantalho vestido com finas roupas. Mas Sakura tinha o rosto aristocrático. Qualquer um pensaria que ela era uma dama da alta sociedade.

"Bem, eu sinceramente pensei que nunca iria usar esse vestido", ela confidenciou, risonha. "Mas acho que estava enganada".

Tinha que agradecer a Charity, mais tarde. Com toda certeza, aquela deusa na sua frente estava assim por causa do vestido. Não, ela não precisava do vestido para ser radiante. Ela era assim por natureza.

"Parece que você não gostou", ela ergue as saias ligeiramente e deu um rodopio elegante. "Ficou com tão horrível assim?".

"Não, não... É que geralmente, você não usa esse tipo de roupa".

"Entendi", ela sorriu, enquanto pegava de uma bolsa duas máscaras. "Experimente".

A sua era dourada, combinando com os contrastes de suas vestes. A colocou e olhou no espelho. É, ficava razoável. Olhou para Sakura e notou que a máscara dela era verde esmeralda, e como os olhos bonitos cintilavam de pura emoção. Curvou os lábios e disse, divertido. "Está linda".

"Está falando de mim ou da máscara?", ela o desafiou.

Mulherzinha de língua afiada. Entrou no mesmo jogo e disse, com um sorriso rasgado. "Da máscara, logicamente".

"Que susto, Sr. Li", ela ironizou. "Pensei que estava me flertando".

"Só pensou?".

Fazia tanto tempo que alguém não lhe arrancava essas risadas sinceras. Encarou o bebê, que também se divertia, e sorriu. "Deseje-me boa sorte, Amy. Tenho que trazer sua mãe sã e salva até aqui".

"Ela está desejando", a cortesã lhe deu a mão enluvada, curvando-se. "Nosso nome na festa será Sr. E Sra. Benbury. Somos casados há cinco anos, temos três lindas meninas e você é dono de uma refinaria de petróleo. Combinado, milorde?".

"Sim, milady", beijou os dedos finos. "Como desejar".

Auxiliada por um empregado, Sakura desceu da carruagem e observou, deslumbrada, a magnífica mansão Sinclair, em Claredon Place, um dos bairros mais refinados de toda Londres. Seus olhos verdes refletiam as luzes douradas, o brilho das roupas femininas e o esplendor das jóias que as mesmas carregavam no pescoço. Instintivamente, apertou a mão de seu acompanhante, sentindo-se completamente diferente. A quem estava querendo enganar? Não era uma lady. Ostentava esse título com dificuldade. Tudo lhe parecia tão fútil.

"Parece-me nervosa", Syaoran sussurrou no seu ouvido, enquanto subiam os degraus de mármore. Sentiu um leve arrepio, mas mesmo assim, tentou ignorar.

"Não só pareço como estou", ela assegurou. "Nunca estive em um baile na minha vida".

O chinês entregou o convite ao mordomo na porta e assim, entraram no salão. Rostos mascarados, roupas espalhafatosas, penteados exagerados. Afinal, isso era o que a moda ditava. Mesmo usando tipos de vestes iguais, Sakura sabia que era diferente. Cumprimentou todos com educação, e aqueles que os ignoravam, ela ignorou também. Não tinha a obrigação de ser educada com quem não era com ela.

Avistou Tristan e Anita logo à frente, cumprimentando todos os que entravam. O lorde sorriu assim que os avistou, assim como fez sua noiva, só que com um pouco de surpresa.

"Sebastian Benbury, que prazer aqui recebê-lo", se não o conhecesse, acreditaria naquela profunda reverência que Tristan fazia. "Vejo que trouxe sua esposa", curvou-se delicadamente sobre a mão dela. "Está encantadora, Beatrice", Sakura conseguiu não rir diante daqueles nomes absurdos que lhe haviam inventado.

"Foi um prazer receber seu convite, milorde", Syaoran respondeu com naturalidade. "Parabéns pelo noivado e meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade".

"Ah sim", Anita sorriu, finalmente entendendo o que se passava. "Sintam-se a vontade. Considerem a casa de vocês".

Os noivos se afastaram, mas não antes de Tristan olhar por sobre o ombro e dirigir a ambos um olhar divertido. Sakura retribuiu e depois olhou para Syaoran, que tinha um semblante fechado.

"Melhore esse rosto, meu marido", ela gracejou. "E vamos dançar!".

"D-dançar?!", ele parecia nunca ter ouvido essa palavra na vida. "Eu... eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Saku... quero dizer, Beatrice. Seria melhor apenas nos sentarmos e...".

"Nada de mais! Vamos dançar, por favor!", ela o interrompeu, ansiosa.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse responder, uma opulenta senhora, trajando um vestido vermelho chamativo e carregando à tira-colo um marido corpulento achegou-se a eles. Sakura os reconheceu de imediato, ficando apreensiva. Era o Sr. Rockman, um cliente seu, e sua esposa, a vendedora que uma vez a humilhara nas ruas.

"Não nos conhecemos", a idosa, que ouvira dizer que se chamava Elizabeth, praticamente enfiou a mão direita na boca de Syaoran, esperando o cumprimento. Ele engoliu um seco e a beijou, com muito esforço. "São novos na cidade?".

"Sim", o chinês disse, muito friamente, não gostando do olhar que o marido daquela mulher lançava para Sakura. "Sou Sebastian Benbury. E essa é minha esposa, Beatrice".

"Muito prazer", o homem beijou a mão de Sakura e demorou-se mais do que devia. "Sou Alfred Rockman e essa é minha esposa, Elizabeth. Bem, mas são amigos de longa data de Tristan?".

Sakura assentiu, ainda meio atordoada com tudo aqueles cumprimentos exagerados. "Faz bastante tempo que nos conhecemos. Meu marido e ele fizeram um acordo comercial e acabamos por nos tornar amigos".

"Tristan é um lorde muito cortês e gentil", Elizabeth sorriu para depois, fazer uma careta, ao olhar para a noiva. "Mas tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres. Essa Anita é uma erudita sem classe".

Tanto Syaoran como Sakura não pensaram em nada para dizer, atordoados com a grosseria daquela mulher. Até o próprio Alfred ficou meio surpreso e sem graça, tentando imediatamente remediar o clima terrível. "A Sra. Beatrice dança valsa?".

"Bem, eu...".

"Dança sim", Syaoran a interrompeu, tomando-a pela mão, com a expressão fria e ciumenta. "E vai dançar comigo agora".

Ele a puxou pela multidão, tomando o caminho que dava parra o jardim. Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa, mas mesmo assim, o seguiu sem pestanejar. Afinal, não queria que Syaoran desse uma cena de ciúmes no meio da multidão.

**_There's such a sad love_**

_H__ um amor triste_

**_Deep in your eyes_**

_No fundo de seus olhos_

**_A kind of a pale jewel_**

_Um pouco de uma pálida jóia_

**_Open and closed_**

_Aberta__ e próxima_

**_Within_****_ you eyes_**

_Dentro de seus olhos_

**_I'll place the sky_**

_Eu colocarei o céu_

**_Within_****_ your eyes_**

_Dentro de seus olhos_

"Syaoran… O que está fazendo?".

Ele a pegara pela cintura e começara a valsar com ela, naquele lugar onde só se podia ouvir um pouco da melodia que tocava na festa. Um pouco confusa, ela notou que ele evitava olhar em seus olhos. Respirou fundo e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Você às vezes é louco".

Syaoran apoiou o queixo na cabeça ruiva, aspirando o perfume daqueles cachos, e dizendo simplesmente, esquecendo-se da raiva que o levara a ir dançar com ela. "Existem pessoas que me fazem agir assim".

Enquanto giravam sobre o piso branco, a Lua projetava sua luz sobre o casal, os iluminando e fazendo com que se esquecessem onde estavam. Apenas a música lhes dava a noção de uma realidade não muito distante. Um vento delicado os tocou, e de leve, a saia de Sakura também começou a dançar, num ritmo nostálgico. A sensação era mágica e profunda. Podiam tocar o céu sem nem ao menos levantarem do chão.

"Você dança muito bem".

"Eu?", Sakura repetiu, atordoada. "Só estou seguindo seus passos".

"E eu os seus".

Quer fosse o motivo que os levasse a dançar, a sincera vontade ambos era permanecer naquele lugar para sempre.

**_There's such a fooled heart_**

_H__ um coração tolo_

**_Beatin_****_' so fast_**

_Batendo__ rapidamente_

**_In search of new dreams_**

_A procura de novos sonhos_

**_A love that will last_**

_Um amor que irá durar_

**_Within_****_ you heart_**

_Dentro do seu coração_

**_I'll place the moon_**

_Eu colocarei a lua_

**_Within your heart _**

_Dentro do seu coração._

Sakura fechou os olhos delicadamente, sentindo a fragrância forte que ele tinha. Sua bochecha roçava lenta e suavemente nos botões do casaco elegante, dando a impressão que ela beijava as estrelas. E sentia-se assim, daquela maneira.

"Obrigada por vir comigo".

"Não precisa agradecer".

"Sei que não queria".

"Eu não sabia o que estava perdendo".

Soltou um riso baixo, para não quebrar com muita abruptamente aquele silêncio. A música parou de tocar, mas o farfalhar das folhas, o orvalho descendo pelos galhos e os grilos lhe traziam mais melodia do que qualquer orquestra. Dois passos para lá, dois passos para cá. Uma rotina deliciosa que ela tinha o prazer de repetir. Ele a girou novamente, porém, com mais gentileza, encarando o fundo dos seus olhos com aquelas íris douradas e ora desviando- as para seus lábios. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Seu coração batia tão rápido. Escutava-o, como se ele também fizesse parte da banda que os regia.

Lá estava ela, novamente, sentindo aquele calor no peito. Um indício claro de que estava se apaixonando novamente. Tentou pensar em todas as brigas e discussões que tivera com ele, mas a única imagem em sua mente foi aquele beijo. Aquele beijo especial e incomparável.

Ergueu a cabeça e o fitou, brindando-se com aquele sorriso sincero que ele esboçava.

"Não sorria assim".

"E porque não?".

"Porque se continuar, eu vou errar o passo".

Ele deu outro sorriso, ainda mais encantador, a aproximando mais e roçando sua face com a dela. Encostou os lábios de leve na pele dele, sentindo-o ficar mais tenso.

Mas mesmo assim, não pararam de dançar.

**_As the pain sweeps through_**

_Quando__ a dor passa_

**_Makes_****_ no sense for you_**

_Não faz sentido para voc_

**_Eevery_****_ thrill is gone_**

_Toda emoção se foi_

**_Wans't_****_ too much fan at all_**

_Não foi muito divertido depois de tudo_

**_But I'll be there for you_**

_Mas eu estarei lá para voc_

**_As the world down_**

_Quando__ o mundo cair_

****

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling in love_**

_Me apaixonando_

"Acha que deveríamos entrar? Logo o jantar será servido", ela sussurrou, tentando achar uma forma de voltar à realidade.

"Não fuja de mim, Sakura", ele murmurou, num tom baixo e perigoso. "Não quer ficar aqui comigo?".

"Eu quero, mas... Pensei que não queria", não era uma boa desculpa, mas a melhor que pudera arranjar.

Ouviu uma risada suave, enquanto ele a apertava mais contra si. "Neste instante, não pense em nada. A não ser no fato de que hoje, eu só queria estar aqui com você".

Aquela resposta a desarmou por completo, enquanto ela voltava a dançar com ele. Uma lágrima triste, porém complacente, caiu de seus olhos. A única daquela noite. Pois sabia que se desse ouvidos ao coração, cairia na tentação que era o amor. E não queria de maneira alguma se ferir.

Sentiu os dedos dele afundarem em seus cabelos, procurando algo. Sua máscara foi delicadamente retirada, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a dele. O encarou sem entender nada para depois ver que ele jogara ambas no chão.

"Não precisamos fingir quem não somos aqui".

Ele tinha toda a razão. Sorriu mais uma vez e o abraçou suavemente, entregando-se a aquela sensação conhecida. Dedilhou os dedos pelo peito forte e sussurrou, de um modo que ele não pudesse ouvir.

"Mas eu preciso fingir que não estou me apaixonando".

**_I'll paint you morning of gold_**

_Eu pintarei suas manhãs de ouro_

**_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_**

_Eu irei encher as suas noites de amor_

**_Though_****_ we're strangers 'til now_**

_Apesar de sermos estranhos até agora_

**_We_****_'re_****_ choosing the path_**

_Estamos escolhendo o caminho_

**_Between the stars_**

_Entre__ as estrelas_

**_I'll leave my love_**

_Eu deixarei meu amor_

**_Between the stars_**

_Entre__ as estrelas..._

Lentamente, dançavam de encontro ao jardim florido. A lua, antes tão resplandecente, estava sumindo entre nuvens de tempestade. Syaoran retirou seu casaco e pôs sobre os seus ombros, dizendo que iria esfriar. Mas logo a tomou nos braços e voltou a dançar com ela. As magnólias e rosas eram espectadoras de quanto Sakura queria aquele momento. E queria para todo o sempre.

Um pingo tocou a ponta de seu nariz, simultaneamente, o casal ergueu as cabeças e foram recebidos como mais pingos. A chuva logo se tornou parte do cenário, por que, apesar de estarem ensopados, não queriam parar de se tocar. E de se olhar. Ele ainda sorria. O mesmo sorriso gentil que evidenciava toda a sua sincera felicidade.

Seus cachos foram desmanchando, dando lugar a sua cabeleira lisa, que escorria por suas costas, tocando as mãos dele. Syaoran também tinha os cabelos em completo desalinho, que respingavam. Nunca o achara tão perfeito. Seu rosto másculo molhado, os olhos dourados acolhedores e ao mesmo tempo, vorazes. Ergueu a mão de leve e o tocou. No mesmo instante, ele parou de sorrir.

"Você está todo... todo molhado".

Ele a encarou, sério, e depois, desmanchou-se em sorrisos, afundando o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. "E você está ensopada... Por que será?".

Apaixonar-se era tão fácil. Mas será que todo o amor que começava a sentir justificaria lágrimas e sofrimentos que ela certamente teria?

Não sabia. Pois tudo o que queria naquele momento era sussurrar, no ouvido tão próximo ao seu, que estava começando a amá-lo. E que queria que ele a beijasse, como fizera há alguns dias. Queria mergulhar a boca na dele e esquecer do resto por não importava. Nada importava mais do que aquilo.

"Se pudéssemos parar o tempo...", ela disse, suavemente. "Eu o faria".

Syaoran ergueu a cabeça e parou de dançar com ela. Seus dedos longos traçaram o contorno de sua testa, de seus olhos e deu nariz. Quando tocaram sua boca, não pode evitar um suspiro trêmulo. Ele aproximou os lábios, receoso, e disse contra os dela.

"Se eu pudesse parar o tempo agora... Seria nesse minuto".

Puxou seu rosto para perto do dela e a beijou.

**_As the pain sweeps through_**

_Quando__ a dor passa_

**_Makes_****_ no sense for you_**

_Não faz sentido para voc_

**_Eevery_****_ thrill is gone_**

_Toda emoção se foi_

**_Wans't_****_ too much fan at all_**

_Não foi muito divertido depois de tudo_

**_But I'll be there for you_**

_Mas eu estará lá para voc_

**_As the world down_**

_Quando__ o mundo cair_

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando o mundo cair_

**_Falling_******

_Caindo_

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando__ o mundo cair_

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling in love_**

_Me apaixonando_

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando o mundo cair_

**_Falling_****__**

_Caindo_

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling in love_**

_Me apaixonando_

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando mundo cair_

**_Makes_****_ no sense at all_**

_Não faz sentindo no final_

**_Makes_****_ no sense to fall_**

_Não faz sentindo cair_

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando__ o mundo cair_

**_Falling_**

_Caindo___

**_Falling in love_**

_Me apaixonando_

**_As the world falls down_**

_Quando__ o mundo cair_

**_Falling _**

_Caindo_

**_Falling _**

_Caindo___

**_Falling in love_**

_Me apaixonando_

**_As the World falls down_**

_Quando o mundo cair_

Os lábios sobre os seus exerceram força descomunal, enquanto as mãos largas lutavam contra o tecido molhado do vestido, difundindo-se nos fios encharcados, confundindo-se. O desespero e a ânsia eram tão grandes que o beijo chegava a ser rude. Porém, ela também compartilhava daquela fome interna. Deixou que o casaco caísse dos seus ombros, enquanto a chuva temperava as bocas que se chocavam. Acariciou os ombros musculosos e as costas fortes, sentindo-o só seu naquele instante.

Estava amando.

A boca dele começou a traçar beijos por sua mandíbula, chegando à orelha e sussurrando, numa voz perdida e profunda. "Não sei se conseguirei ser seu amigo, Sakura".

"Não seja, então", virou o rosto dele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Nem notou que a festa estava por terminar.

Pois não importava.

Estava novamente apaixonada, e mesmo que esse amor não fosse correspondido, faria com que durasse para sempre, pensou, enquanto entregava-se novamente aos lábios experientes do único homem que lhe despertava essas emoções.

**_Continua... _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olá, Mina-San!**

**Acredito que não tenha demorado muito dessa vez, apesar de estar com problemas nesse computador... (Não adianta, meu pai não quer comprar um novo para mim ¬¬)**

**Mas tirando esse problema pequeno, está tudo bem. Estou bem melhor e acredito que agora volto ao meu ritmo normal, apesar de estar tremendamente cansada e com a mínima vontade de voltar para a escola amanhã... Não imaginam como é deprimente olhar o professor de matemática. Talvez eu não seja a única que não goste da matemática XD**

**E também agora vou demorar um pouco para postar, minha melhor amiga está com ulcera e estou tendo que adiantar todos os trabalhos que faríamos juntas. Mas não se preocupem, farei o possível para não demorar demais.**

**Agradecimento a Merry, esse anjinho iluminado e que me mandou uma carta super carinhosa, e que eu ainda não respondi XD (Você não imagina o que acontece quando a preguiça me acomete!)**

**E dedicar esse cap. para a minha querida maninha Nina. Ela está fazendo aniversario, e eu sei que esqueci... isso foi uma forma de me redimir. Você foi e ainda é uma das únicas pessoas na net que eu realmente admiro! TE Amo de montão por ser essa minha grande amiga!**

**Vou aos reviews, e antes, eu só queria comentar uma coisinha. Estou quase chegando ao número de reviews que meu primeiro fic teve. Eu fico muito contente, e agradeço imensamente pelos elogios, críticas e sugestões. Tenham certeza de que todos os reviews, pequenos ou grandes, são muito especiais para mim. **

**Já ia me esquecendo (Eu não disse que as aulas estavam me fazendo mal? XD) A música é: **_As The World Falls Down (Quando o mundo cair), de David Bowie. _**A melodia é linda, achei que combinava perfeitamente com o fic. Estou pensando em fazer uma listinha com as músicas que tenho usado. Mas estou só pensando, por enquanto! XD**

**Sem mais enrolações (Minha especialidade XD), vou responder aos reviews: **_Miki__ H, Rafinha Himura Li (Boa sorte com seu computador! E deseje para o meu também! Máquinas problemáticas ¬¬), Angel, Violet-Tomoyo (Eu também acho que as coisas vão melhorar agora... Será? XD), Anna Lennox (Espero que já esteja melhor... E tem toda razão, o Sesshy é lindo! Ai... ai...), Carol Higurashi Li (Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Inuyasha Quem sabe um dia a gente não conversa sobre isso? XD), Dani Glatz (Que bom que gostou!), Miaka Hiiragizawa (Sim, foi naquela fase que você chamava todo mundo de tia! XD), Lan Ayath (Meu bloqueio passou sim. E eu estou com umas idéias para seu fic! Ah, lá vou eu metendo meu nariz intrometido em tudo!), Anaisa, MeRRy-aNNe (Eu juro que vou responder a sua cartinha. Sesshoumaru diz que eu não cumpro minhas promessas, mas não acredite nele. Ele é que não cumpre as dele XD), Bella-chan (Sua idéia é meio impossível, mas não deixa de ser boa. Vou analisar com cuidado), Kikyou Priestess (Que bom que gostou do beijo! Eu tive que ver mil cenas de beijo de Anime para me inspirar! XD)._

**É isso, pessoal!**

**Kisu**** no Bai Bai**


	10. Capítulo X: Ciúmes

Capítulo 10

"Acalme-se, Charity", Jack deu um sorriso torto. "Nunca a vi tão nervosa".

"Eu...eu", ela não conseguia expressar o ódio que sentia naquele instante.

Arquitetara seus planos com todo o cuidado possível. E via todos eles desmoronarem, um a um. Primeiro, a morte de Eriol, quando a assassinada deveria ter sido Tomoyo. Depois, a chegada da filha de Sakura, aquela tal de Amy. E uma conversa perturbadora que presenciara ontem, quando Sakura e Syaoran haviam chegado no bordel.

_"Novamente fingiremos que nada aconteceu?", a voz do chinês soou magoada e receosa. Os olhos castanhos de Charity arregalaram-se quando Sakura passou a mão no rosto másculo, sorrindo levemente. _

_"O que você quer fazer, Syaoran?", a ruiva deu um passo para poder ficar mais próxima dele, e a loira viu os olhos daquele homem brilharem de paixão. Como por ela nunca haviam brilhado. _

_"Isso"._

_Charity cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, no instante em que Syaoran tomou os lábios de Sakura em um beijo arrebatador. Um calor estranho passou por seu coração. Seria ciúme? Balançou a cabeça várias vezes, tentando recobrar a calma e a frieza. Observou a cortesã ruiva se afastar e sorrir. _

_"Foi uma noite linda, Syaoran", ela deu as costas e subiu as escadas, enquanto o chinês acompanhava seus passos com o olhar penetrante. Depois, viu ele praguejar e sorrir também. _

_"Preciso de conhaque. Sem ele, não conseguirei dormir"._

"O que te abala tanto, irmã?", o advogado sentou-se, acendendo um charuto. "A chegada de Amy ou a súbita atração de Syaoran por Sakura?".

"Lógico que a chegada de Amy!", mentiu, mas sabia que suas palavras não soaram muito convincentes. Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha, soltando baforadas de fumaça e tornando a sorrir.

"Você e esse chinês já tiveram um caso, não é?".

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, não queria lembrar-se daquela época e nem se vangloriar de ter humilhado Syaoran. Engoliu um seco e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Seu irmão deu um sorriso ainda mais amplo, a encarando intensamente.

"E porque tudo acabou?".

"Não é da sua conta, Jack", debruçou-se sobre a mesa, destinada a mudar de assunto. "Eu estou sabendo de algo que não está me agradando nem um pouco".

O advogado deu de ombros, fazendo-se de desentendido. "E o que seria?".

"Sabe do que estou falando. Eu não mandei que matasse Vanny Spider e nem Lucy Mei. Elas não tinham intenção nenhuma de tomar posse do bordel de Sakura. Mas matou-as, sem minhas ordens. Por quê?".

Charity viu que ele ficara tenso. Seu irmão se levantou e virou-se em direção a janela, silencioso e sisudo. A prostituta tornou a perguntar. "Vai me responder ou não, Jack?!".

"Ora, eu...", ele interrompeu-se, como se procurasse o que dizer. Estufou o peito antes de esclarecer. "Eu pensei que poderia adiantar o serviço. Estou trabalhando em um novo caso aqui no escritório e não queria cometer assassinatos por um tempo".

"Mas elas não valiam para mim, seu tolo!", Charity gritou, erguendo-se e apontando o dedo indicador para ele, em tom forte. "Escute com atenção o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, Montague Jack Druitt, pois não tenho a intenção de repetir: Eu o mando fazer o trabalho não porque gosto de assassinatos ou chacinas. Há uma necessidade por trás disso que você ainda não entende!".

Jack jogou o charuto no chão, pisando nele com força, e a encarou com raiva. "Faz isso por inveja. Um sentimento egoísta. E eu fico me perguntando: O que ganharei com tudo isso no final?".

Charity desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer da sala. Ainda não pensara nisso. Os assassinatos acabariam, e mesmo Jack sendo o profissional excelente que era, não havia total garantia de que não fosse preso. Tinha que ajudá-lo. Não tinha um relacionamento muito amigável e nem muito normal com ele, mas o amava mesmo assim, afinal ele era tudo o que sobrara de sua família. "Eu prometo auxiliá-lo com seus negócios".

"Sei", ele a fitou, desconfiado. "Queria uma garantia".

"Não basta minha palavra?".

"Logicamente que não", Jack sentou-se novamente. "Sabe que eu não confio em ninguém".

Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, Charity pensou, amargurada. Sentiu seus olhos marejados depois de ouvir o que o irmão falara. Confiava plenamente nele, e queria que ele sentisse o mesmo com relação a ela. Suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, murmurando. "Não sei mais o que fazer, Jack. Se Tomoyo estivesse morta, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis...".

"Vou matá-la para você, então".

Ergueu a cabeça, confusa. "Matar?".

"Sim, vou matar Tomoyo".

"Porque eu haveria de querer matá-la agora, com a chegada da filha de Sakura? Se o Candy Pleasures for ficar com alguém, vai ficar é com essa garotinha".

"Deixe-me matar Tomoyo, Charity", ele repetiu, ainda mais determinado.

"Deus!", ela ergueu as mãos ao ar. "Eu me rendo aos seus mirabolantes planos, maninho. O que pretende fazer?".

"Eu apenas quero terminar um serviço, maninha", ele disse, irônico, para depois, sorrir. "Aquela garota, sem o lorde, está desprotegida. Não seria absolutamente terrível para Sakura perder a prima?".

"Vendo por esse lado...", a loira suspirou. "Sakura, com toda certeza, sofreria muito".

"E então...", Jack prosseguiu. "Aproveite-se desse momento de Sakura e aja o mais rápido possível. Mate a filha dela".

"É muito cedo para matá-la", e bem a dizer, não queria. Jamais cometera um assassinato. Pelo menos, não diretamente. E não queria começar justo com uma criança inocente.

O advogado apoio o queixo nas mãos, franzindo a testa. "Está fraquejando demais. Tudo isso por causa do chinês".

Lembrou-se vagamente da época em que tivera seu caso com Syaoran. Não era muito ambiciosa, já que depois de Kelly, era a prostituta mais famosa de toda Londres. Mas mesmo assim, sabia que deitar-se com o filho de um dos mais ricos comerciantes chineses da cidade não seria nada mal. Além do que, Syaoran estava deprimido com a morte repentina da mãe. Aproveitou-se daquele momento nostálgico da vida dele, sabendo muito bem que ele não ia negar um bom carinho.

Só que não esperava que Syaoran, em sua carência, entrasse naquela relação tão profundamente. Para Charity, não passava de mais um serviço, com a vantagem que o cliente em questão era muito bonito e diferente da maioria. Mas só queria garantir sua fama, seu sucesso. Quando o chinês propôs fuga e casamento, sua reação foi imediata. Estava apenas esperando a morte de Kelly para assumir o posto de dona do Candy Pleasures. Não podia abandonar tudo daquela maneira. Recordou-se de suas palavras, e mesmo sabendo que elas eram duras, não podia deixar de sorrir.

_"Você esperava demais de mim, Syaoran... Eu sou apenas uma prostituta ambiciosa. Meu sonho é possuir o que Kelly possuiu. Portanto, casamento e amor não estão em meus planos". _

Depois, ele perguntara se as palavras ditas na intimidade de seu quarto eram mentiras. Charity havia rido cruelmente, mas por dentro seu peito gritara. Elas eram mesmo de tudo mentiras? Não havia uma ponta de verdades nela?

"_Eu sou paga para fingir, Syaoran. O que é o amor para mim? Uma forma de conseguir dinheiro. E o que é para você? Uma forma de acabar com a sua solidão e dependência. Não tenho tempo para perder com sentimentalismo barato. Deixe isso para os escritores e suas obras. Sou só mais uma vadia londrina". _

Depois disso, o chinês jamais voltou a olhar para seu rosto, ou lhe dirigir a palavra. Às vezes, pegava-se pensando nele, mas provavelmente era porque passaram muito tempo juntos.

Será mesmo?

Porque ao vê-lo com Sakura, outra espécie de sentimento apossou-se de todo o seu corpo. Ciúme. Jamais pensara em sentir algo assim. Mas o sentira, e agora pensava no que fazer. Não podia permitir que Sakura lhe roubasse Syaoran também, como fizera com tudo o que um dia almejara. Olhou para seu irmão e notou que o olhar violeta dele desvendava seus pensamentos mais ocultos.

"Temos que fazer algo com relação a esse detetive, Charity".

"Ele não representa nenhuma ameaça".

"Ora, ora, ora...", riu, sarcástico. "Tentando protegê-lo?".

Ela teve vontade de quebrar aquele sorriso no rosto do irmão. Pois não queria envolver Syaoran nos seus planos. Talvez futuramente, quando ele entendesse que Sakura não era a mulher certa para ele. Por hora, era melhor deixar ele prosseguir com suas investigações. Nenhuma o levaria até os dois. Respirou fundo. "Não, não estou tentando proteger ninguém além de você, Jack. O meu medo é que se fizermos algo com ele, tornemos Jack, O Estripador um matador comum, que escolhe qualquer pessoa como vítima", estreitou o olhar. "É isso que quer?".

"Eu não estava pensando em matá-lo, Charity", sorriu. "Queria que você o fizesse".

"Só pode estar brincando", mostrou as unhas pintadas para ele e fez um sotaque arrastado, como os que as dama da alta sociedade costumavam ter. "O que uma _lady _como eu poderia fazer?".

"O mataremos depois", o tom não permitia recusas, nem dava indícios que ele achara graça em sua tentativa de aliviar o clima tenso. "Não importando o tipo de sentimentos que venha a nutrir por ele, eu quero esse homem morto".

Estremeceu com as palavras ditas em tom tão autoritário, mas achou melhor não protestar. Recostou-se na cadeira desconfortável e desejou ter o poder de adivinhar o que estava por vir.

Pois sinceramente, não sabia se estava preparada ou não.

* * *

A loira chegou no Candy Pleasures cedo, com a mínima vontade de trabalhar essa noite. Sakura estava no corredor, conversando animadamente com Kate e com Tomoyo. Aproximou-se, notando as três interromperem o assunto no mesmo instante.

"Estavam falando de mim, garotas?".

"Quase isso, querida", Kate abafou o riso. "Na verdade, falávamos de uma cadelinha em especial".

Não se abalando, Charity apoiou-se na parede e mandou a garota de olhos azuis um olhar gélido. "Uma tal de Kate, não é mesmo? A pobrezinha acredita que conseguira algo, mas não passa de uma vareta vestida com as roupas da chefe".  
  
"Charity!", Tomoyo gritou, com as faces avermelhadas. "Que grosseiro!".

"E que moral tem para falar comigo, garota? É outra perdida... Acreditava mesmo que Eriol amava você?", viu a morena comprimir os lábios e sorriu com satisfação. "Possivelmente, ele contratou aquele assassino para morrer antes de ser fadado a passar a existência com uma maldita sem sal e sem açúcar como voc".

Tomoyo a encarou alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, deu as costas e saiu andando, seguida por uma preocupada Kate. Apenas Sakura permaneceu, a fitando intensamente.

"O que ganha com tudo isso, Charity? O que ganha com o sofrimento alheio?".

"O divertimento".

"Que forma mais vil de se entreter", Sakura começou a se afastar, indiferente.

Charity observou os passos elegantes de Sakura, a cabeleira ruiva e brilhante que balançava suavemente e o corpo bem feito, gracioso mesmo em roupas vulgares. Cerrou os punhos e desejou que, naquele momento, pudesse ter aquele porte de rainha. Na verdade, sabia muito bem que além de ter inveja do poder que Sakura tinha, também tinha inveja de sua beleza. Suspirou e desviou o olhar. Ouviu a porta do seu lado de abrir e virou-se para Syaoran, que olhava para o corredor.

"Pensei ter ouvido a voz de Sakura", ele a fitou com desprezo. "Mas é só voc".

"Não sou o suficiente?", o olhar tão perto do seu lhe trazia uma sensação tão deliciosa. Afastou-se dois passos, tentando recobrar a estabilidade. "Ou precisa de duas prostitutas para se conscientizar que não é o homem o bastante?".

Ele deu um sorriso afetado, evidenciando ainda mais o brilho de seus olhos dourados. "Como estou muito de bom humor, não vou responder a isso".

"Sua... sua noite foi boa ontem?", forçou a voz, fazendo com que ela parecesse reprimida.

"Melhor impossível", um sorriso sincero enfeitou os lábios que já havia tocado, mas que logo que desmanchou a olhá-la. "Mas isso não é da sua conta".

A loira cruzou os braços sobre os seios. "Sakura é uma ótima atriz, não é?".

"Acredito que sim";

"E é convincente, não?", comprimiu os lábios. "Imagino todas as grandes mentiras que ela disse a você. E é claro, Syaoran... você ainda não passa de um menino ingênuo que acredita em qualquer palavra que saia da boca de uma vagabunda".

O chinês a encarou por alguns segundos, firmemente. Quando ia responder, interrompeu-se ao ver Matt atravessar o corredor a firmes passos e parar para falar com eles. Charity novamente viu uma oportunidade de se divertir.

"Pianista, sabe o que Sakura fez ontem?".

O jovem assentiu, com as faces ruborizadas de raiva. "Ela foi no baile com esse da". Syaoran abafou um sorriso. Mesmo já tendo se acostumado com os ataques de ciúme de Matt, ainda era muito divertido.

"Syaoran estava me contando sobre a maravilhosa noite que ambos tiveram... Beijos ao luar, palavras de amor... Não gostaria de estar no lugar dele, querido?".

Os olhos negros de Matt miraram Syaoran, enfurecidos pela raiva e pela dor. O jovem entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse, enquanto seus dedos se fechavam fortemente. Sem ter o que fazer ali, Matt dirigiu-se para as escadarias, pisando duro. Charity ria, contente com tudo aquilo. Syaoran lhe lançou um olhar irritado e para sua própria surpresa, seu peito se comprimiu e seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele fechou a porta sem cerimônias e ela se sentiu completamente sozinha.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu quarto, uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Arregalou-os, sentindo-se tola. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar por Syaoran. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, murmurando.

"Eu não vou deixar um maldito sentimento acabar com os meus sonhos", quando abriu seus olhos, a natural frieza havia retornado. "Nunca".

**_Continua... _**

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Olá!**

**Alguém aí com pena da Charity (silêncio geral)... Como eu suspeitava XD**

**Devo pedir desculpas a quem esperava um capítulo romântico e repleto de beijos. E sei também que não foi um dos melhores capítulos. (Eu odiei escrevê-lo... ¬¬). **

**Mas era um capítulo necessário. Se ninguém prestou atenção, apenas por Charity é a protagonista, paciência. Só garanto que havia muito do que vai acontecer no futuro na conversa entre ela e Jack.**

**De qualquer modo, o próximo capítulo com certeza, vai ser melhor. Apesar de também ser bem curtinho, pois marca uma nova fase e a entrada de uma personagem que vai ser muito importante na história!**

**Minha revisora não tem podido revisar meus capítulos, por isso, se eles já eram lentos, agora estão quase parando. (Acreditem, isso é possível XD).**

**E quanto a Charity, eu acredito que minha diabinha loira (Adoro esse apelido XD) terá participações ainda maiores. Mas não se preocupem, ela terá o fim merecido. E não é só no meu fic... (Né, Yoru?).**

**Vamos aos reviews, então:**

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Concordo com você, o David (Olha a intimidade! XD), é com certeza um grande cantor. Eu amo o pouco que conheço de seu trabalho inspirador. Que bom que gostou! Kisu._

**_Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel_******_Nem se preocupe com a pressa... Afinal, essa palavra não consta no meu dicionário (Possível justificativa para meus insuperáveis atrasos XD). A Lally é uma mestra em promover encontros! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Yoruki_****_ Hiiragizawa: _**_Fala, Bruna! Eu prometo entrar nesse fim de semana! Estou com tantos trabalhos e tudo está tão corrido... (Porcaria de Responsabilidade! Palavrinhas sábias! XD). Mas prometo entrar e então iremos atualizar 'aquele' assunto! Depois desse capítulo aqui, muita gente ficara ansiosa para ler! (Escalpelar a Charity! Uma idéia ótima... Mas não é pouco para nossa amiguinha? Vamos arrancar a língua dela! XD). _

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Eu adoro ler os seus reviews, e discordo totalmente quanto ao fato de serem horríveis! São muito incentivadores! E fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena do baile. Ela foi trabalhosa, mas compensadora! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Xianya_******_Já imaginou a carinha de Li-Kun com ciúmes? Eu penso nisso todos os dias! (Viciada). E sim, a Charity vai fazer de tudo para atrapalhar... Mas com um jeitinho todo especial que ainda é segredo! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Júlia: _**_Espero que não tenha morrido do coração e tenha lido esse capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! XD_

**_Camis_******_Seja bem-vinda, Camis! E espero que continue lendo! Seus fics são de Inuyasha, não é? Me lembro de ter visto lá! Mais um grande motivo para lê-los (Fissurada em Inuyasha e ainda mais em Sesshy-Sama). Prometo, que assim que tiver tempo, eu vou ler! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Pequena-dama: _**_Sejam__ bem-vinda você também! Espero que continue lendo! Quanto ao desprezo pelos próprios fics, é normal sentir isso. Eu sinto isso todo dia.... Sabe quando você olha para o que escreveu e pensa "Que porcaria é essa?". Então... Mas eu acredito pelo o que já me disseram de você, que seja uma ótima escritora. Ainda vou ler seus fics, se tiver a oportunidade. Me comparar com as minhas amiguinhas Miaka e Yoru é um tremendo exagero! Quem dera um dia escrever como elas (Ah, sonhos... XD). _

**_M. Sheldon: _**_Confesso que, quando no último capítulo, não vi seu review, fiquei decepcionada. Entendo perfeitamente seus motivos, mas mesmo assim, seus reviews são sempre tão carinhoso e maravilhosos que eu tinha o medo de falhar se eu não os lesse. Mas digo que não precisa se desculpar. Você estar novamente, lendo meu trabalho e gostando, já basta para mim. Muito obrigada pelos elogios sinceros!_

**_B166ER: _**_Fala, sumida! Senti saudades de você por aqui, mas que bom que já está de volta! E como sempre, com seus elogios encorajadores! Não sabem a falta que eles me faziam! E nem precisava bater tantas palmas... Fiquei em três tons de vermelho, de tão sem graça! XD_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Outra garota que estou morrendo de saudades! Fala amiga, por onde andas? XD Em todo caso, a escola é realmente um problema... Fazer o que né? Ainda tenho muito chão pela frente! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Tamires_****_ Stuart: _**_Fala moça, sejam bem-vinda! Obrigada por todos os elogios e eu espero sinceramente que continue lendo!_

**_MeRRy-aNNe: _**_Oi__, miga! __Tô morrendo de saudades de converser com você! Eu tenho duas propostas para você, amiga! E espero que não se ofenda! Você não quer ser minha mamãe? XD_

_É que eu estou sem... XD_

_Outra coisinha: Não quer revisar para mim não, esses dias que a Nininha não pode?_

_Espero respostas!_

**_Dani_****_ Glatz: _**_Que bom que gostou, e espero que continue lendo!_

**_Miaka_****_ Hiiragizawa: _**_Vou pensar nessa classificação... Bom, e quanto ao pudim, eu tô servida sim! Obrigada pelos elogios! Tô com uma saudade de você, garota! Vamos ver se nós nos esbarramos, no msn!_

**_Jully_******_É, eu assisti labirinto sim (O.O). Um filme lindo e maravilhoso! E é verdade, o David também está TDB! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_AnGeL_****_ nAnDa: _**_Nem se preocupe com o sumiço. Acontece o tempo todo comigo! (XD). Bom, e quanto aos (sussurra: bloqueios... Tenho medo de falar alto e ele volte a me perseguir XD), são a lástima de todo escritor. Deveria existir lei de escravidão para eles, porque o eles fazem é muita covardia, né? Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**_Kikyou Prietess: _**_Nossa, Lally! Me deixou lisonjeada! E tenho certeza que foi exagero! Agora, todos querem me matar, depois de terem passado um capítulo inteiro na companhia da 'agradável' Charity! Vou sair correndo antes de mais pedras atingiam meus olhos! Acredite, pensei estar cega! XD_

**_Carol Higurashi Li: _**_É, Carol, Inuyasha é o meu segundo anime favorito (Completamente apaixonada por Nightwalker). Eu também adoraria conversar com você um dia desses, por isso, não hesite em me por no seu mensseger, pois eu vou por você no meu! Obrigada pelos elogios! _

**_Anaisa_******_Tudo bem! Ninguém se importa com o tamanho! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**É isso, pessoal!**

**Vou tentar não atrasar! **

**(Jenny vê pedras sendo atiradas em sua direção e corre)**

**Tem gente que ainda não se conforma do capítulo ser só da Charity! XD**

**Fui!**


	11. Cápitulo XI: Querer

Capítulo 11

A noite novamente lhe parecia a única entrada para a liberdade que seu corpo ansiava. Olhou para os rostos de Sakura e de Kate, sorrindo levemente, antes de anunciar. "Estou indo dar uma volta".

Sua prima, com a pequena filha nos braços lhe parecia à pessoa mais doce naquele momento. Os olhos verdes de Sakura se ergueram ligeiramente e ela disse, reprovadora. "Está muito tarde, Tomoyo".

"Há bastante movimento lá fora", a jovem argumentou, pegando uma capa sobre a cadeira de seu quarto.

"Mas... mas e sobre Jack, O Estripador? Ele está por essas ruas, Tomoyo", Kate aproximou-se, aflita. "Ele tem cometido tantos assassinatos..."

"Eu sei, eu sei...", Tomoyo tranqüilizou-a. "Vou tentar não me afastar tanto e nem entrar em becos desconhecidos, está bem?".

"Faça como quiser, prima", Sakura sorriu, enquanto brincava com os dedos minúsculos de Amy. "Quer que eu peça a Syaoran para que ele a acompanhe?".

A morena pensou em fazer um comentário maldoso, ao ver as faces de Sakura se iluminarem ao mencionar o nome do chinês, mas apenas meneou a cabeça, enquanto caminhava até a saída do quarto. "Não se preocupem... Eu sei me cuidar".

Saiu apressada do bordel, temendo que ficasse ainda mais tarde. O movimento das ruas era grande. Prostitutas faziam sua ronda, cafetões recolhiam o dinheiro que ganhavam com isso. As famosas gangues realizavam discretos e pequenos furtos, por isso, Tomoyo tratou de esconder a bolsinha com as suas economias na saia vermelha cheia de babados negros. Sorriu, sentindo o vento bater em suas faces.

Caminhou até um dos bancos, aproveitando que não havia muitos bêbados por perto. Apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e ficou a observar o movimento. A calmaria lhe agradava, mas sabia que se ficasse ali por mais tempo, alguém com toda certeza, iria querer seus serviços.

"Com licença".

Virou o rosto, destinada a não tolerar incômodos, mas ao olhar para o homem, teve a sensação de já ter visto ele antes. Algo naqueles olhos violetas e frios lembravam muito o olhar lascivo e provocante de Charity. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu, mas aquele curvar de lábios não a convenceu. Sentiu que havia algo errado, porém, seu lado fraco e emocional a obrigou a ficar sentada, vendo que ele adquiria uma expressão triste.

"Você é Tomoyo, não?".

"Sim, sou eu".

"Desculpe-me abordá-la dessa maneira, mas acredito que eu tenha muita sorte em encontrá-la fora do bordel".

Tomoyo arqueou as finas sobrancelhas. "Onde está querendo chegar com toda essa conversa?".

"Novamente, eu peço desculpas", a jovem pôde notar o timbre sofisticado e as roupas finíssimas. "Eu sou um empregado da mansão Hiiragizawa".

Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se, enquanto ela abria os lábios na forma de um 'O' silencioso. Quando finalmente encontrou a voz, murmurou. "Hiiragizawa...?".

Ele sorriu, retirando a cartola. "Isso mesmo. Um amigo do falecido lorde deseja lhe ver. O Sr. Cain Matthews".

"O Sr. Cain deseja me ver?", Eriol sempre contara histórias fascinantes sobre seu melhor amigo. Lembrava de cada uma com gosto, pois era emocionante a devoção contida nas palavras do inglês. Ele sempre falara que o único que sabia daquele relacionamento era Cain. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de argumentar. "Por que só agora?".

"Deve me entender, srta.", ele pausou a narrativa, antes de continuar, sorrindo. "Meu senhor foi muito cauteloso em contar-me sobre tudo isso. Aproveitou o momento em que toda a família havia partido para o exterior. Ele disse que gostaria de lhe oferecer algo, pois com toda certeza, lorde Eriol não gostaria que ficasse desamparada depois de sua morte".

"Entendo", Tomoyo assentiu. "Eu agradeço, mas não quero nada".

O tal servo piscou os olhos inúmeras vezes, antes de indagar, surpreso. "Mas... Mas... tem certeza de que não está precisando de algo?".

Tomoyo encarou o céu, imaginando que dentre aquelas inúmeras estrelas, Eriol haveria de estar olhando por ela. Mas surpreendeu-se ao pensar em Touya, naquele instante. Abaixou a cabeça, embaraçada.

Onde estava com a cabeça, afinal? Touya fora rude, grosso e dissera crueldades que ela não esqueceria tão cedo. Mas ao lembrar dos olhos castanhos sobre os seus e como aqueles braços podiam ser extremamente aconchegantes, perdia completamente qualquer argumento plausível contra ele. Deveria envergonhar-se, pensando em outro homem. Mas o irmão de Sakura não lhe saía da mente por nenhum minuto. E o que mais a incomodava era o crescente desejo de vê-lo novamente. Temia o fato de que ele já houvesse partido. Um arrepio cruzou-lhe o corpo inteiro, e uma vontade imensa de ir até onde ele se encontrava hospedado foi se formando, misturando toda a carência e saudade que sentia dele, e ao mesmo tempo, de um carinho masculino.

Virou a cabeça e fitou aquele homem, notando que ele esperava uma resposta. "Eu não quero nada, obrigada".

"Meu lorde vai ficar profundamente ofendido", ele insistiu. "Por favor, em nada lhe custará. Apenas converse com ele".

Não havia mal nenhum nisso. Concordou com um movimento da cabeça, estranhando o sorriso satisfeitíssimo naquele rosto. Ele afirmou que deveria segui-lo, e assim o fez.

As ruas iam se tornando menos movimentadas. Receosa com o rumo que tomavam, decidiu manifestar-se. "Onde... onde exatamente estamos indo?".

"Bem, eu deixei meu coche num beco, a alguns passos daqui".

Nada mais disse, porém, seu primeiro pensamento foi voltar para perto do bordel. Aquilo estava se tornando muito esquisito. Parou de caminhar, quando estavam no meio de um túnel e chamou sua atenção.

"Eu acho que está tarde", deu um sorriso sem graça. "Acho que é melhor eu voltar. Converso com o seu lorde em outra oportunidade".

O silêncio pesado que se seguiu novamente deu a ela uma noção do perigo em se metera. O homem a sua frente virou-se, encarando-a firmemente. Logo, os lábios pálidos do homem curvavam-se, enquanto ele se aproximava. "Eu acredito que não, querida". Ao ver um brilho metálico nos bolsos do homem, Tomoyo parou de respirar e fez a única coisa que pode pensar naquele momento: Correr.

Podia ouvir os passos decididos dele seguindo-a, enquanto corria, sem direção. Ele a levara para bem longe, para ter certeza de que se ela tentasse escapar, não acharia o caminho para o bordel. O desespero começou a formar-se em seu peito, enquanto ela ofegava.

Ele a alcançou a poucos metros, a virando e prendendo com os braços magros e mesmo assim, surpreendentemente fortes. Já usava uma máscara negra. A jovem engoliu em seco e uma lágrima solitária deslizou por sua face, antes de ela gritar com todas as forças, apesar de ter a certeza de que ninguém a ouviria. Então, aquele seria o seu fim? Ser morta por um homem qualquer? Foi aí que um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. E se aquele fosse Jack, O Estripador? Gritou ainda mais alto, pensando no que aquele _serial killer _faria com seu corpo, depois de matá-la.

Uma pancada forte acertou sua cabeça e a última coisa que ela viu foi uma tesoura com forma estranha.

A única coisa que escutou antes de desmaiar completamente foi o grito de uma voz familiar.

E a última coisa que sentiu antes que sua visão se escurecesse completamente foi o calor de dois braços já conhecidos por ela.

--

"Touya!", Meiling abriu a porta do quarto do hotel, assustada. "O que significa tudo isso?".

Queria poder explicar a garota aflita o porquê de estar com Tomoyo em seus braços, mas só conseguia pensar que se não tivesse interceptado o gatuno que encontrara a jovem, possivelmente ela estaria morta. Em seu bolso, repousava a única pista que conseguira do possível assassino: A etiqueta de seu casaco.

Porém, não era mais hora de pensar naquele homem e sim na garota desmaiada. Entrou no quarto de hotel e rumou para o cômodo onde dormia, depositando-a na cama com cuidado. Ela não parecia ter mais ferimentos, apenas aquele corte na testa, que somente lhe realçava a fragilidade. Preocupado, voltou-se para a pequena irmã e pediu. "Traga panos limpos e água".

Meiling balançou a cabeça, correndo para atender as ordens de seu irmão. Enquanto isso, Touya fitava Tomoyo, sem saber o que fazer. O certo seria levá-la de volta para o bordel, mas uma força misteriosa o compelia a cuidar dela. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se desolado e pensando que desde que chegara naquele maldito país, só arranjara problemas. Ergueu os olhos apenas quando a irmã voltou. Retirou a tigela de água das mãos dela e afundou o pano lá. Preocupado, começou a passá-lo na testa ferida. Poderia infeccionar.

"Meiling, busque álcool".

"Touya", ela hesitou. "Não é melhor chamar um médico?".

Ele a fitou tão duramente que ela entendeu que era melhor não contrariá-lo. Touya continuou limpando o ferimento, antes de murmurar.

"O destino realmente quer que nos encontremos, Tomoyo".

Quase sorriu. Aquela jovem ocupara seus pensamentos todas as noites, desde que tiveram aquele perturbador encontro no cemitério. Lembrar do gosto dos lábios dela só lhe atiçava o desejo. Estava completamente encantado por Tomoyo. O pior era saber que, por trás de toda essa atração, havia um sentimento muito mais profundo. Caso o contrário, não se preocuparia em cuidar dela.

Quando saíra, aquela noite, estava decidido a espairecer seus pensamentos, por isso, procurara uma parte da cidade pouco movimentada. Jamais pensara em encontrar a morena em uma situação tão perigosa, e ainda salvá-la. Agora, imaginava se não havia um dedo arteiro do destino por trás de tudo isso, querendo que eles se encontrassem novamente.

Pois afinal, ela era a única pessoa com quem ele conseguia manter uma conversação, mesmo que não pacífica. E sua aparência triste o fazia crer que era seu dever protegê-la, quando ele sabia muito bem que não era. Além do mais, sabia que ela não era totalmente imune a sua presença. Provava isso com seu olhar, com seus gestos.

"Touya", a voz de Meiling o tirou de seus devaneios. "O que aconteceu com ela?".

"Ela estava sendo atacada por um homem".

"Oh, pobrezinha", Meiling comoveu-se, tomando a mão branca da jovem entre as suas, e sorrindo. Depois, olhou para o irmão e inquiriu. "Permitirá que ela fique esta noite aqui, não é?".

Touya deixou cair o pano dentro da vasilha de álcool, assustado. Seria penoso passar uma noite inteira sobre o mesmo teto que aquela garota. Sua voz soou rouca, carregada de desejo contido. "A...acho que não é uma boa idéia, Meiling".

Geralmente, Meiling não o contrariava. Mas dessa vez, havia uma determinação nos olhos cor de rubi que o surpreendia. "Pois eu acho que é. Não é certo levá-la agora. Temos que pelo menos, deixar que ela descanse por uma noite aqui", a jovem acariciou a franja molhada de Tomoyo e sorriu com ternura. "Ela pode ficar na minha cama, se não quiser que ela fique aqui".

"Não!", Touya exclamou. Meiling o olhou surpresa e ele tratou de se recompor. "Não tem problema ela ficar aqui".

"Quer ajuda para tratar dela?", sua irmã indagou, apontando para as mãos trêmulas de Touya.

Ele negou. "Pode sair, Meiling".

"Mas eu posso te fazer companhia e...", Touya novamente a fitou, e ela entendeu de pronto que ele queria ficar sozinho com a jovem.

O japonês, depois de ficar sozinho com Tomoyo, afastou de leve a franja da testa dela e passou o pano com álcool, suave e lentamente. A jovem gemeu levemente, e abriu os olhos, o encarando, assustada.

"Touya?!".

Afastou-se um pouco, notando que estava próximo demais. Respirou fundo, antes de inquirir, tentando ser o mais educado possível. "Como se sente?".

"Onde eu estou?", quando ela virou a cabeça, gemeu novamente de dor, tocando a ferida na testa. "Mas o que é que está acontecendo?!".

"Acalme-se, por favor", Touya pediu. "Você foi atacada por um gatuno e eu estava próximo, então eu resolvi...".

"Você me salvou?", ela indagou, perplexa.

"É... bem...", Touya fitou o ferimento dela, que começava a sangrar novamente, e achou nisso a salvação para não responder a pergunta dela. "Deixe-me cuidar do seu ferimento, sim?".

Ela assentiu, ainda incrédula. Ele tornou a passar o pano, observando-a corar levemente. Nunca lhe parecera tão desejável. Engoliu seco, antes de perguntar. "O que fazia na rua à uma hora dessas?".

Tomoyo gostaria muito de lhe dizer que não era da sua conta, mas devia a vida a aquele homem. E ainda por cima, ele se mostrava tão gentil em cuidar dela, quando poderia simplesmente mandá-la para o bordel. "Eu saí apenas para pensar sobre... sobre alguns assuntos", respondeu, deliciando-se com a risada sincera que ele deu.

"Isso temos em comum, Tomoyo", ele tornou a mergulhar o pano no álcool. "Adoramos sair para pensar".

A jovem deu um meio sorriso. "Possivelmente, é porque não temos muito que fazer".

Touya assentiu, voltando a tratar do machucado. "Isso é verdade. Eu não tenho muito que fazer na Inglaterra. Hoje mesmo me perguntei o porquê de ainda não ter ido embora".

O japonês queria crer que estava ali apenas por ter tido preguiça de comprar as passagens de navios, mas sabia que não era só isso. O motivo estava bem ali, a sua frente, lhe encarando com os olhos perspicazes e brilhantes. Aproximou-se para poder limpar o ferimento melhor, não tendo noção de como isso afetava a jovem.

Tomoyo tentava raciocinar, tentava pensar em algo para dizer, porém, todas as palavras lhe fugiam a mente. Ele estava tão próximo. Senti-lo dessa maneira era tão reconfortante. Lutou contra a tentação de abraçá-lo, cerrando os braços ao longo do corpo e forçando-os a pararem de tremer. Ele notou seu estado e levantou-se. A jovem perguntou-se onde ele poderia ter ido, até que o japonês voltou com uma coberta em mãos.

"Está com frio?", ele murmurou, docemente.

Touya sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama e a ajudou a erguer-se um pouco, para que pudesse cobri-la. Ajeitou a coberta sobre o corpo frágil. "Sente dor em mais algum lugar?".

"Um pouco no pescoço".

Era natural, afinal, ela havia caído de mau jeito em seus braços. Tocou o local com a ponta dos dedos e aproximou o rosto para poder averiguar se havia alguma fratura ou escoriação. Acidentalmente, seus lábios tocaram a pele branca. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar seu corpo, mas não pode se afastar.

"Você... você tem uma pele tão macia".

Ele deslizou os lábios pela curva do pescoço, sentindo o sabor daquela mulher instalar-se dentro de seu corpo. Conteve um gemido de prazer quando tocou a base do pescoço, tentado a afastar o tecido para poder beijar o colo. Mas ao invés disso, ergueu a cabeça e notou que ela tinha os olhos cerrados e os lábios trêmulos. Inclinou o rosto e disse, contra a orelha dela, numa voz rouca e torturada.

"Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, Tomoyo...", ele ouviu um suspiro e riu levemente, temendo ser alastrado pelo fogo que corria em suas veias. "Desejei você. É o motivo das minhas insônias... de meus pensamentos...", voltou a erguer a cabeça, notando agora que os olhos dela estavam fixos em seus lábios. "Eu preciso de você".

Não dando tempo para ela reagir, tomou os lábios dela num beijo desprovido de gentileza ou sutileza. Afundou a mão nos cabelos negros, puxando o rosto para mais perto e ela por sua vez, entreabriu os lábios para aceitá-lo. As línguas encontravam-se numa profusão de sentimentos guardados há muito, apenas agora libertados. Ele deixou de beijar-lhe os lábios e enfiou o nariz nas madeixas sedosas, sentindo que ela pertencia somente a ele naquele momento. Um sentimento estranho cruzou-lhe o peito e assustou-se com a sua intensidade. Estava apaixonado.

Tomoyo sentiu o corpo dele deslizar sobre o seu. Os seios formigaram de encontro ao peito forte. Sentiu também os dedos dedilharem sobre os seus braços, como a tocar uma harpa. Ele a estava torturando. Desejando sentir os lábios dele novamente, depositou um beijo no pescoço másculo e sentiu-o ficar tenso. Logo, os olhos profundamente castanhos encontravam os seus. Ela deu um sorriso e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre a testa dele. "Touya, eu...".

"Shhh!", ele a silenciou, docemente. "Eu não quero que seja minha prostituta essa noite, Tomoyo", Touya acariciou seu rosto com as costas das mãos. "Eu quero significar mais do que um cliente para você".

Sentiu as palavras de Eriol nas dele, e uma lágrima solitária deslizou por seu rosto. Sabia que o inglês falecido era único, mas também sabia que aquele homem, que a tomava nos braços, era diferente como poucos que conhecera. Sorriu. "Você significa muito mais para mim, Touya".

"Eu também não quero que se esqueça de mim... Que depois dessa noite, finja que não me conhece", ele continuou, sério e carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo. "Não quero que essa seja a última vez que eu a toco".

"Está dizendo que...", interrompeu-se, ao ver que ele já abria, com delicadeza, os botões de seu vestido. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar ao sentir os lábios dele sobre seu ombro, enquanto ele descia sua roupa por seu corpo, acariciando-o com as mãos ágeis. "Está dizendo que... vai querer me ver de novo?".

Seus lábios foram tomados nos dele novamente, de forma mais carinhosa. Seu vestido foi tirado e ele parou de beijar os lábios para ater-se na curva bem feita dos seios. "Isso é um sim para você?".

Ao sentir a boca dele por seu corpo, assentiu levemente, enquanto o ajudava a tirar o casaco que ele vestia. Sussurrou. "É sim".

--

Touya acordou lentamente, sentindo-se cansado e satisfeito. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que o sol não havia nascido ainda. Ainda estava escuro. Sorriu ao notar a jovem adormecida em seus braços. Beijou a bochecha corada e tornou a afundar a cabeça na vasta confusão de fios negros sobre seu travesseiro. O cheiro renovou o desejo, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo conter-se, esperando que ela acordasse.

As lembranças da noite deliciosamente perfeita foram formando-se, enquanto Touya fechava os olhos. Ela era uma amante experiente, e não apenas por ser uma cortesã. Sabia que havia sentimentos no modo como ela o beijava, no modo como ela o acariciava. Impaciente, desejando quase como um insano que ela acordasse e pedisse mais dele, depositou uma chuva de beijos pelas costas nuas, até que a sentiu se remexer e despertar.

"Touya...", ela murmurou, virando-se e o encarando, sorrindo. "Você tem um sono tão leve... Por que acordou tão cedo?".

"Porque eu queria olhar para você", ele disse sem hesitar. Ela ficou meio surpresa, mas logo, deitou a cabeça no peito largo, passando a mão pelo abdômen definido.

"Espero que não esteja mentindo".

Apoiou a cabeça no topo da dela. "Não há motivos para isso".

As respirações eram os únicos ruídos que podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto, outrora ocupado por gemidos de puro prazer. Tomoyo sentiu as lágrimas novamente, mas dessa vez, elas eram de completa felicidade. Touya parecia ser tão sincero. E a cortesã começava a acreditar que sentia por ele mais do que atração física. Seu coração começou a bater descompassado, e ela ergueu a cabeça, percebendo que os olhos deles estavam tranqüilos, e sua expressão relaxada. Desejou que ele sentisse o desejo que crescia nela novamente. Queria ser amada por ele, mas uma vez. Beijou o peito moreno e disse, contra a pele firme. "Uma noite foi pouco para você, Touya?".

Ele sorriu, tocando o queixo dela e fazendo com que ela o olhasse no fundo de seus olhos. "Eu poderia ficar aqui a minha vida inteira, Tomoyo... e ainda sim", beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Seria pouco para mim".

Logo, beijavam-se novamente, numa promessa que fazia jus ao ditado "A noite é uma criança".

--

Com a jovem adormecida em seus braços, Touya bateu na porta do bordel Candy Pleasures. Tomoyo resmungou com o barulho e o abraçou mais fortemente.

"Não quero me separar de você, Touya", ela sussurrou, como uma criança emburrada. Touya inclinou os lábios e disse contra a orelha dela.

"Vamos nos encontrar novamente, pequena", beijou o lóbulo pequenino. "Eu prometo".

Ela sorriu e voltou a dormir. Logo, a porta se abria e Sakura os encarava, perplexa.

"Mas...".

"Eu posso entrar?", a voz soou gentil até mesmo para ele. Estranhamente, não sentiu repulsa ao ver Sakura e sim um calor fraternal. Balançou a cabeça, imaginando os novos sentimentos que Tomoyo o estava fazendo sentir. A ruiva deu passagem e logo se desculpou, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Perdoe a minha aparência. Eu não esperava visitas".

"Não se preocupe com isso", olhou para Tomoyo e em seguida, para Sakura. "Onde posso colocá-la?".

"Coloque-a sobre o sofá, por favor".

Sakura lhe indicou o caminho e Touya a seguiu calmamente, temendo acordar Tomoyo. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ela não ter feito perguntas desnecessárias. Colocou Tomoyo sobre um sofá de veludo vermelho e ajeitou algumas almofadas sob sua cabeça. Afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre a face dela e beijou sua testa, não se importando com o gemido de surpresa de Sakura.

"Bem, eu já vou indo".

Virou para saída, só que a mão de Sakura sobre o seu braço o impediu.

"Obrigada por trazê-la", ela agradeceu, sorrindo. Touya não pode evitar dar um leve sorriso também.

"Não precisa agradecer".

--

Tomoyo abraçou-se às almofadas, procurando o corpo de Touya junto ao seu. Abriu os olhos, disposta a achá-lo, mas tudo o que viu foi um par de olhos verdes a encarando, suavemente.

"Sakura?", ela murmurou. "Onde está o Touya?".

"Ele já foi embora".

Os olhos violetas encararam o ambiente, e ela notou não estar mais no quarto do japonês. Suspirou pesadamente, aborrecida, mas as palavras dele vieram a sua mente. _Vamos nos encontrar novamente, pequena. _Sorriu, tranqüilizando-se.

"Onde você estava, Tomoyo?", o tom preocupado de Sakura a fez olhá-la. "Fiquei muito preocupada".

"Eu estava com Touya", não havia necessidade de mentir.

"Fazendo o quê?", os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram no mesmo instante, como se ela descobrisse a resposta. "Não me diga... não me diga que".

"Isso mesmo", Tomoyo abraçou a almofada, como se assim, pudesse lembrar da sensação de ter Touya do seu lado. "Eu dormi com ele".

"Santo Deus!", sua prima exclamou.

Porém, Tomoyo pouco se importou. Estava sentindo-se viva novamente. Como nunca se sentira desde que Eriol morrera.

**_Continua..._**

****

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

****

**Olá, Minna-San!**

**Acredito que eu não tenha demorado muito, certo?**

**Mas esse capítulo foi particularmente bom de escrever, pois como eu já disse antes, eu sou apaixonada por esse casal! Eu sei que as fãs de Eriol/Tomoyo estão querendo me matar (Jenny se esconde atrás da mesa), mas eu prometo que no próximo fic, farei com que esses dois terminem juntos. (Jenny beija os dedos, sobre os olhares desconfiados dos leitores)**

**Estou bloqueada novamente, pessoal... Pelo menos por um tempo, vou ficar sumida. Além do que, estou com cirurgia marcada e não vou poder escrever por pelo menos um mês. Mas vou tentar me agilizar, está bem?**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Nina**** (Minha revisora), a Bella (Eu adorei te conhecer, garota! Obrigada por ter corrigido os erros para mim!), a Lally (Sempre presente! XD) e a minha Mommy Merry (Eu amei conhecer o meu pai!).**

**Vou aos reviews então (Eu pensei que mais pessoas detestariam o último capítulo com a Charity... Mas recebi poucas ameaças de morte! XD)**

**_Tat_******_É, os vilões são o tempero de qualquer romance ou história. Eu acredito que sem eles, a história perde a graça e o contexto. E espero que quanto ao romance, esse capítulo tenha agradado mais! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Rafinha_****_ Himura Li: _**_Como eu poderia me esquecer de você, garota? (Abraça apertado). Estou com saudade de você e de seus fics, que sempre me animavam! Espero logo que retorne ao seu ritmo normal, pois estamos todos morrendo de saudade de você! Kisu!_

**_Tamires_****_ Stuart: _**_Então, espero que tenha plano de saúde, Tamires! (XD). E você não foi à única a morrer de ódio dela, tenha certeza. Ela é uma personagem bastante contraditória. Mas mesmo assim, eu gosto dela... Ai, eu e meus gostos estranhos. Quanto a morte dela, eu não posso dizer que descarto a possibilidade... Mas a morte é muito pouco para uma criaturinha que já aprontou muito e que vai a aprontar ainda mais! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Carol Higurashi Li: _**_Aham, também estou com vontade de falar com você pelo msn! Para falar mal de Charity? Eu vou adorar! Para falar mal da Kikyou? Hum... Eu odeio te desapontar, mas eu gosto dela... Ai, ai... Eu espero que isso não influencie na vontade que tem de falar comigo, tá? Ficou com pena da Charity? Isso passa! (XD). Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Akane_****_ Tendou: _**_Seja bem-vinda, Akane! É, não escolheu o cap. melhor para postar um review, já que a Charity não é a personagem mais adorada do fic! (XD). Mas espero que cumpra sua promessa (Sou uma garota sedenta por reviews!). Escreve fics de Inuyasha? Oba! (Pulando de felicidade!). Quero ler depois! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Nelly_****_ Chan: _**_Que bom que gostou do capítulo 9! E foi uma das únicas pessoas que gostou do cap. 10! Banzai (sorrindo). Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anna Lennox: _**_Não ficou brava comigo! Que bom! Muita gente não gostou da Charity como protagonista! Eu gostei! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Hell_********_s Angel-Heaven's Demon: _**_Seja bem-vinda, amiga! E fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic! E você lê rápido, não? Eu leio tão devagar! (¬¬) Eu fiquei super emocionada com os seus elogios, muito obrigada! E quanto aquilo das prostitutas que você falou, eu devo concordar que a maioria das pessoas tem uma versão distorcida e pesada do que elas realmente são. Se eu pude mostrar a você um pouquinho do universo desconhecido delas, já fico contente! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Kikyou Priestess: _**_Que bom que você gostou, Lally! Mas você é sempre inclinada a gostar dos vilões, por isso eu já desconfiava! E agradeço por ler o fic também, antes de todo mundo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo: _**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Tem toda razão: o que seria dos fics sem os vilões, não é mesmo? Eu particularmente gosto de criar vilões odiados e que tenham um motivo explicito para fazerem tudo o que fazem. No caso da Charity, é porque ela quer controlar o mundo suburbano de Londres. E quanto ao Jack, ele tem o prazer mórbido de matar por um distúrbio mental, entende? É isso que faz os Serial Killers cometerem as carnificinas. Espero que esse cap. tenha agradado você! Kisu!_

**_Nina: _**_Oi, maninha! Eu fico tão feliz que tenha postado um review! E só tenho que lhe agradecer por ter revisado o cap. para mim, saiba que sem você, provavelmente, eu ainda nem teria postado. E valeu pela força, por tudo! Eu sei que sempre posso contar contigo! Kisu!_

**_Camis_******_Sim, Charity é um exemplo de toda a maldade. Mas dentro daqueles fiozinhos loiros dela, ainda há uma réstia de sentimento. Ela ainda vai sofrer muito, pode ter certeza! Kisu no Jenny!_

**_Dani_****_ Glatz: _**_É uma coisa meio contraditória, né? Charity ser a responsável por todas as crimes, apenas para poder assumir o controle do mundo boêmio! Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigado pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anaisa_******_Também recebeu um monte de pedras (XD)... Somos duas então! Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigado pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Lan Ayath: _**_Eu digo a você, amiga... A escola é um martírio. Mas quanto ao seu fic, eu tenho certeza que poderei te ajudar! Só vou te mandar um e-mail perguntando alguns dados precisos, tá? Mas sem problemas, não tenho muito o que fazer aqui! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Merry-Anne: _**_Mamãe! Eu te agradeço tanto por ter feito tudo pra mim! Ter revisado, ter me mostrado meu papy! Com você eu sei que sempre posso contar, por isso, te agradeço de montão!!! Kisu!_

**_Miaka_****_ Hiiragizawa: _**_Que bom que você gostou, amiga! Kisu!_

**_Pequena-dama: _**_Que listinha de adjetivos, hein? Eu espero que tenha gostado mais desse! Kisu no Jenny!_

**É isso, minna-san! Beijões para as pessoas que me ajudaram e que me incentivaram! E para aquele s que continuam lendo também!**

**Kisu!**


	12. Capítulo XII: Nina

_**Capítulo 12**_

Ao sair para andar pelas ruas frias de Londres, seu desejo foi sumir. Desaparecer. Não estava dormindo bem, muitíssimo preocupado com os olhares de Syaoran e de Sakura. Matt sempre soubera que Sakura jamais o amara, porém sempre tivera aquela íntima e pequena esperança de que as coisas mudassem. Mas ao observar como ela e o detetive chinês sorriam um para o outro, ou como se olhavam, sentia-se um intruso. Tinha inveja, ciúmes, raiva.

Como era tolo! Será que nunca iria aprender que não valia a pena sofrer por quem não merecia?

Às vezes, é melhor ser feliz na mentira do que infeliz na verdade. Só agora, aquelas palavras faziam jus ao real sentido.

Observou as ruas cobertas de neve, e uma frase que seu pai lhe contara, há muitos anos, veio a sua mente. "O amor é um sentimento tolo, meu filho. Quando se apaixonar, lembre-se de minhas palavras: Cada coração é um pequeno fosso. Os apaixonados tendem a cair. E os que não amam tendem a jamais subir".

É, sabia que as palavras dele expressavam muito bem o que sentia naquele exato momento. Mas já devia ter se conformado que seu amor não era correspondido. Ficava na ilusão que algo fosse mudar tal sina, mas a tolice o cegava. Estava na hora de abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade como ela é. Sakura jamais o amaria.

Talvez, devesse partir do Candy Pleasures. Para se afastar dela. Podia ser chamado de covarde, mas fora corajoso o suficiente para lutar por Sakura durante muito tempo.

Mais tempo que seu coração podia suportar.

Virou em uma avenida bastante movimentada, estranhando que as pessoas saíssem nesse frio. Porém, ao abaixar seus olhos para o chão, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Encolhido no chão, um corpo envolto por uma manta marrom, tremia compulsivamente. Aproximou-se e com cuidado, analisou mais meticulosamente o que se encontrava a sua frente.

"Você está bem?", perguntou com a voz gentil e cautelosa. Se sua preocupação era grande, sua precaução era ainda maior. Poderia ser um ladrão ou algo do gênero.

Viu um cacho castanho tombar da inútil proteção, enquanto o corpo se inclinava para frente, como se quisesse se esquivar de seu olhar. Depois, um suspiro foi dito e ouviu muito fracamente.

"Você... quer o mesmo que ele?".

Sem entender nada, ele ajoelhou-se em frente do que acreditava ser uma garota, pelo timbre da voz, e afirmou com doçura. "Eu não irei te machucar. Prometo".

"Hum...", ele ouviu uma risada doce e derrotada. "Ele disse a mesma coisa... e olha como eu estou...".

Irritado com aquele jogo de esconde-esconde, ele retirou o manto do corpo e seus olhos congelaram diante da garota que se encontrava a sua frente. A pele branca como a neve em que se encontravam ressaltava os belos olhos castanhos claros, que chegavam a ser mel. Os cachos, embora embaraçados, tinham uma cor única, que beirava entre loiro e ruivo suave. Lábios cheios, bochechas pálidas e o nariz repleto de delicadas sardas. Perfeita, em sua opinião. Sentiu a boca secar e por alguns minutos, permitiu-se fitar tal expressão amedrontada, tragado pela pureza daquela menina. Nenhuma mulher conseguira lhe prender a atenção por mais de alguns segundos, além de Sakura. Viu na bochecha esquerda um hematoma roxo, que não estragava sua beleza, apenas lhe realçava a fragilidade.

"Como é seu nome?".

"Por que quer saber?", a desconfiança era palpável naquelas belas íris. Deu um sorriso maroto, na intenção de aliviar o clima.

"Porque me deu vontade. Mas não precisa responder. Talvez não tenha nome".

Ela comprimiu os lábios, para depois responder. "Lógico que eu tenho nome... Mas... pode me chamar só de Nina".

_Nina_. Perdeu-se na doçura daquele pequeno apelido. Já era o suficiente. Tirou seu casaco do próprio corpo e pôs sobre os ombros pequenos dela, a ajudando a levantar.

"Nina, nesse frio você irá congelar! Venha comigo".

"Escute...", uma lágrima triste rolou pelo rosto de boneca. "Eu não tenho mais motivos para viver... Não preciso da sua ajuda".

"Pois eu acho que precisa", ele tocou o rosto de leve.

Um arrepio cruzou seus dedos, enquanto as bochechas dela enrubesciam consideravelmente. Afastou a mão, mas não o olhar, que ficou a fitar a face tão doce. Tinha que levá-la ao bordel. As garotas saberiam cuidar dela. E Sakura não lhe negaria o teto. Pelo menos até alguém ir a sua procura.

"Venha comigo", convidou-a mais uma vez.

"Não".

"As garotas do bordel podem te ajudar e...".

"Bordel?", a face novamente ruborizou, depois dela o interromper. "Não me diga que quer que eu seja uma... uma...".

Ele sorriu. "Não, não quero que se torne uma prostituta... Parece-me tão nova".

"Tenho 15 anos", ela ergueu o queixo delicado com orgulho.

"Hum, e tal número a torna uma mulher? Francamente, ainda nem saiu das fraldas... Teu pai deve estar preo...", viu que ela empalideceu ainda mais com a menção da palavra _pai_. Entendeu de pronto. "Você fugiu de casa".

"S-sim...".

"Por que você fugiu?".

Lágrimas fortes vieram aos olhos tão cristalinos. "Eu não quero... me lembrar disso....".

Logo, soluços repletos de medo tomaram o corpo delicado. Matt ficou sem reação. Que tipo de pai seria aquele que fazia uma jovem tão doce chorar daquele jeito? Fez a única coisa que passou na sua cabeça. A enlaçou com seus braços e deixou que ela desabafasse em seu peito. As pessoas que passavam estranhavam tal comportamento, mas ele sinceramente não se importou. Aquela inocência com que ela se entregava estava tocando o seu coração de maneira incrível. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria se afastar envolto pelo encanto do cheiro de rosas que ela tinha. Acariciou os cabelos com seus dedos hábeis e inclinou a cabeça para dizer em seu ouvido.

"Pode confiar em mim", ela ergueu a cabeça, roçando de leve sua bochecha contra a dele e finalmente o encarando, sem notar como o gesto anterior o afetara.

"Não entendo porque me ajuda".

"Não precisa entender. Eu também não o faço. Só que a vendo assim, seria impossível abandoná-la", sorriu novamente, tentando ignorar a sensação daquele rosto próximo ao seu. "Eu me chamo Matt".

"Matt", ela deu seu primeiro sorriso genuíno. "Um dia, eu retribuirei toda a sua ajuda".

Afastou-se um pouco, enlaçando seus ombros e começando a caminhar com ela pelas ruas, em direção ao Candy Pleasures. Mas não antes de dizer, divertido. "Sorria para mim, novamente. Essa é a maior recompensa para mim".

Riu alegremente ao ver ela corar e aos poucos, abrir um sorriso também.

----

Nina já ouvira falar do Candy Pleasures. Não era exatamente o assunto que a alto-sociedade debatia em festas, mas ela já ouvira sua mãe disser que o homem que entrava naquele bordel tornava-se em viciado no carinho daquelas mulheres. Ainda a ouvira dizer que as cortesãs de lá tinham a beleza mais tentadora, pois haviam sido moldadas pelo demônio. Nunca dera atenção a tais assuntos. Jamais pensaria que um dia colocaria os pés naquele 'antro de perdição', como sua mãe, Dorrie, costumava chamar.

Mas agora que estava na frente do local e que sabia que lá seria o único refúgio, não via nada de escandaloso no prédio. Era até de uma fachada simples. Apenas os letreiros vermelhos eram chamativos.

Olhou para o lado e não pôde evitar de sorrir para Matt, o belo jovem. _Seu salvador_. Riu de seus pensamentos infantis. Ele lhe parecia uma boa pessoa. Nenhuma das pedestres que havia passado na rua até então havia lhe oferecido nem sequer um pedaço de pão. E estava faminta.

"Não se preocupe, Nina", ele disse, tranqüilo. "Todos lá dentro são ótimas pessoas... Agora, preciso que me diga algo".

Ela assentiu.

"Quem são seus pais?".

Matt já devia ter notado, por suas roupas e pelas jóias delicadas que ela pertencia a uma família abastada. Inspirou fundo.

"Meu pai é Lorde Vicent Yates".

Percebeu que ele arregalava os olhos. Seu pai era conhecido por todos da sociedade londrina como o melhor criador de cavalo de todos os tempos. Sua fazenda, em York, era a mais bem conceituada e seus garanhões árabes já haviam ganho inúmeros prêmios. A fachada de bom cavalheiro sempre enganara há todos muito bem. Mas não Nina. Só ela e a mãe sabiam o verdadeiro monstro que Vicent realmente era.

"Ele, por algum acaso, já apareceu aí no bordel?".

Envergonhado, Matt concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Nina riu.

"Já era de se esperar", curiosa, perguntou. "E você, Matt? O que faz?".

"Eu sou pianista".

"Pianista...", repetiu. Tinha verdadeira adoração por pianos e por música em geral.

"É... e já trabalho aí faz um bom tempo".

Nina denotou uma ponta de tristeza na voz dele e na maneira como ele encarava o prédio a sua frente. Talvez ele não gostasse daquele lugar. E tinha toda razão. Matt não tinha cara de quem trabalhava num bordel.

"Vamos entrar?", ele a convidou, adquirindo novamente a expressão tranqüila.

O seguiu, sentindo-se um pouco excluída. Era um mundo novo, como ela sempre quis desvendar, mas que não lhe parecia nada excitante. Estava aterrorizada com o que pudesse vir a conhecer. Mesmo assim, quando a porta do bordel se abriu e uma luz vermelha cruzou seus olhos, ela soube que não havia mais volta.

Arregalou os olhos naquela profusão de cores. A cor rosa estava em toda a parte. O cheiro de conhaque, perfume barato e bebidas impregnavam o ar. A maioria das pessoas ignorou a entrada deles no local, mas algumas prostitutas, vestidas com roupas pequenas e indecentes aproximaram-se, curiosa.

"Quem é essa, Matt?".

"Mais uma prostituta?".

Iria responder, mas o pianista sorriu para elas e perguntou. "Onde está Sakura?".

"Ah...", uma suspirou, parecendo frustrada. "No quarto, com a filha e com o chinês. Os três não se desgrudam mais".

Nina viu Matt ficar novamente triste. E revirando ainda mais sua memória, também já ouvira falar de Sakura. Era filha de Kelly, considerada por todos os homens a mulher mais bonita de Londres, mas que viera a falecer. Deveria ser uma belíssima jovem. Analisou o que a prostituta havia falado e encarou o rapaz ao seu lado. "Matt... ela tem uma filha?".

"Tem sim", ele parecia-lhe muito distante e pensativo.

"Mas... uma prostituta... uma filha... como pode ser isso...?".

"Bem", Matt finalmente pareceu voltar a realidade. "É uma longa história".

E que ele não parecia disposto a contar. Não podia culpá-lo. Ela mesma não queria falar nada sobre ela. Já dissera o suficiente. Se conseguisse um lugar para se esconder, tudo estaria bem. Mesmo que fosse um bordel.

Subiu as escadas um pouco atrás dele, sempre segurando fortemente sua mão. Ele lhe dava uma grande segurança. Sabia que se ficasse perto dele, nada lhe aconteceria.

Chegaram a um grande corredor, repleto de mulheres e homens se tocando intimamente. Alguns tinham as mãos nos seios delas, outros nas coxas. Os beijos eram escandalosos para uma garota proibida até de receber um beijo na mão. Engoliu um seco, assustada e fitou Matt. Ele voltou-se e sorriu. "Não sei a que tipo de vida está acostumada, Nina. Mas aqui é sempre assim".

"Eu... eu não sabia que era tão horrível".

"Tende a ser pior dentro dos quartos", ela deu um gemido aflito e ele afirmou, calmo. "Mas nada irá acontecer com você. Não será sujeita a isso".

Confiava plenamente nele, por isso, respirou fundo e ignorou as outras cenas que viu. Caminharam até o fim do corredor, parando diante de uma grande porta. Ela pode sentir que ele apertava sua mão com mais força.

"Esse é o quarto de Sakura".

"Eu já ouvi muitas coisas sobre essa mulher".

"Não acredite em tudo o que ouve".

"Não... não acredito".

Ouvira quando era pequena belas histórias. Histórias em que famílias eram unidas e felizes. E nenhuma dela mostrara-se verdadeira. Provara isso nos anos de terror. Ainda podia escutar os gritos... As vozes e o choro.

"_Onde ela está, Dorrie?!"._

_A mulher, pequena e delicada, estremeceu diante do grito, mas continuou firme diante da porta do quarto da filha. "Não pode fazer isso, Vicent". _

"_Quem é você para me dizer o que posso ou não fazer?!", ele avançou um passo, com a mão erguida. "Aquela maldita menina tem que aprender o seu lugar! E ela vai se casar com o homem que eu escolhi para ela!"._

"_Você escolheu para ela um monstro!", Dorrie estava cansada de lutar contra ele todos os dias, tentando proteger a pequena Anina de toda a violência do pai. _

"_Lucius Daventry é o único adequado para ela!"._

"_Ou é adequado para você?!"._

_Nina, encolhida num canto de seu quarto, ouviu um grito e o som de tapa forte. Logo, vieram os gemidos e os soluços, junto a outros sons gurutais... Ele havia violentado sua mãe novamente. Tampou os ouvidos e sentiu as próprias lágrimas descerem com força pelo rosto. Era uma covarde. Tinha que lutar pela mãe, mas ao invés disse, escondia-se. _

_Logo, a casa mergulhou no silêncio._

_Ouviu a voz do seu pai, em seguida. "Eu vou sair, mulher. Quando eu voltar, espero encontrar a menina pronta para casar-se"._

_Assim que escutou o som de uma porta se fechando, Nina arrastou-se pelo quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado, a visão embaça pelo choro. _

"_Mamãe?"._

"_N-Nina..."._

_Olhou para uma pequena poltrona. Sua mãe estava deitada, com o vestido aberto, expondo a nudez parcial. Havia manchas de sangue por todo o corpo jovem. E as lágrimas dela eram de desespero e de uma quase loucura. Correu até o quarto, pegou uma manta e apressou-se até Dorrie. _

"_Mamãe... tenho que chamar um médico!"._

"_Não... eu estou bem"._

_Nina sentiu-se perdida. Os criados apenas observavam. Estava tão sozinha. E não sabia como cuidar de sua mãe. A cobriu com a manta e apertou sua mão. "Eu... eu não sei o que fazer"._

"_Fuja"._

"_Fugir?", ela arregalou os olhos. _

"_Sim, meu amor", Dorrie ergueu a mão e acariciou seu rosto. "Eu não tenho mais forças para lutar contra Vicent. E não quero que passe sua vida inteira vivenciado minhas derrotas... é tudo tão vergonhoso"._

"_Você é uma mulher muito forte, mamãe"._

"_Eu tento assim parecer. Mas não posso fingir para sempre. Tem momentos em que queremos desistir. E é isso que estou fazendo"._

"_Mas..."._

_Dorrie gemeu levemente e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos. "Escute-me bem, Nina. Corra. Vá para onde quiser. Mas nunca mais apareça aqui, está bem? Viva sua vida com pessoas que te mereçam...", uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto triste. "E me perdoe por não lutar mais por nós"._

_Sua mãe, sua linda e belíssima mãe desmaiou. Respirou fundo e fitou aquele rosto tão sereno, antes de dizer. "Eu vou fugir"._

Não sabia nem se sua mãe estava. Morria de saudades, mas se voltasse, estaria sentenciada a uma vida miserável, muito mais miserável do que de todas essas prostitutas a sua volta.

Matt finalmente abriu a porta. Entraram no cômodo, chamando a atenção do homem e da mulher que se encontravam perto de um pequeno berço.

Então essa era Sakura. Sentiu-se feia e simples na presente tão forte daquela mulher tão bonita. Jamais vira olhos tão verdes e cabelos tão ruivos. Mesmo parecendo surpresa, ela tinha uma compleição terna. Nem parecia uma cortesã. O homem também era muito bonito, com olhos dourados penetrantes. Abaixou a cabeça diante do olhar de ambos, esperando que Matt dissesse algo. Mas foi Sakura quem se pronunciou.

"Quem é essa, Matt?".

Ele tomou-a pela mão e a guiou até mais perto. "Essa é Nina, Sakura. Eu a encontrei na rua e a trouxe para cá".

"Eu espero que não esteja pensando em fazer dela uma prostituta, pianista", o outro homem afirmou e a olhou, simpático. "Ela deve ter 15 anos".

Matt o encarou com profundo ódio e raiva, o que não escapou aos olhos de Nina. Ignorando isso, olhou para a cortesã. "Eu... eu não queria tornar-me prostituta, srta. Sakura. Eu queria apenas um lugar para ficar".

"Você não tem casa, querida?".

Ia responder, quando seus olhos voltaram-se para o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Sakura. Encantou-se ao ver o bebê sorridente e corado. Sempre quisera ter um irmão a quem pudesse cuidar e amar, mas como Dorrie tinha a saúde fraca, não podia ter mais filhos. Isso a fez lembrar de uma doce canção que ela cantava quando era pequena.

**_It's a damp cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_**

****O sorriso do bebê se alargou ainda mais, fazendo com que Nina ficasse contente. Foi só então que notou os olhares dos três dirigido para ela.

"Nina... Você tem uma voz linda", Matt parecia mais do que encantado. Sakura também concordou.

"Maravilhosa. Parece com a voz de um anjo", ela a olhou por alguns segundos e depois disse, carinhosa. "Afirmou que não quer se prostituir, não é? Pois bem. Você poderia cantar".

"Cantar?".

"Sim. Você e Matt certamente fariam um belo par", ela sorriu para o pianista e Nina viu como ele ficava ruborizado.

Entendeu de pronto. Matt era apaixonado por Sakura. Deveria ter percebido isso pelo brilho nos olhos dele. Uma pontada de decepção acertou seu coração. Não entendeu o porquê. Olhou para a cortesã e assentiu levemente. Poderia ter um lugar para viver e faria o que mais gostava no mundo: Cantar.

""timo, então!", a ruiva entregou a criança para o homem de olhos dourados e aproximou-se. Estendeu-lhe a mão. "Bem-vinda ao Candy Pleasures, minha querida. Sinta-se em casa", apontou para o homem ao lado. "Esse é Syaoran Li".

"Muito prazer, Nina", ele sorriu enquanto brincava com a criança.

"Matt, ela pode dividir o quarto com você?".

"Lógico que sim", o pianista segurou sua mão. "Vamos que eu vou te mostrar o meu... quero dizer, o nosso quarto".

E enquanto caminhava com ele, Nina pôde, pela primeira vez em dias, respirar aliviada.

----

"Deus! Cada coisa que esse pianista me arranja!", Sakura largou-se na poltrona e suspirou.

"Foi um gesto muito bonito".

Syaoran notou seu olhar confuso. "Quero dizer, pela menina. Deixar ela ficar, mesmo não sabendo nada dela".

"Ela me pareceu muito desamparada. Eu não podia deixar ela ficar sozinha, certo?".

"Certo. Mas acredito que o mais me surpreendeu foi que não a quis como prostituta. Nina é uma garota linda e serviria perfeitamente para o trabalho".

Sakura ergueu-se e tomou a filha dos braços dele. "Eu sei. Mas você mesmo a ouviu. Ela não queria isso. Não posso obrigá-la", colocou Amy no berço. "E além do que, Matt afeiçoou-se a ela".

"Ah, isso eu duvido", ele afirmou, com a expressão divertida.

"Por quê?".

"Ele ama você, Sakura. Sabe disso".

"É... eu não queria que ele sofresse de maneira alguma, mas... eu não posso amá-lo".

Syaoran perguntou-se, enquanto a olhava, qual era o caminho para entrar no coração daquela fascinante mulher. Sentia inveja de Tristan. Afinal, ele fora o único a conseguir realizar a proeza. Sorriu levemente.

Aproximou-se e abraçou-a por trás, encostando o queixo na suave curva do pescoço e aspirando-lhe o perfume. Notou que ela ficara levemente surpresa.

"Eu não devia, sabe?".

"Não devia o quê?", ela perguntou.

"Gostar tanto de você".

"Entendo o que sente".

Virou-a para si, observando-lhe o rosto perfeito. Acariciou a face com as costas da mão. "E o que vai fazer então?".

"Esperar".

"Esperar?".

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Esperar que você me beije".

Sorriu, antes de beijá-la.

----

Matt foi levando Nina até o seu quarto, com o coração pressionado pela eminente dor. Por que se torturava daquela maneira? Por que não aceitava de uma vez por todas que Sakura estava completamente apaixonado por Syaoran? Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar se eles estavam se beijando, ou se olhando amorosamente.

Se não houvesse encontrado aquela garota, poderia ir embora. Mas agora que tinha colocado ela ali, não poderia abandoná-la de maneira alguma. Apertou a mão dela com a mais força.

"Você está bem, Matt?".

"Estou".

Olhou para ela e notou que sua resposta não a convencia. Desceu até o último andar e chegou até o seu minúsculo quarto.

Nina entrou depois dele e o encarou, preocupada. "É tão pequenino, Matt. Tem certeza que eu posso ficar aqui?".

"Pode sim", ele sorriu. "Eu durmo no chão".

"De maneira alguma", ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cachos voassem de um lado para o outro. "Isso eu não posso permitir".

"Sugeri então que ocupemos a mesma cama?".

Quisera apenas aliviar o clima, mas ao perceber o que falara, uma imagem atrevida passou-lhe a mente: Nina dentro dos seus braços, deitada com a cabeça sobre seu peito e o sorriso doce dirigido somente a ele. Seu sangue ferveu mais rápido e quando ele a olhou, notou que ela estava corada. Talvez estivesse pensando o mesmo que ele.

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os seus, brilhantes. Ela deu um lindo sorriso e disse, com a voz mais gentil do mundo. "Obrigada por tudo".

"Não... não precisa agradecer, Nina".

Ela bocejou e o pianista soltou-lhe a mão. "Pode ir dormir, se quiser".

Nina assentiu devagar e deitou-se sobre a pequena cama. Depois de alguns segundos, ela dormia profundamente.

Matt ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, esquecendo-se um pouco da mágoa que antes sentia. Não tinha a menor idéia do estranho sentimento que martelava seu peito. Só sabia que era forte. Sua mão calejada acariciou a bochecha salpicada de sardas. Um sorriso foi abrindo-se em sua face. Aquela garota estava mudando a sua vida. E fizera isso em apenas um dia.

_**Continua...**_

-------

**Olá, Minna-san!**

****

**Agradeço pela paciência e perdão pela demora.**

**Quero dedicar esse cap. a minha maninha Nina, que é uma pessoa maravilhosa e que me atura a muito tempo. Muito obrigada por tudo!**

**E também quero agradecer a minha mommy Merry, por revisar e por ser essa pessoa tão boa que é...**

**Não vou responder os review hoje, mas prometo fazer depois!**

**Kisu!**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Looking In

**_Capítulo 13_**

****

****

****

****

****

"Tomoyo!", Meiling veio correndo abraçar a moça, assim que ela abriu a porta do quarto de hotel. Já haviam se visto tantas vezes desde que se tornara amante de Touya que tinham se tornado grandes amigas. "Você não veio por três dias! Eu fiquei preocupada!".

"Não precisava se preocupar", ela retribuiu o abraço da menina. "Eu demorei mais tempo porque uma garota nova entrou no bordel e tive que preparar as roupas para ela".

"Entendo...", Meiling deu um sorriso travesso e a encarou com os olhos brilhantes, curiosos. "Como é que é lá no bordel?! A única vez que eu estive lá não deu para ver muita coisa... com toda aquela confusão... É que eu estou tão curiosa e...".

"Isso não é um assunto muito apropriado para uma garotinha, não?", uma voz grossa interrompeu a fala entusiasmada da jovem. Tomoyo não precisou nem olhá-lo para o coração bater descompassado dentro do peito.

E mesmo o encontrando várias vezes por semana, ainda sentia aquele calafrio no momento em que os olhos castanhos pousavam sobre os seus.

"Não vai me cumprimentar, Tomoyo?", ouviu o raro tom divertido e virou-se, dando-lhe um belo sorriso.

"Bom dia, Touya".

"Bom dia", ele aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido, para que somente ambos pudessem escutar. "Quando estivermos na privacidade de 'nosso' quarto, me cumprimentará de outra forma".

Deu outro sorriso, só que mais discreto. Era tão carinhosa a forma como ele falava 'nosso quarto'. Como se realmente pertencesse a eles. Não sabia direito o que sentia por Touya, muito menos o que ele sentia por ela. Só sabia que era forte. Muita mais forte do que as outras emoções que experimentara ao longo da vida. Talvez até mais forte do que aquela que tivera com Eriol.

Respirou fundo. Lembrar dele sempre fora difícil, mas agora, estava se tornando quase insuportável. Sentia como se estivesse traindo-o. Pelo menos para ela, a morte dele jamais significara o fim da relação, pois ainda o amava muito. Queria amá-lo como uma boa recordação, mas ás vezes, na solidão da cama em que um dia se deitaram juntos, o via e jurava até que podia senti-lo.

Notou que estava sendo observada e percebeu que Touya tinha os olhos fixos nos seus. Como se pudessem ler todos os seus pensamentos. E viu que ele sabia que estava lembrando-se de Eriol. Desviou o olhar e concentrou-se em Meiling. "E o que tem feito nesses dias?".

"Ah, nada de muito importante", encarou o irmão com um olhar agudo e acusador. "Touya não me deixa passear".

"Como ele é cruel", disse, divertida. A pequena menina deu uma risada. Mas Tomoyo viu que Touya não estava mais de bom humor. Havia uma espécie de névoa encobrindo aqueles orbes castanhos.

A mão dele segurou a sua, enquanto a voz dele era rouca e reprimida. "Eu e Tomoyo vamos conversar, Meiling".

A jovem suspirou emburrada, mas mesmo assim, foi em direção ao seu quarto. Touya guiou Tomoyo até o dele.

Entraram no local em silêncio. Em parte, por não haver nada o que dizer. E também porque nenhuma palavra justificaria os sentimentos confusos que estavam presentes em ambos os corações.

Touya a fitou intensamente e Tomoyo quis saber o que ele pensava.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando se sentiu atirada contra a parede com brutalidade. Os lábios sobre os seus eram famélicos e não apenas exigiam, desafiavam seu controle. Correspondeu, novamente tomada por aquele calor no ventre e pela sensação estranha de ter sido sempre daqueles braços.

O beijo tornou-se ainda mais rude, enquanto as mãos dele pressionavam-se contra suas costas com uma força que chegaria até a ferir, se não houvesse uma tensão e um desejo tão grande surgindo entre eles. Ajudou-o a tirar o casaco enquanto ele, com as mãos aflitas, tirava seu chapéu e suas luvas.

Pararam por um minuto, ofegantes. Os olhos dele adquiriram um brilho desafiador e forte. Viu que ele respirou fundo antes de dizer. "Eu vou apagar".

"Apagar? Mas...", ele segurou-a pela nuca e tomou seus lábios novamente em um beijo potente, carregado de paixão e de uma possível raiva. Quando se separaram, viu uma expressão determinada.

"Vou fazer com que você esqueça esse Eriol", arregalou os olhos. Então ele realmente podia ler seus pensamentos. "Que o ame apenas como uma boa lembrança".

Quando ia responder, ele voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com uma doçura que a desarmou. Como lutar contra isso? Como descordar de tais palavras, quando tudo o que queria era enterrar o passado e recomeçar em outro lugar, com outra pessoa? Interrompeu a gentil carícia e acariciou o rosto dele. "Então me ajude a esquecê-lo".

Ele ia voltar a beijá-la, mas uma espécie de força oculta o fez retroceder. Seu olhar foi acusador quando ele perguntou. "É o que eu sou para você? Uma forma de você esquecer o seu passado doloroso?".

"Não era isso que ia me ajudar a fazer? Apagar o meu passado e tudo aquilo que me prende a ele?".

"Isso não basta", ele a soltou. "Você tem que sentir algo por mim".

"Eu gosto de você", era mais do que isso. Mas se dissesse que o amava, estaria traindo tudo aquilo que o falecido lorde lhe oferecera. Um amor tão puro e tão doce que ela não julgava ser capaz de poder retribuir.

"Gosta?!", ele gritou, nervoso. "Não vê que o que eu sinto é bem mais forte?! Que eu amo você?!".

Imobilizada, ela não soube o que falar. Apesar de Touya ser muito carinhoso, a palavra 'amor' jamais havia sido mencionada e ela não esperava que fosse. Abaixou a cabeça e disse, com a voz baixa. "Eu... eu não posso sentir o mesmo. Eu ainda amo Eriol".

Touya deixou que seus braços pendessem ao longo do corpo, os punhos se apertando e os lábios se comprimindo. O olhar era tão triste e tão incerto que Tomoyo quis retirar as palavras e expressar outras que fizessem jus ao que realmente sentia. Logo, os olhos dele tornaram-se raivosos e ele exclamou. "Não pense que eu não sei o que é isso, está bem?! Eu sei o que é perder uma pessoa, eu sei o que é perder até mais de uma!".

"E... e quem você perdeu?".

"Meu pai, minha mãe e meus outros parentes", ele disse num sussurro amargo. "Eu os amava e tinha a plena e tola certeza de que permaneceriam comigo para o resto da vida. Mas as pessoas morrem. Não podemos evitar isso. Eu passei anos e anos remoendo-me em minha dor, pensando que nada me tiraria do fundo do poço", ele fez uma pausa e sentou-se na beirada da cama, evitando encará-la. "Mas foi aí que eu a conheci, Tomoyo. Foi aí que vi em seus olhos que existe um amanhã bem melhor do que o anterior. Entretanto, você é pior do que eu", ele finalmente a olhou. "Você se esconde nas nuvens do passado e tem medo de seus novos sentimentos. Tem medo que eu posso ir embora e a deixar. Como Eriol fez".

"Ele não me deixou porque quis", ela rebateu, sentindo-se meio perdida entre tantas palavras. Será que era isso mesmo? Será que tinha medo de perder mais alguém importante e por isso enclausurava-se em suas memórias?

"Eu não deveria estar aqui, perdendo meu tempo, lhe dizendo tais coisas... Entregando a você meu coração enquanto você só consegue pensar nesse maldi... nesse falecido", ele concluiu, derrotado. "Eu me sinto até um tolo sentindo ciúmes dele... Vê a que ponto cheguei?! Sentindo ciúmes de um morto! E tudo por você... Desde que a conheci, eu vim fazendo tudo por você".

A culpa caiu sobre os ombros de Tomoyo. Ele tinha razão. Notara o quanto ele se esforçara para mudar, para agradá-la. E ela era ingrata. Fixou o olhar em suas luvas e o chapéu, jogados no chão. Os recolheu e disse, os comprimindo contra o peito, como se pudesse aliviar a pontada de dor que sentia no lugar. "Então eu acho melhor eu ir...".

"É... talvez seja melhor".

Deixou o quarto quase que correndo, pressionada por todos os sentimentos que podia sentir naquele momento. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, borrando-lhe a suave maquiagem. Atravessou o pequeno apartamento e saiu para o corredor. O choro tornou-se mais forte e os soluços vieram precedidos de pensamentos muito difusos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que uma partida lhe doía tanto? Já perdera muitas coisas na vida. Touya Kinomoto só seria mais uma adição.

O vazio dos ambientes, o frio que vinha de uma janela. Tudo aquilo lhe dava a vontade sincera de voltar. Mas tinha antes que pensar nos passos que estavam prestes a dar. Nas escolhas que determinariam, de uma vez por todas, seu futuro incerto. Não tinha que pensar no passado. Porém, como esquecer, se lá fora única e milagrosamente feliz? Balançou a cabeça e se sentiu perdida. Pela primeira vez em anos, desejou que pudesse amar alguém tanto quanto amava Eriol Hiiragizawa.

----

"Então, você é a Nina? Eu sou a Kate", uma jovem sardenta deu um abraço apertado na garota e disse, sorridente. "Parece ser mais novinha do que eu!".

"Tenho 15 anos".

"15?! Por deus, imagino os motivos que a levaram para cá!".

Nina não comentaria, nem mesmo se conhecesse essa tal de Kate há muito tempo. Não estava acostumada a dividir seus segredos com ninguém, pois nunca tivera uma amiga ou uma pessoa desse tipo. Mesmo assim, sorriu para jovem. "E você... porque trabalha aqui?".

"Meus pais não podiam me sustentar. Mandaram-me para cá e disseram que aqui eu poderia manter o meu estômago cheio. E que também teria uma cama para dormir", ela contou sua pequena história como se falasse sobre o tempo, com toda naturalidade.

"Você não os odeia por isso?".

Kate ajeitava pacientemente os cachos rebeldes de seu cabelo, mas parou para encará-la. "Quando não se tem muitas oportunidades, também não se tem direito de reclamar. Eu vivo aqui há pouco tempo, mas sei que é bem melhor do que se eu estivesse na rua".

"Então...", sentiu-se encabulada em perguntar. "Gosta de ser prostituta?".

Kate riu, tornando a arrumá-la. "Isso não é uma pergunta atípica, sabia? Eu já ouvi muitas vezes. Não, eu não gosto de ser uma prostituta. Mas eu não tenho muitas opções".

"Entendo", na verdade, entendia muito pouco. Aquele mundo era estranho e cheio de segredos. Estava se sentindo bem por saber que seria apenas uma cantora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia pena das outras moças que tinham de vender seu corpo.

Notou Matt se aproximar com um sorriso encorajador e sentiu o coração apertar-se. Ele parou na sua frente e entregou-lhe uma pauta.

"É uma música muito conhecida... chama-se 'Looking In'".

Lembrou de uma melodia suave e sofrida, que contava com palavras fortes o significado de ser apenas o que os outros querem que você seja. Expressava muito bem suas emoções. Deu uma revisada nas folhas, sentindo as bochechas corarem, atentas sobre o olhar do pianista. Entregou-as novamente a ele e pediu. "Deseje-me sorte".

"Eu desejaria sorte a alguém normal, Nina. Eu sei que você é especial", dizendo isso, ele afastou-se.

"Uau!", Kate fingiu-se abanar. "Jamais vi o Matt olhar para alguém assim".

"Assim como?".

"Não se faça de boba! É óbvio que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e o Matt!".

"Mas...", novamente corou. Odiava a sua sensibilidade. "Que besteira! Eu conheci Matt há pouco tempo!".

"Eu realmente queria que o Matt gostasse de alguém", ela sentou-se ao seu lado no banco. "O amor que ele sente por Sakura faz tão mal. E não só a ele, sabe? Sakura se sente muito chateada com toda essa situação".

"Ela não gosta dele?", conversara com Sakura poucas vezes esses dias. Mas pelo o pouco que conhecera, sabia ser uma pessoa gentil e muito especial.

"Não. Ela está é apaixonada pelo chinês", Kate suspirou, rindo. "Ele é lindo, não é? Eu queria ter um cliente como ele!".

Sorriu, achando graça do jeito da menina. Era uma pessoa muito bem humorada para alguém que não tinha uma perspectiva maior de vida. Que sabia que seria fadada as cruéis paredes que a cercavam.

"Espero que já esteja pronta, Nina".

Ao ouvir a voz de Matt, sua face ruborizou. E ao vê-lo sair detrás do palco com um sorriso no rosto, a coragem fluiu em seu corpo como uma brisa. "Está na hora?".

"Sim", ele afirmou, pegando sua mão entre as dele e a guiando até o palco. "Eu a colocarei em cima do piano e é só cantar, está bem? Cante com essa voz linda que eu sei que você tem... E não se preocupe", piscou. "Não vou deixar nenhum inglês tocar em você".

Sorriu. "Eu confio em você".

As cortinas eram a entrada. Sabia que não podia errar, que não podia envergonhar-se. Que tinha que ser natural o suficiente para ser convincente. Pousou a mão sobre o peito, antes de inspirar fundo.

No instante seguinte, viu-se diante do palco, sentada no piano. Os homens assobiavam e erguiam as mãos, como se quisessem tocá-la. Sentiu-se encurralada, mas as palavras de Matt vieram a sua mente e ela deu um doce sorriso. Estava mais segura ali do que jamais estivera em sua casa. O pianista deu o sinal e a música começou a tocar.

Sua voz saiu como mágica e fez com que todos os homens se calassem, prestando toda atenção nela.

**_You look at me and see the girl_**

_Você olha para mim e vê a garota_

**_Who lives inside the golden world_**

_Que vive dentro do mundo de ouro_

**_But don't believe_**

_Mas__ não ache_

**_That's all there is to see_**

_Que isso é tudo que a para se ver_

**_You'll never know the real me_**

_Você nunca verá o meu verdadeiro eu_

Matt sorriu, mais do que orgulhoso. Estava exultante. Nina era realmente a menina especial que ele achava que era. De tamanha emoção, teve que concentrar em dobro para não errar nenhuma nota. O público a aceitava com carinho e muitos dos clientes emocionavam-se com a letra tão bonita.

Sua Nina era uma garota maravilhosa e...

_Sua? _Desde quando aquela jovem era sua? Em parte, sentia-se responsável por ela, já que a trouxera para o Candy Pleasures. Mas deveria ser só isso, não? Ela seria mais uma de suas amigas. Uma muito querida, mas apenas uma amiga. E viveria naquele lugar até que alguém se cansasse de suas melancólicas canções e exigisse mais do que uma garota de 15 anos poderia oferecer.

O que seria dela quando as músicas não satisfizessem mais os ouvidos daquele bando de lobos? Diante da preocupação, errou uma nota, mas o público não notou, de tão vidrado na garota. Porém, seus pensamentos não se dissiparam. Não poderia protegê-la para sempre.

**_She smiles through a thousand tears_**

_Ela sorri por trás de mil lágrimas_

**_And harbours adolescent fears_**

_E nutri medos adolescentes_

**_She dreams of all_**

_Ela__ sonha sobre tudo_

**_That she can never be_**

_Aquilo que ela jamais ser_

**_She_****_ wades in insecurity_**

_Ela vaga na insegurança_

**_And hides herself inside of me_**

_E se esconde dentro de mim_

Naquele momento, tudo o queria era olhar para Matt e receber um daqueles sorrisos. Mas tinha que se concentrar, tinha que estar gloriosa. Fechou os olhos entoando aquela canção que expressava todos os seus sentimentos. Os sonhos despedaçados. As lágrimas jogadas ao vento e a sua inocência atirada contra um poço profundo e sem fim. Mesmo se sentindo daquela maneira, não conseguia ver uma amanhã ruim. Se todas as suas noites fossem como aquela, viveria feliz.

Os aplausos a engrandeciam. Os olhos marejados e brilhantes demonstravam uma satisfação que ela nunca esperaria. Finalmente, sentia-se útil. Sentia que podia ajudar pessoas perdidas através das músicas.

Talvez até ajudar a si mesma.

**_Don't say she takes it all for granted_**

_Não diga que ela ganhou tudo isso porque concedeu_

**_I'm well aware of all I have_**

_Eu estou bem consciente do que eu tenho_

**_Don't think that I am disenchanted_**

_Não pense que eu estou desencantada_

**_Please_****_ understand_**

_Por favor, entenda_

Do outro lado do salão, olhos verdes observavam o sucesso da jovem Nina. Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir. Torcia muito pela felicidade daquela menina. Afinal, que garota com o coração despedaçado não gostaria de ser adorada, mesmo que fosse por um bando de homens bêbados e que provavelmente não entendiam uma palavra do que ela dizia?

Lembrou-se da sua infância. Aproveitara-a muito pouco. Era obrigada a observar a decadência da mãe e ainda tinha que se preparar para o mundo que a aguardava, ansiosamente. Mas em seus poucos momentos de felicidade, pudera sentir os olhos brilhando e a vontade de sorrir infinitamente. Porém, eram momentos tão rápidos que não havia tal oportunidade.

Olhou para Syaoran, que carinhosamente, ninava sua pequena Amy. Então, aquele era um dos momentos. Sentiu que sim. A entrada do chinês na sua vida mudara tudo. Mudara tudo o que ela achava intocável. E agora, era vulnerável. Ele ergueu os olhos e a encarou, dando um leve sorriso e fazendo um sinal, avisando que deixaria o bebê no quarto. Assentiu com um movimento da cabeça. Nada, nada poderia estragar sua felicidade naquele momento.

Nem mesmo a triste canção.

**_It seems as though I've always been_**

_Parece que entretanto eu sempre serei_

**_Somebody_****_ outside looking in_**

_Alguém lá fora que está procurando dentro_

**_Well, here I am for all of them to bleed_**

_Bem, aqui estou eu para todos me verem sangrar_

**_But they can't take my heart from me_**

_Mas eles não podem tirar meu coração de mim_

**_And they can't bring me to my knees_**

_E eles não podem me levar à loucura_

**_They'll never know the real me_**

_Eles jamais saberão do meu verdadeiro eu_

Quando a música terminou, a platéia ficou em silêncio. Muitos choravam. Outros abraçavam suas prostitutas, que também estavam comovidas. Nina apenas os encarou, esperando qualquer tipo de reação.

Palmas, gritos, assobios...

Quando se recobrou do susto, sentiu os próprios lábios se abrirem em um grande sorriso. Curvou levemente a cabeça, em agradecimento, enquanto era olvidada por elogios e por todas as palavras que ninguém tivera a coragem de lhe dizer a vida toda. Estava encantada. E queria cantar novamente, só para ter o privilégio de ser o objeto de atenção de tanta gente.

As cortinas foram fechando-se e com elas, os aplausos começaram a lhe parecer muito distantes. Queria olhar para Matt e saber o que ele achava. Se ele concordava com todos aqueles elogios. Voltou à cabeça para trás e viu que ele se erguia, com a expressão sombria. Seu sorriso se esmaeceu. Talvez ele não houvesse gostado.

O pianista foi até ela e posicionou-se na sua frente. Ouviu um leve suspiro e depois escutou um murmúrio.

"Quer ajuda para descer do piano?".

Receosa, ela respondeu que sim.

Delicadamente, ele pegou sua cintura em mãos e ergueu nos braços, a posicionando no chão.

Não a soltou.

Ficaram os dois, face a face, a centímetros de distância. O cheiro de Nina o enfeitiçava e aqueles olhos castanhos, com os cílios espessos, escuros o atraíam para mais perto.

Sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente. Era como se uma incontrolável onda de calor perpassasse por todo o seu corpo. Ela piscou, enquanto um rubor delicioso subia-lhe as faces e a tornava carmesim.

"Você está tremendo, Matt", ela sussurrou, aproximando ainda mais os lábios para falar. "Você está bem?".

Bem? Sentia-se mais do que bem. Sentia-se flutuar. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher em seus braços, lhe causava essas fortes sensações. Forçou-se a ignorá-las, mas era tarde demais.

Foi inclinando a cabeça lentamente, enquanto a via fechar os olhos. Quando ia tocar aqueles lábios de mel, ouviu um riso contagiante e olhou para o corredor.

Sakura e Kate passavam por ele, conversando alegremente. A bela japonesa tinha o sorriso mais lindo no rosto. E estava tão alcançável. Tão perto dele. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ele se viu perdido novamente no amor que sentia pela cortesã. O desejo de beijar Nina ainda estava presente. Mas o desejo de ir atrás da mulher que tinha seu coração o fez afastar-se.

A garota o encarou, entre decepcionada e surpresa. Meneou a cabeça antes de dizer. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Nina".

"Mas...".

"Shhh...", a interrompeu. "Eu não posso te beijar pensando em outra mulher".

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se, enquanto ela dava dois passos para trás. "É por causa de Sakura, não é?".

"Sim", ela sempre o assombraria. Fosse em sonhos, fosse em pequenas lembranças. Era uma mulher inesquecível.

"Eu não posso substituí-la, não é?", ela deu um meio sorriso. "Tolice minha achar que poderia".

A jovem ergueu as pomposas saias e saiu correndo, desaparecendo no imenso corredor. Sabia que tinha que ir atrás dela, lhe explicar todos os motivos e toda a história. Mas também sabia que nenhuma palavra curava a dor de uma rejeição. Pois já fora rejeitado tantas vezes que entendia perfeitamente o sentimento.

Talvez se Nina sofresse agora, não perderia tempo chorando lágrimas mais tarde. Como ele sempre fazia.

----

Syaoran colocou Amy no berço e esperou pacientemente até que ela adormecesse. Ia saindo do quarto, quando um vulto entrou no local e se jogou contra a cama, chorando copiosamente. Preocupado, aproximou-se. Constatou, pelas roupas rosadas e pelos cabelos castanhos que se tratava de Nina.

Engoliu um seco. Não era bom em consolar mulheres. Não tinha o tom carinhoso, muito menos as palavras certas. Mas estava com tanta pena que resolveu se arriscar. Tocou o ombro dela.

Nina ergueu a cabeça, revelando os olhos vermelhos e a face manchada pelas lágrimas e pela maquilagem.

"Droga! Eu sabia que ele a amava! Por que eu continuei me iludindo?!", ela gritou para depois o abraçar.

Sem-graça, o chinês só pode acariciar os cabelos dela. "Sobre o que está falando?".

"De Matt!", ela apertou ainda mais o seu casaco. "Ele ama a Sakura! Eu jamais poderia ser alguém no coração de Matt enquanto ele não esquecê-la!".

Entendeu de pronto o que estava acontecendo. Nina estava começando a se apaixonar pelo pianista. Tinha pena. Não era novidade para ninguém que Matt era completamente apaixonado pela cortesã de olhos verdes. E uma vozinha insistente dizia em sua mente: _Ele não é o único. _

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar na menina. "Eu... eu não sei o que dizer".

"Nem eu sei!", ela ergueu a cabeça. "Só sei que não vale a pena sofrer por quem não merece!".

"Isso eu concordo", sorriu. "Você ainda é muito jovem. Vai se apaixonar por alguém que ame você".

"Apaixonar?!", a palavra lhe parecia muito estranha. "Mas... mas quem disse que estou apaixonada?!".

"Ora, dá pra ver!".

Nina levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas com força.

Pousou as mãos na cintura e disse, trêmula. "Eu não me apaixonei pelo Matt!".

"Ah, não?", deu um sorriso irônico. "Então, porque fica tão brava por ele amar Sakura?".

"Bem, eu... eu...", ela gaguejou, mas logo o encarou, praticamente o fuzilando com o olhar. "O Matt já havia me falado que você era insuportável!".

Ela saiu batendo o pé, deixando Syaoran rindo e achando muita graça de toda aquela situação. Nina ainda era uma criança. Provavelmente não conhecia todos os complexos sentimentos da maturidade e se apaixonar definitivamente não era nada fácil.

Ergueu-se e foi até a penteadeira, observando as marcas de batom e lápis em sua camisa. Teria problemas se alguém o visse assim. A retirou e a pôs sobre a cadeira. Algo em particular, lhe chamou a atenção.

Era uma carta. De Sakura para a tal de Anita, noiva de Tristan. Não se interessou particularmente pelo o que estava escrito, mas... Algo na caligrafia lhe chamou a atenção.

Rapidamente, retirou de um dos bolsos do casaco o bilhete que fora encontrado junto ao corpo de Eriol.

Comparou as caligrafias e arregalou os olhos, surpreso, nervoso e muito decepcionado.

Eram letras idênticas. Não havia diferença em nenhuma letra. Inspirou fundo, sentindo o quebra-cabeça de aquele enigma começar a se solucionar em sua mente.

Sakura era a única que sabia da fuga de sua prima com o falecido lorde. E era a única que poderia ter algum possível interesse nas prostitutas mortas, que poderiam tomar o seu lugar! E com a chegada de Amy, tudo se esclarecia!

A cortesã de olhos verdes mandara matar Eriol e Tomoyo, por ela ser uma sucessora se Sakura viesse a falecer. Mandara matar todas as outras para assegurar o futuro de Amy, querendo que ela continuasse no seu lugar.

Droga! Por que não entendera isso antes?!

Que tipo de detetive era?! Tinha a criminosa em mãos e nada fizera.

Apenas se encantara, apenas se iludira. E ainda sabendo que ela era uma criminosa covarde, não conseguia deixar de querê-la. Cerrou os punhos e os bateu no espelho. Os cacos de vidro cortaram sua mão, mas ele pouco se importou. Sua dor era tanta que o sangue era apenas mais uma peça de um jogo em que ele fora o estúpido!

"MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO!".

"Syaoran... o que está havendo?".

Virou-se para Sakura, que olhava para o estado do quarto e dele. Seu possesso coração quis tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la jurar que não cometera nenhum crime, para depois amá-la, como sempre desejara. Sua mente fria o ordenava a prendê-la e partir daí. Aproximou-se dela e estendeu a mão, sentindo nela o peso de toda a sua inconseqüência.

"Por quanto tempo achou que iria me enganar?!", apesar de saber que um homem jamais deveria fazer isso, ergueu a mão e a esbofeteou.

Sakura pousou a mão sobre o local, assustada e estática. "Por... porque fez isso?!".

"MALDITA! ACHOU QUE PODERIA ESCONDER DE MIM QUE MATOU ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA?!".

**_Continua - - - - _**

**Olá, Minna-San!**

**Bom, eu nem demorei muito dessa vez, né? Eu tinha o cap. pronto e um bloqueio muito bem aprisionado! Eu fiz loucuras para pegar aquele danado, mas só com a ajuda do meu Sesshy e do meu Shido eu pude prendê-lo! XD**

**Esse capítulo foi muito gostoso de escrever e deu inicio, pelo menos na última parte, a uma nova fase do meu fic. Uma fase mais dark e mais violenta, que contara com algumas pitadas lemon e violência moderada. Estou pensando em mudar a classificação, mas acho que não preciso chegar a tanto! **

**O próximo cap. é meio citrus e meio lemon. A parte em destaque foi feita com a ajuda mais do que especial da Lally! Sei que não nos falamos há algum tempo, garota, mas eu ainda sou muito grata a você! Beijos! **

**Desculpe não ter respondido os review da última vez! Meu computador entrou em greve e exigiu um salário mais alto! XD  
  
**

**Além de eu pagar pros meus personagens, tenho que pagar pro PC também! E todos estão exigindo décimo terceiro!**

**Ah, eu estou falida! U.U**

**Em todo caso, vamos as reviews: **

**_Izanami_******_Puxa__, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim da fic! E tem razão, a prostituição é um tema muito triste e a sociedade o encara como desleixo. Mas eu acredito que há muito mais por trás desse triste mundo. Espero que continue lendo! Kisu!_

**_Shampoo-Chan_******_Viva! Shampoo leu todos os cap. do meu fic! (sorri, feliz). É, eu quis abordar mais sobre o mundo dos outros personagens. E ainda abordei aqui, porque depois, vou me centrar mais em Sakura e em Syaoran! Também tô com saudade de você! Tem recebido meus review gigantes? Eu tenho me empenhado! (XD) Kisu!_

**_M. Sheldon: _**_Não se preocupe com a demora! Eu não sou ninguém pra reclamar disso! E também não agradeça por eu ter lido o seu fic! Foi um prazer! O problema é que eu não estou conseguindo achar... (¬¬). Bom, eu também a admiro muito e acho que é mais pelo fato de que você consegue passar seus sentimentos pelas ações dos personagens. Isso é muito bonito, sabia? Quanto ao Li e a Sakura, deu pra perceber que as coisas vão esquentar, né? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Anaisa_******_Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que continue a ler! Kisu!_

**_Killera_******_Obrigada, amiga! Espero que continue lendo! Kisu!_

**_Kaho_****_ Mizuki: _**_Quem bom que gostou! E só pra garantir, eu não tenho nada de pessoal contra o Eriol... mas alguém tinha que morrer (XD)! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Yuri Sawamura: _**_Seja bem-vinda, então! Olha, quanto ao Syaoran e a Sakura, é verdade, ou deixei um pouco de lado, mas é porque eu estou preparando algo especial para o próximo cap! A Charity apareceu um pouco aqui também, e vai ter uma aparição hiper especial, muito em breve! Espero que continue a ler! Kisu!_

**_Pingüim-chan_******_Desculpe as minhas demoras, mas eu realmente não tenho dito muito tempo! Acho que não demorei tanto dessa vez, né? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Nelly_****_ Shirou: _**_A vinda da Nina não vai trazer tantos problemas assim... Mas vai causar algumas confusões sim! E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo_******_Eu fiz o Matt como centrou justamente para isso! Para surpreender. Eu não explorei muito sua personalidade doce, e a entrada de Nina me ajuda muito nesse ponto. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: _**_Eu também queria um Matt para mim! Mas, vou ficar só na vontade (XD)! Quanto ao caso do Eriol e da Tomoyo, eu dei uma mexidinha nesse cap, mas só no 15 eu vou retomar por completo. Ainda tenho que fazer uns ajustes. Quanto as suas teorias, eu adoraria saber. Porque não me manda um e-mail? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_Andréia: _**_É, a Nina é uma personagem sofrida. E é exatamente essa parte que eu gosto de trabalhar nela, pois me dá a oportunidade de cuidar dos sentimentos do Matt. Quanto a ele ficar com a Nina... bom, por esse cap, acho que já deu pra entender o que vai acontecer, né? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**_MeRRy_****_-aNNe_******_Oi, mommy! Acho que você já tinha lido, né? E que internet porcaria! Fica caindo toda hora! Mas espero que tenha gostado! Beijos do fundo do coração da sua filhota! Kisu!_

**_Miaka_****_ Hiiragizawa_******_Sabe__, eu tava comentando com as minhas amigas outro dia, que desde que eu comecei a escrever, você sempre posta um review! Estou pensando seriamente em escrever um fic pra você, afinal, você merece! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Kisu!_

**Acho que não esqueci nenhum!**

**Fico grande, o cap, né?**

**(orgulhosa)**

**Até o próximo, gente! **


	14. Capítulo XIV: Tempestuosos Sentimentos

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_(Atenção: Esse capítulo é meio citrus... Nada que possa ofendê-los mas se não quiser ler...)_**

O choro de Amy eclodiu no lugar, assolado por um silêncio e transfigurado pela dor. Sakura ergueu os olhos devagar, ainda com a mão sobre o rosto, que já começava a inflamar. O tapa nem havia ferido tanto. O que mais a machucara fora o ódio contido nele. Sentiu os lábios tremerem e desejou poder falar algo, mas sua voz parecia ter sumido.

Syaoran abaixou a mão e desviou o olhar. Não podia suportar aquele sofrimento no rosto dela, pois o arrependimento poderia lhe devolver o descontrole. Um homem não podia tocar numa mulher, nem se ela cometesse o mais horrendo dos crimes. Entretanto, pedir desculpas estava fora de cogitação. Ele também estava sofrendo, talvez bem mais do que ela. Também estava sentindo no coração o peso de todos os atos de Sakura.

"Eu não matei o Eriol." ela tentou fazer com que a voz saísse forte, mas estava assustada demais e o murmúrio foi trêmulo e incerto. "Eu jamais fiz isso."

"E as outras prostitutas?! Suponho que também não as tenha matado, não é?" passou a mão pelos cabelos freneticamente. "Lógico que não matou ninguém! Simplesmente mandou alguém fazer isso por você!"

"E porque eu faria isso?" Estava muito confusa, mas percebia que, assim como ela, Syaoran não tinha o menor domínio sobre a situação.

"Por ela!", apontou o berço onde a menina ainda gritava. "Para assegurar que ela ficasse em seu lugar quando você viesse a falecer!"

"Mas... como pôde supor tamanhas mentiras?"

Syaoran deu um sorriso sarcástico que mais servia para mascarar sua raiva. "Como? É muito simples. Comparei a caligrafia da sua carta com o bilhete encontrado junto ao corpo de Eriol. É idêntica. E só você sabia da fuga de ambos!", o olhar tornou-se sombrio. "Eu já tinha a leve desconfiança. Porque não acreditei em meus instintos?!"

"Por que eles estão errados!" Exclamou. "Eu jamais cometeria atos tão grotescos, ainda mais para assegurar o futuro deste lugar, o qual repudio com todas as minhas forças. Será que não consegue perceber? É tudo tão ilógico!"

O chinês a encarou, percebendo que as íris esverdeadas eram sinceras. Queria acreditar, mas...

_"Sakura é uma ótima atriz, não é__E é convincente, não? Imagino todas as grandes mentiras que ela disse a você. E é claro, Syaoran... você ainda não passa de um menino ingênuo". _

As palavras de Charity injetaram seu veneno na mente do confuso detetive. Sakura era uma atriz. Uma mulher que sabia mentir, fingir, apenas para conseguir o que queria. Todas as cortesãs eram daquela maneira, aprenderam às duras penas que não há honestidade quando não há dignidade. E ela o enganara com a habilidade que lhe convinha. Fizera-o de tolo. Aproximou-se novamente e viu que ela se retraia, provavelmente com medo do que ele iria fazer.

Tomou a jovem pelo braço e a tirou do quarto. O que quer tivesse de dizer a ela, não poderia ser ali, já que o local era impregnado pelo cheiro de Sakura. A jovem ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas a sua força e raiva era tanta que não a deixaria fugir. Não desta vez.

Assim que entraram, largou-a e lançou-lhe um olhar que meteria medo no mais forte dos homens. E apesar de estar tremendo, ela não arredou o pé. Apenas sentou-se sobre sua cama e essa visão o encheu de desejo. Se pudesse, mandaria tudo ao diabo! Esqueceria aquele maldito caso e a amaria como queria desde o primeiro momento em que a vira.

"Agora" Começou, com a voz branda e controlada. "Diga-me a quem você deu ordens para matar todas essas pessoas. E me conte tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Se omitir algo posso usar isso contra você no tribunal."

"Eu já disse que eu não mandei matar ninguém!" Ela se levantou. "Que droga, Syaoran! Eu não te entendo! Vem sendo doce comigo todos esses dias e depois me acusa! O que quer afinal?"

"Ora! Quem estava me enganando era você! Dizendo coisas carinhosas! Dançando comigo na chuva e me beijando como se nunca houvesse beijado ninguém!", Observou o rosto dela se contrair de mágoa, mas forçou-se a não se importar. "Eu nunca perdi um caso, Sakura! E acabo de solucionar mais um."

"Então, você é um detetive muito ruim!"

"E você é uma vadia ainda pior!"

Ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu a mão, mas ele foi mais rápido, segurou o pulso delicado e impediu que ela o batesse. Com o movimento, ela chegou mais perto e os cachos tombaram sobre os ombros, jogando seu cheiro pelo ar.

"Não sou uma vadia, Syaoran. Não pense que só porque trocou alguns beijos comigo tem o direito de me xingar e me acusar!"

"Aqueles beijos foram algo pra você?" Indagou, desconfiado. Ela assentiu, mas novamente, quis ser mais forte do que todas as sensações que ela lhe causava.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios e suspirou. "Lógico que foram."

"Não precisa mais mentir! Eu não me importo mais com nenhuma droga que tenha acontecido entre nós!"

"Não se importa?"

"Deveria? Depois de ser enganado, logrado por uma prostituta? Essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, sabia? Charity fez à mesma coisa comigo."

"Não me compare com ela." Ela sibilou entre dentes.

"Nunca" Largou o pulso dela. "Você é muito mais baixa do que ela!"

Palavras... O que eram as palavras diante de tudo o que ela sentia naquele momento? Não conseguia mais olhá-lo. Pois se o encarasse, veria a desconfiança, sentimento que vindo dele, ela não poderia suportar. Isso bastava. Queria poder largar-se na dor e chorar. Ao sentiu os olhos arderem, desviou o olhar. Não queria que ele pensasse que era um truque.

"E... sabe o que ainda pior?".

Sentiu na voz dele um sentimento maior do que todo o ódio que ele alegava ter. E era um sentimento que deixava a voz dele abafada e rouca.

"É eu ter me apegado tanto a você. E a sua filha" Ouviu um gemido, e não sabia dizer se era de dor ou de sarcasmo. "Você está presa, Sakura. Amanhã, eu a levarei para a cadeia."

Virou-se para ele, mas não estava preparada para o que veria. Syaoran estava chorando. As lágrimas eram ralas e discretas, mas ela as via e sentia a dor dele no âmago de seu ser. Deu alguns passos e ergueu a mão, limpando o choro silencioso. Ele enrijeceu, afastando a mão dela com rudeza. Sakura balançou a cabeça e disse. "Acredita mesmo que eu tenha matado todas essas pessoas?"

"Quer saber mesmo? Não, eu não acredito."

"Então, porque vai me prender?"

O olhar dourado encontrou o seu. Ele disse, roucamente. "Não me olhe assim, Sakura." Dando mais um passo, fez com que os corpos se tocassem. "Eu não tenho mais tempo para as suas malditas mentiras!"

"Não é mentira. Eu jamais menti para você".

"Não?" ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tudo que vivemos foi uma mentira. Foi apenas um truque para me enganar e para que eu não me importasse mais com o assassinato e nem com nada que tivesse a ver com ele."

Sakura abriu a boca, mas não tinha mais o que falar. Não havia argumentos suficientes. Fechou os olhos e respirou, virando-se para sair do quarto. Mas antes de sair, viu-se obrigada a fazer uma pergunta que estava entranhada em seu ser. "E o que você sente por mim, agora?"

"O que eu sinto..." Ironizou. "E isso importa agora?"

"Apenas responda."

"Eu... eu a odeio, Sakura", sabia que não era isso. Sabia em que seu coração, o sentimento era bem mais forte do que ódio. Mesmo assim, continuou. "Odeio o modo como consegue fazer com que eu seja o homem mais imbecil. Odeio como mente. Odeio como se tornou para mim tudo aquilo que eu desprezo..." Observou-a de costas, com os braços tombados, em sinal claro de derrota. Ouviu os suspiros. E viu-se imerso nas lembranças... Imerso nas vontades. "E odeio ainda mais como se tornou tudo o que eu quero, neste momento."

Para o inferno! Syaoran perdeu a réstia de controle quando ela se virou. Os olhos estavam repletos de desejo e a expressão tão doce como um sereno numa noite nublada. Como se um impulso desconhecido guiasse o corpo trêmulo, a mão dele segurou o braço feminino. Trouxe-a para mais perto de si, finalmente cedendo à tentação. Enquanto os olhos deixavam de travar a batalha a qual antes estavam tão envolvidos, os lábios dele tomaram os dela.

"Eu a odeio." Reafirmou, entre os beijos. "Droga... odeio ainda mais o que sinto por você."

Segurou o rosto feminino enquanto introduzia a língua ávida dentro da boca aveludada. Ao sentir o corpo prensar-se contra o seu, esqueceu-se do que os levara àquela briga. Seus dedos longos enfiaram-se dentro dos cachos ruivos, enquanto a boca devorava a dela com voracidade.

As mãos que a seguraram deslizaram pelas costas firmemente, tateando sobre o corpete fino e chegando até a cintura.

Com um som, que parecia mais animal do que humano, ele empurrou-a de encontro à cama, deslizando sobre ela e a beijando com tal selvageria que deixou ambos sem fôlego.

Syaoran deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço feminino, enquanto suas mãos procuravam às cordas que dariam acesso à pele tão desejável. Observou-lhe com os olhos entreabertos e notou que ela não fingia. Que o desejo era real. E que não havia preço que pagasse o que estavam prestes a fazer naquele instante.

Beijos, carícias, sussurros, gemidos. Roupas jaziam no chão como peças simples de um jogo intenso, no qual as mesmas eram obstáculos. Os toques cada vez mais íntimos, o rubor das faces, um arquejo das costas e... Ah! Que perfeição.

O chinês não pode deixar de pensar que aquelas curvas moldavam-se tão perfeitamente com seu corpo... Como se fosse peças de um quebra-cabeça, cujas peças encaixavam-se a cada movimento.

E quando a fez sua, no calor e na pressão dos gritos de ambos os corpos, a resolução e a razão desapareceram entre as ondas que atravessavam os corações dos dois. Uma fina camada de transpiração era a única coisa real entre todas aquelas cenas repletas de paixão, carinho e rendição.

Alguns instantes depois a abraçou com uma ternura inexplicável e deixou que a sensação lhe fizesse insano, para depois colidir contra o corpo feminino. Parecia tão frágil, a alvura de sua pele, o rosto e o colo avermelhado pela paixão, os lábios inchados e os olhos entreabertos... Uma vontade de amá-la novamente foi tomando a razão de seu ser de novo. Os cabelos ruivos, suavemente úmidos, jogaram-se sobre o seu peito quando mudou as posições, colocando-a sobre ele. As íris verdes fixaram-se nas suas, revelando todo o magnífico sentimento que havia dentro dela. Ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Sakura, traçando cada contorno com delicadeza.

As palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Eram apenas os dois, amantes que negavam o desejo e acabaram por ceder aos seus instintos. _O que fazer depois? _Pensou ele com angústia.

O 'depois' era realmente assustador. Como conseguiria prendê-la, jogá-la numa cela escura, se tudo o que queria era abraçá-la e dizer-lhe no ouvido que a achava a mulher mais linda do mundo? E que não acreditava que ela houvesse cometido nenhuma daquelas atrocidades?

A próxima descoberta o fez se assustar. Estava amando. Estava amando Sakura. Abraçou-a com força, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço nu e querendo que seu sentimento fosse retribuído. Que não fosse uma mentira. Que fosse real. Tão sólido quanto os dois corpos que haviam se amado tão loucamente.

Ergueu o rosto dela com as mãos e viu que os olhos estavam marejados. E parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Sakura deu um meio sorriso e disse, suavemente. "Eu só queria isso também, Syaoran... Só isso...".

Para o inferno o mundo! Abraçou-a com mais ternura e permitiu-se adormecer com o anjo acalentado em seus braços.

--

Não fora um sonho.

Sorriu, emocionada. Fazer amor com ele fora tão único e especial que não julgava-se capaz de sair de dentro daquele abraço. O forte chinês lhe parecia um anjo adormecido. O braço musculoso pressionava sua cintura e a cabeça dele estava levemente encostada na sua.

Afastou-se um pouco apenas para poder fitá-lo melhor. Syaoran era um homem tão bonito. E detrás de toda a sua frieza e imparcialidade, havia alguém apaixonado e carinhoso. Alguém que ele não pudera conter na hora em que se amavam. As lembranças de suas carícias faziam com que seu coração quase parasse de bater. Julgava ser experiente em assuntos na cama, mas não estava preparada para todas as emoções que havia vivido. Abraçou-o ainda mais apertado e desejou que o tempo congelasse. Tudo isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Eu sou tudo o que você despreza, Syaoran... Esquecerá desta noite assim que despertar, não é?"

Ainda feria toda a desconfiança que ele depositara nela. Depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, ele deveria acreditar em suas palavras. Só sabia que não podia ser presa por algo que não havia feito. Além de injusto, era oferecer um sofrimento a Tomoyo, Amy, Matt que eles não mereciam. Mesmo que novamente discutissem, não deixaria que ele a levasse para longe de todos aqueles que amava.

"Em que está pensando?"

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o sonolento chinês. "O que fará comigo amanhã, Syaoran?"

Ele inspirou fundo e a abraçou mais apertado. "Eu estava tão nervoso ontem. Perdoe-me por ter batido em você. E me perdoe por ter te acusado também... Não foi justo. Mas todas as pistas que tinha me levavam a você. Estava tão desesperado que só podia acreditar nisso."

Ele passou a ponta do dedo no leve avermelhado que havia ficado em seu rosto e Sakura fechou os olhos ao sentir uma pontada de dor. Isso só fez com que Syaoran se sentisse ainda mais culpado. "Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso."

"Nós estávamos nervosos... E a caligrafia era mesmo parecida. Você tinha todo o direito de desconfiar." Apesar de isso ter machucado muito seu coração, sabia o que a raiva fazia com um homem. Já vira muitos serem consumidos pela mesma.

"Não voltarei a fazer isso." Ele beijou o ferimento com carinho. "Eu juro, meu amor."

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "Meu amor?"

"É", ele sorriu, deitando-a debaixo dele e afundando a ambos no colchão fofo. "Meu amor." distribuiu beijos pela face, pelo nariz e pelo queijo, chegando à boca. "Diga... diga que depois de mim, nenhum homem a tocará."

"Mas..." Era uma prostituta. Como poderia prometer uma coisa dessas a alguém?

"Diga." Ele pediu novamente, abaixando o rosto e começando a beijar-lhe os seios.

"Eu..." Entregou-se aos toques novamente, fechando os olhos. "Eu sou só sua."

O riso alegre dele estimulou seus sentidos. Suspirou deliciada quando ele a puxou para mais perto e começou a lhe mostrar, da única forma possível, o quanto ela significava para ele.

--

Ajoelhou-se, enquanto a revolta fazia com que seu coração, que ela julgava não mais existir, se apertasse. O ciúme, sentimento humano, insignificante, iria levá-la a loucura. E não podia perder a cabeça, depois de tantos anos friamente calculados.

_"O que te abala tanto, irmã?__ A chegada de Amy ou a súbita atração de Syaoran por Sakura?_

O que a abalava, na verdade? No momento em que Jack lhe fizera aquela pergunta, respondera que era a chegada da filha de Sakura, que poderia roubar o lugar por qual lutara tanto tempo. Mas não era isso, afinal, Amy não representava um grande desafio. O que realmente a assustava era o sentimento de Syaoran por Sakura.

Ouvira tudo. Desde a discussão, até a parte dos gemidos e murmúrios de paixão. Não era preciso ser um gênio para imaginar o que acontecera naquele quarto. Eles haviam dormido juntos. Charity ainda não havia cogitado aquela possibilidade, afinal, Syaoran odiava prostitutas.

Mas bem sabia que o que o chinês sentia por Sakura não era uma mera atração. Não era apenas o sentimento de querer possuir. Ele estava apaixonado. E ela também, pela maneira como tudo era dito. Naquele tom de carinho.

Oh, maldição! E fora obrigada a escutar cada palavra! Cada som gerava uma imagem na sua mente e, agora, no silêncio daquele corredor, não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso!

Mas ainda tinha um trunfo em mãos. Syaoran desconfiava de Sakura. Não importava se haviam feito amor ou não, a dúvida já havia sido plantada na mente do chinês. E ele precisava apenas de mais uma prova. Só disso.

Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Mas se isso não bastasse para afastar Sakura daquele lugar, teria que partir para o plano de urgência.

_"Mate a filha dela."_

Sim, era um bom plano. Jack não fizera a parte dele. Não conseguira matar Tomoyo. E agora a prima de Sakura tinha um caso com Touya Kinomoto. Não podia preocupar-se com a morena agora. Tinha que dar atenção a quem estava mais próximo de Sakura. E quem faria mais falta, caso viesse a falecer.

"Amy... essa menina será me muito útil!"

Foi para o seu quarto, imersa em seus planos e pensamentos. Mas mesmo tão ocupada, o sentimento de traição era grande.

"Syaoran Li... não vou deixar que fique com Sakura!"

**_Continua - - - - _**

**Hi****, Minna! **

**Esse capítulo foi muito especial para mim!**

**Em parte pela real entre do nosso casal e em parte por que eu não poderia ter tirado minhas idéias se não fosse pela Lally!**

**Amiga, eu sei que mudei muito do que você me mandou, mas se percebeu, ainda tem palavras suas e o seu fundo de idéias também! Por isso, dedico a você esse cap, está bem?**

**Eu não acredito que tenha sido um citrus forte, e eu tentei suavizar da maneira mais breve possível. Agora, se alguém se sentiu ofendido pelo conteúdo, eu peço desculpas. Fiz o que pude, mas mesmo assim...**

**Ah, e obrigado a Bella por ter revisado para mim! Já devolvi o cunhado! Percebeu? **

**Bom, vamos as reviews:**

**_Akane_****_ Tendou: _**_Eu sei, eu sou cruel! (risada maligna) Mas a questão era que a entrada de Nina é muito importante, e para a vida de todos os personagens! Mais para frente, você irá entender o porquê!Obrigado pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**_TheCrystalPhoenix_**_Oba! Pode mandar mais review! (XD)_

_Vou ficar feliz em recebê-las! E espero não ter demorado muito!_

_Kisu!_

**_Killera_**_E aí, recuperou-se do choque?_

_Espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito sua dúvida com relação ao casal! _

**_Anna Lennox: _**_É muito bom sim, dar um tempo para repensarmos sobre o que queremos da vida e o que vamos fazer dela!_

_Espero que tenha encontrado as respostas que procurava! _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Lo Miguel: _**_Sim, a história é meio parecida. Serve mais como um fundo para minha. Mas espero que continue a acompanhar!_

_E desculpe pelo Touya! Prometo dar um jeito nele depois!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Violet-Tomoyo_**_É,__ eu sou cruel! Parei o fic numa parte, digamos, elétrica! XD_

_Mas era só o pretexto para um capítulo ainda mais... mais... elétrico! XD_

_Os desamores do meu fic vão ser resolvidos logo... ou será que não? O.o_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Kaf_****_ – Chan: _**_Não se desespere, menina!_

_Para tudo se dá um jeito! XD_

_E eu acho que já dei um jeitinho nesse cap. aqui, né?_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Bella Lamounier: _**_Cunhada!_

_É,__ você sabia disso, não é? Acho que você e minha mommy eram as únicas! Podem gargalhar a vontade! XD_

_E você também sabe que pode contar comigo, para o que der e vier!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter revisado esse cap. com tanto carinho!_

_Kisu!_

**_Andréia: _**_Desculpe por ter feito você chorar... quer um lenço? XD_

_Mas já resolvi parte das enrolamos, né?_

_Agora vamos ver como saí o resto! _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Yuri Sawamura: _**_Imagina, não precisa agradecer. Adoro responder as reviews!_

_E lógico que você tem a ver com a minha história! Se vem acompanhando e desejando, também faz parte dela! _

_E obrigada pelos elogios tão carinhosos! Eu não sou tudo isso, mas pelo jeito que você me descreveu, só me deu ânimo para continuar!_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

_Kisu!_

**_Hell_****_'s Angel-Heaven's Demon: _**_Fale,__ garota teórica! _

_Sim, as caligrafias são iguais!_

_Me mande__ uma teoria sim! Vou adorar receber!_

_Ela pode até me ajudar!_

_É,__ a Sakura bateu no Syao sim! Mas não do jeito que todo mundo esperava! XD_

_Sayonara__ Bye Bye (Também adoro essa música)_

**_MeRRy-aNNe_**_Ah, mommy! __Não fica brava!_

_E nem me bate com a havaina de pau, tá?_

_T__ perdoada por ter parado o capítulo numa parte tão importante?_

_Espero que sim!_

_Obrigado pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**_Kikyou Priestess: _**_Oi, Lally!_

_Obrigada pela ajuda nesse cap. _

_Mudei muita coisa, mas tirei muitas das minhas frases daquela sua ajuda!_

_E me diga o que você tinha, tá?_

_Quero que você melhore, tá bom?_

_Kisu!_

**_Miaka_****_ Hiiragizawa_**_Sim, mandei um fic para você!_

_E adorei escrever!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_


	15. Capítulo XV: Separação

_Capítulo 15_

O chinês já acordou com um sorriso estampado no rosto bonito. Já deveria estar perto do meio-dia; o sol se projetava sobre o quarto. Levantou-se, colocou sua calça e foi até a janela, fechando a cortina para impedir que a luz os incomodasse. Voltou a se deitar na cama, puxando o corpo de Sakura contra o seu e achou graça quando ela soltou um leve resmungo e deu-lhe um belisco, virando a cabeça para o lado. A expressão estava doce e gentil. Desde que olharam-se pela primeira vez.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se um pouco e ela deu um sorriso sonolento. "Quer fazer o favor de me deixar dormir?".

"Ah, não!", protestou, bem humorado. "Está um dia lindo lá fora! Vamos tratar de aproveitar!".

"Não", ela murmurou, afundando a cabeça no peito dele. "Eu estou cansada e quero dormir".

"Está cansada?", a provocou. "Não sabia que eu era tão bom assim".

"Não é bom", ela riu. "É insaciável".

"Se você não fosse tão bonita...".

"Bobo...", ergueu a cabeça para ele. "E o que vamos fazer, Syaoran?".

O chinês olhou dentro dos belos olhos e soube que não havia motivo para prendê-la. Que seu arrombo, na noite passada, fora uma forma de expressar a grandiosidade de seus sentimentos por ela. Usara as suspeitas como pretexto para amá-la. E dera certo. Destinado há tornar aquele dia um dos melhores de sua vida, acariciou o rosto bonito e disse, alegremente. "Vamos passear".

"Passear?", ela finalmente pareceu despertar.

"Sim! Vai me dizer que nunca passeou?".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Já... mas sempre foi sozinha".

"Agora vai comigo", sorriu. "Vamos passear a noite, pelas avenidas luxuosas. É muito gostoso".

"Querendo controlar meus horários, detetive?", Sakura brincou. Syaoran deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Longe de mim controlar a Rainha das Noites", abaixou o tom de voz e disse, carinhosamente. "E que agora, é só minha".

Sakura enrubesceu, mas não teceu nenhum comentário quanto a isso. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela tornou a falar. "E o resto do dia?".

Os olhos dele brilharam. "Que tal ficarmos por aqui, Sakura?".

"Seu malicioso!", ela desvencilhou-se dele, rindo. "Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ceder aos seus desejos!".

"Tem mesmo?".

Sakura assentiu, enquanto enrolava o corpo no lençol e ia até seu armário. Apesar do chinês já a ter visto sem roupas, sentia-se em desvantagem, já que ele estava parcialmente vestido. Escolheu um conjunto delicado, que usava quando era mais jovem. Trocou-se sobre o olhar atento de Syaoran e depois se aproximou da cama. Ele foi mais rápido e a prendeu em seus braços novamente.

"Pronto, Saki! Agora você é minha prisioneira! Tem que comprar sua liberdade com beijos!".

_ Saki_. Deliciou-se com o apelido e tentou não deixar transparecer a alegria, mas sabia que emanava esse sentimento. "E se eu não quiser minha liberdade?".

Os braços de Syaoran a apertaram com mais força, os olhos faiscando de felicidade.

"Então, poderei beijá-la até saciar minha vontade".

Ele a deitou na cama e começou a beijar-lhe docemente os lábios, sentindo o desejo renovar-se novamente. Encarou os olhos verdes e perguntou, com calma. "Tem mesmo algo mais importante para fazer?".

"Tenho", ela sorriu, travessa. "Mas pode esperar".

--

Charity observou, com seus olhos flamejantes, a chegada radiante do casal. Syaoran e Sakura não faziam questão de esconder a própria felicidade. Estavam de mãos dadas, o que causou certo furor nas outras prostitutas. A loira notou que Matt, sentado em seu velho piano, segurava o próprio ciúme, batendo nas teclas como se quisesse quebrá-las. E não fazia igual? Seus punhos estavam cerrados e seus lábios comprimiam-se com tanta força que chegavam a sangrar.

"A noite foi boa, então?", ouviu a entusiasmada Kate perguntar maliciosamente e virou a cabeça para escutar a resposta.

O chinês sorriu, enigmático, mas não respondeu a indagação. A cortesã assentiu discretamente, com as faces coradas. Era irritante toda aquela manifestação de alegria. Tinha que acabar logo com isso, de uma maneira ou de outra.

"Onde é que está a Tomoyo?", Sakura indagou e uma das meninas afirmou que ela estava no quarto.

Charity percebeu o afastamento da ruiva e decidiu que era hora mais do que exata de agir.

Aproximou-se, sorrateira, enquanto Kate conversava com o Syaoran. Ele notou sua presença mas fez que não viu, ignorando-a por completo.Tal ato a feriu, mas não abalou sua expressão determinada. Cutucou-o no braço.

Os olhos se viraram sobre ela, frios.

"O que quer?".

"Quero conversar com você".

--

Sakura abriu lentamente a porta do quarto da prima, averiguando que ela não estava adormecida. Pelo contrário, parecia bem acordada, com os olhos tão bonitos avermelhados e as roupas amarrotadas. Sorriu docemente e entrou, sabendo o nome do problema de Tomoyo: Touya Kinomoto.

"Prima, está tudo bem?".

"Ah, sim", mas a resposta não lhe convenceu de todo. Sentou-se na cama e afagou com delicadeza a mão pálida da jovem.

"Não me parece".

"Eu...", ela interrompeu-se, forçando um sorriso. "Devo pedir desculpas, Sakura. Você irradia felicidade enquanto eu estou um verdadeiro trapo".

"Ora, deixe que bobagens! Você está linda, como sempre".

"Do que adianta beleza se não tenho nada mais para oferecer?".

Kate a avisara que Tomoyo chegara desesperada, na última noite. Dizia algumas coisas incoerentes e as lágrimas mais genuínas despencavam dos olhos violetas de sua prima. Kate suspeitava que ela havia tido uma discussão com Touya, mas não ousara fazer perguntas. Também queria saber o motivo da briga, mas forçá-la a lembrar talvez fosse pior. Tentou confortá-la. "Não diga isso, prima. Você é uma jovem especial. Tem muito mais do que aparência".

"Então me diga onde vê tais coisas", ela balançou a cabeça, derrotada. "Pois tudo que consigo enxergar é uma jovem que se afunda completamente no passado e que não tem mais nenhum futuro".

"Foi isso que Touya disse para você?".

O olhar dela se iluminou com a menção do nome, mas logo voltou a se tornar triste. "Quase. Mas disse também que me amava".

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. O japonês não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se apaixonava. Na verdade, parecia ser exatamente o tipo de pessoa que desprezava tais sentimentos. Bem, dizia o velho ditado que as aparências enganam. "E o que você respondeu?".

"Eu... respondi que gostava dele".

"Gostar não é o mesmo que amar".

"Foi a mesma coisa que ele disse...".

Tomoyo vivera um romance intenso com Eriol. Fora repleto de carinho, respeito e devoção. Admirava-se que Tomoyo tivesse a sorte de encontrar outro alguém que a amasse tanto assim. E sabia que ela tinha que seguir a vida. E tudo que menos queria é que ela o fizesse dentro daquele bordel. Se não poderia salvar-se ou à sua pequena Amy, salvaria pelo menos a prima.

"O que você acha, Sakura? Acha que eu devo tentar?".

"Lógico que sim", sorriu. "Apesar de eu não ter um relacionamento muito amigável com Touya, admiro a beleza dos sentimentos que ele tem por você".

"E ele também já sofreu muito. Perdeu o pai, perdeu a mão e vários outros parentes".

Essa era a razão de seus olhos duros e sofridos. Uma pessoa que presenciara tantas perdas ficava mais imune a alguns tipos de emoções. No fundo, sentia pena de seu meio-irmão. Apesar de também ter perdido grande parte de sua família e de maneira brusca, tinha ótimos amigos no Candy Pleasures, que supriam à falta. Acariciou o rosto delicado da prima e disse, carinhosa.

"Não vale a pena sofrer pelo Eriol, prima. Ele já está morto. Por mais que você o ame e que chore por ele, nada o fará voltar à vida. Aceite isso e também o que o Touya lhe oferece".

"Eu prometi ao Eriol que não deixaria de amá-lo, não importando o quanto tempo passasse. Eu vou honrar a minha promessa".

"Mas...", o que adiantaria argumentar? Se Eriol ainda era tão vivo na memória dela, seria injusto condenar Touya à tarefa de fazer com que ela esquecesse um amor do passado. Inspirou fundo e a aconselhou. "O que Eriol queria, com toda certeza, é que você fosse feliz. Acha que está tentando fazer isso, prendendo-se a memória dele?".

"Não sei", ela respondeu, seca. "Só sei que não importa o que eu sinto por Touya. Nada vai apagar o que sinto pelo Eriol".

"Está bem, está bem. Mas o importa é saber que pode contar comigo", sorriu.

Tomoyo assentiu e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, comungando com seus próprios pensamentos.

--

"Vamos, diga o quer".

"Está dormindo com ela, não está?".

Syaoran controlou a imensa vontade de acertar a mão em Charity. Ela não tinha o direito de controlar a sua vida e muito menos de se meter nela. "O que é que te importa?".

"Responda".

"Não quero responder".

Charity abriu um sorriso sem-graça. "Lembro-me que disse, antes de deixar o país, há anos atrás, que não teria mais nenhum tipo de relacionamentos com prostitutas", a loira percebeu que o assunto o incomodou. "Mas está fazendo tudo errado".

"Sakura é uma mulher diferente".

Os olhos castanhos da prostituta se estreitaram na expressão suave do chinês. Droga, ele estava mesmo apaixonado! Era só falar daquela estúpida mulher que Syaoran parecia outro homem. Novamente, sentiu inveja de Sakura. Ela conseguira a proeza de quebrar o gelo que existia em volta de um dos corações mais impassíveis e feridos que conhecia

"Ela é igual a mim, igual à Kate e igual a todas as outras prostitutas".

"Afinal, o que é que você quer com toda essa baboseira?!", ele indagou, irritado.

Sorriu, maliciosa. "Quero abrir os seus olhos".

"Abrir meus olhos?!", ele repetiu, sarcástico. "Como assim?".

"Apesar de você acreditar que eu sou uma pessoa cruel e sem sentimentos, eu estou preocupada com você".

A expressão dele não podia ser mais incrédula. "Preocupar?! Comigo?! Não desperdice seu tempo, Charity, pois eu não me preocupo nem um pouco com você".

"Isso não vem ao caso agora", retrucou, tentando fazer com que sua voz saísse a mais calma possível. "Sakura está te usando".

"Ah, é?".

"Não faça essa cara, Syaoran. O que uma prostituta iria querer com você?".

O chinês a encarou, mas não encontrou resposta ferina para a indagação dela. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que Sakura queria com ele.

"Não diga 'amor'. Sakura só amou um homem na vida e esse foi Tristan. O amou porque ele era um homem bonito e lhe pagava mais caro pelo serviço. Mas apenas por isso. Depois que ele se cansar da fria esposa, vai procurar o Candy Pleasures novamente. E quem você acha que vai oferecer carinho?".

"Cale-se, Charity...", murmurou, com a voz rouca. As palavras eram destinadas a machucar, mas tinham seu fundo de verdade.

"Encare a realidade, detetive. Não tem dinheiro. Não tem posição. É um Zé Ninguém e vai continuar sendo, para o resto da vida! Seu pai, um dia, foi um homem rico e ainda seria, se sua mãe não fosse a vagabunda que era!".

"Cale essa maldita boca...", era uma ameaça velada. Syaoran não gostava que revirassem seu passado, ele era um tanto obscuro. Mesmo sob aqueles olhos terrivelmente assustadores, Charity não se interrompeu.

"Sakura, assim que você virar as costas, vai se deitar com outro. Pois ela precisa de dinheiro. Ela precisa tocar esse lugar e apenas com algumas prostitutas magricelas, não vai conseguir isso", deu dois passos, ficando bem próxima dele. "Londres precisa da Rainha das Noites. Consequentemente, ela precisa de Londres".

"Cale-se, maldição!", ele ergueu o braço, mas impediu-se antes de acertá-la com toda a força que possuía. Charity deu um sorriso sardônico.

"Vamos, me bata! Rebaixe-se! Não vai ser muito diferente do que fez com Sakura!".

Ele respirou fundo, abaixou a mão levantada, e perguntou, controlado. "Você viu tudo?".

"Vi, ouvi e me diverti muito. Sakura tem sempre algo a ensinar para nós".

"Como assim?".

"Por exemplo: Como enganar um detetive imbecil!".

Syaoran a encarou, firmemente. Estava cansado daquele jogo idiota. Estava preste a sair andando e deixar aquela mulher para trás, quando uma pergunta veio-lhe a mente. Não pode controlar as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

"Por que não quis fugir comigo?".

"O... o quê?", era óbvio que a pergunta a pegara de surpresa.

"Por que não quis ir embora? Qualquer mulher em sã consciência teria partido de uma situação tão... tão precária".

"Eu já lhe expliquei, Syaoran... Eu queria o controle do Candy Pleasures. Ser a mulher mais cobiçada de toda essa cidade".

"Mas e os seus sentimentos?".

Charity sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ele se aproximou. Seus sentimentos? Deus, não pensava neles. Não a levariam para o alto, nem para o topo. Uma prostituta não tinha o direito de se apaixonar. Mas o fizera! E ele sabia, por isso cutucava insistentemente em sua ferida, recém aberta com a chegada dele. "Os meus sentimentos... eles o interessam?".

"Não".

Frio e cortante, como sempre. "Eu o amava, Syaoran", confessou, sincera. "O amei e realmente acreditei que havia vida melhor lá fora. Mas eu sou uma prostituta. Eu sou o que anos e anos de serviços a homens me fizeram. Não queria luxo, não queria o conforto e nem o seu dinheiro. Eu só queria me sentir desejava".

"Eu a desejava, Charity. Eu faria de você uma mulher feliz".

"Desejava?", mordeu o lábio inferior, sedutora. "Ainda deseja?".

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, pronto para a resposta negativa, mas Charity não deu tempo para que ele reagisse. Segurou-o pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele.

Syaoran não a afastou, tão pouco respondeu. Ela aproveitou-se disso e forçou os lábios masculinos a se entreabrirem, dando espaço para a experiente língua feminina. Não importava mais se ele não correspondia a sua carícia. Um aperto no peito a fez perceber que era isso que queria. Que realmente o amava e que os anos de distância haviam aberto um grande buraco no coração. Buraco que vinha cobrindo-se, enquanto lhe saboreava o sabor exótico.

O chinês não soube dizer o que estava acontecendo com ele, só sabia que era impossível não desejá-la. A amara muito, sete anos atrás. Fora mais do que uma simples paixão, mais do que o desejo insano e masculino de possuir. Fora uma carência que Charity parecia disposta a suprir. Quando percebeu o que fazia, a imagem de Sakura atormentou-lhe a mente: Os olhos grandes e verdes, a pele alva sobre os lençóis brancos e o sorriso doce, que somente ela possuía. Pôs as mãos na cintura de Charity, decidido a afastá-la.

"E você ainda queria que eu fosse só sua, não?".

A voz suave e sofrida paralisou ambos. Charity afastou-se, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Syaoran a soltou no mesmo instante.

Mas não havia como desfazer o sofrimento dentro dos olhos de Sakura.

--

_"Eu a desejava, Charity. Faria de você uma mulher feliz"._

Ao ouvir aquela frase, Sakura espiara pelo corredor do quarto de Charity. Vira Syaoran e a mesma conversando. Sabia que não devia ficar espiando, mas o que ele dissera a impeliu a ficar.

"Eu não a vi, Sakura", Charity sorriu, satisfeita.

"Presumo que não", lançou um olhar frio para Syaoran. "Pareciam muito entretidos".

"Não é o que você está pensando", Syaoran defendeu-se, mas a loira colocou-se na frente dos dois, com a expressão divertida.

"É exatamente o que você está pensando, querida. Aliás, é exatamente o que você viu".

"É... eu vi", engoliu um seco, reprimindo as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair.

"Ah, não... você não vai chorar!", Charity deu uma risada. "Por isso?! Deus, não é a primeira vez que eu o beijo".

"Cale a boca, Charity!", Syaoran ordenou.

"Não, deixe ela falar... quantas vezes mais o fez?".

Ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, com expressão de dúvida. "Foram muitas! Mas não se preocupe, Sakura! Ainda tem um pouco para você... apesar de eu sempre ter achado que você não gostava de restos".

A loira deu alguns passos em direção a figura imobilizada da cortesã, sussurrando perto de seu ouvido. "Depois de tudo o que eu fizer, haverá motivos para lamentar! Portanto, guarde suas lágrimas para mais tarde. Vai certamente precisar delas!".

Depois de uma risada irônica, a jovem saiu, cantarolando uma música.

Ambos os olhares, dourado e verde, encontraram-se. Num deles, o sofrimento visível. No outro, medo e insegurança. Que iludida estivera! Acreditar nas palavras de um homem e apoiar-se nelas como se fossem uma tábua de salvação! Que amor que nada! Maldita hora foi aquela que Syaoran Li entrou em seu bordel e acabou com toda a sua merecida paz!

"Sakura, por favor, eu...".

"Por favor, o quê?! Eu não acredito como fui estúpida e tola! Deve ter sido muito divertido ter me feito de palhaça, porém eu descobri um pouco cedo, não é?!".

"Mas...".

"Vá para o inferno, Syaoran! Era tudo o que queria, não? Iludir-me, me confundir! Conseguiu, grande detetive! Aposto até que ela conversa de eu ter cometido os assassinatos foi para me enganar, não é?".

"Não é não", ele negou, veemente. "Eu estava desconfiando, porém...".

"Fez tudo isso para não me pagar!".

"Pagar?", ele cruzou os braços, exasperado.

"Sim, pelos meus serviços. Veio com aquela conversa mole de que eu era sua, e que nenhum homem mais me tocaria! Mas aqui vai uma para você, Syaoran: Eu sou uma cortesã! Eu trabalho, eu ganho!".

O detetive sentiu novamente as palavras de Charity na própria pele. Ela lhe avisara sobre isso. Avisara que Sakura era uma mulher importante para Londres, e desempenhava o seu papel com talento. Mas que merecia um pagamento alto por isso. Sentiu-se um verdadeiro imbecil. Não fora isso do que Charity o chamara? Estava cometendo o mesmo erro que cometera sete anos atrás, quando colocara Charity dentro de seu coração, sem que ela merecesse. Quando iria aprender que prostitutas eram todas iguais? Que nasceram fadadas a um mundo repugnante, mas que as sustentava? O que poderia oferecer a Sakura? Obviamente, o amor não encheria barrigas esfomeadas e contas há muito vencidas.

Sakura percebeu que ele revirava a mão dentro do bolso. Logo, duas notas saíam de lá. De pronto, entendeu o que ele iria fazer. Syaoran deu alguns passos até ela e enfiou as notas no decote de seu vestido. Manteve-se imóvel, mesmo sabendo que por dentro, seu coração sangrava de dor.

"Minha dívida está paga", ele declarou.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele e o chinês inclinou a cabeça, aproximando os lábios dos seus. Depois, pareceu pensar melhor e afastou-se, seguindo o caminho do corredor.

A cortesã retirou as notas e as fitou, sentindo nojo delas. Compartilhara com Syaoran algo que dinheiro nenhum no mundo poderia pagar. As rasgou e as atirou no chão.

"Syaoran", o chamou, num tom de voz cortante. "Quero que vá embora".

"O quê?", ele perguntou, com um quê de espanto na voz.

"Quero que deixe o Candy Pleasures", fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. "E que não volte mais".

"Como quiser, Rainha das Noites", Syaoran respondeu, voltando a caminhar. "Adeus".

Os passos cessaram no corredor. O único ruído ouvido foi a respiração acelerada de Sakura. A jovem cortesã sentiu todo o peso do amor que sentiu pelo chinês caindo dentro de si. Forçou o corpo para frente e caiu de joelhos, reprimindo com força as lágrimas que queriam sair. Mas não chorou. Tinha que ser firme e forte. Pois tinha certeza que Syaoran a esqueceria. E ela faria o mesmo. Como fizera com Tristan e com cada homem que cruzara a barreira resistente de seu coração.

"Adeus... detetive...".

_**Continua...**_

**Minna!**

**Não, eu não morri! XD**

**Bem, eu entrei de férias, e foi por um bom tempo, não? Tinha que descansar e definir o rumo planejado para essa minha fic aqui! Desculpas sinceras pela minha demora, mas chega uma hora em que queremos apenas ler o que fizemos e refletir sobre o que vamos fazer, certo?**

**Mas toda a moleza acaba! E com as aulas chegando, eu decidi colar o meu traseiro na cadeira, ligar minha máquina e começar a digitar! **

**Ok... podem jogar pedras em mim agora! Pensaram que eu facilitar só porque os nossos pombinhos preferidos dormiram juntos?! Hahaha, ainda vai nascer uma Jenny tão maldosa como eu! XD**

**Quero agradecer a Miaka, que gentilmente corrigiu meus errinhos! Obrigada, amiga! **

**Vamos as reviews, então!**

_**Rafinha Himura: **Eu fiquei tão feliz ao ler o seu review! Tinha muita saudade deles, amiga, e lhe desejos as melhores boas-vindas que uma amiga pode querer! E fico feliz também em saber que tem vai ter um novo fic seu! E que a trilha sonora é da Avril! Adoro ela, apesar da maioria das músicas serem revoltadas! É, a idéia do Touya beijar a Tomoyo em frente ao túmulo dele foi básica porque eu ainda não queria que ela correspondesse, entende? Achei que estava indo rápido demais! Ah, então assistiu o filme? É apaixonante, não? A Nicole e o Ewan combinam muito, apesar de acharem que ela é muito mulher para ele! E que bom que gostou do meu citrus! Marinheira de primeira viagem! Muito obrigada por todos os seus elogios! Kisu!_

_**Hime Hayashi: **O que é isso, garota? Nada de se desculpar! O importante é que você está lendo novamente e isso me deixa muito contente! E acertou em cheio, amiga! Eu não queria fazer mais um clichê, mas devo admitir que o teria feito se minha revisora não tivesse puxado a minha orelha XD! Quanto a Charity, uma-se ao clube! Todos querem matá-la! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Ana NewS: **Também me nutro com fanfics... bom pra saúde, não XD? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Mileny: **Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe pela demora! A preguiça é um bicho terrível! Kisu!_

_**Miki H.: **Assim você me emociona, menina! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, afinal, eu faço pra vocês! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Violet-Tomoyo: **Eu concordo com você! Acho que a primeira relação entre um homem e uma mulher que se amam tem que ser mágica e doce! Não sei se ficou exatamente dessa maneira, mas pelos seus elogios, já fiquei gratificada. Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Kikyou Prietess: **Onde já se viu, menina? Você, escrever mal? Se não tivesse me mandado aquela parte, eu não teria conseguido nem a metade! Por isso, lhe agradeço de coração e quero que saiba que pode contar comigo também! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**M. Sheldon: **Você também me assustou quando disse que o seu irmão tinha sofrido um acidente! Mas fico feliz que ele está bem e sua demora para me mandar reviews é completamente justificável! Foi um problema de família, e mesmo que não tivesse sido, eu sei que você é uma das minhas leitoras mais fieis! Por isso, lhe agradeço todos os elogios maravilhosos e o apoio grande que você dá e sempre me deu, amiga! Kisu!_

_**Killera: **Que bom que esclareci suas dúvidas! E me diz: com um Syaoran maravilhoso daqueles, todas nós gostaríamos de resolver nossos problemas, certo XD? Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Lo Miguel: **Eu também prefiro fics com eles adultos! Dá pra explorar bem mais o relacionamento! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Shampoo-chan: **É minha forma preferida de resolver problemas também, amiga! (XD). Quanto a... ninguém mais separá-los... sinto desapontá-la, mas não consigo deixar de ser cruel (risada maligna)! Lógico que você é uma menina inocente! Tanto quanto eu sou bondosa com os meus personagens (faz cara de anjinho, mas não consegue esconder as asinhas de demônio). Também tô com saudade de você e espero te falar contigo em breve! E não vou cobrar o meu fic não, menina! Pode deixá-lo guardado! A expectativa o faz mais interessante! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Nina: **Maninha, tô com saudade de você, sua louca! Mas espero nos falarmos logo! Obrigada pelos elogios e também te afirmo que você é um sucesso! Beijos!_

_**Kaf-chan: **Não precisa se desculpar, o importante é que você postou! E eu sinto muito, tenho que acabar a fanfic... (XD)... senão esses dois não ficam juntos, certo?! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Andr: **Então toma o lencinho (passa o lenço para você)! Fiquei super emocionada TANTOS LINDOS! Obrigada mesmo, muito gentil! E espero que continue a seguir meu fic! Kisu!_

_**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Bom, amiga... você foi a primeira a ver que eu consegui uni-los em um capítulo e no outro... separá-los! (XD) Não ficou muito brava, né? Obrigada pelos elogios, por revisar e por tudo mais! Kisu!_

_**Julia Yuri: **Que bom que você ficou tão emocionada! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Anna Lennox: **O Syaoran possesso é divino, não?! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **Também estava com saudade dos seus reviews! E especialmente de um tão grande como esse! E não se incomode em não ter deixado nos outros capítulos o importante é que você leu. A Charity é um anjinho não? Tenho certeza que adorou o que ela fez nesse capí! Ai, ai, ai... eu não desisti de torturá-la, apenas estou procurando meios mais macabros... (XD). Tem razão quanto ao Matt e a Nina! Mas já dei um jeito neles... mas só irá saber daqui há alguns capítulos, ta? Obrigada pelos imensos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Pequena-dama: **Eu sei, homens são desprovidos da capacidade mental de raciocinar perfeitamente! Todo são iguais, portanto... não podemos esperar muita coisa! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**MeRRy-aNNe: **Mommy! Ai, que saudade de vocês e da sua havaiana de pau! (XD)! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. Kisu!_

_**Anaisa: **Não precisa se sentir mal, amiga! O importante é que você comentou e fico muito feliz por isso! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

_**Megumi: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

**Pronto, terminei! (Respira, aliviada)**

**Não vou demorar mais, tá?**

**Kisu!**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Ataque à Meia Noite

Capítulo 16 

"Diga-me o que tem de engraçado em tudo isso que me contou, Charity", Jack pediu, sem entender o porquê das risadas irônicas.

"Como se atreve a perguntar isso, tolinho?", ela secou as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, resultado de tantas gargalhadas. "Eu destruí esses dois! E fiz isso da maneira mais divertida do mundo!".

"Mas... O que é que isso tem a ver com o que planeja?".

"Nada... Porém, isso impediu que ambos continuassem com aquele caso idiota".

_Ela estava com ciúme, por isso o fez_. Pensou Jack, enquanto voltava a sentar na cadeira de couro. Apoiou o rosto numa mão e a encarou, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça da confusa irmã. Tinham planejado cada coisa friamente, não estavam dispostos a perder tudo o que haviam conquistado, ano após ano, morte após morte. Um detetive intrometido iria atrapalhar tudo isso? Não se dependesse dele.

"Esse chinês está nos atrapalhando... E eu não estou gostando nada disso".

"Pare de falar bobagens", ela parou de rir, fitando-o seriamente. "Ele não está fazendo nada".

"Mas você sim. Está fazendo tudo por ele. Mudando planos, criando outros em prol desse detetive. Por um sentimento tão frívolo, colocará tudo a perder?".

O advogado observou a irmã abaixar a cabeça, ocultando os olhos castanhos. Surpreendeu-se com o rubor que apareceu no rosto dela. Charity jamais fora uma garota dada a sentimentos e a sensibilidade, tão comuns a outras mulheres. Admirava-lhe por sua frieza e sua maneira calculista de resolver incômodos problemas. Mas agora, dava-se conta de que ela era uma mulher como qualquer uma. Que tinha direito a emoções mais normais.

Isso não era nada bom. Sua sede de sangue vinha crescendo a um ponto que evitava freqüentar bordéis, como antes costumava fazer. Tinha medo da própria reação, sempre tão imprevisível. Charity não mais lhe mandava matar. Dizia que depois do fracasso que teve com Tomoyo, pela segunda vez, seus serviços eram dispensáveis. A situação não o agradava em absoluto. Quem ela pensava que era para questionar seus motivos? Os dela também não eram nada plausíveis. Tinham a pontada feral da inveja e do desejo de obter poder.

"Deixe-me matar Sakura".

"Só pode estar brincando", ela abriu um sorriso divertido. "Quero que aquela mulher sinta o que é ser a segunda opção".

"Em relação a quê: O detetive ou o bordel?".

"Ambos", ela respondeu.

Deus, Charity estava ficando obcecada por aquele maldito estrangeiro! Se não fizesse algo, corria o risco de não ser beneficiado em nada no que fizera. Matara muitas mulheres e até um homem. Merecia uma recompensa, no final de toda aquela louca história.

"E o que pretende fazer agora?".

"Não tenho certeza... Eu não esperava que o relacionamento deles fosse tão frágil".

E era, com absoluta certeza. Charity pensou que teria mais trabalho em atrapalhá-los, mas fora muito fácil. Provavelmente porque já havia a leve desconfiança e o sabor salgado da incerteza. Entretanto, não tinha idéia se aquilo fora o fim de tudo. Como saíra do bordel assim que amanhecera, não tivera a oportunidade de saber o que havia acontecido entre eles. Talvez até tivessem se reconciliado. O que seria péssimo, pois ela teria que mudar novamente suas táticas de ataque.

"E sobre matar a menina?".

"Amy? Ah, já não tenho tanta certeza".

"Sakura ficaria transtornada, a um ponto que não poderia dirigir o Candy Pleasures com perfeição. Facilitaria muito para você".

Concordou com um movimento da cabeça. "Eu sei. Mas também sei que só o fato de ter discutido com o detetive desmoronou o 'mundinho perfeito' em que ela acreditava estar vivendo. Além do quê, desde que aquela menina chegou, Sakura aposentou-se. Não me lembro de ver nenhum cliente no quarto dela. Pudera também. Só tinha tempo para aquela pirralha chorona".

"Traduzindo: Amy surte um efeito devastador em Sakura. Pelo o que você me contou, ela é a única cria de Sakura que sobreviveu. Então, é o parente mais próximo. Aproveite-se disso, Charity. Antes, não tínhamos uma carta tão grande guardado nas mangas".

"Tem razão", suspirou. "Como eu o farei? Nunca matei ninguém".

"Não precisa ser drástica. Discrição é a marca feminina. Afogue-a ou sufoque-a".

Charity resmungou um impropério. Apesar de fazer tudo para ver Sakura e seu império caírem, tinha até certa pena da criança. Balançou a cabeça e dispersou os sentimentos. Eles de nada a ajudariam. "Vou pensar sobre isso".

Jogou com força as roupas na maleta quebrada, enfiando-as de qualquer jeito. Tinha pressa, não suportaria ficar nem mais alguns segundos naquele lugar. Socou-as para que pudesse fechar o objeto desajeitado, quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Suspirou profundamente e perguntou. "Quem é?".

A esperança de que fosse Sakura se desfez assim que ouviu a voz doce de Tomoyo. "Posso entrar, Li?".

Havia esquecido completamente o caso de Tomoyo! Como faria para resolvê-lo se era no bordel que se encontravam a maioria das provas e todas as testemunhas necessárias? Tentou sorrir para a ex-prostituta, mas sabia que era em vão. Ela já devia ter consciência de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"O que é que pensa que está fazendo?", ela perguntou, suavemente. Syaoran nada respondeu. Ela tornou a falar, com a voz ainda mais branda. "Sabe que está cometendo um erro, não é?".

"Diga isso para sua prima", respondeu, secamente. Não tinha nada contra Tomoyo, mas ela não tinha o direito de entrar em sua vida daquela maneira.

"Ela é tão ou mais teimosa que você. Seria inútil tentar persuadi-la, mas eu ainda não tentei com você", ela deu uma piscadela, mas depois adquiriu uma expressão séria. "Porque beijou Charity?".

"Eu não a beijei. Foi ela que me beijou".

"Mas você não fez nada para afastá-la e muito menos para contê-la. Ocorre-me que no momento, você lembrou-se dos bons tempos que passou com ela, não?".

_Garota esperta!_ "Mais ou menos isso".

"Charity jamais foi dada a sentimentos, Li. Deveria saber disso melhor do que eu. Não vê que ela só está tentando estragar o relacionamento que você tem com minha prima?".

"Sinceramente, nunca houve relacionamento nenhum", respondeu, desanimado.

"Não?", ela o fitou, desconfiada. "Se nunca houve, porque ambos ficaram tão afetados com a discussão que tiveram?".

Porque não havia futuro para eles dois. Ele era um detetive que só estava no país para resolver um caso de urgência. Ela, uma prostituta que nasceu, cresceu e aprendeu a viver em Londres. Habitavam mundos e ambientes diferentes. Não havia nenhum motivo para assumirem um relacionamento sabendo que no fim, tudo terminaria bruscamente. Acabara assim com Charity. Por que haveria de ser diferente com ela?

"Não adianta, Tomoyo. Ela me expulsou daqui".

"Eu também o faria, se estivesse apaixonada por um homem e visse ele beijando outra mulher".

_Apaixonada_? Não era mais tão tolo e nem iria criar esperanças. Sentou-se na cama e esclareceu, objetivamente. "Sakura não sente nada por mim... Será que não entende que tudo não passou de uma noite?".

"Não, não entendo", ela levantou-se e o repreendeu. "Nunca pensei que fosse um homem que desistisse fácil daquilo que quer, detetive. Não me pareceu assim quando foi me buscar naquela cadeia".

"Se está preocupada com relação ao caso de Eriol, eu...".

"Não é nada disso!", o interrompeu. "Afirmei desde o princípio que não fazia questão da prisão do assassino de Eriol e não mudei de opinião. O que me preocupa é a felicidade da minha prima e a sua. Não vêm que com esse joguinho de esconde-esconde não vão chegar a lugar nenhum?".

Syaoran respirou fundo antes de resmungar. "Esconde-esconde...".

Tomoyo o fitou, imperiosa, mas por fim deixou seus braços penderem e saiu do quarto, praguejando algo como _'detetive teimoso'._

Bem, não importava mais. Por mais que Tomoyo argumentasse, já decidira que iria partir. Se não fosse, poderia ter uma recaída brusca e deixar-se levar pelos sentimentos que nutria por Sakura.

E isso ele não podia permitir.

Amy remexeu-se inquieta no berço, enquanto Sakura tentava lhe dar a mamadeira. A cortesã largou o objeto na cabeceira de sua cama e cruzou os braços, irritada. "Até você está contra mim hoje, Amy!".

A criança fez um bico e olhou para a porta, como se esperasse a entrada de alguém. A ruiva acariciou a cabeça da pequena e avisou, melancólica. "Syaoran não vai aparecer por aquela porta, filha... Nunca mais".

A noite já caía lá fora e daqui a alguns minutos, Syaoran Li sairia de sua vida para sempre. Como todos os que entraram nela, bagunçou mais do que ajudou. Olhou para Matt, que estava adormecido numa poltrona e deu um doce sorriso. Desde que ele soubera que Syaoran iria partir e que Sakura estava mal por causa disso, não desgrudara dela nem por um segundo.

Fitou novamente a janela e observou que as ruas estavam desertas. Isso lhe despertou uma pontada de preocupação. O detetive podia ter problemas, com tantas pessoas mal-encaradas à espreita de algum pedestre para assaltar. Além do que, ele era um homem de lei. Muitos bandidos poderiam querer se vingar de algum caso do passado.

Oh, não devia se preocupar tanto, mas também não podia evitar! Queria pelo menos saber para onde ele ia, como passaria a noite... Cutucou o ombro de Matt e ele acordou em um salto, os olhos arregalados.

"Desculpe por despertá-lo, Matt... Mas eu preciso que me faça um favor".

Ele esfregou os olhos e sorriu, sonolento. "O que quiser".

"Preciso que siga Syaoran e saiba para onde ele está indo".

O pianista finalmente pareceu acordar, a fitando com os olhos magoados e um pouco surpresos. Sakura logo tratou de explicar.

"É que há tantos ladrões nas ruas do subúrbio de Londres. E eu fico preocupada que alguém possa feri-lo".

"Eu acredito que ele possa se defender muito bem sozinho. Parece-me bem crescido", Matt retrucou, chateado.

"Eu sei, mas... Deixa para lá. Ele se vira sozinho", voltou sua atenção para o berço.

Mesmo afirmando isso, ainda estava relutante. Não seria o caso dela mesma ir segui-lo? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mão gentil do pianista, que apertou de leve seu ombro. Virou-se para encará-lo e viu a determinação e a tristeza em sua expressão.

"É importante para você?".

Assentiu, com as faces coradas. O pianista afastou-se e concordou.

"Pois bem... Vou ver onde esse maldito irá se meter".

Sorriu, agradecida e mais tranqüila. Apesar de saber que isso não amenizaria a dor que a partida dele traria.

"Merda, merda, merda!".

Não se cansava de praguejar. Estava exausto, morto de sono e Sakura ainda o mandava espiar o amado dela! Se não gostasse tanto da cortesã, certamente não o faria. Mas ela não ficaria bem se não soubesse que Syaoran Li também estava.

O seguia a alguns metros de distância e pelo caminho que ele tomava, ia para a delegacia. Estava até com certa pena do homem. Ele parecia muito mal, totalmente acabado. Mas merecia! Onde já viu? Beijar Charity na frente de Sakura e ainda afirmar que poderia fazê-la feliz?

Um movimento suspeito chamou sua atenção. Syaoran não pareceu perceber, pois continuava a caminhar distraído, com sua expressão desolada. Mas Matt estava atento. O gatuno encapuzado foi entrando nos becos e vielas, no entanto também parecia estar seguindo o detetive. Resmungou. Se algo acontecesse a aquele maldito chinês, Sakura jamais o perdoaria.

E ali, diante de seus olhos, o desastre aconteceu. O homem retirou a mão do bolso e Matt pode ver o brilho de uma lâmina afiada. A irritação se foi e Matt apertou o passo, rezando para que pudesse alcançá-lo antes do gatuno.

A figura negra agarrou Syaoran por trás e o mesmo finalmente pareceu voltar à realidade. Mas antes que o bandido lhe cortasse a garganta, o detetive o esmurrou com o cotovelo, fazendo-o dobrar de dor. Matt apenas se escondeu atrás de uma mureta para observar. Então, o chinês pisou no pé do infeliz e virou-se, acertando um murro no rosto dele. O ladrão empenhou a faca e Syaoran recuou, mas não antes que a lâmina fizesse um corte na altura de suas costelas. Mesmo com o corte, o detetive não desistiu. Ergueu a perna e deu um chute no rosto do homem, que finalmente caiu, inconsciente.

O pianista piscou os olhos, uma e duas vezes, para ter certeza de que o que vira foi real. Syaoran não era só um bom detetive, era um exímio lutador. Decidiu que não deveria mais segui-lo, mas toda a sua resolução desapareceu quando observou o chinês cair de joelhos, segurando o ferimento em mãos.

Aproximou-se e agachou-se na frente dele, o olhando duramente. O detetive deu um sorriso fraco, mas sua face já estava muito pálida. "Pianista... o que é que está fazendo aqui? A essa hora, a noite já está cheia de ladrões!"

Como é que ele conseguia fazer piada numa hora dessas? "Vamos, detetive. Temos que cuidar desse ferimento".

"Besteira", ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como se para aliviar a dor e murmurou. "Já tive em situações piores".

"Deixe de ser teimoso".

"Para aquele bordel dos infernos eu não volto".

Matt quase deu um sorriso quando ele caiu no chão, desacordado e fraco demais. "Parece que não tem escolha".

_**Continua...**_

**Som de Grilos—**

**Ol�, pessoal... ''**

**Eu nem acredito, finalmente consegui postar!**

**Silêncio—**

**Tem alguém aí? XD**

**Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela demora, o que acontece é que o ritmo do primeiro colegial é terrível e eu estou exausta. Além do que, tenho andado super ocupada com alguns projetos pessoais importantes e que me tiraram muito da inspiração para esse fic também. **

**Mas prometo que não irei demorar mais dessa maneira! **

**E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Quero muito a opinião preciosa de vocês! **

**Um beijo especial para a minha cunhada Bellinha, que revisou carinhosamente! E não, não a culpem! A demora é conseqüência de minha capacidade incrível de sempre esquecer que tem gente esperando por mais capítulos! Um beijo para você querida, e novamente, obrigada!**

**Vamos aos reviews então! **

**Bianca Himura.: _Fico feliz que nessa busca solitária você encontrou meu fic, por isso seja muito bem-vinda! _**

_**E isso é normal, a Charity tem um baixo índice de aceitação, não se considere uma exceção! XD**_

_**E fico também super feliz que tenha gostado de Touya e Tomoyo. Não são todos que o fazem, preferem ela com o Eriol... Mas como você disse que ele é seu! '**_

_**Isso não importa, desde que não toquem no meu Sesshy eu estou feliz! ��**_

_**O Matt tem 23 aninhos, t�?**_

_**Obrigada pelo review e volte sempre! (Que propagando de supermercado, né?)**_

_**Beijos!**_

****

**Lily-chan.: _Bem, aí está a continuação! _**

_**Desculpe a demora.**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Beijos!**_

**Akane Tendou.:_ Não precisa se desculpar, eu também me esqueço de mandar reviews... não tem idéia de como sou distraída... u.u_**

_**Não tem graça fazer os pombinhos se acertarem agora... senão, que diversão me sobra no final? XD**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Beijos!**_

****

**Tamires Stuart: _Ah, eu não fiz você chorar!_**

_**Eu tenho que me empenhar mais, então! XD**_

_**Deixando de lado as brincadeiras, foi bom que você tenha expressado toda a raiva que você sente pela Charity! Seu coração agradece! **_

_**E fico muito contente que tenha gostado tanto!**_

_**Desculpe pela demora, obrigada pelo review e beijos!**_

****

**Violet-Tomoyo: _Bom, quanto a algo você está certa: A perfeição realmente não existe. Não há um relacionamento em que não haja defeitos e reviravoltas. _**

_**Deve compreender que eu não poderia acertar Syaoran e Sakura agora... e que sem Charity, com certeza tudo ficaria mais fácil, mas menos emocionante, concorda?**_

_**Eu sei, ela é irritante!**_

_**Entretanto, guarde a sua raiva, pois...**_

_**Ela vai fazer coisas muuuuito piores! XD**_

_**Muito obrigada por seus elogios sempre carinhosos e por seu review, também sempre presente!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Nina: _Oi, maninha!_**

_**Fico tão feliz que tenha lido o meu fic, pode garantir que estou com saudade dos seus, escutou? **_

_**Tenho tantas novidades, mas aqui não é nem lugar de contar, por isso, espero ansiosamente para que nos encontremos no MSN! **_

_**Eu sei, eu sou muito m�! Provavelmente porque somos filhas da mesma mãe!**_

_**Ah... vai me dizer que você não é cruel também? O.o**_

_**Muito obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Anna Lennox: _Oi, sobrinha? Ainda lembra de mim?_**

_**Conversamos uma vez, mas quero que saiba que desde j�, te considero muito mesmo!**_

_**Ainda mais porque você sempre compareceu na seção de reviews, deixando sua mensagem carinhosa! **_

_**Que bom que gostou do capítulo!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Hime: _Também te conheci, né, garota?_**

_**Saiba que eu quero falar com você de novo, viu? **_

_**Aham... eu adoro estragar tudo o que é perfeitinho... você entende, né? Se ficassem juntos agora, não teria graça no final!**_

_**Sim, tem clube com relação a Charity! E pode sugerir suas torturas, elas serão sempre bem vindas!**_

_**Obrigada pelos elogios!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: _Nossa, amiga! Quantos sobrenomes! '_**

_**Você tem que entender... depois daquele citrus, alguma coisa completamente contrária havia de acontecer, não é? Afinal... o que pode ser mais oposto do que um rompimento? XD**_

_**23 longos capítulos não... um pouquinho mais, devo dizer! –risada cruel—**_

_**Se eu estivesse no lugar da Sakura, devo dizer amiga, provavelmente Syaoran não estaria vivo e a 'pobrezinha' da Charity... bem, dela eu não quero nem falar! XD**_

_**Boazinha, eu? Assim você está me ofendendo! XD**_

**_E eu amaria marcar um dia para falar com você! Vai ser um imenso prazer!_**

_**É só dizer quando!**_

_**E se você gostou de Moulin Rouge, posso te recomendar outro?**_

_**Chama-se Diário de uma Paixão!**_

_**O final é triste também, no entanto, um pouco mais otimista que o do primeiro citado!**_

_**Obrigada pelos elogios!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Neko Chan: _Desculpe pela demora, aqui está o capítulo!_**

_**E espero que tenha gostado!**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: _Tudo bem eu te perdôo por não reviwado o último capítulo! XD_**

_**Adorei a palavra!**_

_**M�! Ah, não! Eu sou cruel, diabólica, sem coração! XDDD**_

_**E você não faz idéia do que é que vem por aí!**_

_**Mas vou tentar controlar meu lado insensível e oferecer para vocês ótimas cenas de romance, t�? **_

_**Desculpe pela demora e obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Marcella: _Não se espante... eu costumo sumir sem dar notícias mesmo... XD_**

_**Mas prometo não fazer isso... por enquanto! X.X**_

_**Pode deixar, vou dar o castigo merecido da Charity! **_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**MeRRy-aNNe: _Correndo da havaina de pau—_**

_**Mommy, me perdoa, por favor!**_

_**Eu sei que prometi ser uma filhinha boazinha, mas o lado mal que eu herdei de você simplesmente não permiti! XD**_

_**Implorando—**_

_**Eu faço esses dois se acertarem, mas guarda essa havaina de pau, por favor! **_

_**Eu morro de medo!**_

_**E olha, pode usar ela contra a Charity sim, eu deixo!**_

_**Quer dizer...**_

_**Desculpa, mommy!**_

_**Você é quem dá as ordens por aqui! XD**_

_**Obrigada pelo review! **_

_**Beijos**_

_**Voltando a correr—**_

****

**Andreia: _Pode começar a acreditar, pois eu vou fazer coisas muito piores! XD_**

_**Desculpe por fazer você se sentir desse jeito melancólico, é que se eu deixasse os dois juntos de repente, perderia o meu próprio rumo, sabe? **_

_**Sim, a Bruxa conseguiu!**_

_**E vai conseguir mais! –risada maléfica—**_

_**Mas que ela está sofrendo, ela est�! Amar e não ser correspondido é horrível, ainda mais quando no passado, você teve um romance com tal pessoa! **_

_**Ué, mas... ela não merece! XD**_

_**Amiga, do jeito que as coisas estão indo, eu vou ter que começar a fazer parceria com a 'Soft', para oferecer tantos lencinhos! XD**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Kaf-chan: _Bem, então eu vou tratar de por a Charity numa esquina, pra ela trombar contigo! _**

_**E que bom que você está tão determinada... se bem que viajar para Londres só para ver o Syaoran... **_

_**Ai seu meu marido me escuta! XD**_

_**Adorei suas idéias!**_

_**Trancar os dois no quarto... isso não soa malicioso? XDDD'''**_

_**Obrigada pelos elogios!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Mel: _Então somos to_****_dos coitados!_**

_**O Syaoran sofre pela Sakura, ela por ele, você pelo fic e eu por ter sido ameaçada de morte depois de tudo o que venho fazendo! XD**_

_**Espero que você não tenha sido uma das responsáveis pelas cartas anônimas! XD**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Yuri Sawamura: _Eu queria até lhe prometer que não vou demorar, no entanto, eu ando tão ocupada que isso seria uma grande mentira! "_**

_**Mas prometo tentar ser mais rápida!**_

_**E é lógico que você é uma fã assídua, por isso lhe agradeço muito por tolerar minhas demoras... **_

_**Desculpe por fazê-la chorar...**_

_**Mas devo admitir que você também me emocionou com suas palavras carinhosas e de incentivo!**_

_**É isso que faz nosso trabalho ser tão significativo!**_

_**Ainda mais pelo fato de você ter dificuldades para me mandar um review!**_

_**Obrigada pela persistência, pelos elogios e pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Lan Ayath: _Sim, minha amiga, eu ainda estou viva! _**

_**Por mais difícil que isso possa parecer! ��**_

_**Vou te adicionar e assim, poderemos conversar como sempre!**_

_**Obrigada pelos elogios!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Bella Lamounier: _Cunhada, todos os fics tem víboras, né?_**

_**Você vai ver no meu próximo!**_

_**Se acham a Charity terrível... o que dirão da minha próxima e diabólica criação? XD'''**_

_**O cunhado mandou um abraço? Que fofo, para ele também! E é lógico que eu aceito o convite para jantar, seria ótimo! **_

_**Mas eu sozinha, t�? **_

_**Brigada com o Sesshy! ��**_

_**Crises de ciúmes!**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Kagome-LyliE: _Muito obrigada pelos elogios! _**

_**Kisu!**_

**Anaisa: _Eu ainda estou entender que diabos de capítulo foi aquele! XD_**

_**Acho que um surto de maldade!**_

_**Vem de família!**_

_**Não conhece a minha mãe! XD**_

_**Obrigada pelos elogios!**_

_**Kisu!**_

****

**Enfim, acho que foram todos!**

**Quero agradecer imensamente pelo carinho e dizer que estamos chegando no trezentos, por isso, não desanimem, t�?**

**Jenny agradece!**

**Kisu!**


	17. Capítulo XVII: Aprendendo a Sentir

_**Capítulo 17**_

****

"Sakura, você precisa ver isso".

Assim que Mary a chamou, um mau pressentimento atingiu seu coração. Assentiu e seguiu a jovem prostituta, a mão firmemente pressionada contra o peito. Não era uma mulher acostumada a ficar com medo, depois de ter visto tantas coisas naquele antro de perdição que era o subúrbio de Londres. Mas daquela vez, havia algo de diferente na situação. Algo que ela não queria confrontar, mas que parecia ser necessário.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram arregalados e cheios de água quando avistou Matt na porta do bordel, com Syaoran desacordado, nos braços. Ambos estavam repletos de manchas de sangue nas roupas e logo a cortesã entendeu o porquê. Havia um corte profundo no dorso do detetive. Correu apressada até eles e perguntou, nervosa. "Mas o que houve?".

"Ele foi atacado por um ladrão", o pianista respondeu.

"Oh, deus!", gemeu, assustada. "Coloque-o no meu quarto", virou-se para Tomoyo e Nina, que assistiam a tudo. "Peguem água e panos".

Os três concordaram. Sakura respirou fundo para se acalmar e ordenou que as meninas distraíssem os clientes, que estavam curiosos sobre todo aquele alvoroço. Pousou a mão delicada sobre os lábios e fechou os olhos, sentindo neles a ardência das lágrimas.

Não deveria tê-lo mandado embora. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera entre eles, ele estava ali para resolver um caso e ela cedera o lugar apenas para que Syaoran pudesse solucioná-lo o mais rapidamente possível. Agira por impulsos e a prova de seus atos estava na sua cama, ferido.

"Idiota...", murmurou para si mesma. "Se ele morrer, a culpa vai ser sua!".

Deixou os devaneios para trás e foi em direção ao quarto de Matt. Ficaria lá até que Syaoran fosse embora.

0o0o0

Entreabriu os olhos mas só aquele pequeno esforço fez com que seu corpo todo parecesse pulsar. Sentiu um pano molhado deslizar sobre o peito e a dor que o acometeu foi terrível. Cerrou os dentes e os punhos, controlando a vontade de esmurrar algo, para aliviar o que estava sentindo.

"Acalme-se, detetive".

Ao ouviu uma voz masculina conhecida, uma seqüência de imagens foi formando em sua mente: Sua conversa com Tomoyo, sua saída apressada do Candy Pleasures, sua andança pelas ruas não tão desertas do subúrbio, o ataque do gatuno, um corte no dorso e por fim, Matt a sua frente, o encarando como se ele houvesse feito alguma coisa errada, censurando-o como um pai faz quando seu filho apronta uma travessura qualquer.

A primeira visão que teve assim que abriu os olhos completamente foi um teto em tons rosa. Depois, sentiu um cheiro familiar, tão exótico quanto doce. Soltou um impropério ao averiguar que estava no quarto de Sakura.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?", perguntou a primeira pessoa que viu, Nina. A jovem sorriu calmamente e o repreendeu, bem humorada.

"Fez-me perder um show muito importante, Sr. Li", ela deu uma risada. "Os homens lá embaixo certamente querem escalpelá-lo".

"E deveriam", Matt que estava ao lado dela, o encarava friamente. "Deu sorte de eu tê-lo seguido".

"E posso saber por que me seguiu?".

"Porque minha prima mandou", Tomoyo afirmou, parecendo vitoriosa com essa demonstração de afeto da prima. "Estava preocupada com você".

Tentou não transpareceu a felicidade que sentia ao ouvir essas palavras. Então, ela sentia mesmo algo por ele. Caso o contrário, não se importaria se ele houvesse sido assassinado. "Onde é que ela est�?".

"Já basta, não?", o pianista reclamou. "Basta o sofrimento que causou a ela!".

Sofrera também, só que fizera com que toda a sua mágoa sumisse numa miríade de outras más lembranças que possuía. Tornou a perguntar, dessa vez olhando para as duas garotas que cuidavam dele. "Onde ela est�?".

"No meu... digo, no quarto de Matt", Nina respondeu, lançando um olhar envergonhado para o pianista, que pareceu não notar. "Ela falou que você tem que se recuperar logo, para poder ir embora".

_ Mulherzinha orgulhosa!_ Assim que estivesse recuperado, poderia falar-lhe e dizer às coisas que havia pensando na noite em que iria partir.

0o0o0

Matt saiu do quarto de Sakura, enciumado. Até Nina estava sucumbindo aos encantos do chinês que no momento, conversava com ela e a elogiava pela bela voz que ela tinha. Desceu todas as escadarias e foi para seu quarto.

Assim que abriu a porta, levou um susto. Tinha se esquecido que Sakura se encontrava lá. Assim que ela o viu, sorriu e disse, com a voz emocionada. "Obrigada, Matt. Se você não estivesse l�, ele teria morrido".

"Eu não teria me importado", falou, franco. A cortesã o olhou, surpresa, mas não teceu comentários. Matt sentou-se ao lado dela, e confessou. "Eu até preferiria que ele tivesse morrido".

"Por que diz isso?".

"Pensei que soubesse", ergueu os olhos para ela e viu que ela não estava pensando, de forma alguma, em seus sentimentos ou nem mesmo nos dela. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era no detetive e em seu estado. Mesmo assim, engoliu um seco e declarou. "Você o ama... e eu amo você".

A cortesã finalmente pareceu prestar atenção nele. Calmamente, ela tomou uma de suas mãos entre as dela e respondeu. "Eu também o amo, Matt".

Sabia que o amor que ela dizia sentir era completamente diferente do que ele sentia. Mas esperou que ela continuasse a falar.

"O amo como um irmão que eu não tive. E sei que me ama assim também".

"Mas...", ele interrompeu-se. Como poderia assim ser? A amava da maneira mais pura e benevolente. Não confundiria esse sentimento com algo fraternal. Era bastante tolo, mas não a esse ponto. "Eu amo você como um homem ama uma mulher".

"Não ama. Pensa que sim, mas não", ela deu um sorriso gentil. "Não pense que falo isso para dispensá-lo, não seria capaz, depois de tudo o que fez por mim e por esse lugar. Falo isso porque já confundi meus sentimentos muitas vezes e não quero que o faça também", ela explicou pacientemente, como uma professora para um aluno com dificuldade na matéria. "Responda-me com sinceridade: O que você sente pela Nina quando a olha, quando a toca?".

Sentia como se fosse o único capaz de protegê-la e de fazê-la feliz. Sentia também como se o tempo parasse num segundo para se prolongar por toda a eternidade. E queria abraçá-la, pois ela sempre lhe parecera à pessoa mais frágil do mundo.

"E o que é sente por mim, quando me vê?".

Bem, não podia negar que Sakura era uma mulher maravilhosa, mas ela não lhe despertava todo o desejo e nem todo o instinto de proteção que Nina fazia. Despertava-lhe sim aquelas batidas no coração, aquele leve rubor e aquele nervosismo estranho. Abaixou a cabeça e analisou calmamente a situação.

O que Sakura havia lhe dito fazia sentido. Crescera com a cortesã a sua frente. Kelly o resgatara das ruas quando ele tinha 9 anos e quando a vira pela primeira vez, ela também tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade. Desde então, faziam tudo juntos. Era completamente normal que isso fizesse com que o carinho fosse confundido com o amor. Tinha certeza que estava corado por isso não ousou olhá-la. Parecia-lhe que todos seus sentimentos confusos haviam sumido, na mente apenas uma imagem.

_ Nina..._

"Parece ter entendido", sentiu a mão dela acariciar o seu rosto. "Agora vá falar com Nina".

"E... e o que posso dizer a ela?".

"A verdade é uma ótima opção".

0o0o0

Nina sentou-se no banco do piano que Matt sempre tocava, sentindo-se mais cansada do que se tivesse sido obrigada a fazer uma apresentação. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e deu um sorriso divertido. Syaoran Li era mesmo um homem encantador, a despeito de seus olhos duros e frios. Não era estranho que Sakura houvesse se apaixonado por ele. Rezava intimamente para que tudo desse certo entre os dois.

Ficou a pensar onde o pianista estava. Provavelmente, seguindo Sakura como se fosse seu cachorrinho. Revirou os olhos e resmungou. Não era assim que ele se comportava? Como um escravo dependente da vontade de sua senhora?

E o que lhe importava também? Seu sentimento por Matt com certeza não era correspondido!

"Estúpido, estúpido e estúpido!".

"Falava de alguém conhecido?".

Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Matt se aproximar, com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. Ignorou-o, virando-se para o piano. Ouviu ele murmurar, com a voz um tanto culpada.

"É... certamente eu fui muito estúpido".

O pianista sentou-se ao seu lado e disse, calmamente, ao vê-la desviar o rosto para não olhá-lo. "Não me trate como se não me conhecesse, Nina".

"Eu percebi que não o conheço".

"Não diga bobagens", ficou ruborizada quando sentiu a mão dele pegar a sua. "Você é a pessoa que mais me conhece no mundo".

Matt só podia estar bêbado. Afastou-se dele num pulo, o coração tão acelerado que ela julgava que podia sair pela boca. "Co... como pode dizer essas coisas, Matt...? Faz só alguns dias que eu estou aqui".

"E nesses dias, fez um rebuliço na minha mente que não pode nem imaginar...", ele sorriu, confiante. Novamente Nina sentiu as palavras fugirem da boca e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o coração. Se Matt estava brincando, ele deveria saber que era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. "Mas temo que não tenha descoberto tudo que realmente sinto".

A voz fluiu como mágica depois daquela frase. "Pode parar, Matt! Se vai dizer para mim que gosta de Sakura, está perdendo o seu tempo! Eu já sei".

Ele a encarou, parecendo não estar perturbado com seu rompante. Então Nina prosseguiu, ainda mais irritada com toda aquela aparente calma e estabilidade dele. "E também não me olhe assim! Eu posso parecer criança, mas não sou tola! Você definitivamente não pode ficar controlando meus sentimentos! Não tem esse direito, só porque eu estou apaixonada por você!".

Tapou a boca com a mão na mesma hora, enquanto via os olhos dele arregalarem-se. Matt levantou-se e deu um leve sorriso.

"Apaixonada por mim?".

"Não se faça de inocente! Você sabia!", o acusou.

"Eu juro que não".

"Ótimo!", escondeu a face entre as mãos, encabulada. "Agora pode rir".

Mas não foi risadas que escutou. Na realidade, não escutou mais nada. O silêncio era pior do que qualquer outro som que pudesse ter sido pronunciado. Teve a sincera vontade que o chão se abrisse e que a engolisse. E sabia que mesmo se isso acontecesse, carregaria a vergonha dentro da alma. Onde estava a dama que sua mãe educara? Simplesmente morrera no instante em que ela pisara no bordel? Não podia deixar isso acontecer! Tinha que se manter firme, mesmo que isso significasse passar por mais uma humilhação.

Preparou-se para erguer a cabeça, mas duas mãos gentis pousaram-se sobre seus pulsos, obrigando-a a mostrar o rosto. Levantou os olhos muito devagar, temendo a seguinte reação. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi um carinho imenso dentro daquelas íris. Os lábios dele foram se abrindo muito lentamente, formando um belo e sincero sorriso. Comprimiu a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Esperara risadas, esperara pena. Entretanto, aquele jeito dele a desconcertava e a fazia sentir-se como se fosse uma criança em sua primeira paixão... E não era esse o caso? "Matt, eu...".

"Não", ele a interrompeu, colocando a mão em sua nuca e aproximando a boca da sua, disse num sussurro apaixonado. "Agora nós vamos fazer direito".

Os lábios tocaram os seus, suavemente. Ele soltou seu rosto e tocou sua cintura, a prendendo contra o corpo. Segurou o fôlego e não soube onde pôr as mãos, ou o que fazer com os lábios. Afinal, era seu primeiro beijo. Paciente, o pianista ergueu seus braços e a fez abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, enquanto a boca dele movia-se gentilmente sobre a sua, tocando e se afastando, numa letargia que a acometeu quando fechou os olhos. Logo, entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a língua dele deslizar para dentro da boca, procurando a dela e a incitando a corresponder. Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha quando as mãos calosas subiram por suas costas. Nada lhe pareceu mais certo do que abraçá-lo ainda mais e responder a carícia com toda a sua inocência. Lágrimas de pura felicidade se formaram em seus olhos e deslizaram por seu rosto, chegando às bocas que se tocavam. Assim que ele percebeu isso, ergueu a cabeça e limpou seu choro com delicadeza.

"Não chore, Nina. Corta meu coração".

"Não pude evitar", ela confessou, sincera. "Eu gosto tanto de você, Matt".

Ele deu um sorriso e a abraçou com carinho. Nina afundou a cabeça no peito, sentindo-se protegida e amada. Como se sentira desde o primeiro momento que o tocara, naquela rua deserta e cruel. Mas Matt estivera lá por ela. E estava aqui, novamente. Oferecendo-lhe todo o carinho o amor que ela jamais julgara ser capaz de despertar em alguém.

Tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais paixão. Agora, Nina era dele. Faria com que ela fosse feliz. E assim que tudo se ajeitasse, partiria dali com ela.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Oi, minna! **

**Viram, eu não sou assim tããão malvada! XD**

**Permiti que esses dois pombinhos vivessem a felicidade deles, oras!**

**Pelo menos um casal tinha que se acertar, né?**

**Bom, esse capítulo foi especial. É dedicado para uma grande amiga minha: Bella Lamounier, ou Bellinha, como eu chamo!**

**Leia, cunhada: "_Bellinha, obrigada pelo maravilhoso presente. Tenha certeza que se tivesse vindo de outra pessoa, não teria tanto significado. Você sempre foi uma ótima amiga, fez vários favores para mim e espero que pelo menos por enquanto, eu possa retribuí-los dedicando esse capítulo a você, que é como uma irmã para mim! Beijos carinhosos e pode esperar, que eu também estarei te enviando um super presente especial para você, está bem?_".**

**Outra coisinha: Miaka, amiga, desculpe ter sobrecarregado você com meus capítulos! Eu esqueço que você é bastante ocupada! Por isso, eu postei sem a sua revisão, mas agradeço de coração tudo o que você tem feito por mim e por minha nova história, que estaria perdida sem você! Beijos, linda!**

**Excepcionalmente hoje, eu não estarei respondendo aos reviews. Mas prometo responde-los no próximo capítulo, que será especial. Pessoas com tendências emocional a choros descontrolados, por favor, peguem seus lencinhos. XD**

**AHHHHHHH! JÁ IA ESQUECENDO! XDDDD**

**PASSEI DOS 300 REVIEWS! UAU!**

**Vocês é que me ajudaram a alcançar essa meta, muito obrigada, de coração! Foram maravilhosos! **

**Será que eu chego aos 350? XD**

**Jenny tem que parar de sonhar, né? Hihihihi.**

**Novamente, muuuuito obrigada, pessoal. **


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Os Anjos Tendem a Cair

Capítulo 18

Os olhos castanhos pareceram sorrir quando Charity viu a inocente Mary atravessar o saguão para ir atender alguns clientes. Porém, foi mais rápida e agarrou o braço dela.

"Charity?", ela sorriu, amigável. "Posso fazer algo por você?".

"Na verdade, eu quero que faça um pequeno favor para mim".

"Ok, mas não posso demorar", ela lhe segredou depois, com a voz risonha. "Há um cliente que eu gosto muito me esperando!".

"Não se preocupe, não vai demorar", Charity quase revirou os olhos, mas lembrou-se que a atuação perfeita era o segredo de qualquer plano. Aproximou-se da jovem e começou a lhe dizer tudo que ela tinha que fazer no seu ouvido.

Mary assentiu, estranhando, mas mesmo assim foi fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Enquanto isso, a prostituta loira sorria quase que sardonicamente. Talvez, tudo fosse bem mais fácil do que imaginava a princípio.

/-

Mary desceu as escadas enrolando seus cachinhos entre os dedos. Não entendi muito bem o que Charity queria com tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim, não queria desampará-la.

Todos diziam que não precisava ser gentil com ela, porque afinal, Charity não era o maior exemplo de bondade do mundo. Porém, Mary via mais do que toda a grande maldade que a loira demonstrava ter. Ela podia ser apenas mal compreendida e precisava de uma amiga para ajudá-la.

Foi até o quarto de Matt, encontrando a doce menina Nina arrumando a banheira de Amy. Aproximou-se, sorrindo. Gostava daquela garotinha. Ela era muito boa e com certeza a ajudaria.

"Nina, querida", chamou sua atenção, recebendo um sorriso carinhoso. "Por que não deixa eu lavar a Amy? Com certeza quer aproveitar a noite com seu namorado novo, não?".

A menina corou, gaguejando. "Já... já sabe?".

"Todos sabem! É uma grande notícia, sabia? Não vemos esse tipo de relacionamento aqui faz muito tempo!", exclamou, animada. "Deixe que eu cuido de Amy!".

"Ah, eu não sei...", a garota olhou relutante para a pequena menina que dormia tranquilamente no berço. "Eu já fiz isso algumas vezes, estou acostumada".

"Se eu tiver qualquer duvida, chamo você ou a Tomoyo! Por favor!", piscou seus olhos dourados, suplicante.

Nina pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e em seguida, deu um largo sorriso. "Tudo bem! Mas por favor, tome cuidado!".

"Pode deixar!".

Assim que a aspirante a cantora deixou o quarto, Mary se aproximou do berço improvisado, sorrindo com ternura para Amy. A menina ainda dormia. Ela era linda, a criança mais bonita que já havia visto. Ficou emocionada. Mesmo Sakura sendo uma cortesã, pudera iniciar uma pequena família. Era o que queria para si mesma. Queria poder ter filhos e educá-los. Mas para isso, teria que sair dali. Suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça para voltar a realidade. Ninguém a proibia de sonhar, mas era bom não sonhar alto demais!

Foi tirada de seus devaneios com a chegada de Charity. Sorriu para a garota loira e perguntou, inocente. "Quer que eu a ajude, Charity? Eu fiquei tão admirada com o fato de você querer ajudar Sakura. Sempre foram velhas rivais".

"Ora, mas isso não impede que eu tente ser amiga dela, não é? Acredito que isso seja um bom jeito de começar".

"Com certeza. Eu vou estar lá fora se precisar de mim".

"Te garanto, não vou precisar. Sei exatamente o que fazer".

Pela primeira vez em anos, Mary via Charity realmente animada com alguma coisa dentro daquele bordel. Concordou com a cabeça e saiu do local.

Foi caminhando pelas escadarias até que Kate a chamou, sorridente.

"Mary, Mary! Seu príncipe encantado está procurando por você!".

A jovem de cabelos negros não pode deixar de sorrir. Eduard era um dos viscondes de Yorkshire e já estava dormindo com ele fazia um bom tempo. E nunca o vira ficar com outra das garotas, apesar de não ser a mais bonita do bordel. Empolgada com a idéia de vê-lo e de passar uma noite em sua agradável companhia, começou a seguir a amiga.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, verificando se os cachos ainda estavam lá. Depois passou os dedos delicados pelo rosto, tentando sentir se a maquilagem ainda estava no lugar também. Em seguida, pousou as mãos sobre as saias, procurando sua medalhinha da sorte. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para local! Droga, não estava lá! Devia ter deixado cair no quarto de Matt, enquanto observara Amy.

"Fale para ele que eu já estou indo, Kate", pediu, eufórica. "Esqueci algo".

Correu pelas escadas, mas quando estava próxima dos últimos degraus, ouviu um choro estridente. Preocupada, pensou que Charity poderia estar tendo problemas com Amy, afinal, a menina não passava tempo com ela.

Aproximou-se do quarto e achou melhor apenas dar uma olhada de longe. Conhecia o temperamento da amiga e provavelmente ela ficaria irritada se a interrompesse.

Colocou a cabeça e apoiou-se com as mãos no batente da porta. Foi quando notou que algo estava errado. Amy não gritava só. Estava chorando desesperada e soluçava.

Arregalou os olhos ao observar que Charity afundava a cabeça da criança na água e retirava logo em seguida. Devia estar fazendo isso há um bom tempo, pois a menina estava vermelha e arfava.

Ficou em estado de choque. Então, era isso que a prostituta queria ao pedir para dar banho em Amy. _Matá-la_. Ficou em estado de choque. Fora muito tola em confiar nela. Todos lhe diziam isso desde o princípio. Porque não escutara! Ficou atenta a cada movimento, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos assustados. Estava com tanto medo de se mexer e piorar a situação que ficou só a olhar. Foi quando viu que Charity sorria. E o sorriso era cruel, desprovido de qualquer sentimento. Ela sentia prazer no que estava fazendo. Quando decidiu pôr um basta na situação, percebeu também que o choro cessara. Temerosa, aproximou-se ainda mais silenciosamente.

A prostituta trocava a menina imóvel e lhe colocava provavelmente a melhor roupa que possuía. Em seguida, colocou um pouco de perfume e a depositou no berço, cobrindo-a. Logo, virou-se, finalmente a fitando. Não havia mais brilho nos olhos castanhos da suposta amiga. Ela voltara a ser fria, indiferente. Tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. O que fora tudo aquilo!

"Você viu tudo, não viu?", Charity indagou, tranqüila.

"Mas... mas...".

"O seu maior defeito, Mary, é confiar cegamente em todos. Até naqueles que odeiam você. Por isso, considere-se culpada da morte de Amy".

Morte! Apavorada, correu até o berço, ignorando a risada de Charity e se debruçou nele, tomando a criança nos braços. Ela estava imóvel. Não havia respiração. Tocou com a mão o peito delicado e não pode nem sentir um breve bater. Abafou um grito agudo e preparou-se para falar com a prostituta, mas ela já havia partido.

Deus, iriam pensar que ela matara a criança!

Depositou o bebê no berço e pôs a mão sobre a boca, desesperada. O que faria? Se Sakura a pegasse naquela situação, não acreditaria nela, mesmo se dissesse que fora Charity que planejara tudo aquilo! Mais lágrimas embaçaram sua visão quando ela imaginou o sofrimento que tudo aquilo causaria na cortesã ruiva! Não queria ser a responsável!

Assim sendo, fez tudo o que pode imaginar naquele instante. Saiu correndo, visando partir do Candy Pleasures e nunca mais voltar.

/-

Sakura estava até cogitando a possibilidade de se deitar com cliente naquela noite tão movimentada. Havia até uns belos exemplares, comparados com os trates que era obrigada a aturar. Lançou um sorriso há alguns, mas não tinha motivação alguma. Só de imaginar outro homem que não fosse Syaoran tocando-a de maneira íntima, seu estômago embrulhava. Por fim, suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o copo de uísque. Que boa companhia, não?

Ora, Syaoran logo partiria! E ela teria que se acostumar com a idéia de que se quisesse tocar aquele lugar pra frente, seria obrigada a deitar-se com os clientes novamente. Olhou tristemente para o líquido amarelado dentro de seu copo e o chacoalhou, antes de ingeri-lo. O fluído ardente desceu por sua garganta e a fez relaxar aos poucos. O chinês em breve seria mais uma página da sua vida que ela iria virar.

Depois de se acalmar, notou a figura delicada de Nina junto a Matt. Ambos estavam sentados no piano, trocando mimos e carinhos, e eventualmente alguns beijos mais atrevidos. Sorriu, contente. Parecia que a conversa que tivera com o pianista surtira algum efeito. Ele a beijara e a pedira em namoro. Ficara meio chocada, não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso logo depois do primeiro beijo. Mas também ficou feliz por eles. Teriam o futuro que mereciam. Depois, lembrou-se de sua filha. Não era a pequena cantora que iria dar banho nela dessa vez?

Aproximou-se de ambos e percebeu que eles estavam bêbados. Só de imaginar como a noite terminaria para eles, soltou um risinho. Por fim, chamou a atenção dos dois.

"Fa... fala, Sakura", Matt perguntou, sorrindo bobamente. Nina também sorria, mas tocava alguma coisa no piano e não prestava muita atenção na cortesã.

"Eu queria saber onde está minha filha".

"Ah...", Nina voltou-se para ela. "Mary está dando banho nela".

"Mary?", não que não confiasse na garota. Tinha até muito carinho por ela. Porém, dessa vez, um mau pressentimento passou por seu coração. Agradeceu aos dois e dirigiu-se calmamente para o quarto de Matt.

Estranhou, assim que estava próxima da pesada porta de madeira. Amy naquele horário estaria chorando, pedindo e implorando por comida. Suspirou. Talvez por ter tomado um banho diferente, ela estivesse mais calma.

Entrou no local e aproximou-se do berço, notando que ela estava adormecida. Ela nunca dormia naquele horário. Bem, ela devia estar cansada. Retirou-a de lá e aconchegou contra o peito, preocupando com o frio que o seu pequeno corpo emanava. Ela nem ao menos havia piscado quando a tirara do berço. A embalou um pouco, tentando acordá-la. Mas mesmo assim, a menina não se movia.

Começou a ficar preocupada. "Amy, querida, acorde...", a chamou, mas a menina não se mexeu. A balançou um pouco no braço e ela novamente não fez nenhum movimento. Será que estava doente? Colocou o ouvido perto do peito da menina para ouvir o coração.

Porém, não escutou nada.

"Oh, santo deus!".

Colocou Amy no chão e massageou o peito dela, colocando regularmente a cabeça no peito da filha para ver se escutava algo. Depois de insistentes batidas no corpo da menina, um filete de água começou a escorrer da boca pequenina. Entendeu de pronto, desesperada. Amy havia se afogado.

"AMY, ACORDE! POR FAVOR, ACORDE!", gritou, quase perdendo o fôlego. "NÃO ME ASSUSTE DESSE JEITO, MEU AMOR! ACORDE!".

Entretanto, Sakura foi apenas recebida pelo frio silêncio. As lágrimas grossas começaram a sair de seus olhos enquanto apertava o corpo morto contra o seu.

"Não.. não..", soluçava, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra.

Sua vida era Amy. Nada valia sem ela ao seu lado. Desde que sua filha nascera, não tivera outro propósito senão trazer-lhe a felicidade que não tinha quando era menor. Não devia tê-la tirado da casa de Anita! Isso nunca teria acontecido se tivesse pensado mais nela do que em si mesma. Abraçou com ainda mais força sua pequena filha, como se assim pudesse revivê-la, perpassando-lhe o calor do próprio corpo, que também já estava sem o seu. "Amy, por favor... reaja... estou implorando... reaja...".

Que castigo Deus lhe impunha por privar sua filha de uma vida melhor! Tirara-lhe a única preciosidade pela qual havia valido a pena lutar, dormir com homens fétidos, realizar as maiores proezas, esquecer-se de si mesma e pensar somente em seu pequeno bebê. Seu choro foi caindo com muito mais brutalidade, enquanto Sakura ainda pensava no que fazer. Caiu no chão e nele bateu a cabeça seguidas vezes, meio fora da realidade, sentindo-se totalmente sozinha. Amy era sua companhia quando os sorrisos abriam seus lábios, quando as lágrimas rasgavam sua carne, por motivos que a pequena não tinha a mínima consciência. Completava-lhe somente.

Sua filha. O único ser que realmente lhe pertencia.

E que assim como sua mãe, havia lhe deixado.

Rastejou até o banheiro de Matt, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que ele já pingava sangue. Tentou erguer-se, mas as pernas e a mente não tinham vontade suficiente. Ergueu a cabeça e viu um brilho prateado sobre a pia. Uma lâmina de barbear. Com a fraca mão, a apanhou e a observou.

O reflexo revelava um rosto repleto de rastros profundos de lágrimas e de maquilagem borrada. Nada comparado a exuberante cortesã que se tornara fantasia de cada homem da cidade. Mas ela havia morrido. Morrido porque sua alma perdera a vontade de continuar.

Sim, era um pecado o que estava prestes a fazer. Mas era fraca e não tinha coragem de enfrentar a vida imposta pelo nada misericordioso destino. Cravou a lâmina em ambos os pulsos e com movimentos débeis e a atirou para longe.

Uma outra dor, ainda maior do que aquela provocada pela lâmina atingiu todo o seu coração. Permitiu-se deitar mas não antes de dar uma olhada para o corpo de sua filha, tão longe do seu.

Gemeu e tudo ficou negro.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Ohayo, Minna!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas como eu disse antes, está muito difícil conciliar estudos com o prazer que é escrever. **

**Física é o meu maior pesadelo! (Se escondendo dos números e das fórmulas, com medo! XD)**

**E olha que isso é só o começo.**

**E aí, pessoal?**

**Se emocionaram? **

**Eu particularmente não gostei muito do final, achei que deveria ter trabalhado mais. **

**De qualquer maneira, eu espero ter conseguido arrancar pelo menos uma lagriminha desses coraçõezinhos tão exigentes! O.O''''**

**Desculpem por não ter respondido aos reviews do capítulo 16! **

**Vou fazer isso agora e aproveitar para responder as do capítulo 17 também. Muito obrigada pelos incentivos de todos, vocês são uns amores! **

**Antes, só queria responder a review super especial da **Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: _Amiga, eu não sabia que era seu aniversário... como presente, e bem atrasado, eu vou fazer um fic para você, tá? O que você quiser, eu vou ter prazer em escrever! Eu estou muito bem, fofa, obrigada por se preocupar! E eu quero te adicionar sim, mas só se você prometer que vai conversar comigo direitinho, tá? Pois você é super simpática! Eu sei que o Jack e a Charity não te agradam e que o capítulo 18 também teve muito da participação dela, só que é necessário. Sem vilões, não haveriam mocinhos! (XD). Sim, a separação de cenas é um saco! Deixa confuso, né? Mas tudo bem, acho que já resolvi o problema!_

_Ai, menina... não posso resolver esses casais tão fácil! Eu sou uma menina malvada, esqueceu?_

_Que review carinhoso, amiga! Tô tão feliz! Obrigada! Eu te adoro e vou fazer esse fic com carinho, então, por favor, aceite o presente, tá?_

_Kisuuuuuu! o/_

**Sofy.:.Lupin: **É, eu até já falei sobre isso com você, né?

Como eu sou super apaixonada por esses romances, eu acabei por pegar o nome dessas personagens emprestados... só não vai me dedar para a editora, hein? XD

Espero que tenha conseguido ler o resto dos capítulos, viu? Adoraria ler os seus comentários depois.

O quê! Como pode dizer que eu tenho outros amantes! XD

Fale isso baixo por favor, senão o Sesshy me mata! E os meus amantes são só reservas para quando eu brigo com o meu marido, amiga! O Gackt principalmente... ai, ai, ai... /

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Anna Lennox: **Oi, sobrinha!

Você leu três vezes? Como é que você agüentou? XD

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Izanami: **Eu também estou pensando em por o Jack de volta a ação, mas por enquanto, vou deixar ele descansar um pouquinho! Hihihihi...

Quanto ao fato de Charity não dever sentir pena da Amy, sinto discordar de você. Charity tem uma parte muito humana nela, a mesma parte que ama Syaoran, que gosta de Jack, é a mesma parte que a faz ter pena de tirar a vida de um ser que nem começou direito a viver!

Mas cada um tem direito a suas opiniões, certo?

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Eu sempre digo e vou dizer de novo: Não se desculpe por ter demorado. O importante é que eu sei que sempre, cedo ou tarde, posso contar com suas reviews cheias de carinho!

Você está certíssima, foi mais um capítulo de ligação, pois os fatos mais importantes aconteceram depois, como o acerto entre a Nina e o Matt. E agora, a morte de Amy (Você possivelmente quer me matar, né? XD)

Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Kisu!

**M. Sheldon: **Ai, ai, ai! Você sabe que eu adorei conversar com você, não sabe?

Você se mostrou uma pessoa muito mais maravilhosa do que é nos reviews!

Espero que nossa amizade (mesmo que virtual), só possa crescer!

Perfeito? Ah, eu não exageraria. Eu acho que ainda tem muita coisa que eu tenho que melhorar, porque como eu sempre digo, a gente sempre aprende mais um pouquinho um com o outro, né?

Quer se juntar ao fã-clube contra a Charity? Temos várias integrantes e cada uma sugere uma tortura diferente! Qual é a sua? XD

E quanto ao Matt, eu estou sendo mais misericordiosa, não?

Obrigada pelos elogios, amiga! Kisu!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Apesar de você ter tido que eu não sou cruel, desumana e nem insensível, será que eu não provei o contrário, agora? XD

Eu não consigo controlar o meu lado ruim, amiga!

Está certo, vou acompanhar com você: Eu reviewo, tu reviewas, nós reviewamos, vós reviewais, eles reviewam.

E você reviewa carinhosamente bem, amiga, por isso, um super obrigada!

Kisu!

**Lori Miguel: **Você está certa, o Li é muito forte e ganha qualquer batalha. Só que as pessoas com problemas emocionais demoram mais para assimilar os movimentos em uma luta, né? E um amor dolorido é ruim o suficiente, né?

Cegos sim... cegamente apaixonados!

Vou tentar não atrasar tanto assim, tá?

Desculpe a demora!

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu

**Kaf-chan: **Mas que menina maliciosa!

Você acha que eles iam ser tão... tão... **censurado** assim? XD

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Yuri Sawamura: **Que review gigante, menina! Eu adoro ler reviews grandes! XD

Lógico que me emociona com os seus reviews, e sempre! Porque são cheios de carinho, de sinceridade e o melhor... provam para mim que você gostou!

Desculpe por ter machucado tanto o Syaoran... ficou com vontade cuidar dele, né? XD

Do Matt eu já cuidei porque NÃO sou tão má assim! (Carinha de anjo!)

Porque eu brigaria com você, sua boba? Eu não acho que seja errado você achar o capítulo curto, era essa mesma a intenção! Você gostou? É o que importa!

Não vou fazer eles se reconciliarem ainda. É ser muito bonzinha para o meu gosto!

Obrigada por todos os seus maravilhosos elogios, minha grande amiga! Kisu!

**Poliana: **Eu vou adorar conversar com você! Deixa eu entrar no msn de novo que eu vou te adicionar pois você parece ser uma pessoa super simpática e super amiga!

E uma pessoa assim a gente não deixa de conhecer, né?

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Anaisa: **Eu tenho demorado demais, não tenho? '''

Tenho que policiar mais meus horários.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena de ação, deu trabalho fazer, porque me dou melhor com cenas de romance. Hihihihi...

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **Será, Yoru?

Você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa cruel e que não costumo juntar os casais com tanta facilidade assim... ¬¬

Foi minha mente maquiavélica que faz a Charity... será que essa mesma mente não pode comentar mais maldades? XD

Você disse que eu era má sim, mas vindo de você, é um grande elogio!

Obrigada pelos elogios!

Kisu!

**Xoninhas: **Pode sugerir uma tortura se quiser! A gente abriu uma seção para isso! XD'''

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Lan Ayath: **Nem fala mais comigo, sua malvada! Se esqueceu de mim, é? O.o

Tudo bem, eu te perdôo.

Só não suma, porque eu te adoro, tá?

Kisu!

**Andréia: **Eu te fiz chorar? Te fiz chorar de novo?

O/ Eu to ficando boa, caramba! XD

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Bella Lamounier: **Ai, amiga... eu nem falo nada! ¬¬

O Sesshy é um ciumento de marca maior, não deixa eu fazer nada sozinha, fica implicando comigo! Pode mandar ele pro castigo junto com o cunhado, viu! Quem sabe esses dois juntos não tomam jeito?

Acho que não... ¬¬

É, o Jack tá ficando cansado. Pudera, né? Sendo capacho daquela diabinha loira, pelo amor de deus!

E quanto ao Matt, eu fui boazinha, não fui?

o.o

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Porque todo mundo me chama de má! T.T

Eu realmente não entendo o motivo! XD''''

E eu já te adiantei, viu? Espera só para ver o que vem depois!

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Akane Tendou: **Dessa vez você foi super rápida, foi a primeira! OBA!

A Nina aparece no 17, menina... não viu não? XD''''

Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos votos de boa sorte! Kisu!

* * *

**UFA... Agora vamos aos do capítulo 17! o/**

**Merry-anne: **Ai, mommy! Que fofo!

Você é que mais me ajuda a chegar aos 350, viu? Nunca me abandonou, e eu te adoro!

E porque está com inveja?

Papai tá tratando mal você, é?

Vou bater nele!

Obrigada pelos elogios!

Kisu!

**Bella Lamounier: **Hei cunhada, hei cunhado! XD'''

Inuyasha, querido, pode comprar mais lencinhos, vocês irão precisar!

E quanto ao cartão, já me mandou sim, e eu to tooooooda feliz! '''

Além de ter ganhado meu CD também, né?

Somos uma dupla perfeita, em harmonia total, que nem o Inu e o Sesshy!

Bem... o que é que eu estou dizendo? X.x

Você é realmente a melhor cunhada do mundo e eu te adooooro! Muito obrigada pelo seu incentivo e pela sua amizade!

**Lan Ayath: **Tentar a gente tenta, mas se sonhar muito alto, a queda é feia! XD

Obrigada pelos elogios e eu espero que você me ajude a conseguir minha meta!

Kisu!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Essa Sayonara a qual você se referia... é do Gackt?

Se não for, me fala de quem é, para mim chorar também! XD

Aí está a cena, se não consegui te fazer chorar... tenho que trabalhar mais! ''''

Obrigada pelos incentivos e pelos elogios! Kisu!

**MylenyMymy: **Calma, calma... os casais estão se acertando!

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Akane Tendou: **Eu te fiz chorar? Responde, viu?

Se fiz, eu te empresto meus lencinhos. Eu to abrindo uma empresa porque muita gente tá precisando!

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Yuki: **Todos os capítulos num dia só? Poxa, você é super rápida, meus parabéns! XD'''

Terá mais ou menos uns 27 capítulos ou seja, não está muito longe do fim.

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**M.Sheldon: **Você está ficando super pontual, amiga!

Torcia por eles? Espero ter correspondido as suas expectativas pois eu também os acho imensamente doces e super fofos.

Mestre em cenas românticas... X.x

Quem dera eu ser que nem você!

Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!

**Nina: **Última, mas não menos importante!

Você é que não fala comigo, sua boba!

Hoje nem respondeu minha pergunta, chata!

Kisu!

**Foram todos, né? Se esqueci algum, perdão, pode puxar minha orelha! **

**Kisu e até a próxima!**


	19. Capítulo XIX: Cuidar de Você

_Capítulo 19_

Syaoran olhou-se no espelho, arrumando o casaco por sobre os ombros e ajeitando os fios rebeldes que caíam em sua testa. Decidira que antes de partir, teria que falar com Sakura e esclarecer com ela alguns prós e contras. Apesar de ter fingido, importara-se com o fato da cortesã pensar que ele estava enganando-a. Não queria nada com Charity e tinha que fazer com que aquela ruiva geniosa acreditasse nisso.

Saiu do quarto de Sakura, mas não antes de dar uma olhada para aquele lugar. Seria a última vez que sentiria aquele perfume e que olharia para aquelas paredes em tons cor-de-rosa. Sorriu fracamente. Perdera muito mais do que um caso naquele local. Perdera também uma parte bem grande do próprio coração.

O corredor parecia ser muito extenso e o chinês sentiu uma leve tontura. O ferimento ainda não devia estar completamente curado. Porém não iria mais demorar-se naquele lugar. Tinha que partir o quanto antes. Dormiria alguns dias na cadeia e depois pegaria o primeiro navio para a China. Seria o melhor para ele. E sabia que seria o melhor para Sakura também. Antes que os dois se ferissem ainda mais, era melhor se afastarem.

O salão estava muito cheio. Procurou com seus olhos perscrutadores pela figura esguia da mais famosa cortesã de Londres mas não a avistou. Enciumado, pensou se ela não teria ido dormir com outro cliente. Por isso, quando Matt passou na sua frente, o interrompeu.

"Ei, pianista. Onde é que está Sakura?".

"Ah, tá no meu quarto", ele disse, emburrado. "Já consegue levantar, é?".

"Já sim", ignorou o que ele ia dizer em seguida, se dirigindo para o quarto de Matt.

O local era muito pequeno e empoeirado. Como é que Sakura tinha coragem de dormir lá, ainda mais com Amy, uma criança tão pequena? Iria perguntar isso para ela, mas decidiu calar-se. Afinal, não tinha mais nada a ver com a vida de ambas. Apesar de ter se apegado mais do que deveria.

Tentou abrir a porta e praguejou quanto bateu seu dedo no feixe, o cortando.

"Droga de porta pesada".

Assim que a abriu, viu a figura pequena de Amy no chão. Estranhando que ela não estivesse em seu berço, caminhou até ela e a ergueu contra o colo. Estava gelada. Pôs os dedos sobre o pescoço e notou que não havia nenhum batimento.

Ela estava morta.

"Amy...", murmurou, assustado.

Mais preocupado ainda, seu instinto ordenou-lhe a revistar o resto do cômodo. Ao fazer isso, só lhe restou o banheiro. Ao chegar lá, foi recebido por uma terrível visão.

Sakura estava deitada no chão de azulejo, com cortes profundos em ambos os pulsos. Uma poça cor de vinho formava-se a sua volta. Agachou-se e tentou averiguar se havia algum batimento. O coração estava muito fraco. Ela havia perdido muito sangue. Retirou o casaco e a cobriu, abraçando-a logo em seguida, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Sakura...".

A possibilidade de ter chegado tarde demais o assustou demasiadamente, causando outra espécie de tontura, diferente daquela que seus ferimentos provocavam. Ao olhar novamente para a figura inerte de Amy, perguntou-se o que haveria acontecido, amedrontado demais para pensar em suposições. O importante, no momento, era cuidar de Sakura. Por isso, correu até o salão principal e não demorou muito para se deparar com Matt e Nina.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos ao vê-lo com Sakura nos braços, ensangüentada. Aproximaram-se e Matt o fitou, acusador. "O que é que você fez com ela!".

"Eu a achei assim, no banheiro", afirmou, arfando. O pianista pensou novamente em retrucar, mas percebeu o quanto o detetive estava terrivelmente abalado.

"Eu vou chamar um médico", dizendo isso, Matt saiu correndo pela porta.

"E a Amy, Sr. Li?", Nina perguntou preocupada, acariciando levemente a mão gelada de Sakura.

Syaoran a fitou seriamente. "Eu a achei morta no chão, Nina... E confesso-lhe estar pasmo... não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu".

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos, soltando um grito. "Foi Mary! Ela pediu para que eu deixasse que ela desse banho na menina e eu permiti! Por que ela mataria a pobrezinha da Amy!", os olhos ficaram repletos de água. "Como eu pude ser tão idiota!".

"Acalme-se", pediu. "Pegue a menina e chame Tomoyo, está bem?".

Nina assentiu, o rosto já molhado. Syaoran não perdeu tempo e foi até o quarto de Sakura. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer numa situação como aquela. Observou seus braços e viu que eles estavam repletos de sangue fresco. Ela ainda sangrava muito e isso não o ajudava em nada a relaxar. Chegou no cômodo e a depositou na cama, retirando em seguida a camisa e a rasgando em tiras, pressionando contra os cortes.

Olhou para o rosto pálido e para os lábios secos, que tremiam. Aproximou-se e acariciou os cabelos ruivos, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho e dizendo, suavemente. "Você... você tentou se matar, Sakura?".

Amy era a razão de Sakura viver. A morte dela deveria ter deixado a cortesã sem rumo algum e a solução mais rápida parecia-lhe suicidar-se. O coração de Syaoran acelerou como nunca havia feito. Já não lhe bastavam os sofrimentos? Como alguém poderia ser capaz de matar Amy, em sua cativante inocência, e ainda fazer com que a ruiva atirasse-se contra o fundo do poço, desistindo da vida?

"Syaoran!", Tomoyo entrou no quarto, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Nina me falou que... Por deus!", ela exclamou ao ver a prima. Foi para o lado dela e tocou a face assustadoramente branca da cortesã ferida, para depois o encarar firmemente. "O que aconteceu?".

"Ela tentou se matar...".

"Mas por... por quê?", a jovem perguntou, ainda sem entender nada.

"Amy... amy está morta".

Tomoyo entreabriu os lábios num 'O' silencioso, mas não chorou. Syaoran admirou a coragem dela e se sentiu extremamente inútil. Afinal, aquela garota a sua frente já passara por tanto problemas e ainda estava sendo forte e controlada. Ele, no entanto, não conseguia formular um pensamento coerente na sua mente.

"Parece que foi uma de tal de Mary que matou Amy...", disse, assim que conseguiu olhar para o corpo de Sakura sem ter vontade de gritar.

"Mary! Como pode ser! Ela é tão boazinha, tão doce...", Tomoyo afirmou, ainda fazendo carinho na prima. Depois de alguns segundos, ela o olhou, preocupada. "Fique lá fora, Syaoran. Logo o médico vem".

"Não", negou de pronto. "Quero ficar ao lado dela".

A jovem de olhos violetas assentiu fracamente. Enquanto isso, o chinês foi para o outro lado da cama e sentou-se, pressionando as tiras de sua camisa contra os machucados, sabendo que seus cuidados eram quase que inúteis.

Devia ter feito tudo direito. Fora um erro ter partido e ter beijado Charity. Talvez, se cuidasse dela e de Amy, a menina não estaria morta. Fechou os olhos para estancar a própria dor, pensando se não seria mais fácil escondê-la em baixo de um pano, como fazia com as ferida de Sakura. Aprendera a Amy. Muitas vezes passara noites de insônia porque ela não queria dormir. Já a alimentara, já cantara para ela. Transformara-se em outro homem perto da doçura de Amy. E agora, tudo isso estava perdido.

Ouviu passos e virou a cabeça assim que Matt apareceu, acompanhado de um senhor de idade com uma maleta. Ele aproximou-se e cumprimentou a todos com um leve movimento da cabeça para ater-se a paciente.

"O que é que aconteceu com ela?", o médico perguntou, retirando os pedaços de pano pressionados contra os ferimentos. Fez uma careta e disse, preocupado. "Parece que uma faca ou uma lâmina fez isso".

Ergueu-se e tocou o médico nos ombros, alterado. "Ela vai ficar boa, não vai! Diga que ela vai se recuperar!".

"Fique calmo e espere lá fora, senhor", aconselhou. "Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, mas ela perdeu muito sangue".

Recusou-se a ir, mas Matt e Tomoyo o levaram, apesar de seus protestos.

/-

Pareciam ter passado três horas desde que o médico entrara naquele quarto. Nesse meio-tempo, Matt trouxera uma inconsolável Nina, que afirmava que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela. Tomoyo tentava lhe persuadir que não e o pianista também. Só que Syaoran não estava concentrado nisso. Seu olhar estava fixo na porta, esperando qualquer sinal de movimento.

"Sr. Li", Nina o olhou, temerosa. "Eu sinto muito. Não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Por favor, me perdoe".

"Não se culpe", disse, desolado. "A única culpada é a tal de Mary. Ela é que vai pagar por todo esse sofrimento".

"Mas... mas se eu tivesse dado banho na Amy, nada disso teria acontecido", ela afirmou, antes de se afundar nos braços do namorado e recomeçar a chorar.

O pianista jamais gostara de Syaoran, mas vendo-o naquele estado deplorável, tinha que admitir que o sentimento que ele nutria por Sakura era de todo verdadeiro. Seus olhos estavam até vermelhos de tanto que ele segurara as lágrimas. Aproximou-se dele e disse, o mais calmamente possível. "Ela vai ficar bem".

"Eu não sei, pianista... Se eu tivesse chegado a tempo... Poderia ter evitado a morte de Amy".

"Algumas coisas acontecem porque tem que acontecer, chinês. Vamos agradecer a Deus que Sakura está tendo uma chance de viver".

Não respondeu nada. Nem ao menos sabia se Sakura sobreviveria. E se ela não vivesse, não suportaria ficar mais um minuto naquele país. Partiria dali e se afundaria na fortuna de sua família. Não poderia conviver com a idéia de que não fora capaz de salvá-la, quando ela havia enviado Matt a sua procura, salvando-o do ataque de um gatuno qualquer.

A porta se abriu e Syaoran levantou-se num salto. O médico saiu de lá, com a expressão tranqüila. O detetive teve vontade arrancar aquela expressão tão calma, estando ele uma pilha de nervos. Mas mesmo assim, controlou-se e foi até ele.

"Ela está bem?".

O idoso arrumou os óculos que caíam sobre seu nariz e o fitou seriamente. "Fisicamente sim. Fechei os ferimentos com alguns pontos simples. Ao meu ver, a lâmina não atingiu nenhum tendão, o que não vai prejudicar o movimento das mãos. Mas ela perdeu bastante sangue, por isso está fraca", interrompeu-se antes de dizer, ainda mais sério. "Porém, está chorando como nunca vi alguém chorar. Desconheço os motivos, mas espero que cuidem dela bem. Ela tem que se acalmar e descansar, ou todo o meu esforço terá sido em vão e o machucado irá abrir novamente".

"Obrigado, doutor", agradeceu. "Posso ir vê-la?".

"Sim, mas eu aconselho que seja breve e que não a sujeite a nenhum tipo de emoção forte".

Concordou fracamente, mas empolgado com a possibilidade de poder vê-la. Inspirou fundo e lançou um olhar aos três amigos que o fitaram, encorajando-o. Sorriu de leve e abriu a porta silenciosamente.

Ao observá-la, o coração se apertou de uma tal maneira que ele mesmo não poderia explicar. O rosto sem cor estava molhado de lágrimas grossas e saudosas. Os cabelos escorriam pelos ombros desnudos lhe dando um ar frágil e doce. Porém era só tristeza o que ela sentia. Aproximou-se com cuidado, mas ela logo o encarou firmemente.

"O quê, em nome de Deus, o fez pensar que poderia me salvar!".

"Mas...".

"Você pensa que é o quê!", ela o interrompeu, gritando a plenos pulmões. "Eu não te dei o direito de me salvar, está entendendo! Se eu escolhi me matar, eu não queria alguém para me salvar! O que estava planejando? Dar uma de herói? Não conseguiu, está bem! Não conseguiu!".

Ela tremia e as faces afogueadas no choro que não parecia cessar o fez perceber que ela encarava a vida não mais como uma dádiva, e sim como uma sina tortuosa a qual Syaoran lhe impunha. Tentou se aproximar, mas ela enviou-lhe um ar seco e tornou a gritar. "Você estragou tudo!".

"Eu salvei a sua vida".

"Foi nessa parte que você fez o que não devia fazer!".

"Sakura...", ele murmurou tristemente. "Eu sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para você ter perdido Amy. Só que você tem que ser mais forte, tem que aceitar".

"Aceitar!", ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos enfaixada, falando as próximas frases com desespero. "Você não imagina o que é ver sua barriga crescer dia a dia e depois perceber que ele não nascerá! Eu mesma já perdi duas crianças". Syaoran não sabia disso. Novamente teve pena da mulher forte que Sakura sempre fora. E que por golpes do destino, procurara refúgio na morte. Prestou a atenção quando ela voltou a falar. "Na primeira vez, eu tive tanto medo que tomei algumas ervas e abortei antes mesmo que alguém pudesse perceber que eu estava grávida. Na segunda, porém, eu quis ter o bebê... só que não pude. A perdi antes que desse para notar que eu estava grávida", ela lançou um olhar para o berço de Amy. "Minha pequena Amy foi a única criança que eu pude ver nascer. Ela fazia parte de mim, muito mesmo antes de eu ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes... Você estava certo, Syaoran! Eu não devia tê-la trazido para cá! Eu fui uma péssima mãe!".

O chinês foi até ela e tomou as mãos geladas entre as suas, dizendo com todo o amor que sentia por aquela bela mulher. "Não, não... eu estava errado. Amy teria sido muito mais infeliz se você não a houvesse trazido".

"E... ela morreu mesmo?", ela perguntou, com ainda uma ponta de esperança na voz. "Diga para mim que ela está no berço, dormindo! Por favor, diga isso para mim!".

A única coisa que pensou em fazer no momento foi abraçá-la. E foi isso que fez. Delicadamente, a aconchegou contra o peito como fazia com Amy. Penteou os cabelos delicados com as mãos e sorriu carinhosamente. "Eu sempre abracei nossa Amy assim, Sakura. E ela sempre parou de chorar".

Os soluços não cessaram e Syaoran sentiu nele mesmo a necessidade de chorar. Porque perdera Amy. E quase perdera Sakura. Uma lágrima fina rolou por seu rosto e engoliu um seco, antes de confessar junto ao ouvido dela. "Eu a amava muito... Ela era importante para mim".

"Eu... eu sei...", a cortesã ergueu a cabeça e disse, emocionada. "Eu sei que você a amava muito. Eu me lembro de ás vezes escutar o choro dela e antes que eu pudesse acalmá-la, você já estava lá. E sempre conseguia fazer com que ela se acalmasse".

"É...", encarou os lindos olhos verdes e acariciou o rosto molhado. "Eu quero cuidar de você, Sakura... quero fazer o que não pude fazer por Amy".

As lágrimas dela caíram com força e ela o abraçou ainda mais, completamente frágil e vulnerável. Sentia-se assim também depois de ter quase dito que a amava. Sabia que ela não podia responder, por isso, a deitou na cama com cuidado e lhe beijou os lábios, dizendo contra os mesmos. "Eu vou ficar na delegacia de Robin por uns dias... Só para você ficar em paz e pensar no que quer fazer. Depois eu venho te buscar".

"Buscar?", ela o encarou, confusa.

"Sim", afirmou. "Eu vou levar você daqui".

Sorriu para ela antes de ir. Não podia mais abandoná-la. Temia que sozinha, ela voltasse a fazer alguma grande besteira. Saiu do quarto e encarou Tomoyo, dizendo firmemente.

"Cuide dela por alguns dias, Tomoyo".

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Hei, minna! **

**Desculpe novamente pela demora, mas eu andei super ocupada. E não exatamente por causa da escola... O.O**

**Queria agradecer ao pessoal super fofo que me mandou review no meu angst "The Blower's Daughter". Vocês foram maravilhosos e eu sei que não mereço tantos elogios, ainda mais por deixar vocês esperando! **

**Eu acredito que vocês devem estar pensado... "Puxa, que bom, finalmente o Syaoran vai tomar uma atitude de homem...", mas o fic ainda vai ter uma reviravolta enorme, viu? Por isso, sem muitos pulinhos de felicidade... meus dias de angst estão só começando... Hehehehehe!**

**Vamos aos reviews, então! **

_**Nina: **Maninha, você não tem que se desculpar. Você está passando por alguns problemas, eu também, e é assim a vida. Só espero que nossa amizade não mude por causa disso, viu?_

_Eu sei que eu sou má... Fala sério... Das irmãzinhas, eu sou a mais cruel, né?  
Hihihihihi..._

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Andreia: **Eu sei, eu adoro mudar o rumo da história... primeiro faço um romance bem meiguinho, aí depois mato alguém! XD''''_

_Pode deixar, a Charity vai pagar... e bem caro. Mas é segredo, por isso..._

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Xoninhas: **Você adivinhou que o Syaoran viria salvar a Sakura mas... aposto que não adivinha o resto! XD_

_É verdade, é um bom tipo de tortura. Mas eu tenho um bem mais cruel... quer descobrir? Aguarde os próximos capítulos!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Kagome Shinomori: **Ai, amiga... eu não posso fazer os mortos reviverem! Quer dizer, poder eu posso, mas eu sou muito má! XD_

_Você acha que eu mataria a pobre da Saki? Eu sou doida, mas nem tanto... se bem que isso é uma sugestão... olha, você tá fazendo com que eu tenha idéia malvadas! A culpada é você! XD''''_

_Quer mesmo me agradar? Hihihihihi... mande um namorado igual ao Syaoran para mim... ué, que é que eu to dizendo? Eu sou casada com o Sesshy, droga! ¬¬_

_Eu também gosto muito de você fofa!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Sango-Web: **Desculpa por ter feito lembrar que você matou o pintinho... eu matei um borboleta também... mas foi sem intenção!_

_Que é isso, eu não me importo com atrasos, mesmo porque, eu sou terrível com datas e horários... mas eu fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Kikyou Priestess: **Amiga, sua crítica foi super bem dirigida. Eu mesma não estava satisfeita com o final, mas confesso que ando meio sem inspiração. Eu espero que essa capítulo tenha te agradado mais! _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu! (Tô morrendo de saudade de você, miguxa! Vou te mandar um e-mail!). _

_**Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: **O.O_

_O.o''''_

_Acho que esse foi o maior review que eu já recebi... que felicidade! O/_

_Ai, ai, ai, amiga, eu não quero morrer não. O problema é que eu tenho um sangue muito frio e as pessoas costumam não entender o meu lado ruim. Mas você entende, né? Entende sim! (Fazendo olhar de assassina! XD). _

_Desculpa por ter te feito passar mal... eu até imagino a cena. E por ter te feito chorar e... peraí, por isso eu não me desculpo não, por que você sempre faz eu chorar nas suas fics! Eu posso ser malvada, mas você também é! (Mostra a língua)_

_E não pense que eu esqueci do seu fic... eu vou fazer! Só me dê alguns dias e eu vou fazer... até lá, espero que tenha me perdoado por ter te feito chorar e... ai, ai, ai... você é tão fofa! _

_Nossa, obrigada por todos os elogios e acredite, minha única felicidade é ver que minhas amigas gostaram dos meus fics. E você é uma ótima amiga, então... nada mais natural que eu ficasse super feliz por você ter gostado!_

_Kisu! (Eu também vou te adicionar, você não vai se ver livre de mim tão fácil assim! HAHAHAHA!)_

_**Kayra Hiyana: **Poxa... monstro... dessa eu gostei! XD_

_Eu nunca havia sido chamada assim, é um novo adjetivo para minha maldade!_

_E espero que eu tenha provado que tenho um poquinho de coração nessa capítulo aqui... para agradar meus amigos eu faço tudo, senão... eu ia ser mal cruel! _

_Hihihihihi..._

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Myleny – Mymy: **Desculpa pela demora... mas espero que tenha gostado!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Yuki: **O capítulo ficou meio curtinho mesmo, né? Ai, ai, ai... vou tentar melhorar da próxima vez!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Lillyth: **Que bom que você gostou tanto!_

_Espero ter saciado a sua curiosidade!_

_Kisu!_

_**Kaf-chan: **Tudo bem, tudo bem... não ter importância ser maliciosa! XD'''_

_O que não pode é ser mais má do que eu... Hahahaha!_

_Eu gostei desse seu final... só que eu é que vou estar lá embaixo no penhasco, para salvar o Syaoran... ai ele vai estar em divida comigo e eu vou aproveitar!_

_Imagina como, né?_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Violet-Tomoyo: **Para ser sincera com você, eu também fiquei bastante emotiva ao escrever esse capítulo. A morte de uma criança é coisa séria, e mesmo que eu fale que sou má e talz... dói um pouquinho, né? _

_O que me consolou é que isso era planejado desde o início. Eu tinha que dar um rumo a relação de Sakura e de Syaoran e isso vai separar bem o que eu estou pretendo. _

_Eu acredito mesmo que você tenha se sentido mal e, sem querendo ser cruel, o meu objetivo era fazer o povinho se emocionar! Se eu consegui, estou bastante satisfeita!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Lore: **Nossa, então sou um dos seus recordes de lágrimas! _

_Me sinto honrada! Falando sério, é bom quando a gente envolve o leitor. Se você gostou, eu estou mais do que satisfeita!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Anaisa: **Somos duas, então! Estudar tá sendo tão duro para mim que o computador tá em segundo plano... é mole?_

_Mas o importante é que você tá aqui!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Yuri Sawamura: **Hihihihi... adoro quando os outros me chamam de tia! Hihihihihi!_

_Eu ainda vou fazer você chorar sim, sobrinha! XD'''''_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Rey: **Pode matar a Charity a vontade, amiga! Fará um grande favor aos outros leitores como você, que a detestam!_

_O Syaoran tem lá suas desconfianças, mas acho que Sakura matar a Amy seria demais, não? _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Isoka: **Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**MeRRy-aNNe: **Mommy, não fala assim... a Charity é boazinha... se não vê que ela ama o Syaoran..._

_Ai, é melhor eu me calar. _

_Se não a mommy vem atrás de mim com havaina de pau..._

_XD_

_Medo!_

_Beijos, linda!_

_Obrigada pela força e pelos elogios!_

_**Andreia: **Te fiz chorar? Yuuuupi!_

_Hahaha, pareço criança quando estou feliz!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Eu sei, eu sei... foi cruel, né?_

_Mas pense pelo lado bom, o Syaoran pôde salvar a Sakura... foi heróico!_

_Apesar da Sakura não ter achado isso... Hihihihihi..._

_Eu não te fiz chorar? Mas te fiz gostar?_

_Então já estou super feliz!_

_Tem um tracinho de bondade em mim sim! Eu acho, né... XD''''_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Lan Ayath: **Eu sei... eu sou cruel! HAHUHAHUAHU!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

**É isso, minna... espero não ter arrancado lágrimas de vocês hoje! Na verdade, espero sim, mas... tô tentando limpar minha imagem! XD**

**Será que eu consigo?  
Hihihihihi!**

**Kisu!**


	20. Capítulo XX: Laços de Sangue

Capítulo 20

Tomoyo esqueceu-se completamente de todos os seus pensamentos profundos assim que se viu na frente do hotel onde Touya Kinomoto estava hospedado. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, enquanto as palavras sofridas de sua prima lhe vinham à mente.

**_"Quero que faça um favor muito especial para mim. Chame Touya Kinomoto aqui, lhe diga que o assunto é urgente e não pode esperar"._**

Bem, convencê-lo já seria uma tarefa extremamente árdua. Touya era teimoso e apesar de conhecê-lo há poucas semanas, sabia que também era um homem obstinado. Mesmo assim, estava disposta a cumprir o pedido de Sakura. Ela merecia, pobrezinha.

Enquanto subia as escadarias da porta dos fundos, pensava seriamente se Sakura estaria bem apenas com Matt e Nina lhe olhando. Não que não confiasse neles, mas Syaoran pedira para ela cuidar da jovem adoentada. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que acontecera, pensara muitas vezes estar dentro de um terrível pesadelo. Amy morrera de maneira tão desumana. Jamais esperara que Mary fosse capaz de fazer isso, ela não tinha nem ao menos motivos plausíveis para tanto. Mas o que mais a chocara em todos aqueles trágicos acontecimentos fora decisão de Sakura. Se ela se matasse, Tomoyo não saberia o que fazer, pois só contava com ela como família.

Logo se viu na frente do apartamento dele. Engoliu um seco antes de bater. Escutou uma voz grossa e mal-humorada responder. "Eu já avisei que não quero ser incomodado, droga!".

"Touya?", o chamou com a voz fraca.

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu com força e os olhos extremamente castanhos de Touya fitaram os seus, brilhantes. Tomoyo tinha a absoluta certeza que estava ruborizada, mas tentou manter a calma e disse, serena. "Como vai, Touya?".

"O que quer aqui, Tomoyo? Pensei que havíamos encerrados os nossos assuntos", ele disparou, ríspido.

"Eu sei... Não estou aqui para tratar do que chama de 'nossos assuntos'", afirmou, já mais controlada. Seria muito mais difícil se ele fosse carinhoso, mas ele parecia bastante rude e nervoso. "Posso entrar?".

Ele pareceu que ia negar, mas deu passagem depois de refletir um instante. Tomoyo entrou no apartamento, notando a bagunça do local e vários copos de bebida no chão. O cheiro era uma mistura de vodca com uísque. Outra coisa que notara também era a ausência de Meiling que, se ali se encontrasse, iria recebê-la com um abraço apertado. Prendeu a respiração e virou-se para ele, mas o gesto mostrou-se inútil quando perdeu a voz. Ele a estava fitando daquela maneira feroz e faminta. Podia perceber isso no jeito como ele desviava os olhos de sua boca para o seu corpo. O coração bateu descompassado e ela pensou que ele sairia pela garganta.

"Diga, Tomoyo".

"Eu vim falar sobre sua irmã".

A expressão dele suavizou um pouco, mas tão logo ele a fitou, os olhos tornaram-se escuros novamente. "E o que quer falar sobre ela?".

"Ela quase morreu".

O copo de bebida que estava na mão de Touya caiu no chão e ele não tentou recolhê-lo. Parecia assustado demais. Num sussurro preocupado, ele perguntou. "O... o que aconteceu?".

"Ela tentou se matar porque a filha dela foi assassinada".

Touya deu-se conta que havia milhares de fatos que ele ignorava sobre Sakura. "Ela... ela tinha uma filha?".

"Sim, tinha. O nome dela era Amy", Tomoyo não pôde evitar que uma nuvem de tristeza passasse por seus olhos violetas. "Não sabemos o motivo de ela ter sido morta. Só que Sakura não conseguiu suportar o fato e tentou se suicidar".

"Ela... ela está bem agora?".

"Ela pediu que eu o chamasse".

O japonês pareceu terrivelmente surpreso. E a morena tentou não pensar no que fazer se ele recusasse. Sakura provavelmente ficaria muito decepcionada, entraria em depressão ou algo parecido, o já em seu débil estado, seria o fim. Suspirou e aproximou-se, dizendo docemente. "Ela está precisando muito de você, Touya".

"Mas ela me pareceu tão... tão cheia de amigos quando eu a vi pela primeira vez", ele retrucou. "Não consigo imaginar uma mulher tão viva em estado frágil".

"Eu sei, mas deve saber como a morte de alguém muito querido nos afeta".

"É...", ele a encarou, magoado. "Ambos sabemos".

Desviou o olhar, tentando também não se lembrar de Eriol naquele momento. Isso só faria com que seu estado emocional piorasse. Por fim, falou. "Touya, ela espera que você vá e eu espero também. Não a deixe sozinha nesse momento tão doloroso".

"Mas o que é que eu vou dizer a ela? Eu nunca troquei mais de duas palavras com Sakura, e todas de cunho ofensivo!", Touya afirmou, sentando-se na poltrona empoeirada. "Deus sabe que eu não sou um homem bom em consolar mulheres, Tomoyo! Eu não sei usar as palavras certas, posso acabar machucando-a mais do que ela já está machucada".

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e sorriu, balançando levemente a cabeça. "Lembra que eu lhe disse uma vez que tudo era medo de ter alguém mais a quem amar? Então, pense nisso. Sakura perdeu a pessoa que mais amava. Ela não tinha medo, e mesmo assim perdeu Amy. Quer perder Sakura também? Você só vai descobrir seu verdadeiro valor quando lhe encarar nos olhos e ver que vocês sempre se amaram, Touya".

"Se amar fosse tão complicado como diz, Tomoyo, eu não amaria você desse jeito".

"Touya, eu...", começou, encabulada, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Vou vê-la sim. Quero olhar nos olhos dela e ver se descubro tudo o que você afirma que vou descobrir".

Sorriu, bem mais aliviada. Com certeza Sakura se alegraria se pudesse finalmente acertar as contas com seu irmão.

-/-

Nunca se sentira tão inseguro em toda a sua vida. Sempre fora um homem objetivo, dono de muitas empresas e ótimo negociador. Porém, surpreendentemente, agora que estava diante de uma mulher fraca e frágil, era impotente. As palavras simplesmente não saíam e ele percebeu que Sakura também estava tendo a mesma dificuldade.

"Aproxime-se, Touya. Eu não mordo", ela sorriu fracamente, tentando descontrair o a situação.

Chegou mais perto da cama e ficou fascinado. Nunca percebera como sua irmã era linda. Mesmo tão debilitada por causa das inúmeras lágrimas que ela deveria ter chorado e por causa do ferimento, não podia deixar de notar o brilho especial em seus olhos, a delicadeza de seus traços faciais. Sorriu internamente. Como odiar uma criatura tão angelical assim?

"Eu o chamei aqui por que... por que quero te perguntar algo muito importante".

"Pode... pode perguntar".

"Como era o meu pai?".

Franziu a testa e pensou no que falar, quando ela tornou a dizer. "Com a morte da minha filha, eu percebi o quanto é importante amar e conhecer os próprios pais. Eu não tive o privilégio de conhecer Fujitaka. Na verdade, eu passei metade da minha vida o odiando por ele ter abandonado a minha mãe. Ela não merecia isso...".

"Ela... ela era... era uma prostituta".

"Mas também era uma mulher", ela replicou educadamente. "Eu sei que não vê com bons olhos as prostitutas... e como veria, não? Somos muito sujas e impuras. No entanto... também temos sentimentos".

"Meu pai não abandonou sua mãe", ele contou, a surpreendendo. "O chamaram com urgência usando o pretexto que a economia estava em crise. Mas era tudo para afastar a sua mãe dele, e... e meu pai também estava com medo. Eu... eu sinto muito".

"Não sinta. Imagino como deve ter sido difícil para você aceitar que seu pai pudesse ter se envolvido emocionalmente com uma prostituta".

Assentiu levemente, sentando-se na beirada da cama. "Ele sempre pareceu um herói para mim. Eu pensei que ele nunca esqueceria a minha mãe. Mas ele esqueceu. E se apaixonou por uma rameira. Isso foi um grande golpe, acho que jamais que aceitar".

"Ás vezes, vemos todo o nosso mundo perfeito desmoronar", ela disse em tom amargurado. "E o tempo passa, e a mágoa fica".

"Conhece bem o sentimento, não é?".

"Estou começando a conhecer agora", Sakura aproximou-se e perguntou, ainda mais curiosa. "E então, como era o me... quer dizer, o nosso pai?".

"Ah...", começou a dizer com satisfação e orgulho. "Ele era um homem muito bom. Tinha um coração enorme e era conhecido por ajudar todos que precisavam. Quanto a aparência, as mulheres sempre suspiravam quando ele passava. Não que eu desse muita importância para isso, mas ele admirado por tudo e por todos", Touya não pôde evitar que a voz embargasse com a emoção. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com alguém sobre o seu pai e a lembrança do mesmo era infinitamente bonita. Recordar-se dele já era muito bom. "Eu me lembro que na época que ele voltou do Japão, se tornou o homem mais triste que eu conhecia. Seus sorrisos eram tão forçados e repletos de mágoa que eu preferia até que ele não sorrisse mais. E muitas vezes eu o pegava olhando estrelas, suspirando o nome 'Kelly'. Era o nome da sua mãe, não era?".

"Oh, sim", ela disse, com a voz cheia de emoção. "Ela também observava as estrelas e me contava que elas eram os olhos daqueles que amamos".

"Meu pai dizia a mesma coisa".

Um silêncio repleto de paz e de amor transbordou pelo quarto. Touya observou aquela linda mulher e percebeu que ela também parecia muito com seu pai. Tinha o mesmo sorriso com duas covinhas encantadoras. Um sorriso formou-se em sua face e ele não soube como expressar em palavras o que queria realmente dizer.

A jovem achegou-se a ele e pediu, timidamente. "Eu posso... posso te abraçar?".

Antes que ele pudesse negar qualquer tipo de carinho, Sakura o cingiu com os braços fracos e aconchegou-se no peito masculino. Ela não chorava; os olhos estavam fechados e pressionados com imensa força.

Touya relutou antes de abraçá-la. Acostumara-se a solidão e ter alguém com quem se preocupar era medonho. Pensara poder cuidar de Tomoyo, mas fora fraco e a perdera para a memória de um morto. E se falhasse com Sakura também? E se não pudesse oferecer a ela tudo o que realmente merecia? Afinal, era uma mulher que perdera muito mais do que ganhara, durante toda a sua vida. Por fim, a apertou entre o próprio corpo e sentiu que não havia o que temer. Pois se ela fora tão forte, ele poderia ser também. Não só por Sakura. Por Meiling também, que estava com uma professora particular, conhecendo a cidade, um pretexto mais do que óbvio para que o japonês pudesse se embebedar e não expor a irmã a aquele tipo de comportamento.

"Obrigada, Touya", a ruiva se afastou. Logo em seguida, tomou as mãos dele entre as suas o encarou profundamente. "Você é um bom homem".

"Ora, não precisa ser tão gentil", ele afirmou, com um meio sorriso. Porém, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, derrotado. "Se eu fosse tão bom como afirma, não perderia perder Tomoyo tão facilmente".

A jovem sorriu docemente. "Você realmente a ama".

"É até irônico. Repudiei tanto meu pai por ele ter perdido o próprio coração para uma prostituta", riu. "E agora me encontro na mesma situação. E sinceramente não sei o que fazer".

"Sabe, Touya... Tomoyo sempre sofreu muito. Desde pequena, quando sua mãe morreu. Começou a trabalhar até mais cedo do que eu. E viu-se diante de um mundo totalmente estranho e repugnante. Pois para ela, tudo não passava de mais uma brincadeira. Tomoyo vai ser uma eterna criança", pausou-se, olhando para a porta, como se a garota em questão pudesse entrar a qualquer momento. "E como uma criança, ela tem medo de quase tudo. De se apaixonar, principalmente. Eriol foi o único homem que esperou. E que realmente quis fazê-lo, sem impaciência e sem cobrança. Isso fez com que minha prima o visse como um herói. Um salvador... Porém, as coisas terminam. Para ela terminou mais cedo do que devia. E agora, ela pensa unicamente em preservar esse sentimento, que foi o único que lhe foi seguro e real. Entendeu o que eu lhe disse?".

"Eu não quero me divertir com ela, Sakura", Touya se defendeu.

"O que você quer, então?".

"Bem, eu...", imaginar uma vida sem Tomoyo, daqui para frente, seria arrasador. Seus últimos dias haviam sido lastimáveis. Entregara-se a vícios antigos e esquecera-se de viver. Porém, como todo homem apaixonado, direcionara seus pensamentos e seu coração para aquela que não merecia tal sofrimento.

Mas... E se casasse com Tomoyo?

Talvez não tivesse sido sério o suficiente. A idéia de ser apenas uma amante poderia ter assustado a morena. Entretanto, um compromisso poderia encorajá-la. Sorriu. Tomoyo poderia ser a mãe de seus filhos, a Sra. Kinomoto. Um futuro promissor erguia-se diante dele, e ele não podia deixar essa chance escapar.

"Acho que compreendeu", Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Agora, vá e faça o que tem que fazer".

"Está bem", beijou o rosto pálido e ergueu-se.

Estava caminhando até a saída, porém, antes de ir, uma força estranha e bastante sentimental o fez virar-se e dizer, em tom carinhoso. "Nós nos veremos de novo, Sakura".

"Eu espero que sim", a jovem assentiu.

-/-

Tomoyo esperava impaciente do lado de fora do quarto. Temia que ambos estivessem discutindo ou coisa parecida. Mas seu coração se aliviou quando viu Touya sair do quarto, com uma expressão tranqüila.

Ergueu-se e foi até ele. Porém, não pôde dar mais de 3 passos. O olhar dele a parou no meio do caminho. Era uma mistura de carinho com compreensão. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar sua espinha quando ele chegou até ela.

A mão ergueu-se e acariciou o seu rosto, com infinita ternura. Fechou os olhos violeta, levada por aquele mágico momento.

"Abra os olhos, Tomoyo", ele pediu, o tom afável.

Assim o fez e viu-se diante de um sorriso sincero e afetuoso. A outra mão dele prendeu-a contra o corpo forte e a jovem sabia que qualquer movimento ou atitude que ele tomasse, ela não poderia resistir. Mordeu o lábio inferior e perguntou, encabulada. "Touya... eu não...".

"Eu sei que você tem medo, Tomoyo".

"Medo?", arregalou os olhos.

"É... medo de que eu a abandone. De que eu a deixe. Você está sozinha. E por mais que tente lutar, não consegue imaginar um futuro para você", ele explicou, ainda acariciando o seu rosto.

Respirou fundo e declarou. "Nós não temos mais nada, Touya".

"Isso não significa que eu não amo você".

"Não comece com isso de novo...", pediu, suplicante.

O rapaz aproximou-se e a beijou, docemente. Tomoyo não pode se afastar. Subiu os braços pequenos por seu pescoço e o abraçou com força. Sentira tanta saudade daquele tipo de carinho, quando estivera afastada dele. O beijo durou pouco mais de alguns minutos, mas foi o suficiente para reacender a chama que existia no coração tão adormecido. Separaram-se e enquanto Tomoyo recuperava o ar, Touya ajoelhava-se em sua frente.

"Tomoyo...", ele começou, envergonhado. "Você se casaria comigo?".

"Touya... eu... ".

"Eu não tenho aliança no momento, mas eu prometo que vou comprar a mais bonita para você. E prometo também que moraremos numa casa muito grande, só onde você quiser. E eu te encherei de roupas, seda pura. E prometo...".

Tomoyo sentiu vontade de rir da maneira como ele se comportava. Porém, ao observar mais detalhadamente, percebeu que tudo aquilo era a postura de um homem apaixonado. Um homem que seria um ótimo marido, um bondoso pai e um afetuoso amante. Um homem que seria perfeito.

Eriol também o seria, se ainda estivesse vivo.

Aquele simples pensamento tornou toda a presente situação um tanto confusa. Meio tonta e vendo o rosto de Touya em borrões, ela se afastou e se apoiou na parede atrás dela. Lágrimas genuínas e desesperadas caíram de seu rosto, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para impedi-las.

Mas não esperava que Touya a entendesse.

"Tomoyo, está tudo bem?".

"Eu não posso".

"Não... não pode?".

Cerrando os punhos e erguendo o queixo delicado com firmeza, ela assentiu. "Eu não te amo, Touya".

O japonês afastou-se no mesmo minuto.

"Eu não posso te enganar, eu não posso fazer da sua e da minha vida um inferno. Nosso casamento seria isso", não soube explicar porque as lágrimas só aumentaram de tamanho ao ver os olhos castanhos se contraírem de mágoa. Continuou, da mesma forma. "Eriol... se ele estivesse vivo, ele seria o meu marido. E eu sei que seria o melhor. Eu não posso transferir o que sinto por ele para você, por que... não é perfeito. Você não é perfeito, nunca será como Eriol foi", o coração se apertou com força e a voz falhou. "O que aconteceu entre nós foi uma paixão errada. E aqui acaba, antes que ambos machuquemos ainda mais", desviou o olhar. "Se não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui, eu peço que vá embora e só volte se... se for para ver sua irmã".

O silêncio acompanhou suas duras palavras. Observou pelo chão a sombra dele se projetando e em passos lentos, partindo. Decidida a manter-se forte, pelo menos perto de Touya, permaneceu sem fitá-lo, sem nem ao menos mostrar a fraqueza de suas íris violetas.

"Enquanto...".

Ao ouvir Touya, mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que a próxima frase seria repleta de efeito devastador sobre seu coração.

"Enquanto você ainda é apaixonada por esse fantasma, eu... eu entreguei o meu coração a você, Tomoyo. E você o quebrou. Você o desprezou. Você nunca nem o mereceu", ouviu um suspiro dolente. "Eriol não deve estar orgulhoso de você. Pois se ele a amava, como você sempre me disse, iria querer que sua amada vivesse. E não se escondesse atrás da lembrança do que, outrora existiu".

"VÁ EMBORA, TOUYA!", gritou, achando o absoluto sentido naquela sentença.

"Eu vou embora, mas não é porque você está pedindo. Eu vou embora porque já fui forte o suficiente para agüentar a sua rejeição e agora... quero apenas paz. Paz que eu sei que seu amor não vai me trazer. Adeus, Tomoyo".

Os sapatos de madeira bateram no assoalho com força e a jovem prostituta viu-se sozinha no corredor frio. Seus joelhos fracos e pálidos cederam, enquanto seu corpo cambaleante ia de encontro ao chão. Arrastando-se, girou a maçaneta do quarto de Sakura e foi de encontro à cama, onde sua preocupada prima a observava, ciente do que o ocorrera, já que escutara os gritos. Com os braços abertos, a cortesã a acolheu entre os braços, sussurrando com carinho tudo o que podia lhe confortar, mas que só fazia com que se arrependesse ainda mais da decisão tomada. Sem dizer nada, sem emitir som algum além de seus soluços, Tomoyo viu seu mundo ruir e deu-se conta de que era a única responsável por isso.

"_Perdoe-me, Tomoyo... perdoe-me pela próxima dor que irei causar a você e aos outros"_, Sakura pensava, já não segurando seu choro. _"Perdoe-me pelo o que eu vou fazer, mas... da mesma maneira como você não suportou a perda de Eriol, eu não posso suportar a perda de Amy". _

Um outro pensamento, ainda mais sofrível, cruzou a mente da bela cortesã. _"Você não deveria ter se apaixonado por mim, Syaoran Li. Não agora, que tudo vai acabar". _

Continua...

* * *

**Hei, Minna! **

**Eu não disse que era uma garota completamente cruel!**

**Hahuahauhauaha!**

**Sinceramente, eu ás vezes me surpreendo com o meu sangue frio. Esperem para ver o que vira a seguir, vai surpreender vocês.**

**Lembram que eu havia comentado que o fic estava terminando? Então, eu resolvi prolongá-lo um pouco mais. Percebi que se o encurtasse, algumas coisas ficariam sem ser esclarecidas. **

**Fiquem tranqüilos. Sakura não vai se matar de novo. Acredito que o que ela vai fazer será ainda pior. Mas saberão tudo no próximo capítulo, que não vai demorar, eu prometo!**

_**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE: AVISEM SE VOCÊS VÃO NO ANIME FRIEDS EM SP, TÁ BOM? POR FAVOR, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM, QUERO TER A OPORTUNIDADE QUE CONHECER VOCÊS E NESSE EVENTO MARAVILHOSO, É A MELHOR OPORTUNIDADE! RESPONDAM! **_

**Antes de responder ao reviews, eu gostaria de agradecer por terem me ajudado a chegar no 350, por até terem me ajudado a passar também! A todos que lêem, um OBRIGADO do fundo do meu coração, confiem, é sincero. _Linelam, _você foi a 350, muito obrigada, linda! **

_**Kiky-Chan: **Poxa, obrigada! Fico feliz que a minha história pudesse dar o filme... mas o filme seria grande, não seria? O.o_

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Hime Hayashi: **Que saudade de você por aqui, Hime! XD_

_De boba você não tem nada, eu é que sou má... mas tenho que me esforçar mais, se fiz você QUASE chorar... _

_Aureolas? Eu ainda tenho uma? (Tentando encontrá-la!) XD_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: **Seus reviews são sempre minha fonte de inspiração, querida! Ninguém consegue fazer uma analise tão precisa nem notar coisas que eu mesma não noto quando escrevo... bem, só podia partir de uma das meninas mais maravilhosas da net, não é mesmo? Então vou responder com o mesmo carinho com que você escreveu, afinal, você merece!_

_Não me venha com essa história de boazinha, dona Rafinha! Eu já chorei muito nos seus fics, em todos! Também já tive minha época dos lenços... não foi muito saudável nem econômica... XD_

_O Syaoran, apesar de ser muito forte, tem um lado emocional super abalado... acho que em todas as fics. O amor que ele sente por qualquer mulher o fragiliza muito. Ele precisou ir embora quando descobriu que Charity nada queria com ele e está precisa ir agora também... só que eu não facilitar para o casal. Só algumas pessoas sabem a imensa maldade que eu vou aprontar! _

_Ah, fofa, eu também te amo, linda! Você é super fofa e eu sou uma fã de tudo o que você faz! _

_Vou te adicionar hoje, sem falta! _

_Obrigada pelos elogios e pela força! (Olha para o TEXTO que escreveu)_

_Kami... O.O_

_Kisu! XD'''_

_**Linelam: **Olá, nº 350! _

_Posso te chamar de Line-chan? _

_Então, linda, eu queria lhe agradecer por permitir que eu alcançasse mais uma meta... e por me elogiar tanto. Sei que a Charity desperta raiva e me pego pensando numa morte cruel, mas sem ela, muito da história não estaria aí, certo?_

_Obrigada pelos elogios e pela presença!_

_Kisu!_

_**Kaf-chan: **Pode ficar com o Syaoran, amiga... eu tenho o Sesshy e não preciso de mais nada! ._

_Mas fala sério, ele é tudo de bom... mas eu não vou deixar ele alcançar a felicidade tão cedo!_

_A reação vai ser explosiva, muito diferente do que todos imaginam... _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Lan Ayath: **Eu sei que sou cruel, amiga... XDDDD_

_E que mané folga o quê! Até parece que não me conhece! Hihihihi..._

_Kisu!_

_**Yuri Sawamura: **Ai, sobrinha linda, que espécie de tia eu sou? Eu nem sabia que você tinha asma, eu sinto muito! _

_Bem, a Charity não vai aprontar mais nada. Quem irá aprontar será a Sakura... Ficou em dúvida, é? Espere para ver o resto. _

_Sobrinha, má eu sempre fui. Num sei se você acompanhou minha primeira história, mas se o fez, deveria saber que para mim, maldade vem antes de felicidade, tapa antes de beijo... e tudo ao contrário! XD_

_Quando ao Tsubasa, eu sinto tanto não ter assistido ainda... T.T_

_Eu queria muito, tô procurando que nem doida, todo mundo me diz que é bem melhor que SCC... mas eu vou adorar conversar com você! Tem msn, orkut ou qualquer coisa? _

_Afinal, família tem que se conhecer, né? _

_Kisu!_

_**Lanah: **Ah, assim você me deixa sem graça! _

_E que bom que você gosta de Tomoyo e Touya, porque eu tô pensando em fazer um fic deles... mas só pensando, também... O.O_

_Muito obrigada pelos maravilhosos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Littledark:** Arder no inferno é muito pouco para Charity, acho que nem o diabo a suporta..._

_Eu não o culparia. U.U_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Lilaclynx: **Você não tem noção do quanto eu já ouvi falar de você, garota! _

_E muito bem, tenha certeza! _

_E fiquei super emocionada ao saber que lia minha fic, tem felicidade maior do que essa?_

_Eu sei o quanto as provas atrapalham... mas que bom que as férias chegaram, não é mesmo? Eu prometo atualizar mais rápido!_

_Ai, muito obrigada por esses elogios maravilhosos... !_

_Você... você ama a Charity? XD'''  
Bem, isso não é de todo mal... imagino então, que você não concorde com as milhares de torturas que as meninas que lêem sugeriram, não é mesmo? Tem cada coisa, você ficaria pasma... _

_Ah, mas eu adoro surpreender... vamos ver o que você acha da meiguice do Syaoran depois do que fizer... vou ser ainda mais maléfica! _

_Concordo com você, Tomoyo e Eriol é calmo e programado demais!_

_VIVA AS EXPLOSÕES DE PAIXÕES! _

_Acho que me empolguei... O.O'''_

_Muito obrigada pela sua presença!_

_Kisu!_

_**Kayra Hiyana: **Obrigada pelos elogios! _

_Kisu!_

_**Violet-Tomoyo: **Ah, amiga, de grande escritora eu nada tenho... Acho que a maneira mais fácil de expressar a tristeza é sentindo-a. Não que eu esteja triste, mas se você incorporar a situação do personagem, você também começa a ficar triste e a pensar, certo? _

_Eu adoraria acabar com a dor de ambos, só que ainda é muito cedo. _

_Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção no seu review é o fato de você ter falado que depois de tantos traumas, uma pessoa talvez não conseguisse viver plenamente, certo? Isso é, porque é um tipo de sentimento que qualquer lembrança acordar._

_Você analisou bem, fico admirada. Acredito que vá entender se, por ventura, eu fizer um final não considerado feliz... XD'''_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Oi, fofa! _

_Sim, você sabe mais do que eles, mas não tudo... tive umas idéias cabeludas e preciso te contar! (Sorriso cruel!)_

_Preciso mesmo da sua ajuda, sem ela, muita coisa não estaria aqui... _

_Linda, te adoro!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Agatha: **(Jenny tentando salvar Agatha do abismo!)_

_Calma, calma! XD_

_Ainda é muito cedo para se jogar!_

_É, eu coloquei mais uma confusão... e você nem imagina a próxima!_

_(Faz reverência a Agatha)_

_Pode me chamar só de Jenny!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**MeRRy-aNNe: **Mommy, eu sei que vou ser mais castigada ainda, por não quis dizer exatamente 'juntos' quando falei 'reviravolta'... T,T_

_(Correndo da avaiana). _

_Mommy, calma... que eu mando notícias!_

_Juro que vou deixar de ser uma filha desnaturada!_

_Kisu!_

_**Paula: **Nada a ver, Paula, seus elogios me deixam super feliz!_

_E que bom que tenha lido tudo, se gostou, fico super satisfeita!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Não, minha fase vai demorar bastante para passar... eu sou cruel e tenho sangue frio... XD'''_

_Ah, obrigada, linda, eu fico ainda mais sem graça e vou até repetir. _

'_Não mereço tantos elogios'. _

_Hihihihi!_

_Sou tão má!_

_Kisu!_

**Acho que foi tudinho, né?**

**Não se esqueçam de responder a perguntinha lá em cima tá?**

**Kisu!**


	21. Capítulo XXI: Oferta

Capítulo 21

"Charity... o que está fazendo aqui!".

A prostituta fitou o irmão que a recebera com não muito prazer. Mesmo com a distância relativa, sentia o forte odor de bebida e de cigarros. E a aparência de Jack também não era uma das melhores, já que dois círculos negros estavam sobre os olhos violetas, fazendo-o parecer um guaxinim. Mas é lógico que ela não ia compará-lo com um roedor.

"Está feito".

"O que está feito, mulher!", ele gritou e ao vê-la recuar, pousou a mão sobre a própria testa e continuou, com o tom desolado. "Desculpe. Eu não estou muito bem".

"O que houve?".

"Perdi o emprego".

Charity não pôde deixar de sentir pena e quando ergueu a mão para tocá-lo no rosto, ele impediu seu movimento. "Jack, como isso aconteceu?".

"Eu abordei uma secretária de maneira incorreta, se me permite suavizar o termo", ele deu um meio sorriso. "A garota deu parte ao chefe e ele prometeu não me delatar à polícia se eu partisse. Acredito que não queria manchar a mínima fama daquela merda de escritório".

Os olhos da prostituta tornaram-se repreensivos. "Cometeu uma estupidez".

"Se for me dar uma bronca, pelo menos faça isso dentro de casa", a jovem assim o fez e o advogado notou que ela não trazia nenhum de seus pertences. "Cadê suas roupas?".

"Não surgiu oportunidade de pegá-las", a loira retirou o chapéu e sentou-se sobre uma das cadeiras espalhadas no pequeno apartamento. "Eu matei Amy, Jack".

"Ótimo".

Ela meneou a cabeça, os olhos se enchendo de água. "Não foi ótimo. Só Deus sabe o quão me doeu ver a garotinha morrer, sem ter nenhum tipo de culpa, e...".

"Ora, pare com isso!", Jack a interrompeu. "E também não diga o que Deus sabe, pois Ele não sabe de nada. _Eu_ sei o que é matar pessoas inocentes, e nem é tão ruim como diz".

"Como não?".

O advogado deu de ombros. "É um trabalho como qualquer outro", estreitou os olhos sobre ela. "E então? Como Sakura recebeu a notícia?".

"Não tive tempo de averiguar", afirmou. "Mas deve ter ficado traumatizada".

"E o que vai fazer agora?".

"Bem, eu...".

Jack irritou-se. "Não sabe o que vai fazer!".

"Não me pressione, maldição!", a loira ergueu-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperada. "Eu pensava que estaria bem mentalmente para dar o próximo passo, mas preciso de um tempo para reorganizar minhas idéias", suspirou pesadamente ao finalizar a frase.

"Tem pouco tempo, minha querida", ele tragou um pouco de fumaça e depois perguntou, com evidente interesse. "E Syaoran?".

Charity deu um sorriso triste. "Ele foi atacado por um gatuno e ferido, mas Matt conseguiu salvá-lo antes de...", ao perceber que ele ocultava um sorriso, finalmente entendeu o que se passava. "Foi você, não foi, seu maldito! Foi você que o atacou!".

"Contar seria uma jogada tola, irmã. Afinal... sua paixonite por ele é uma pedra no meio do caminho", cansado de ficar em pé, ele também puxou uma carteira e sentou-se ao lado de Charity. "Eu já sei o que é que você vai fazer".

"Ah... e o que seria?".

"Voltar para o Candy Pleasures".

"A morte de Amy, certamente, foi creditada a uma garota que fora encarregada da tarefa de lhe dar banho. Mary", se conhecia o caráter covarde da menina, Mary deveria ter fugido para bem longe, sem planos de volta. "E se bem conheço Sakura e o bando de trouxas que a seguem, ninguém notou minha ausência".

"Perfeito. Quando regressar ao Candy Pleasures, pode receber uma boa notícia".

"Qual?".

"Um suicídio".

"Ué... de quem?".

Os olhos de Jack tornaram-se raivosos. "Você não está usando a cabeça, Charity! Como assim, 'de quem'! Obviamente de Sakura! É você quem vive dizendo que a menina é a verdadeira razão de viver dessa prostituta, não é!".

"Tá, tá, tá, calma", aproximou-se da janela e pelo seu vidro, observou o movimento da cidade. "Se Sakura está morta... Matt ou Tomoyo assumirão o controle do bordel".

"Matt...", o nome foi pronunciado nos lábios do advogado com um desprezo sem igual. "Foi o maldito que salvou a vida de seu amado, não foi?".

"Ele mesmo".

"Esse garoto vai me pagar. Só que a morte é pouco para ele... vou fazer com que sofra. E muito", sorriu. "Você é espertinha... sabe alguma coisa sobre ele que possa me ajudar, não sabe?".

"Bem... Matt está tendo um caso com a cantora do Candy Pleasures. Nina. Se a machucasse...".

"Tenho sede de sangue", Charity virou-se e percebeu que as pupilas de seu irmão estavam quase vermelhas e a pele do rosto, numa tonalidade parecida. "Quero matá-la a minha maneira. Fazer ele ter certeza de que fui eu, o Estripador, a assassiná-la".

"Aquela derrama de órgãos novamente?", suspirou, distraidamente. "Isso me enoja".

Ouviu passos pesados mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, a grande mão de Jack estava apertando-a no pescoço, erguendo-a com tanta força que era difícil respirar. "Enoja, maldita! Você foi a culpada! Me apresentou ao sangue, agora dependo dele! Se for necessário, matarei. Se não for necessário, matarei também! A culpa é sua! Sempre sua! Por não conseguir realizar seus trabalhos sujos e mandar-me fazê-los!", os dentes cerraram-se e ele a atirou contra o chão. "Não me desafie, Charity. Você não tem idéia do quanto posso ser perigoso".

Charity fitava o monstro em que seu irmão acabara de se transformar. Ainda custava a acreditar, por isso, quando sentiu as marcas de dedos em seu pescoço, seus olhos arderam em lágrimas.

"Levante-se, Charity. E não ouse chorar. Não me lembre dessa sua fragilidade. Não combina com você".

Levantou-se. Não por que ele pedira, e sim porque estava espantada demais para realizar qualquer outro tipo de ação. O choro rolou pelo rosto e o limpou com força, deixando a pele branca avermelhada. Era uma mulher forte, não iria dobrar-se diante dele. Amava Jack. Mas não aquele que quase asfixiara, há poucos segundos.

"Eu... eu... voltarei a fazer contato".

"Quando a menina morrer... a tal de Nina... pode vir me procurar. Antes, mantenha distância daqui".

Assentido, Charity deixou a fria casa. Não sabia o que esperar ao chegar no bordel. Mas qualquer reação seria bem melhor do que debulhar-se em lágrimas na frente do irmão.

-/-

Candy Pleasures, pela primeira vez em anos, estava deserto. Duas ou três prostitutas trabalhavam, enquanto as outras dúzias fofocavam, sem nada mais útil para fazer. Charity entrou e assim que pôs os pés no salão principal, uma prostituta a abordou.

"Esteve fora tanto tempo, querida... não deve estar a par das novidades".

"Só se forem boas me interesso a ouvir".

"Talvez sejam boas para você. Afinal, seu ódio por Sakura nunca foi segredo".

_Não acredito... Seria fácil demais me livrar dela dessa maneira... Sakura não pode ter morrido!_

"Amy está morta".

_Conte-me uma novidade, idiota. _

"Não parece surpresa, Charity".

"De fato, não estou", comentou. "Ela era uma criança privilegiada por ser filha de quem era. Motivo de inveja de muitas prostitutas aqui. Alguém iria atentar quanto a sua frágil vida".

"Bem, mas não é só isso", a outra continuou. "Sakura tentou se matar. Felizmente, aquele chinês delicioso a salvou... foi um drama lá em cima. Com direito a lágrimas e todo o tipo de romantismo barato que possa imaginar".

Syaoran estava realmente, ajudando-a. Sem intenção, obviamente. Se Sakura se matasse, sua vingança por não ter alcançado o posto seria extremamente rápida e indolor. Queria um sofrimento tão grande para a cortesão que nem a morte poderia ser considerada a salvação.

"O chinês vem buscá-la", finalmente, os olhos castanhos de Charity mostraram algum interesse. "E Sakura está te procurando. Quem sabe ela não vai dar o Candy para você? Afinal... ela não seria tonta de não partir com Syaoran...".

A prostituta deu risadinhas e juntou-se novamente a suas amigas. Não percebera que a loira estava estática, no mesmo lugar onde a deixara.

Era como se houvesse montado uma fileira de dominós e Syaoran aparecesse e a derrubasse. Um castelo de cartas caindo pelo simples sopro do vento.

Como reerguê-lo?

Subiu as escadarias com pressa. As próximas palavras de Sakura poderiam ser decisivas, não podia dar-se ao luxo de esperar.

Bateu de leve na porta do quarto da cortesã. Escutou-a dizer, calmamente. "Entre".

Conhecia Sakura faz anos. Já a vira em momentos terríveis, quando toda a sua beleza era substituída por seu interior apodrecido e triste. Comum era que uma prostituta assim fosse, afinal, não havia beleza em um mundo de entregas forçadas.

Mas naquele instante, quando adentrou no aposento, vendo a imagem deteriorada da Sakura, sentiu-se a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Perfeita, ousava dizer. Pois o que descansava sobre a cama era um fantasma de cabelos escorridos, olheiras profundas. Um retrato em preto-e-branco, mal feito e abstrato.

"Queria falar comigo, Sakura?".

"Onde esteve anteontem? Muitos homens estavam procurando por sua companhia".

"Cuidando de assuntos pessoais, minha querida", respondeu sem maiores detalhes.

"Não é a postura que eu esperava de você".

"Postura? Desde quando uma prostituta tem postura?", usou de ironia, sentando-se perto da cortesã. "Mas... parece que alguém aqui também não tem cumprido com seu dever, não é mesmo?".

"Apesar de você já estar ciente do que me ocorreu, devo admitir que tenho sido negligente", os olhos verdes de Sakura adquiriram um brilho nada usual. Pelo menos não para a loira. "E sei que não poderei cumprir mais".

"Que tristeza...", o que aquela mulher estava dizendo! Ela iria mesmo embora com Syaoran?

"Charity, o que eu vou lhe falar agora é muito importante. Trate de prestar atenção", a loira fez uma fingida posição de compenetração. "Por anos, minha mãe cuidou do Candy Pleasures com um esmero jamais visto. Quando ela morreu, eu assumi tal tarefa por saber ser necessário, por saber que muitas prostitutas despediam do funcionamento do bordel. Porém... depois da morte da minha filha, não vejo motivo para continuar no comando. Não tenho nem forças para tanto. Então, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer".

"Faça".

"Ofereço-lhe o Candy Pleasures. As prostitutas, o prestigio, a adoração... tudo o que sempre sonhou. A única condição é permita-me trabalhar aqui, assim como Matt, Nina, Tomoyo... as pessoas que você não simpatiza mas que significam muito para mim".

"O... o...", por mais que se esforçasse, tudo o que conseguia era balbuciar. Havia comandado inúmeros assassinatos, cometido até um, para poder ganhar o controle do bordel que tanto idealizava. Sakura estava lhe entregando seu objetivo mais pelejado, provando inútil seu esforço. Isso só fazia com que a loira odiasse-a ainda mais. Sempre, direta ou indiretamente, ela estava destruindo seus planos.

Era o tipo de oportunidade, no entanto, que não seria sensato deixar passar. E ter Sakura e Tomoyo, duas lindas prostitutas, em seu bordel era lucro certo, então, mandá-las embora não seria viável. Matt era um bom pianista, mas tão logo partiria quando Jack matasse Nina. E no fim... Candy Pleasures progrediria, num mar de luxúria incessante, o qual ela sempre sonhara comandar.

"Aceito sua oferta", afirmou com um ar triunfante. "E continuará a trabalhar aqui. Mas apenas como uma mera prostituta".

"É somente isso que eu quero".

"Além do mais...", Charity levantou-se e deu uma olhada considerável para o quarto bonito. "Pode desocupar a cama. Usará as roupas de outras prostitutas, por que eu ficarei com seus pertences".

Sakura não discutiu, nem a olhou, quando se levantou, a duras penas, para sair do seu ex-aposento. Mas antes que saísse, a loira a interrompeu com uma pergunta que não calava em seu ser. "Por que eu? Não somos amigas, é obvio que me odeia. O que a levou a deixar o que construiu para mim?".

"Por que... você é uma vagabunda, Charity", a prostituta virou-se para vê-la e notou a expressão altiva de Sakura, como a de uma rainha que acabara de perder sua coroa, mas jamais sua realeza interior. "Um bordel como Candy Pleasures não pode ser oferecido a alguém que não tenha entregado o corpo a todos os homens de Londres. E é isso que você tem feito desde que chegou aqui".

"VAGABUNDA É VOCÊ!", pegou o primeiro vaso ao alcance de suas mãos e atirou em direção a Sakura, mas esta já havia fechado a porta e tudo que aconteceu foi o espatifar do objeto contra a parede. Charity correu até o local, abriu a porta e continuou a gritar. "EU VENCI, EU SEMPRE VENÇO! DEMOROU ANOS, MAS ISSO TUDO É MEU! TUDO! TUDO! SEUS PERTENCES, SEUS CLIENTES MAIS RENOMADOS... O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ AMA TAMBÉM!", a jovem ruiva ainda atravessava o corredor, mas parou diante daquela afirmação. "SYAORAN NÃO A PROCURARÁ NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA! ELE NÃO VAI QUERER UMA MERA PROSTITUTA! VAI QUERER EU, QUE SOU UMA CORTESÃ! UMA CORTESÃ DE VERDADE! ENTÃO, ENGULA ESSAS SUAS PALAVRAS E ESSE SEU ORGULHO PORQUE NO FIM, VOCÊ PERDEU TUDO!".

Ouviu uma risada leve, como se tudo aquilo que exclamasse fosse um tremendo absurdo. Sakura desceu as escadarias e Charity entrou em seu novo aposento, ofegante, quase enlouquecida.

Mas vitoriosa.

Sentou-se na penteadeira e tocou de leve todos os pertences cheirosos, bem cuidados. Com um ar sonhador, repetiu o pronome que começava a adorar. "Meu... meu... meu...".

_Continua..._

**Konbawa, minna-san! **

**Antes que comecem a atirar pedras em mim, ou até objetos maiores (Como monitores de computador), quero explicar-lhe o motivo da minha demora. E dessa fez, foi um motivo sério. **

**Por causa de um maldito vírus, perdi metade de meus arquivos. Isso inclui músicas, fotos, programas... e fics, logicamente. Candy Pleasures estava entre eles e os 5 capítulos novos que eu havia feito perderam-se. E escrevê-los tem sido difícil. Perdi ótimas frases, ótimas cenas que eu não sei se poderei reconstituir com a mesma graciosidade. Mas eu vou tentar, juro. Primeiramente porque amo meu fic e depois, por respeito a vocês, que tem uma paciência sobre-humana comigo!**

**Espero também que compreendam que o fic tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que eu esperava a início. Só algumas pessoas sabiam de meus novos planos e a elas eu agradeço pela força que tem me dado! **

**E para aqueles que não entenderam o porquê de Sakura ter entregado Candy Pleasures, juro-lhes explicar no próximo capítulo... Provavelmente, os deixará com muita raiva também, mas... Paciência. –Sorriso cruel-**

**Infelizmente, parece que os reviews não estão podendo mais ser respondidos. Por isso, farei uma pequena menção ao nome dos meus leitores. Qualquer coisinha, é só me mandar um e-mail, tudo bem?**

_**Hotaru-chan, Sayuri (**Nee... todos querem tentar me matar... XD), **Lilaclynx, Kiky-chan **(Seja bem-vinda de volta, hehehe! E eu sei que eu só má!), **Andreia, Ray-chan (**Adorei te conhecer, fofa! ), **Kaf-chan **(Não o use o Syaoran demais... eu ainda preciso deles nos meus fics! p), **Saori Higurashi, Akane Tendou, Littledark, Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying **(Ah, você tem um lugarzinho reservado no meu coração! Seus reviews sempre me emocionam e eu não vejo a hora de poder falar com você! Beijos!), **Anaisa **(Não precisa se desculpar, querida! O importante é que você comentou! Beijos!), **M. Sheldon **(Ehhhh, voltou, voltou! \O/ Tava com saudade de você, linda! E o seu comentário foi maravilhoso, eu adorei... você é super atenciosa! Eu vou lá comentar no seu fic hoje mesmo, viu? Pode esperar!), **Juju **(E aí? Te assustei ainda mais?XD), **Lanah, Violet-Tomoyo (**Ah, minha amiga, e tende a piorar. Eu sou apaixonada por histórias angsts... e ainda via vir muito mais tristeza para se lamentar no meu fic... Obrigada pelos elogios, viu?), **Lowny-chan, Myleny-Mymy, Linelam,Nina **(Maninha! \0/), **Merry-anne **(Mommy, eu ainda vou aprontar muito, hehehehe!), **Larri Gaby, Lan Ayath, TenTen Chan **(Adorei de coração seus elogios, viu? Obrigada mesmo!), **Kayra Hiyana **(Bom, acho que não esperava por isso, esperava... deve estar querendo me matar agora... ), **Lillyth-chan, Kagome-LilyE, Miaka Hiiragizawa **(Minha amiga maravilhosa, obrigada por tudo, viu? Tô morrendo de saudade de você!), _

**28 reviews... uau! **

**Acabei respondendo alguns do mesmo jeito... u.u**

**Valeu, minna-san! **


	22. Capítulo XXII: O Fim

**Capítulo 22**

Syaoran olhou para as malas diante de si. Com a mão firme e decidida, despediu-se de Robin em um comprimento que revelava a vontade mais do que breve de não demorar-se. Se os seus planos dessem certo, aquela era a última vez que pisava naquele bordel amaldiçoado, naquela cadeia pútrida. A última vez que os crimes o perseguiriam e seus culpados o assombrariam nos pesadelos durante as noites mal dormidas.

"Acredito que foi sua melhor decisão até hoje, meu amigo", Robin falou com sinceridade. "Ambos se amam e merecem ser felizes, depois de tantas tragédias".

Felicidade. Aquela palavra nunca estivera tão distante de seus pensamentos. O amor que sentia por Sakura jamais seria capaz de cobrir o buraco que a falta da filha criara no coração da cortesã.

Porém, ele não iria fraquejar ou desistir. Nem que levasse uma vida tentando, arrancaria seu sorriso encantador como da primeira vez em que haviam dormido juntos. Tal sorriso seria o que o impulsionaria nesta árdua tarefa.

Abriu as portas envelhecidas e além de ser recebido pelo barulho ensurdecedor das trancas enferrujadas, tomou na face pingos e pingos de uma chuva torrencial. Sem muita paciência para esperar a melhora do tempo, avançou pelas ruas enlameadas e não demorou quase nada para chegar ao bordel, que mesmo com aquela clima ruim, fervilhava em música e pessoas.

A maioria das prostitutas recebeu-o de forma receosa, fazendo-o estranhar tal comportamento. Nem Nina, nem Tomoyo e nem Matt estavam presentes e a música ouvida saía dos dedos de um homem desconhecido.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então era esta a suposta lealdade que as garotas tinham a Sakura. Enquanto sua dona afundava em depressão e tristeza, elas continuavam a vender seu corpo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Respirou fundo e deixou de pensar nisto. Passara a época em que podia julgar prostitutas.

"Syaoran!", Kate o interceptou antes que pudesse subir as escadarias. "O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Pensei que soubesse", murmurou secamente. "Vim buscar sua patroa. Ou está trabalhando demais para notar que ela perdeu uma filha e está doente?".

Os olhos arregalaram-se. "Hã... hã... está muito movimento... e... não acha melhor voltar outra noite?".

"Outra noite?", olhou para suas malas ensopadas e deu um sorriso zombeteiro. "Não seja tola, menina. Não posso esperar nem mais um minuto pra tirar Sakura daqui".

"Mas, mas...".

"Ei, detetive...", uma prostituta chamou-lhe, dos degraus. Kate ficou ainda mais tensa. "Charity quer falar com você".

"Charity? Não tenho tempo pra falar com aquela lá, tenho que mesmo é que...".

"É importante e eu lhe asseguro que vai querer ouvir", ela insistiu.

Syaoran iria negar novamente com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a mão pequena de Kate puxou a manga de seu casaco. Ao olhá-la, os lábios não tremiam de nervosismo. A expressão serenava de tristeza absoluta. "Se o senhor veio buscar Sakura, vai precisar ouvir Charity antes. Por favor. Faça isso, pelo bem dela".

Não havia ligação entre as expressões "bem de Sakura" e "assunto com Charity", no entanto, resolveu arriscar-se. Mil e uma atitudes poderiam ter sido tomadas no espaço de tempo em que permanecera fora.

Concordou e seguiu a prostituta, passando entre casais e mais casais. Outro fato lhe chamou a atenção. Antigamente, mesmo sendo um bordel famoso, a maioria das jovens encontrava-se vestidas. Agora, pelos corredores, prostitutas andavam semi-nuas e relações sexuais aconteciam nos cantos, para quem quisesse ver.

Chegando ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos, notou com ainda mais estranhar a jovem seguir em direção ao quarto principal, o aposento da cortesã. Na sua memória falha, Charity dormia com as outras prostitutas.

"Este é o quarto de Sakura, não é?".

A morena riu. "Era, querido. Agora entre que Charity está esperando-o".

Antes que pudesse replicar aquela afirmação absurda, a porta foi aberta e com um leve empurrar, entrou no aposento.

"Bem-vindo ao meu bordel, Syaoran".

Seus olhos encontraram os de Charity confusos, mas não por muito tempo. Logo, esse sentimento foi substituído por ódio ao notar as roupas de Sakura, as maquilagens de Sakura, o perfume... o quarto, tudo em posse da loira. "Seu bordel?".

"Vejo que ninguém te colocou a par das novidades. O que é bem melhor, para que eu possa contá-las ao meu modo", ela deu um sorriso matreiro, estranhamente vencedor, deixando o chinês ainda mais tenso. "Sente-se, por favor".

"Não, não quero. Explique o que está acontecendo porque eu tenho que buscar Sakura".

O sorriso desfez-se, mas ainda havia na face os restos de uma conquista que ele temia conhecer. "Sakura não pode partir com você".

"Como assim, não pode? Quem é você para...".

"Eu sou a nova dona do bordel e Sakura é minha propriedade, e hoje à noite ela está trabalhando".

Mais absurdos. Syaoran olhou aquela mulher pretensiosa e deu uma risada quase angustiada, porque por mais tola que aquilo soasse, não conseguia ficar tranqüilo com toda aquela situação confusa. Sentou-se com a mão sobre os olhos e continuou a rir, o desespero crescendo à medida que Charity não se movimentava, não dizia nada, não desmentia suas últimas palavras.

O silêncio reinou absoluto naquele aposento perfumado. Charity levantou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se na frente do detetive. Tirou sua mão do rosto e olhou-o com seriedade. "Você está rindo por achar engraçado ou por saber que eu não estou mentindo?".

"Um pouco de ambos", segurou com força o pulso entre seus dedos, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. "O que você fez? Porque isso está acontecendo?".

"Eu não fiz nada. Desta vez, eu realmente não fiz nada. Sakura fez".

"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você, Charity!", quase podia ouvir os ossos movimentando sob sua mão e a dor começava a mostrar-se evidente. "Dê-me ao menos um bom motivo!".

"Pois... pois... eu posso provar".

Soltou-a contra o chão, murmurando. "Então prove".

Era quase impossível segui-la. Quando ela ergueu-se e caminhou em direção a porta, Syaoran desejou ter continuado a dar risada, a ignorar aquela realidade estranha. Quando deu por si, já estava atrás da loira, descendo e subindo escadas, atravessando corredores que nunca havia lhe parecido tão imensos como naquele instante. Ao fim de um deles, encontrou chocado, Tomoyo com um velho bêbado, cedendo aos carinhos e obviamente detestando tudo aquilo.

O lugar tornou-se conhecido à medida que desceram à última escadaria. Era o antigo quarto de Charity. Lá ela parou e ambos esperaram alguns minutos.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?".

"Espere um minuto e verá".

Ouviram-se alguns trocadilhos educados no quarto. Uma voz masculina satisfeita e uma feminina que Syaoran jamais poderia esquecer. "Sa...".

Abriu-se a porta e um senhor em finíssimos trajes deixou o aposento, fazendo uma reverência elegante para Charity, que apenas sorriu.

E o sorriso apenas aumentou quando ela disse. "Entre no quarto e veja com seus próprios olhos que eu não sou tão mentirosa como pareço ser".

Ao contrário da primeira vez, em que relutou ao entrar no quarto em que Charity se encontrara, nesse ele adentrou com quase violência e fechou a porta atrás de si. Diante de um espelho embaçado, _ela _se vestia.

Amarrava com habilidade seu espartilho, cordas dançando em suas mãos e costas quase nuas, totalmente marcadas por vermelho e marcas de lábios. No reflexo, ele não aparecia, mas ele a via, e seu rosto era uma sombra sem nenhum sentimento. Sem prazer, sem ódio, sem dor. Uma conformidade odiosa vinda de alguém tão forte como ela.

Ela virou-se devagar, o perfil tornando-se, finalmente, sentido e magoado. Olharam-se por um tempo indeterminado até que sem nenhuma palavra, o detetive saiu do quarto em passos apertados e passando por Charity, mil e uma outras pessoas, deixou o bordel e afundou-se naquela chuva maldita, querendo perder-se na rua.

-/-

"Ele me viu, Tomoyo...".

A morena nada respondeu, nem Nina, nem Matt. Os três calados olhando a mulher devagar desmanchar-se em lamentos.

"Eu não cumpri minha promessa", sussurrou.

"Ainda não entendo o porquê de você ter dado o bordel a Charity, Sakura", o pianista tinha em suas mãos provas de que não poderia nunca mais usar o instrumento. Seus dedos estavam massacrados com as reformas que a loira mandara-o fazer. "Poderia ter dado a Tomoyo, ou a qualquer outra menina... mas Charity?".

"Deixe estar, Matt", Tomoyo ralhou delicadamente. "Sakura tem suas razões", e a prima sabia muito bem quais eram.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar ou fazer algum comentário, as portas do salão principal do bordel se abriram.

Syaoran adentrou na sala, dando a impressão de ter passado à noite inteira na chuva, a deriva. Procurou por alguns instante Sakura e quando a achou, cercada dos amigos, avançou na direção deles.

"Saíam daqui que eu quero conversar com ela", ordenou.

Matt pensou em replicar, preocupado com a segurança de Sakura, mas Tomoyo e Nina o puxaram pelo braço e logo, o chinês e a cortesã encontravam-se sozinhos.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, várias vezes seguidas, enquanto se encaravam. Qualquer tristeza ou mágoa estava sendo mascarada por ódio profundo. Ódio dirigido a ela. Syaoran puxou uma cadeira, colocou-a de frente para ela e sentou-se. Suas roupas molhadas e seu cabelo ensopado só serviam para deixá-lo ainda mais ameaçador e mesmo sabendo que ele não a machucaria, Sakura afastou um pouco sua cadeira da dele.

"Por que está se afastando?".

"Syaoran, eu...".

"Por que, em nome de deus, está fazendo tudo isso, Sakura! Quando eu penso que finalmente comecei a entendê-la, que as coisas podem melhorar, você volta a...".

"As coisas nunca irão melhorar", interrompeu-o, secamente. "Nunca, pois Amy partiu".

"Você poderia, ao menos, tentar!", Syaoran tomou suas mãos entre as dele, frias, mas ainda assim, muito determinadas. "O que aconteceu para que Charity esteja no teu quarto, para que você esteja trabalhando novamente? Explique para mim, porque eu não estou entendendo mais nada! E o nosso plano de fugir?".

"Seu plano".

"Não, nosso plano para tentar mudar as nossas vidas!".

Sakura iria novamente replicar, mas percebeu que era inútil. Soltou um suspiro renegado. "Eu dei o bordel a Charity".

"Você... você deu!".

"Sim, com todas as regalias possíveis que uma cortesã deve possuir. Permiti que ela comandasse o 'Candy Pleasures' e chefiasse todas as outras prostitutas, incluindo a mim".

"Mas... por quê! Por que você fez isso!".

Os olhos verdes encontraram-se com os dourados num choque a muito não sentido. Daquele choque, Sakura soube que as próximas palavras que diria mudariam tudo. E mesmo não preparada para tanto, as pronunciou. "Porque... eu quero me afastar de você".

Os dedos presos uns aos outros se soltaram imediatamente.

"Quero me afastar de você. Você chegou ao meu bordel e mudou meus planos como ninguém nunca fizera. Eu que jurei tanto, que prometi tanto para mim mesma, entreguei-me a você. Sem pagamentos, tudo incondicionalmente. Permiti que você, nessa nossa brincadeira, tornasse-se um pai para Amy e quase numa ilusão, eu acreditei que poderíamos ser felizes. Com Amy morta, essa ilusão terminou. E quem a trouxe, desde o primeiro instante, foi você".

"Sem pagamentos, incondicionalmente, porque nós nos amamos! É por isso que tudo aconteceu! Eu amava aquela menina, Sakura! E eu amo você! Eu quero lutar, quero tentar, quero fazer tudo, mas quero fazer tudo com você!".

"Eu não quero", ela desviou o olhar do dele, não suportando a culpa que nascia dentro dela. "Eu não quero viver com você. Não quero olhar você, não quero tocar você. Você é só uma sobra do que eu sentia por Amy, e não completa meu vazio. E sabe por que tudo é vazio?", fechou os olhos antes que qualquer lágrima tentasse cair. "Eu nasci vazia. Eu nasci para ser de todos. Eu nasci para ser uma prostituta. Eu nasci... para não conhecer você".

Levantando-se, ela colocou-se perto da janela, escutando, com pesar, um soluço discreto, quase mudo, que saiu dos lábios dele. E inevitavelmente, começou a sair dos lábios dela também. O choro segurado em dias de profissão forçada, humilhação, e aquela saudade, saudade dele, do passado, de tudo, formaram tantas lágrimas que cada um, separados por metros de distância, precisaram assim continuar, para evitar que se abraçassem, que continuassem a acreditar na melhora de tudo.

Por que como ela dissera, nada iria melhorar.

Ouviu os passos dele e ficou estática. Logo, a boca encostava em seu pescoço, os braços cingiam sua cintura, e ele abraçava-a, com tanta força e ao mesmo singelo tempo, tanta ternura. Perdeu-se naquele carinho, mas não se permitiu tocá-lo. Não suportaria.

"Também fiz inúmeras promessas a mim mesmo. Prometi nunca mais apaixonar-me por uma mulher que vende o corpo. Porém, promessas são uma faca de dois gumes, Sakura. E depois de tudo o que passamos, eu esperava que você houvesse aprendido isso", a respiração bruta arrepiou todos os pelos de sua nuca. "Você nasceu somente para me conhecer. E para mudar todas as nossas promessas".

Sakura virou-se lentamente, encostando o busto contra o peito do detetive. Encarou-o sem pestanejar e disse, com uma frieza tão fingida que sentiu como se todos os seus anos de representação falhassem diante de um par de olhos dourados suplicantes. "A promessa que eu não cumpri, de proteger Amy, foi à única que realmente teve valia para mim, Syaoran", as testas encostaram-se, ela foi inebriada com o cheiro da tristeza e da decepção. "Ter você ou não já não me faz diferença. Porque em você, eu só vejo meu passado. E ele não presta para nada".

O chinês finalmente, deu-se por vencido. Soltou a cintura e com muito custo, soltou-se também da testa que era pressionada contra a dele.

Pela segunda vez, ele saiu sem palavras. E por mais que a cortesã quisesse que ele desistisse, a cena de vê-lo fazendo-o era tortuosa demais para ser assistida em pé. Então se sentou na poltrona, engoliu um seco e como uma estátua de mármore, percebeu que a vida, por final, perdera o rumo.

E que era isto que ela desejara.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_:D_**

**_Eu até já desisti de tentar explicar os meus atrasos. Mas se vocês forem no meu profile, verão que algumas coisas mudaram, histórias foram deletadas, enfim... uma nova escritora n.n  
Porém, Candy Pleasures continua sendo uma história trabalhada com carinho e pensada com dedicação.  
Por isso, estamos no capítulo 22, depois de muito tempo. :D _**

Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas gentis que pediram continuação, via review ou via orkut. Vocês dão força suficiente para continuar.  
Infelizmente, eu não vou poder responder aos reviews e peço que aguardem o próximo capítulo para o que eu possa fazê-lo.  
Só posso dizer  
Obrigada pelos mais de 400 reviews ! Essa história é um grande orgulho :)

Espero que tenham se divertido !  
E que ainda tenham vontade de me matar! XD


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Noites de Bebedeira

Capítulo 23

Ela não era a mesma. Entrava em seu escritório com uma confiança quase sobre humana. Exalava um perfume da vitória e nos lábios tinha tanta felicidade que parecia brilhar. Jack, porém, não deu risada. Nem ao menos murmurou um cumprimento quando sua irmã lhe disse, toda empolgada. "Como vai, meu querido irmão?".

Diante do silêncio, ela não se abalou. Sentou-se na cadeira diante dele, afofando saias que Jack nunca vira-a usar e continuando. "Eu devo dizer Jack, que tudo tem corrido perfeitamente bem".

"Perfeitamente bem?", ele repetiu a expressão como se ela soasse um absurdo.

"Ora, e como não? Sou dona do Candy Pleasures. Tenho Sakura como minha subordinada. E Syaoran partiu sem ela, para não mais voltar. Tudo realizado com facilidade".

"Facilidade?".

"Oh, pare de repetir cada palavra que eu digo, homem. A vitória é nossa!".

"Sua... sua... será que não percebe!", ela assustou-se quando ele levantou-se, derrubando cadeira e quase a mesa. "Que tudo que eu fiz foi em vão! O sangue que derramei, as pessoas que violei, os crimes pelo quais estou sendo procurado não passaram de caprichos! Alimentaram uma sede de sangue sem propósito nenhum!".

"Não fale comigo como se houvesse planejado esse desfecho".

"Planejado não, mas se deliciado com a vitória fácil quando a mim sobrou o peso de atos que agora não tem justificativa para terem acontecido!".

Charity arqueou as sobrancelhas, em descrença. "Eu apenas satisfiz seus desejos, Jack. Não era isto que queria? Matar, matar, matar até o som do seu nome ser pronunciado com medo?".

"Eu... eu...", havia todo o fundamento naquele argumento. Mas alimentar a besta não significa que sua fome passará. Muitas vezes, ela apenas anseia por mais. "Não ganhei nada com isto, Charity. Sakura desistiu de tudo covardemente".

"Vai ganhar. Eu já tenho algum dinheiro separado. E vou entregá-lo no fim do mês".

_Dinheiro._

Quando essa palavra perdera total significado em sua vida?

Jack arrumou a cadeira e nela sentou-se trêmulo de uma emoção que se tornava cada vez mais habitual: ansiedade. Engoliu secos de euforia e respirou fundo, antes de pedir. "Deixe-me terminar".

"Terminar? O que quer dizer?".

"Nina", observava a pequena a longos dias. Movimentando-se habilidosa com seus cachos malfeitos, ou entregando-se a carícias do pianista, tudo o que ela fazia era repleto de graça. E os homens a desejavam. Olhavam-na com tanta cobiça que só uma inocência tão cega quanto a dela era capaz de não enxergar isto. "Pedi que não viesse aqui até eu matá-la, lembra?".

"Mas eu pensei que não fosse mais necessário".

"E disse-lhe também que isto nada tem a ver com necessidade ou não. Nina vai morrer. Daqui a alguns dias".

Não achava a idéia tão boa assim. Nina era uma jovem lucrativa. Suas músicas, seus encantos, que por hora bastavam, lhe rendiam um espetáculo bom e seguro. Porém, preferiu não opinar. Jack não a escutaria, quaisquer que fossem seus argumentos.

"Depois de matá-la, quero matar Tomoyo".

"Tomoyo! Mas ela é uma boa...".

"E por fim, Sakura. O bordel ficará livre das pessoas que você mais detesta, Charity", mas ambos sabiam que tudo o que ele planejava não tinha nada a ver com o bem da irmã. E sim com auto satisfação e prazer em matar.

"Não vejo lucro em nada", Charity concluiu.

"Eu vejo o _meu _lucro. Lutei demais por você. Que sobre um tanto de dignidade para mim".

Charity não tinha como replicar. Colocara-o naquele jogo perigoso ciente de sua sanidade afetada e agora, tinha de aprender a lidar com a armadilha que a qualquer momento, poderia virar-se contra ela.

-/-

A rua reta tornara-se uma curva sem piedade. Ou seus olhos muito turvos estavam ou a chuva viera brincar novamente com seus sentimentos. Em ambos os casos, ele se enchia de pena de si mesmo, da garrafa que tinha entre os dedos. E a pena o carregava ao único lugar em que ele sentia-se seguro, o mesmo lugar em que não havia segurança nenhuma. Tudo tão luminoso. Pertencer a aquele glamour, ou amá-lo, era impossível.

Porém, Syaoran tentara.

E tentara tantas vezes que agora compartilhava sua dor e seu silêncio com a bebida tão amiga.

Não havia conforto ou palavra que o mandassem de volta para a China.

Pois precisava vê-la, tê-la, amá-la.

"Sakura...", murmurou o nome dela em sofreguidão absoluta, entrega absoluta, redenção. Perdia para a mulher e tornava-se obcecado por ela. "Saku...".

Trombou diretamente com um alto homem, que ao que parecia, observara as janelas avermelhadas por um longo tempo também. Um arrepio perpassou o corpo do chinês dos dedos dos pés até a nuca quando os olhos violetas pousaram sobre os seus.

"Olhe por onde anda, seu bêbado", o jovem loiro murmurou, saindo como se tivesse acabado de confrontar com o demônio.

_Bêbado._

Que grande respeito o detetive Syaoran impunha para que um homem desconhecido lhe atribuísse àquela qualidade.

Sentou-se largado na calçada de tijolos e continuou a beber, sem intenção nenhuma de desmerecer os nomes que vinha recebendo, desde que ela o desprezara.

-/-

"O pobrezinho não saí dali faz horas", Nina disse baixinho ao pianista do seu lado, que também observava a cena triste. "E está chovendo. Ele vai adoecer".

"Syaoran está sendo um homem tolo e teimoso em insistir em uma batalha perdida".

"Não é uma batalha totalmente perdida. Só um tolo não veria que Sakura ainda o ama".

"Nisto você tem razão", abraçou-a devagar, perguntando. "Acha que eu deveria trazê-lo para cá? Para tomar uma sopa e esquentar-se?".

"Não será necessário", uma voz delicada e não mais tão doce achegou-se, enquanto Tomoyo abraçava a si mesma olhando para a janela. Uma sombra da mulher cheia de vida que fora. "Ele já está entrando".

Sakura, que conversava animadamente com um cliente, percebeu a comoção de seus amigos próximos a porta e respirou fundo ao ver Syaoran entrando no bar, bêbado e molhado.

Decidida a não deixar-se comover por seu estado, ignorou-o deliberadamente, mesmo quando passou por ela e sentou-se numa mesa próxima, sem tirar os olhos da cortesã.

"Você está livre essa noite, não está, minha querida?", seu cliente sussurrou, porém, todo o seu esforço de agradá-lo havia sumido. Sakura sorria e sorria, mas sabia que diante dele, tudo pareceria fingimento.

"Sim, conde", respondeu com doçura. "Por que não sobe para um dos quartos livres enquanto eu pego nossas bebidas?".

Hipnotizado por sua beleza, ele atendeu as ordens como um cão que obedece ao dono em troca de afagos.

Para escapar daquele olhar selvagem dirigido a si sem descanso, a jovem de olhos verdes virou-se em direção ao palco e afundou-se entre suas cortinas, chegando ao fundo escuro onde os artistas se preparavam, podendo respirar mais tranquilamente.

"O que eu estou fazendo?", perguntou-se em voz baixa. Onde estavam seus talentos para atuação? Em que parte daquele romance ela os perdera? E como poderia recuperá-los?

Pousou a mão sobre a testa, sentindo-a quente e febril. A tanto não comia, a tanto não dormia pensando nele. Querendo vê-lo e quando via, fazia de tudo para fugir.

"Estou me comportando... comportando-me como uma...".

"Uma prostituta".

Syaoran havia seguido-a e diante dela se encontrava. Respirando um hálito quente da bebida e exalando o frio das noites passadas no breu.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou arisca, e em resposta, ele abriu um sorriso irônico.

"O que um homem faz num bordel, Sakura? Traz a família?", largou a garrafa no chão pouco se importando com o seu quebrar, nem ao menos o notando. As duas mãos apoiaram-se na madeira atrás dela, encurralando-a. "Você não devia estar trabalhando?".

"Eu... eu estava indo trabalhar. Só vim me arrumar".

"Você fugiu".

"Ora, não seja tolo", tentou abrir seu melhor sorriso, mas os olhos dourados sobre os lábios paralisaram qualquer movimento. "Do que eu fugiria?".

"De mim".

Era o que queria, de fato. Fugir dele, do pensamento dele, da saudade dele.

"Não pense que tem poder em minhas decisões, detetive. Eu sou bem crescidinha e não preciso ficar me escondendo. Agora, quer fazer o favor de me deixar ir?".

"Não posso".

"Se você não me soltar, eu vou gri...".

"Não me obrigue a deixar você ir, Sakura".

"O... O quê?".

"Não me obrigue a vê-la virar as costas para mim novamente", a mão calejada passou por seu rosto, afastando os fios de cabelo e qualquer razão que pudesse antes predominar. "Não me obrigue... a deixar de te amar".

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, Syaoran", reafirmava para si e para ele ao mesmo tempo.

"E eu não sei? Eu não como, eu não durmo, eu não penso, eu só quero você. Eu estou obcecado. Derrotado. Será que você não entende, mulher? Será que não lhe passa pela cabeça o efeito devastador que tem em mim?".

"Chega", pediu, num tom de suplica. "Chega, vá embora".

Antes que ele pudesse evitar, os lábios já tinham beijado os delas e os corpos já se entregavam lentamente, achegando-se contra si.

Tentar evitar era inútil. Antes que ela mesma percebesse, as mãos o tocavam, a nuca, os cabelos, os ombros, as costas, sentindo-o como se fosse gravar seu corpo e temendo que qualquer ruído estragasse o silêncio e a mágica tão doce que os envolvia

"Você... você está doente", murmurou, entre os beijos.

"Sim", por um instante um tanto que confuso, ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhos mergulharam um no outro. Perderam-se e ficaram cegos diante daquela paixão furiosa. "Minha doença é você".

E beijando-a novamente, ele a fez esquecer de promessas e de tristeza, nem que por um milésimo de segundo e ela foi feliz, angustiadamente feliz.

"Sakura!".

Separaram-se ao ouvir a voz irritante de Charity.

"Vá embora", murmurou, limpando os lábios e arrumando as roupas apressadamente. "Não posso nem pensar na possibilidade dela nos ver juntos".

"Eu vou voltar".

"Não, não volte!", soltou-se dele, recuperando o fôlego lentamente. "O que aconteceu aqui foi um erro! Nós dois somos um erro e se formos sensatos, não vamos repeti-lo novamente!".

"Então eu sou insensato, pois guarde bem minhas palavras, Sakura", Syaoran respirou uma grande quantidade de ar, antes de dizer. "Nada vai me separar de você. Vou voltar a esse bar nem que eu tenha que fazer isso pelo resto da vida. E você será minha de novo. Vou cumprir minha promessa de fazê-la feliz".

Antes que ela pudesse replicar ao que considerava uma tolice sentimental, o detetive embrenhou-se na escuridão dos camarins, deixando-a sozinha e desnorteada.

Os gritos de Charity era a única coisa que a mantinha ligada à realidade.

Apoiando-se na penteadeira perto de si, ela olhou para o espelho e suspirou.

Onde estava com a cabeça ao se envolver com um homem tão obstinado como Syaoran Li?

**Continua.**

**_Minna ! D_**

**_Acredito que não demorei dessa vez, não é mesmo ? _**

**_A história está fluindo perfeitamente na minha mente e já estou com muitas idéias oo'_**

**_Syaoran é mesmo um personagem valoroso. E podem ter certeza. Ele não vai desistir 8)_**

Todos os reviews foram respondidos no meu blog, cujo o endereço está no profile :)

****

**_Obrigada pelo retorno _**

****


	24. Capítulo XXIV: O Navio

**Capítulo 24**

Quem a visse, veria um fantasma. Sakura apertou os lábios ao observar Tomoyo ser carregada por um de seus inúmeros clientes. Desde que assumira o bordel, Charity colocara a morena como um de suas principais atrações, fazendo-a trabalhar sem descanso. E por mais que Sakura quisesse interferir, tinha a ciência do quanto seria inútil gastar saliva com alguém tão sedento de poder.

A porta do quarto onde sua prima entrou fechou-se bruscamente, claro sinal de que o cliente dessa noite não seria fácil de se lidar. Restava a Sakura confiar nas habilidades de Tomoyo como boa profissional.

E mesmo pensando tanto naqueles que amava, o olhar dele não a permitia raciocinar com clareza. A algumas mesas de distância da sua, Syaoran não lhe tirara as orbes douradas dela. Nas costas sentia o olhar quente e suplicante. E voltar-se para ele não parecia seguro, porém, tão tentador, que pedira por um milagre. Um milagre qualquer a obrigasse a olhar para trás.

"Ele não desiste, não é?".

"Ah, Nina. Eu não o entendo", confessou para a jovem que se sentou em sua frente. "O que o leva a insistir tanto? Ele me conhece. Sabe que sou teimosa e que não vou deixar esse lugar".

"Ouvindo você falar assim, até parece que é você que não o conhece", Nina, apesar de tão pequena, tinha uma sabedoria no olhar difícil de ignorar. Enxergava e se condoia de uma situação em que ninguém poderia ajudar. "Se você é teimosa, Sakura, Syaoran Li é ainda mais. Ele abandonou tudo por você. O caso de Tomoyo, sua viagem para casa. Você tornou-se a razão dele. Então não espere que ele parte sem você".

"Não diga tais coisas", pediu, triste. "Não diga coisas que eu tento tanto me esquecer".

Nina tocou-a pela mão, e sem dizer uma palavra, consolou Sakura com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

O momento foi interrompido por uma forte gritaria. A ruiva ergueu-se instantaneamente ao reconhecer o tom melodioso da voz de Tomoyo.

Sakura ergueu-se, mas foi parada pela mão firme de Syaoran em seu ombro. "Fique aqui. Pode ser perigoso".

"Ora!", simplesmente o ignorou, ouvindo-o praguejar atrás de si enquanto ia em direção ao aposento em que sua prima se encontrava.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas a mesma estava trancada. Tentou empurrá-la com mais força, ao ouvir mais gritos de Tomoyo.

"Saía da frente, Sakura".

Antes que pudesse responder a Syaoran, o mesmo já havia levantado a perna e chutado com toda a força a porta, que se estatelou no chão.

Dentro do quarto, Tomoyo encontrava-se encolhida num canto, e seu ameaçador cliente abordava-a, com uma garrafa de vidro na mão.

"O que significa isso?", o homem esbravejou, indignado com a interrupção.

"Eu é que pergunto!", Sakura replicou, abalada, mas ainda assim, com força para responder. "O que pensa que está fazendo atacando Tomoyo?!".

"Ela não estava sendo uma boa prostituta. Tive que persuadi-la".

"Com uma garrafa em mãos? O que acha que vai conseguir matando-a?".

"E quem é você para gritar comigo, meretriz? Que eu saiba, não é a dona dessa pocilga".

Sakura calou-se, sem poder responder. Realmente, não era mais a dona do bordel. Em sua época de administração, acidentes como aqueles eram raros. E ela não podia deixar de culpar-se por cada roxo no rosto pálido da prima caída no chão.

"Ela pode não ser a dona, mas eu sou um policial. E você está preso".

"Preso por bater numa prostituta?", ele riu, como se soasse um absurdo. "Se fosse o caso, eu pegaria prisão perpétua. Eu e qualquer homem que freqüenta os bordéis dessa cidade. Elas não são nada. E se eu pago, quero ter o direito de fazer o que eu quiser com elas".

"Eu talvez não possa prendê-lo por bater em prostitutas", Syaoran abriu um meio sorriso convencido. "Mas certamente posso fazê-lo por destruir a propriedade alheia".

"Mas que diabo...", foi só olhar em volta para o homem entender que estaria encrencado. A cama quebrada, o guarda-roupa destruído e a parede lascada.

"Venha comigo", Syaoran aproximou-se do bêbado e o foi levando-o em direção a porta. Ao passar por Sakura, lhe sussurrou. "Cuide de Tomoyo e tente evitar que Charity saiba disso".

"Você não precisava fazer isso", mas ele fizera e Sakura estava extremamente agradecida. Controlando-se para não abraçar o homem tão corajoso que tinha a sua frente.

"Eu abandonei Tomoyo uma vez. Não posso cometer duas vezes o mesmo erro".

Enquanto o detetive se afastava com seu detido, Nina e Kate mandavam as outras prostitutas e os clientes aos seus afazeres. Sakura esperou até que o amontoado de pessoas se afastasse e abaixou-se diante da prima.

"Tomoyo...", acariciou a franja da morena, surpreendendo-se com o corte aberto que havia nela. "Temos que limpar isto, pode infeccionar".

"Não importa", as lágrimas, que ela deveria estar reprimindo a longos dias, caíram torrencialmente. "Realmente não importa, prima. Só quero sair desse quarto horrível. Só quero...", ela engoliu um seco doloroso. "Só quero descansar um pouco".

"Você vai poder descansar bastante, meu anjo, mas só se você quiser".

"Como assim?".

"Vamos limpar esse ferimento e conversaremos".

-//-

"Nunca!".

Esperava essa resposta. Tanto Sakura quanto Matt, enquanto cuidavam da testa ferida de Tomoyo.

"Não fale desse jeito, Tomoyo. Como se fosse algo ruim de se fazer".

Ruim? Era a única decisão pela qual ela deveria lutar, pela qual ela esperava. E pela qual ela ansiava esquecer, antes que enlouquecesse por desejar tanto.

"Touya já deve ter partido. E fez bem, afinal... eu o desprezei".

"Não acredito que ele tenha ido tão depressa, quando tudo que ele mais ama está aqui em Londres", Sakura insistia com gentileza. "Você o ama, Tomoyo. Por que negar isto?".

"Por que negar que você ama Syaoran, Sakura?", a jovem rebateu, fazendo a outra corar. "Viu? Você tem seus motivos, eu tenho os meus. Ambas perdemos pessoas importantes. E pessoas importantes que nenhum outro amor vai substituir".

"Touya não quer substituir o amor de Eriol, nem poderia, pois ambos são diferentes. Touya quer apenas fazê-la feliz".

"Pois se é isso que ele quer, que desista. Ele não pode me fazer feliz".

Matt, que estivera calado até aquele instante, manifestou-se com ironia. "E o que vai te fazer feliz, Tomoyo? Servir bêbados até que não conseguir mais se levantar de uma cama? É este o destino que vai te trazer alegria? Porque, pelo o que eu sei, felicidade é estar com quem se gosta".

"Eu não amo Touya, que droga!".

Como não amá-lo, ela se perguntava todas as noites, quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir. Como não se arrepender de cada palavra fria proferida e de cada gesto que negou a ele, por simples medo de esquecer Eriol. Que agora virara vontade de esquecer o passado. Mas como esquecer o passado, se os dois homens que mais amara pertenciam a ele?

"Prima", a cortesã ruiva encostou de leve um pano com álcool no ferimento, enquanto suspirava. "Sei que em grande parte, a culpa foi minha pelo bordel estar na situação que está. Eu o deixei para uma pessoa inescrupulosa, fui egoísta em não pensar em vocês, meus verdadeiros amigos e companheiros de vida. Porém, se eu pudesse reparar algo em minha vida, não seria isso. Seria a noite em que deixei que você e Eriol fugissem, sem nenhuma proteção, por essas ruas perigosas", as lágrimas saiam do rosto de ambas, por uma época boa que não mais voltaria. "Eu lhe peço para não deixar escapar essa oportunidade. Touya é um bom homem. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido mais para poder chamá-lo de meu irmão. Mas já é o suficiente você ser a mulher dele para que eu possa dizer que tenho uma família feliz", beijou-a no rosto. "Pense no que eu te disse, está bem?".

Sakura e Matt deixaram a jovem sozinha com os próprios pensamentos, mas todos eles eram de teimosia.

Tomoyo sabia que não havia o porquê de refletir sobre palavras bonitas. Mais triste destino que o seu não poderia haver.

E nem mais conformado.

-//-

"Touya Kinomoto... ainda está no hotel?".

"Sim, senhora", Sakura colocara sua mais decente vestimenta, e o recepcionista simpático não parecia ter notado que ela era uma cortesã. "Teve sorte, madame. O navio do senhor Kinomoto sai do porto hoje à noite. É parente dele?".

"Irmã", sorriu, meio encabulada. "Poderia me levar até o quarto dele, por favor?".

"Com prazer".

O pequeno homem a guiava pelos refinados corredores do hotel, enquanto Sakura ponderava sobre sua decisão. Falar com o Touya era o último dos recursos, caso Tomoyo não cedesse a idéia de ir embora. E ela não cedera, de fato, dissera que não queria mais tocar no assunto. Então não tivera outra alternativa a não ser falar com o irmão e tentar convencê-lo que ele podia fazê-la feliz.

"Aqui, madame. É só bater. Se precisar de algo, me chame por favor".

Agradeceu com um sorriso e bateu na porta. Não demorou muito para que Touya a atendesse, visivelmente surpreso.

"Sakura, o quê...".

"Desculpe por vim sem avisar. Mas é o que assunto é urgente".

"Por favor, entre", ele deu espaço para ela adentrasse no apartamento. "Quer beber algo, ou talvez comer?".

"Não se preocupe", ela sentou-se numa poltrona, notando as malas prontas e a quantidade excessiva de garrafas vazias de rum ao chão. "Touya... eu não sou mais a dona do Candy Pleasures".

Ele não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso esperançoso. "Deixou aquele lugar, finalmente?".

"Não... isso eu não pude fazer. Quem sabe um dia... mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar", apertou a bolsa pequena entre as mãos, sem saber como começar.

"Aconteceu... aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, Sakura?".

Ergueu os olhos, para encontrar os dele, preocupados. E que desviaram dos seus, envergonhados. "Sou mesmo um tolo. Não deveria me preocupar, mas... não tive notícias dela, e ando ficando meio louco com isso".

"Quando eu deixei meu posto de dona do bordel, cedi a uma pessoa que não está administrando como devia. Tomoyo tem sido forçada a trabalhar o dia inteiro, subindo e descendo aquelas escadarias com os mais diversos tipos de cliente", via o punho dele fechar-se com força, e imaginou o ciúme doentio que deveria estar crescendo dentre dele. "Da última vez, o cliente a atacou. Conseguimos defendê-la, ela apenas ficou com leves ferimentos".

"E o canalha?", o tom dele era seco, quase cortante. "Foi morto?".

"Não, apenas detido. Deus sabe que eu queria ter feito mais. Porém... eu não posso mais suportar ver Tomoyo lá".

Nem o Touya o suportava. Seus olhos estavam mirados na janela para que sua irmã não visse o sofrimento que nascia neles. "Ela escolheu isso. Por algum motivo, ela não quer deixar aquele lugar".

"Não é o lugar que ela não quer deixar. É as lembranças que foram produzidas lá. Candy Pleasures foi o lugar em que ela conheceu...".

"Aquele maldito Eriol, eu sei!", completou bruscamente. "Eu sei que é isso que ela não quer deixar... não há necessidade de me lembrar".

"Eriol era um homem tão bom quanto você. Honrado, amável, apaixonado, tão cheio de vida e planos. Um homem valioso que não deveria ter morrido. Certas coisas, no entanto, não podem ser evitadas por mais que queiramos. Perdemos pessoas queridas e não há nada que as traga de volta. Estou começando a aceitar isto. Tomoyo ainda não aprendeu a fazê-lo".

"Ela ama um fantasma, Sakura", passou a mão entre os cabelos, tenso. "Ama um fantasma tanto quanto eu a amo. Deus sabe que não como, não durmo, não faço nada além de pensar nela e afogar os pensamentos dela na bebida", sentou-se na poltrona, derrotado. "No dia em que ela me disse que não queria casar-se comigo, prometi partir. Não pude fazê-lo. Comprei tantas passagens, caminhei tantas vezes até o porto. E quando eu ia subir no maldito navio, eu dava para trás. Eu lembrava dela e lembro dela como se nada mais importasse. Hoje tenho medo de não conseguir ir novamente. E ter que esperar até daqui a dois dias para tentar de novo, sem sucesso. Estou cansado dela, de mim, desse amor que eu sinto. Quero paz, eu disse isso a ela. Com ela, sem ela, eu não tenho. Ela está em mim. O que eu posso fazer?".

Sakura olhava para aquela poltrona quieta, ouvindo a respiração sôfrega daquele homem que tanto amava sua prima. Aproximou-se com cuidado, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e tocou seu braço com carinho. Ele não a olhou. Mas sorriu de leve, um sorriso triste de quem precisava ir embora e não podia nem ao menos pensar sobre isso. "Desculpe meu rompante. Eu precisava falar. Dias conversando com as paredes não fazem bem para a mente".

"Você pode falar comigo ou com paredes, com o que você quiser. Mas não é falar o que você deveria fazer".

"Então me diz o que eu tenho que fazer. Que pela primeira vez na vida, eu vou escutar. Vou obedecer alguém que não sejam meus malditos escrúpulos".

"Busque-a", ele finalmente a olhou. "Tome-a nos braços, diga que a ama, mostre como bonita pode ser a vida se for vivida direito. Tire-a daquele lugar horrível e lhe dá uma casa bonita, onde ela possa cuidar dos filhos, onde ela possa pintar e bordar e ser uma mulher comum, mas ainda assim, muito feliz", sorriu docemente. "Seja o homem que quer ser, Touya. Seja o homem que finalmente a despertou de tantos sonhos tristes".

"Mas e se ela...?".

"Ela vai dizer não. Vai dizer que não o ama. Mas cá entre nós, sabemos que a verdade não é essa. Que ela o ama é quer-te como só quis Eriol em toda essa vida. E pode parecer que não, mas isso significa muito".

"E o navio? Eu já...".

"O navio vai estar sempre lá. Quem sabe você pode ter a sorte de não embarcar nele sozinho?".

-//-

Ele nem acreditava em si mesmo. Tinha flores em mãos. Flores tão coloridas que era um ponto de referência nas ruas. E provavelmente virou um ponto de chacota quando tão bem vestido, com tão bonitas flores, entrou no bordel Candy Pleasures.

Touya surpreendeu a todos que estavam sentados nas mesas vazias do bordel. As prostitutas riam e cochichavam, Sakura de um canto afastado apontou uma porta escondida entre cortinas, com aquele sorriso de irmã orgulhosa e esperançosa.

Bateu naquela portinhola com as mãos trêmulas e sem coragem, mas tão cheias de saudade que foi impossível controlá-las.

"Um minuto, eu já estou terminando".

Ela estava tão próxima, uma porta de madeira os separava. Ele queria estender a mão, abrir a porta, terminar logo com aquela angústia. Mas as mesmas forças que o traziam até lá o frearam e o fizeram esperar com paciência.

"Touya...?".

Tomoyo ainda era a mesma. Adorável. Um tanto mais magra e menos corada, tinha de admitir, mas ainda lhe provocava no estômago as sensações costumeiras, a vontade de abraçá-la e não largá-la nunca mais.

"O que... que é que você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou, depois de segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

"Eu vim... vim vê-la".

"Ver-me?", as bochechas dela enrubesciam a cada palavra pronunciada. "Pensei... pensei que já tivesse ido embora".

"Não pude", afirmou rápido, como se tivesse vergonha de tal fato. "São pra você", estendeu as flores a ela, que arregalou os olhos aos acolhê-las. Touya daria tudo para saber se eles cresciam em felicidade ou em recusa. "Vou entender se não quiser falar comigo, Tomoyo. Mas se puder, eu gostaria de lhe dizer algumas coisas".

"Estou terrivelmente ocupada", ela disparou, trêmula. "E nossa conversa já terminou, que eu saiba".

"Não quero continuar aquela conversa. Quero iniciar outra".

"Que seja, Touya. O que adianta conversarmos? Acredito que minha posição já tenha sido bem clara".

"Talvez a minha não tenha sido", ela parecia acuada, ele via em sua postura. Mas não queria desistir, por mais humilhante que fosse aquela situação. "Talvez você precise de mais persuasão e eu de mais coragem".

"Talvez nós precisemos de uma boa dose de realidade".

"A sua realidade difere da minha, Tomoyo. A sua vida difere da minha em muito. E, no entanto, aqui estou eu, com flores, um tolo de flores, pedindo uma nova chance para falar o que estou sentindo".

"Você pode, mas não espere que eu concorde com o que vai falar".

"Prometo não ser pretensioso", olhou em volta. "Não acha melhor nos sentarmos?".

"Não. Creio que você não irá demorar".

Apesar da voz firme e da possível vontade de que ele fosse embora rápido, Tomoyo lhe parecia mais vulnerável que da última vez que haviam conversado. E menos disposta a palavras amorosas que ele tanto ensaiara para dizer sem gaguejar. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Podia ter algo mais difícil do que falar dos seus sentimentos para alguém tão irredutível?

"Tentei ir muitas vezes, Tomoyo. Deixá-la, como deseja. Mas há de entender que sou teimoso e apaixonado. E como tal, vim aqui uma última vez. A última vez, eu prometo que será. Eu venho afundando-me em bebida. A maneira mais vil de esquecer mágoas e despertá-las, mas não pense que eu me orgulho. Orgulho, outra palavra que há muito perdi. Na sua frente, tem um homem completamente apaixonado. O mais apaixonado de todos, terminantemente ligado a você, de uma maneira que nem sei como falar".

"Como ousar dizer... que é o mais apaixonado de todos?", ela murmurou, de cabeça baixa. "Eriol... Eriol amou...".

"Nossos amores eram diferentes, eu suponho. Porém, não diga que o dele é maior sem antes conhecer o meu. Eriol morreu e não há...".

Os olhos de Tomoyo flamejaram com a menção do nome do falecido, e com a pouca força que tinha, tentou fechar a porta, mas Touya foi mais rápido e conseguiu adentrar no pequeno aposento, encerrando-os aquilo.

"Por que tentou fugir? Por que não aceita?".

"Aceitar o quê?".

"Como o quê, Tomoyo?", ele a segurou pelos braços. "Como pode ser tão cega as suas próprias necessidades? Como pode simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ele não vai mais voltar?!".

"E quem é você para me dizer isso? Quem é você para garantir que ele não vai voltar?!", sabia estar falando incoerências, mas as lágrimas furiosas expressavam nada mais, nada menos, que a vontade de que Eriol de fato voltasse. Como fantasma, como vivo, pouco importava. Só queria que ele voltasse.

"Ele não vai voltar! E provavelmente não pediria para que você voltasse, se a situação fosse ao contrário!".

"O quê...", a voz dela falhou, sem entender.

"Se você tivesse falecido naquela noite, Tomoyo...", a fronte molhava-se do tenso suor, mas ele não poderia parar, precisava dizer tudo que a bebida havia produzido em sua mente nos últimos dias. "A dor dele seria tão insuportável quanto a sua é. Possivelmente ele pensaria em morrer muitas vezes, pensaria que a vida não teria mais sentido. Até que alguém... alguém aparecesse e lhe mostrasse uma nova perspectiva, uma nova chance de felicidade, antes tão distante... e ele apaixonasse-se. O que você, Tomoyo... queria que ele fizesse? Queria que ele permanecesse triste o resto dos seus dias? Lembrando de você com dor e não com aquele amor infinito?".

A jovem sabia que ele tinha razão. Sabia que todo aquele desespero era a prova mais verídica de que ele também conhecia a dor. Ambos eram familiares com ela, talvez, até viciados.

Porém, tudo o que desejava é que Touya fosse embora. Que ele e aquela maldita razão dele a deixassem.

"Touya... você me ama?".

A esperança brilhou nos olhos castanhos. "Sabe que eu amo".

"Faria qualquer coisa para me ver feliz?".

"Qualquer coisa", ele afirmou de pronto, ainda mais esperançoso.

"Então... deixe-me e siga sua vida. Que com meu fantasma eu fique e você, com suas lembranças".

O homem que até agora, fora menos passional e mais amoroso, sentiu a decepção subir por suas veias. Era uma decepção mórbida, quase doente. E enquanto seu olhar se tornava vermelho, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar um vaso verde e tacá-lo na parede com toda a sua fúria. "Como...".

"VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU, TOUYA?!", Tomoyo exclamou, também sem mais se controlar. "VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, EU SUPLICO! PARE DE TENTAR ME ENTENDER, DE TENTAR ME CONFORTAR, DE TENTAR SER AQUILO QUE EU PRECISO, PORQUE O QUE EU PRECISO ESTÁ MORTO! VOCÊ NÃO É O ERIOL, VOCÊ NÃO VAI PODER SÊ-LO JAMAIS! E NÃO VAI ENTENDER A MINHA DOR NUNCA!".

"A SUA DOR É A MINHA DOR, DIABOS!", ele gritou, as lágrimas explodindo na face. "Aqui estou eu, o mais estúpido dos estúpidos, te oferecendo tudo! O meu tudo, a minha vida, minha fiel promessa de que você será única, porque você é a única, Tomoyo! O que quer que eu faça mais?! Que eu peça iluminação a seu falecido?! Que eu vire um lorde inglês como ele, que toque piano e ame musica clássica, que leia para você?!", Tomoyo empalidecia, assustada. "Você quer que eu seja esse homem?! Eu serei! Serei a mentira que você quiser, a farsa que você preferir! O mais estúpido dos homens lhe ama demais para permitir que você esqueça o que tanto ama, mas também lhe ama o suficiente para incorporar a mais doce das farsas! Doce... doce porque você vive nela... Doce... porque eu já cansei de fingir que posso viver sem você, quando cada parte de mim grita seu nome... e você ignora. Por que não se cansa de me ignorar? Por que... não precisa de mim, como eu, que preciso tanto de você?".

Ambos arfavam. Ambos tinha a face coberta de lágrimas, suor, cansaço e vontade de se entregarem. Porém, Tomoyo reconhecia somente nela a força que Touya não tinha para entender que ela já era condenada. Que nenhuma mentira salvaria o que verdade havia plantado nela.

"Já... terminou?".

Ele fechou as pálpebras, suspirando com pesar. "Sim, eu já terminei".

"Então vá embora", ela caminhou até a porta, passando por ele, sentindo naquele breve instante a sua alma partir do corpo. O corpo virar uma casca vazia e mentirosa. "Vá embora, leve teus sonhos com você. Não... não ame um fantasma, Touya. Não cometa o mesmo infinito erro que eu".

O japonês não tinha forças nas pernas, nem nas mãos, mas com a breve vida que lhe restava, tirou do bolso uma passagem de navio e colocou-a em cima de um criado-mudo, murmurando quase sem voz. "Eu comprei muitas dessas para poder ir embora, porém... você sempre me prendeu aqui. Como uma corrente invisível. Espero que não se importe, mas eu preciso quebrar. Preciso quebrar a corrente. Se eu não for... eu...".

"Vá embora", ela ordenou novamente. "E eu não vou dizer de novo".

Touya deu um sorriso amargo e falou. "Tolice nossa, a minha e a de Eriol".

"O que...".

"A mesma mulher amamos, a mesma mulher perdemos e não acredito que nenhum de nós dois a terá de volta".

Assim que a porta fechou-se, Tomoyo caiu no chão, já sem forças. Nem vontade de negar que se tivesse ido com ele, seria a mais feliz das mulheres.

Como Eriol queria que ela fosse.

-//-

"Fui um tolo, somente...", ele suspirou, a porta do Candy Pleasures, olhando para a irmã. "Agradeço tudo o que fez por mim, Sakura. Mas creio que dessa vez, o navio realmente poderá contar com a minha presença".

"Não desista, Touya...".

"Não o fiz nunca. Tomoyo desistiu por nós dois".

Sakura também nada mais tinha para falar. Nem coragem de entrar no quarto da prima e lhes dizer as verdades que ela merecia escutar. Foi desperta de seus devaneios quando Touya tomou suas mãos e as beijou delicadamente.

"Você é uma boa mulher. Ainda vai encontrar sua felicidade. Sabe disso, não o sabe?

"Temo que a felicidade esteja bem distante, Touya. Como para todos nós que nascemos nesse lugar amaldiçoado", ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você é diferente. Você vai sim, ser muito feliz".

"Não sou mais crente nisso", ele afirmou, soturno. Beijou as mãos novamente. "Adeus, Sakura".

Os olhos verdes estavam marejados quando ela afirmou. "Adeus, Touya".

Começou ele a caminhar de volta para seu apartamento alcoolizado. Cruzou até o caminho do tal detetive Syaoran, que ia apressado em direção ao Candy Pleasures, mas nem o cumprimentou. Já bastava o esforço de respirar, andar, fingir que poderia prosseguir.

Porém dessa vez, ele sabia que era o único caminho que lhe restara. Continuar sem ela.

-//-

"Tomoyo?", Syaoran entrou no aposentou onde Sakura dissera que a prima estava.

"Li", ela sorriu, limpando depressa as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto. "Nem tive tempo de lhe agradecer ontem...".

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele sentou-se ao lado dela, com um embrulho em mãos. "Não sei se foi uma boa idéia a que eu tive. Mas como fui para a delegacia prender o seu agressor, acabei pegando coisas que acredito que lhe pertencem", ele as estendeu a ela.

A jovem abriu o embrulho sem muito interesse, porém, os olhos que já estavam mais secos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente. Lágrimas de não dor, como ela mesma estranhou, mas de uma saudade saudável e deliciosa.

O casaco, a calça, o perfume... as roupas de Eriol. Elas as abraçou e foi como se por um instante, estivesse abraçando-o novamente.

"Eu as esqueci de devolver naquela época".

"Eu agradeço, detetive. Elas são... imensamente importantes para mim".

"Imagino...", Syaoran não queria falar, porém não conseguiu evitar. "Tomoyo... acabei de ver o tal Touya Kinomoto saindo daqui", ela parou de abraçar as roupas e olhou-o. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele parecia bastante abalado".

"É uma... uma longa história", ela simplesmente respondeu.

"Deve ser. E deve ter a ver com você, pois quando entrei nesse quarto, você tinha uma expressão parecida com a dele".

"Syaoran, eu...".

"Sabe, Tomoyo... eu não sou conhecedor da sua história. Não sei nem ao menos se você um dia me chamaria de amigo, ou de conhecido, porque ao meu ver, a ligação que temos é profissional. Porém... uma coisa que é impossível de ignorar é a solidão a dois".

"Solidão a dois?".

"Sim, sim. Duas pessoas que se amam, que tem sim, a possibilidade de construir uma vida juntos, negando a si mesmas essa oportunidade. Criando uma situação que somente elas poderiam remediar".

"Você não conhece a minha história, como mesmo disse, detetive. A minha história, eu não posso remediar. Nem mesmo Touya, que tanto se esforça".

"Sempre parece que não há como remediar a situação. Tome-me como exemplo. Estou tentando a qualquer custo reconquistar a sua prima, mostrar que existe vida sim, depois da morte de uma pessoa querida", o olhar dele foi inquiridor. "Não creio que a minha luta esteja perdida, nunca quis crer. Pode ser tolice que, mas eu quero participar dessa tolice com ela. Se não, que graça haverá em minha vida?", Syaoran deu um sorriso determinado. "Não pense que Amy gostaria que a mãe dela continuasse sozinha e triste... e não pense também que Eriol o faria".

"Não existe outro Eriol para mim".

"Nem nunca existirá outra Amy para Sakura, porém aqui estou aqui".

"Você é um homem admirável, Li".

"Agradecido, porém não esqueça nunca de que não sou o único homem admirável. Existem outros. Como aquele que saiu do Candy Pleasures a alguns minutos e que com certeza, merecia uma chance", o chinês deu um beijo na testa da prostituta, e deixou os aposentos.

Tomoyo olhou para as roupas, olhou para a passagem, olhou novamente para as roupas e por fim, olhou para si mesma, através de um espelho colocado na parede.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos a acometeram, loucos, cheios de uma determinação que ela a muito não sentia. Levantou-se com pressa, enxugou pela segunda vez suas lágrimas e pela primeira vez, abriu um pequeno sorriso. Era sua chance. Sua única chance.

-//-

Os navios. Os enxergara muitas vezes esses últimos dias, porém, era a primeira vez que de fato subia em um deles. E a sensação ao colocar os pés no convés não foi prazerosa. O que gostaria era voltar. Mas a questão era... Voltar para onde?

Suas mãos se apoiaram na proa e junto a outras pessoas, observava a movimentação dos adeuses no cais. Nenhum adeus para ele, e ele também não acenava adeus para ninguém. A única pessoa ali que não movia as mãos, nem chorava com saudade. Porém, não chorava, mas a saudade ainda estava ali, remoendo e tão presente que se tornara parte insustentável do seu corpo, um breve suspiro seu e ele tinha certeza que iria desabar.

E desabar não seria tão ruim assim, visto que não havia motivos para segurar uma postura inexistente.

Algo em particular, um quase milagre, chamou sua atenção. Dentre todas aquelas pessoas e o apito insuportável do navio que já ia partindo, avistou o tal pianista Matt, procurando pela multidão alguma coisa. Ficou curioso, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

A escada já ia quase sendo recolhida quando avistou-a.

Um tanto quanto perdida entre as pessoas, ela olhava o navio aflita. Tomoyo tinha em sua face uma determinação nunca vista. A mesma determinação que fez com que Touya corresse em direção as escadas de madeira, empurrando sem distinção entre os homens e mulheres.

"TOUYA!", Tomoyo gritou ao vê-lo.

Com a escada já recolhida, Touya nem pensou duas vezes. Pulou na água, causando uma grande comoção nas pessoas.

A jovem sentiu o coração bater quando as mãos de Touya surgiram no cais, apoiando-se na estrutura de madeira. Ela e alguns homens perto o ajudaram a erguer-se, porém, todo o resto tornou-se meramente insignificante quando aqueles olhos castanhos e molhados olharam para ela.

Foi como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez, naquela noite no bordel, quando ele dissera poucas e boas a sua prima. Ou quando eles encontraram-se no cemitério encoberto de neve, e com o túmulo de Eriol como testemunha, ali começaram sua história. Foi como ter a vida inteira diante de seus olhos, mas não qualquer vida. A pequena vida que eles haviam construído juntos, sem intenção.

"O que... o que você faz aqui, Tomoyo?", ele perguntou, mas sem necessidade. Nos olhos dela, ele podia enxergar com clareza a resposta.

"Você é louco...", ela passou a mão devagar entre os cabelos ensopados, sorrindo ao vê-lo fechar os olhos. "Poderia ter se machucado".

"Conheci dores piores. Nenhuma que me impedisse de pular daquele navio quando a vi", Touya tentou perguntar com mais força na voz, porém soltava arfantes palavras. "Você não me respondeu o que faz aqui".

"Eu vim ficar com você", Tomoyo respondeu, sem pestanejar.

"E o que... o que a faz querer ficar comigo?", como deveria parecer tolo, a felicidade estampada em seu rosto de todas as formas possíveis.

"Tudo, Touya. Tudo faz-me querer ficar com você. Eu poderia fingir que meu sentimento ia passar quando eu não mais te visse, mas ele simplesmente não passa. Nasceu em mim esse afeto tão bonito. E eu não poderia perder por causa de meu passado", ele ia falar, porém ela o calou com o indicador nos lábios. "Eu te amo. Te amo profundamente. Te amo e não quero perder você por medo ou por apego a coisas que não vão voltar", lágrimas caíam do rosto dela e logo do resto dele. "Você perdoa minhas palavras duras, minha inegável vontade de fugir?".

A multidão os olhava encantada, uma verdadeira torcida organizada para o casal. No entanto, para os dois, não existia mais absolutamente nada.

"Não há o que perdoar, pequena...", ele sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso genuíno em anos. "Há só agora o que aproveitar", e como se a vida dele dependesse disso, abraçou-a com todas as forças, sentindo seu perfume, seu cheiro, aquele cheiro delicioso que jamais poderia esquecer ou encontrar igual.

Aquele homem, aquele homem forte, corajoso, a salvara de uma vida triste. A salvara de uma vida sem ele. Pela primeira vez em anos, Tomoyo sabia ter tomado a decisão certa, a decisão que de fato, mudaria todo o seu destino.

Um navio os esperava e um mundo, certamente, feito apenas para eles dois.

**Continua.**

* * *

**Beeem, todos devem estar pensando que eu desisti, mas nãão ! Candy Pleasures é meu bebê, e por mais que eu demore, vocês sempre vão ter novos capítulos :D**

**Além do que, acredito que já deu pra perceber que o fic está chegando ao fim, não é?  
Eu vou sentir saudade dele :o**

Esse capítulo é dedicado com louvor a minha amiga Dani, querida Dani! Sem ela, essa capítulo não seria possível, afinal, ela me ajudou muito, na verdade, ela foi a alma desse capítulo. Então, todos os elogios devem ser a ela! Ela que um dia, não muito longe, vai estar postando suas histórias, pois ela tem um talento inegáveeeel :D  
O maior talento do mundo :D

Espero que gostem. Qualquer dúvida, crítica, mandem um review :P


	25. Capítulo XXV: O Adeus à Canção

**Muito boa tarde, senhores leitores:)**

**É com imensa felicidade que eu retomo minhas atividades no site e consequentemente, ao meu querido _Candy Pleasures. _Foram algumas meses de descanso desta história e de muito trabalho em outras, mas eu finalmente aceitei a realidade, que não posso desistir de minha história, deixando-a assim, ao léu. **

**É também com imenso amor e carinho que agradeço a todos que me deram apoio e entenderam minha decisão, além daqueles que se propuseram a tentar continuar minha história. Fiquei profundamente emocionada com todo o carinho, e só tenho a agradecer :D**

**Então, se alguém ainda lembrar do Candy, que o leiam com carinho e com a promessa de que ele não mais irá se interromper por motivo algum :o  
Há não ser que aconteça alguma desgraça .-.  
Mas eu não creio que será assim :D**

**Apresento aqui o capítulo 25 de Candy Pleasures!  
Boa leitura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

E havia sido recebida com festa e alívio a notícia da partida de Tomoyo. Matt não podia controlar a felicidade ao contar os detalhes, nem Sakura, nem Nina e nem Kate evitaram as lágrimas de pura alegria. Provavelmente nenhuma delas dali sairia, mas consolava o fato da morena ter encontrado seu caminho.

Mas é óbvio que nem todos haviam recebido aquela notícia com naturalidade.

"Eu não sei quem você pensa que é, menina, para vir aqui me dizer essa mentira deslavada, com esse sorriso estúpido no rosto!", Charity vociferou a Nina, que mesmo diante da nova chefa, não contraiu a expressão e nem afastou. "Tomoyo não pode me abandonar! Ela é uma das melhores prostitutas, senão a melhor!".

"Deveria ter tido isso a ela, antes de ela tomar o navio com o senhor Kinomoto", Matt resmungou, dividido entre o sentimento da boa novidade e a vontade de esmurrar Charity por ela estar interrogando-os, como se tivessem cometido um crime.

"E você estava lá, não estava?! Por que não a impediu, diabos?! Ela é uma fonte de lucros que a sua namoradinha certamente não é!".

"Não é por _seus _lucros que eu iria impedir uma boa pessoa de ser feliz".

A loira arfava e seu peito volumoso subia e descia, parecendo estar prestes a explodir. Porém, suas próximas palavras soaram frias. "Pois bem. Agora não há nada a ser feito".

Matt e Nina sorriram satisfeitos.

"Entretanto, eu não sairei perdendo nessa brincadeira de casinha", os olhos castanhos fixaram-se em Nina, medindo-a de um modo incômodo. "Alguém vai substituir Tomoyo. Alguém vai ser a atração principal, junto a inútil da Sakura. E essa pessoa será você".

"Você perdeu o juízo?!", Matt esbravejou, colocando Nina atrás dele, em uma posição defensora. "Eu a salvei e quando a salvei, Sakura ainda era dona desse bordel! Não pode tomar uma decisão desse tipo!".

"Eu tomo as decisões que me convierem", ela levantou-se da cama que antes pertencera a Sakura e que agora, Charity raramente deixava. "Vamos colocar de um modo que vocês dois compreendam: Nina ganha para cantar, mas nenhum homem a toca ou a tem, ou seja, nenhum homem paga o seu devido valor. Enquanto você, Matt, nada mais faz, pois o seu antigo trabalho era um verdadeiro lixo sentimental e não agrada quem procura satisfação sexual", o pianista cerrava os punhos. "Um pianista que não toca piano é um peso morto, e uma canção que não dá prazer também. Se Nina se recusar a trabalhar, boto-o para fora daqui", sorriu perniciosamente. "Mas não antes de fazê-lo observar sua querida namorada tendo sua primeira experiência com um cliente sujo e fedido".

"Você não ou...!".

"Matt", Nina o interrompeu, segurando seu braço com firme delicadeza. "Não seja impulsivo. Podemos chegar a um acordo".

"NÃO EXISTE ACORDO! VOCÊ É MINHA!", Nina tentou não se comover com o homem apaixonado que Matt se revelou. "Não existe o porquê de obedecermos ela! Podemos conseguir um outro lugar para viver, não precisamos ficar aqui!".

E qual seria a perspectiva de vida para um casal de jovens, sem muitas aptidões, num local sujo e sem futuro como Dunny Coast? Passariam fome, logo teriam que se prostituir de formas menos dignas que as que eram impostas no bordel. Talvez morressem, afinal, a noite é cruel onde não habita a lei.

Nina não queria imaginar esse futuro para o homem que a salvara de algo parecido. Se pudesse impedir, se fosse a única que pudesse impedir, impediria.

Qualquer que fosse o custo.

"O que sugere, Charity?", indagou com calma.

"Nada demais. Você passa suas noites com os clientes, fazendo o que for exigido por eles, recebe, e tem um teto para viver. Você e Matt. Não é tão difícil, é?".

"Não pense que...!".

"Nós conversaremos, somente nós dois, Charity", Nina interveio novamente, prevendo desgraças se o pianista continuasse a ser temperamental. "Tenho um tempo para pensar?".

"Darei dois dias", ela resmungou. "Agora saíam daqui que só me trouxeram aborrecimentos hoje".

Tomando em mãos a mão de Matt, a cantora saiu do aposento.

Sabendo o que iria escutar quando estivessem sozinhos ao andar pelo corredor.

"Não podemos fazer isso! Você não pode fazer isso! Você foi criada como uma princesa, foi criada para ser uma rainha. Eu sei que não tenho o que oferecer, mas é melhor do que isso! Do que essa falta de dignidade! Eu fui o único a tocá-la...", o tom de voz dele suavizou. "E esperava ser o único para sempre".

"A rua não é lugar para você e nem para mim, Matt. Não vamos sobreviver lá fora, nenhum de nós dois é forte o suficiente. Queremos ser corajosos, mas também devemos querer ser realistas. Você compreende isso?", o olhou com calma, o contrário do que via na expressão dele. "Será o único a me tocar verdadeiramente. O que tivemos não pode ser comparado a um trabalho. E será apenas um trabalho ao meu ver, eu lhe prometo".

"Não duvido de você e de sua integridade. Duvido de todos os homens, isso sim! Eles a tocarão em lugares que...", a voz falhava só de pensar na possibilidade.

"Não pense nisso. Não pense onde eles me tocarão, pois eu não estarei lá, meu pensamento estará com você. Minha alma estará com você, e eu não me lembrarei de nada", lembraria e não se acostumaria nunca com o fato de ter homens violando-a, ela tendo que fingir agrado quando sentia repulsa. Mas usaria nela o que quisera passar para Matt. Seria somente seu corpo. E não era o que havia de mais sagrado entre eles.

Matt não compartilhava da mesma idéia. Comprimindo insistentemente seus lábios a ponto de deixá-los vermelhos de tensão, a mão que apertava a sua seria considerada covarde, seria considerada vã, se não fosse a dele. O pianista abaixou os próprios olhos por não conseguir encarar os dela com coragem. Não era forte para dividi-la. Depois do custo de tê-la, do prazer de amá-la, imaginar outro homem tendo o mesmo privilégio o enchia de dúvida e de dor.

"Seja... seja qual for o argumento que você usar... a tese que você formular... eu não posso permitir, Nina".

"Mas, Matt...".

"Eu _não_ vou permitir, melhor dizendo!", ele a interrompeu com firmeza. "Não vou te expor a humilhações apenas porque não conseguimos trabalho. Vamos dar um jeito, eu te prometo, sem que você seja maculada".

"Não há outro jeito!", Nina exclamou.

"Não se deixe abater, meu amor!".

"Não é questão de se abater ou não! É questão de ser inteligente, de usar a cabeça! Matt, você vive nesse mundo há mais tempo que eu e parece estar querendo dar uma de inocente! Eu vou fazer o que for necessário para sobreviver e para ficar junto com você! E não vamos discutir mais!".

Por falar muito rápido, Nina pausou-se, mas quando abriu os olhos novamente, a mão de Matt já tinha abandonado a sua e ele atravessava o corredor com pressa. Nina conseguia compreender sua ira, mas não seu despeito. Ele crescera naquele mundo. Entendia as duras regras de sobrevivência e os sacrifícios que deveriam ser feitos. Nada que mudasse um amor forte. Nada que pudesse destruí-lo, se seus alicerces eram firmes como eram!

A quem estava querendo enganar? Temia como o diabo teme a cruz qualquer homem a tendo na cama, a tocando.

A sensação quente que dominava a mão largada por Matt lhe deu forças para retesar lágrimas e lamentações.

Precisaria de ajuda especial.

-//-

É estranho depender de uma cor.

De um sabor.

De uma textura.

De uma carne.

É estranho depender do sangue.

Jack colocara suas luvas de couro, arrumara suas malas, engomara seu mais negro casaco. A noite era fria e ele assim não preferia. O cheiro de sangue alastrava-se com muito mais rapidez no calor de uma noite estrelada.

_Nina._

O nome delicado ecoara em seus ouvidos por horas a finco, dando início a uma fome agora incontrolável. Seus dedos formigavam com a possibilidade de tocá-la e formigavam com a ainda mais tentadora possibilidade de se vingar do pianista que o impedira de matar o chinês.

Mataria dois coelhos numa cajadada só, alimentando sangue e vingança em proporções boas para não pensar mais nisso.

Ou seria ele o tolo a se enganar agora, a pensar que não pensaria quando de fato, pensaria ainda mais depois de matar uma preciosidade como era a cantora?

Teria todo o tempo do mundo para degustar de seus pensamentos e de suas idéias, depois do assassinato de hoje à noite.

-//-

Sakura e Kate olharam a pequena figura em frente ao espelho. Não sabiam se riam da maquilagem, não sabiam se choravam da situação. Nina não era mais ela mesma, julgava não ser mais nada, vestida da maneira como estava, fingindo da maneira como fingia.

"Fiquei... muito feia?".

"Vou tirar um pouco do batom, meu anjo", Sakura se aproximou, limpando o excesso com um pano. "Não precisa exagerar tanto, sabe... simplicidade também é muito atraente, talvez até mais que a extravagância".

"E você tem de ser você mesma! Não fique forçada, pois pode cair no engano de se parecer com a Charity", Kate aconselhou-a. "E não é isso que você quer, não é?".

"Não! Quero ficar parecida com você e com a Sakura! São meus maiores exemplos!", ela afirmou, e Sakura riu. Ela falava como se fosse um motivo de orgulho.

As duas prostitutas abriram as cortinas e Nina assustou-se, como nunca havia se assustado, com toda a fumaça que os charutos dispersavam no ambiente. E os homens, porque do nada, eles pareciam tão gigantes e fedorentos? Quando cantava, pareciam um bando de bebes chorões e comovidos. Abraçou os próprios braços, e sentiu a mão firme de Sakura em suas costas. Ela fora a primeira a negar a ajuda e em seguida, entender sua posição. Devia muito àquela mulher de olhos esverdeados.

Os seus olhos, inconscientemente, procuraram Matt dentro daquela multidão. Entretanto, desde sua discussão, ele havia desaparecido. Queria explicar tanto a ele, poder falar tudo o que sentia preso no peito. Entretanto, se ele não se mostrava receptivo a única forma de sobrevivência que teriam, ela teria de ser forte, ele também, e ambos teriam que resolver seus problemas pessoais depois.

Antes mesmo que pudessem começar a circular entre as mesas redondas, Charity aproximou-se, numa rara saída de seus novos aposentos, trajando um vestido de Sakura que nela, parecia-se mais uma alegoria. A cortesã de olhos verdes, num ato de surpreendente indiferença, continuou impassível ao lado de Nina, assim como Kate, um tanto mais medrosa que sua antiga patroa.

"Apesar da sua aparência de menina idiota, Nina... você revelou-se muito esperta. Muita mais esperta que seu namoradinho".

"Tem algo realmente importante para dizer, Charity?", Sakura interveio, não gostando do tom provocativo da loira.

"Sim, mas não com você. Pode ir cuidar de seus clientes", a ruiva titubeou um tanto, olhando ora para Nina, ora para Charity, mas a jovem cantora sorriu-lhe um sorriso de coragem, dando a entender que ficaria bem. Para ela Sakura também sorriu e com um aperto firme em suas mãos, distanciou-se. "Agora que essa vagabunda já se foi... Nina, como é sua primeira noite, reservei um cliente exclusivo a você. Ele é um homem muito especial, que pagara muito bem por sua virgindade. Aposto que você até o achara bonito", se não fosse Matt a aguardá-la naquele quarto, nunca o acharia bonito. "Ele está nos aposentos dos fundos, pois quer total privacidade. Vamos então?".

Sem outra alternativa, seguiu a loira pela multidão de homens bêbados.

Logo atravessavam o saguão e entravam nas partes mais escuras, reservadas aos tais encontros privados. Na porta, um homem alto estava aguardando, e Nina pouco via, pois ele usava uma cartola que lhe ocultava com uma sombra seu rosto, dando apenas a aparecer joviais cabelos loiros.

"Senhor, aqui está Nina", uma intimidade velada havia entre os dois, pois o sorriso que Charity deu ao homem foi deveras assustador. "Espero que aproveite sua noite".

"De certo o farei", ele retirou o chapéu, revelando-se um homem realmente muito bonito, mas com olhos tão frios e expressões tão vazias que um calafrio perpassou todo o corpo da jovem cantora. "Nina, estou encantado com sua beleza. Ouvi tanto dela, mas... pessoalmente, é uma obra de primor. Não quer acompanhar-me?".

_Não, não quero. Quero que Matt venha aqui e o soque por sua ousadia e de quebra, ainda espanque Charity e seu sorriso convencido! Eu não quero, não quero te acompanhar!_

"Sim", seu consentimento não foi mais que um suspiro, quando ele abraçou-a pelos ombros com um sorriso assustadoramente parecido com o de Charity e fechou a porta atrás de ambos.

"Agora, minha pequenininha... Iremos aproveitar".

-//-

Matt não costumava beber e sempre olhava os que o faziam com asco, considerando-os verdadeiros fracos. E para quem tanto julgava outrem, não lhe escapava a própria ironia, quando ele agora se caminhava para o lado externo do Candy, envergando nas mãos feridas uma garrafa do pior e mais mal cheiroso uísque que pudera encontrar. Ao avistar uma sombra que, de dias para cá, tornara-se conhecida por também apreciar os alívios momentâneos do álcool, sentou-se ao lado dele, sorvendo em um gole o que não sorvera durante tantos anos de vida.

"Ninguém lhe avisou, garoto, que bebidas só são permitidas a maiores?".

"Ora, cale sua maldita boca, chinês!".

"Se estou avisando, é para seu bem. Não há muito consolo na bebida, juro que não. Nem nenhuma resposta. Se houvesse, não restaria uma gosta de rum em toda Londres, eu já teria consumido todas", os olhos dourados brilharam na escuridão com os de um felino. "Você a viu? Que pergunta, é claro que a viu... ela está com algum cliente? Ou está perambulando pelo salão? Ande, moleque, responda, ela está por lá?".

"E onde mais ela estaria, idiota? Lógico que está no salão! Está trabalhando, está fazendo o que tem que fazer! Pare de me importunar e vá para lá, se quer tanto saber de Sakura".

"Fala como se não conhecesse aquela mulher... Tenho que tomar mais uma garrafa antes de ser enxotado novamente".

Soltou um suspiro amargo. "Pelo menos _você_ planeja fazer alguma coisa. Pelo menos você vai lutar para ver a mulher que ama nos seus braços, não nos braços de outro qualquer. Enquanto eu... eu não tive coragem nem de olhá-la mais... nem de saber o que estava passando em sua mente, se ela... se ela estava bem...".

"Peraí, moleque. Não estou entendendo nada do que você está dizendo".

"Também, bêbado como está...", afundou a cabeça em mãos, não agüentando o peso dela. "Estou falando sobre Nina... Tomoyo foi embora, Charity precisava de outra boa prostituta... se ela não trabalhasse, seríamos obrigados a deixar o Candy... e ela se recusou... Não importou nenhum argumento meu, ela simplesmente se recusou e agora deve estar... deve estar... argh!".

A sombra cambaleante de Syaoran levantou-se não com muita firmeza, mas com determinação, algo que faltava ao pianista desolado.

"Você vai ficar aqui, reclamando para mim?!".

"E o que quer que eu faça?! Já tentei de tudo! Nina simplesmente não me ouve! Está empenhada em nos dar um teto para morar!".

"E você parece estar empenhado a dar sua mulher para outro se aproveitar!".

"Ora, seu...!", Matt também se levantou, furioso. "Não admito que fale assim!".

"Não admite que eu fale, mas admite que outro homem agora esteja levando-a para um quarto, esteja roubando o que por direito é seu!", o pianista ia logo revidar, mas Syaoran pousou a mão no seu ombro, apertando-o. "Nunca gostei de você, moleque. Mas também nunca achei que era um covarde e chorão! Sempre acreditei que se um dia eu falhasse em proteger Sakura, você o faria em meu lugar! E continua acreditando nessa sua força! Nada lhe falta, então não perca tempo! Lute por ela e depois, lute para sobreviver com ela e enfim, seja feliz! Será que não vê que é o único caminho que restou?".

Aquelas palavras, vindas de um homem que ele detestava profundamente, o encorajaram como se um pai ou um irmão as falasse! Ele respirou fundo, assimilando dentro de si os próximos passos. A salvaria de qualquer um, ou a resgataria antes que alguém pensasse em tê-la! Saíram daquele bordel, ele tinha algumas economias, por algumas noites, podiam ficar em um hotel baratinho, logo ele arranjaria um emprego qualquer, poderia sustentá-la, comprar um lugarzinho para que ela vivesse feliz. Não era um luxo, mas... Ela poderia ser livre! Livre de tudo aquilo que sempre a aprisionara e a...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!".

Aquele som irrompeu seus pensamentos. Era o grito que ele conhecia como ninguém. Era a voz de quem amava como ninguém.

"NINA!", desatou a correr para dentro do bordel.

**Continua**


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Noite Fria, Toque Quente

**A parte final do capítulo contém algumas insinuações, bem fraquinhas. Quem se ofende, já esteja avisado! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26**

"_Agora, minha pequenininha... Iremos aproveitar". _

_Instruída à, obstante seu nojo ou repulsa, sorrir, Nina sorriu. Ao seu sorriso falso ele pareceu não dar importância. Livrou-se de seu casacão negro e jogou sua cartola num canto qualquer. Afrouxou a gravata. Tomou um gole do bom uísque que repousava na penteadeira empoeirada. Olhou-a. E foi como se o seu sangue revertesse de caminho, bombeando rápida e furtivamente para o coração muito palpitante. _

"_Para ser sincero, minha querida... estou lisonjeado por ser o primeiro homem de uma belezinha como você". _

_**Só se for em corpo. Pois em alma e em coração, eu pertenço a...**_

"_Talvez doa um tanto". _

_Constrangida, ela retorquiu. "Estou preparada, senhor. Se não estivesse, não estaria aqui". _

"_De certo. Só acreditei ser correto alertá-la, apesar de minha habitual gentileza. Tive oportunidade de deflorar virgens em toda a Londres e nenhuma delas pôde reclamar", era como se ele fosse a morte e como morte houvesse dado um fim a tantas mulheres que em seus dedos não poderia contar. Ele pigarreou, despertando sua atenção. "Ouvi rumores. Talvez pudesse esclarecê-los para mim". _

"_Se estiver ao meu alcance", respondeu, aproveitando que ele tão distraído estava com a bebida para recolher com um lenço o suor de nervosismo a escorrer pela tez. _

"_É verdade que... você e o pianista do Candy Pleasures são amantes?". _

_Por mais forte que fosse a palavra para um casal que não passara de beijos apaixonados, Nina assentiu com orgulho. Matt ainda a tocaria, Matt ainda a teria nos braços. Era só aquela maré toda de azar e de problemas ir embora._

"_E posso perguntar... o que ele pensa da menina dele ser uma prostituta?". _

"_O que mais pensaria?", irritou-se. "Está magoado e chateado. Mas também resignado. Sabe não haver outra alternativa". _

"_Certamente não sou um homem que conhece os privilégios e as agonias do amor juvenil", ele sentou-se ao lado dela, causando-lhe um encolhimento instintivo. "Posso apenas admirar o sentimento". _

"_Se admira como diz... por que me escolheu? Por que quer que seja justamente eu, quando há tantas outras mulheres mais experientes que com certeza, lhe trariam muito prazer?", pousou a mão em lábios quando viu uma veia saltar da testa do homem em braveza. Ora, não podia fraquejar! Prometera não fraquejar, prometera se esforçar para agradar o cliente e conseguir uma boa quantia de dinheiro! "Perdão, senhor... não tive a intenção de ser rude". _

"_Nem que quisesse. A senhorita é a personificação da doçura". _

_Não foi um bom elogio, pensou ela, ao vê-lo tocar seus cachos com as pontas geladas dos dedos. Nada que viesse dele poderia ser bom, bem da verdade, não sentia nem que ele estava vivo. _

_Ele aproximou seu rosto com suavidade e com igual ternura, tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. O choque a fez prender a respiração. Ele nem sabor nem cheiro tinha, como uma alma penada entre os vivos. Arregalou os olhos o máximo que pôde e o viu sorrir de seu medo._

"_Você tem uma pele tão bonita...", ele deslizou o dedo pela extensão de seu braço. "Será que o seu sangue... também é bonito assim?". _

"_Meu... sangue? E porque quer saber... do meu sangue?". _

"_Uma curiosidade normal, meu anjo"._

_O senhor sem nome deitou-a na cama e cobriu seu corpo com o dela. O frio não passava, o temor não partia. Abriu seu espartilho e ela tentou tocá-lo, tentou agradá-lo, mas cada vez que erguia sua mão, ele a impedia. Sussurrava que o prazer seria somente dele, que ela então fechasse os olhos e deixasse-se levar. _

_Como poderia? O que queria fazer era chorar pitangas e empurrá-lo, libertando a si e o que restava de sua dignidade para fugir dali. _

_Quando a mão dele a tocou mais intimamente, a bile revirou o estômago e quase subiu por sua garganta. Apertou os lábios para impedir o vômito e foi quando... Sentiu. _

_O frio que veio e veio ligeiro. Não era mais frio humano, era um frio anormal que a tocou perto do ventre desnudo. Nina baixou os olhos muito devagar, um tanto zonza do enjôo repentino, e por trás de seus cílios acastanhados, viu o que parecia uma faca escapar do bolso da calça do homem. _

_O olhar violeta dele encontrou o castanho dela. _

"_É... muito observadora, Nina".  
_

_  
O grito quis sair, mas não veio. Sua garganta estava seca de medo._

"_Imagine que eu, muito ocupado homem que sou, vim do meu inferno particular só para ver você. Só para tocar você", a voz dele transformara-se completamente, deixara de ser galante para ser uma fome gritante. Fome de quê, pensou? A mesma fome que a faca teria? A mesma fome que... Seria a última coisa que veria? "Só para minha amiga aqui ter o prazer de perfurar sua carne fresquinha". _

_Berrou ao sentir a faca entrar lentamente no abdômen, numa incisão não muito profunda, mas que doeu demais para suportar calada. O homem segurou-a na boca, enquanto com a outra mão, aproximava de si uma maleta. Ao abri-la, mais brilho prateado naquele quarto. Era uma seleção impressionante de canivetes, navalhas e facas. Mostrou-as orgulhoso e riu, dizendo. "Escolha a que quiser, meu amor, mas faça rápido. Já está perdendo muito sangue". _

_Negou-se com veemência, balançando a cabeça freneticamente._

"_Ora, não quer ter esse privilégio único? Todas, todas que matei desejariam saber ao menos a forma das causadoras de suas desgraças". _

_Ele ergueu na mão uma tesoura bem polida, afiada e comprida. Nina fechou os olhos, não querendo mais saber do destino da lâmina._

_**Matt, Matt, Matt... Você tinha razão. Não... Não sirvo, definitivamente não sirvo para essa vida!**_

_Por um milésimo de segundo ele destampou seus lábios, por outro ela pôde gritar, antes que uma dor excruciante a tomasse a fizesse fechar os olhos. _

_**Matt...**_

_Fora o rosto dele que vira, um pouco antes de se sentir morrer?_

_-//-_

Ele era um homem assustadoramente pálido, e que rugia de um prazer animal. Quando descoberto, demorou um tanto para percebê-lo, ainda empunhando em mãos uma lâmina corada de sangue. Ao ouvir duas respirações ruidosas no aposento, ele virou-se e revelou um par inusitadamente familiar de olhos violetas. Duas ametistas frias como gelo, que estremeceram de medo, quando ele de tocá-la.

Matt não via o que Syaoran vira. E sim o filete de sangue que se arrastava impiedoso pelos lençóis encardidos, pingando o chão quase a cantar. A melodia fúnebre que fez uma besta se apoderar do corpo do pianista. "NINA!", o nome dela foi seu grito de redenção, quando correu para matar o desgraçado que a tocava.

O homem fantasma era muito mais rápido e esquivou-se de sua investida, revelando nas vestes brancas o vermelho do sangue da cantora. Ainda tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, que desapareceu ao ver o chinês também correr para pegá-lo.

"Ah, os dois querem brincar comigo e com a mortinha?", ele riu, seus cabelos longos e compridos ocultando boa parte de seu rosto insano. "Primeiro, vão ter que me alcançar!".

O ágil pulou pela janela espaçosa e o detetive desatou a correr atrás dele, gritando em despedida. "CHAME UM MÉDICO, MATT!".

Ele queria era chamar Nina, quando a viu deitada na cama, com os olhos fechados e a respiração ruidosa. Sempre fora pálida como a Lua, mas sua pele beirava a um azul assustador. O pianista a abraçou no corpo, a levantou, a esquentou com seus braços fortes. Como gostaria de estar sentando num cadeira do palco, ouvindo-a cantar uma melodia infantil e caprichosa, embalando a ele e a tantos homens perdidos!

Chorou um choro sofrido e carregado de lágrimas arrependidas.

Podia ter evitado cada segundo de dor por qual ela passara, se houvesse sido um homem mais firme. Se houvesse, nem que para isso precisasse acorrentá-la, puxado-a consigo para fora do Candy Pleasures e começado a construir uma vida longe de tanta perdição, Nina estaria sã e salva.

Agora não mais adiantava lamentar. Limpando as lágrimas furiosamente de seus olhos inchados, Matt deixou o aposento com Nina nos braços, sabendo que teria que ser rápido e procurar um Matt.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor", ele sussurrou próximo a orelha fria. "Nada mais de mal irá acontecer com você enquanto eu viver".

-//-

Maldição, como aquele chinês era rápido! Jack praguejava todos os palavrões que aprendera na vida, escondido atrás de alguns barris ao fim da avenida do bordel de sua irmã. Por meia hora haviam corrido como loucos, ele tomando todo o cuidado para que a noite escondesse sua identidade. Quando por fim conseguira despistar o detetive, estava tão cansado que tivera que parar e esconder-se para recuperar o fôlego.

Fôlego a muito perdido. Estivera tão perto! Mais dois minutos e o ventre de sua querida Nina teria se aberto inteiramente para ele, exibindo seu primoroso troféu de órgãos! Foi lembrar-se da pele alva sob sua palma e sua lâmina para que ele sentisse em todo o corpo os efeitos da adrenalina, da excitação. Ela era um prêmio que ele agora teria muito que lutar para alcançar! Pois todos estavam muito enganados se pensavam que ele desistiria de sua colibri!

O sangue dela aquecera o dele, que corria por suas veias e o lembrava que o fato de ter visto não eliminava a tristeza de não ter tocado. Sua fome ainda permanecia intacta, talvez maior que outrora, ordenando uma reparação. Precisava de um corpo, precisava urgentemente!

Espiou as portas do fundo do Candy Pleasures. Lá havia muitas prostitutas, prostitutas rechonchudas e roliças, morenas e ruivas, para ele escolher ao seu bel prazer.

Um espasmo o sacudiu. Não conseguiu mais segurar a vontade de matar que explodiu em seu íntimo, ordenou pés cansados a andarem, olhos famintos a caçarem sua presa da noite.

Correu pela rua enlameada, por todos os lados olhou para certificar-se que Syaoran não estava por perto. Abriu a porta de seu destino com uma força que danificou a maçaneta apodrecida.

Um par de olhos castanhos o recebeu. Par de olhos que não viu e nem ouviu o que Charity tinha a dizer. "Jack, que diabos está fazendo aqui?!", ela não percebia sua forme, de tão enfezada que estava. "Nina quase morreu! Se um médico não estivesse entre os clientes... que azar, que tremendo azar!", o olhou acusadoramente, vendo-o calado as suas ofensas. "Diga algo, homem! Você ficou conversando com ela, por acaso?! Por que não terminou o que tinha de fazer de uma vez e partiu?!".

"Charity...".

Ela por fim parou de reclamar e o olhou. Estremeceu de leve perante suas pálpebras cerradas, suas mãos crispando-se no batente da porta, segurando uma força que não tinha mais como se detida. "Jack... o que aconteceu? Você está passando mal? Por que se estiver, que vá se tratar longe do Candy! Não posso nem imaginar um cliente me vendo com...".

Os dedos que fortemente se prendiam soltaram-se e tocaram-na nos braços.

Não daria tempo. Só podia ser ela.

"Venha comigo, Charity".

"Ir... ir pra onde? O bordel está cheio...!".

"Venha".

Puxando-a pelo braço, ele arrastou-a pelas ruas da Dunny Coast.

Onde pretendia nunca mais voltar.

-//-

Sakura saiu do quarto, abandonando nele um desolado Matt e uma inconsciente Nina. Pelo o que o médico dissera, ela ficaria bem, mais muito demoraria para se recuperar, pois perdera uma quantidade considerável de sangue. A cortesã ruiva sentou-se no assoalho do corredor, limpando com as costas da mão o suor e desejando naquele movimento também mandar para longe sua exaustão. Havia sido uma noite complicada e confusa e ela, por vergonha de perguntar e acabar por abrir feridas no pianista, não soubera de fato o que se sucedera.

Uma prostituta passou pelo corredor, muito ocupada indo atender seu cliente. Sakura a chamou com um aceno de mão, indagando. "Você viu a Charity?".

"Hum...", ela revirou os olhos. Como todas as outras, estava sendo obrigada a trabalhar o dobro para pagar o luxo com o qual a patroa se esbanjava. "Kate disse que ela foi para os fundos e saiu com um homem. Deve ter ido atender em particular".

Riu de leve. Charity não teria classe para tanto. "Se a vir por aí, diga para ela que quase aconteceu um assassinato no bordel dela".

"Se isso for o suficiente para que o Candy volte a ser seu, Sakura, eu direi", a loirinha piscou, seguindo seu caminho.

Pensara em ficar com Matt, consolá-lo, mas entendia que eles precisavam ficar juntos e sozinhos. Pensara também em atender outros clientes e se ocupar da administração durante a ausência de Charity. E por fim, pensou em levantar-se do chão. Não teve coragem. Era como se a culpa de todos os seus atos caísse sobre os ombros leves demais para segurá-la. O quase homicídio de Nina, o tratamento indigno que as prostituas haviam recebido nas ultimas semanas... Fora o ato de dar a Charity o Candy Pleasures que desencadeara tantas desventuras.

Afundou a cabeça na palma de suas mãos, soltando nelas seu mais longo suspiro. Quando aquele tormento iria ter fim?

O som de passos a fez erguer os olhos, que encontraram os de um ofegante Syaoran. Levantou-se de pronto para afastar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido e alcançou-a antes que pudesse dar um passo.

"Eu não consegui... não consegui...".

"Do que está falando, detetive?".

Ele tomou um longo gole de ar, possibilitando a ela ver o suor caindo de sua testa. Nos seus olhos dourados brilhava um fogo que há muito ela não via, fogo que fora extinguido de tanta bebida que ele ingerira nos dias anteriores. "O... o agressor de Nina... eu corri o mais rápido que pude e ainda assim... ainda assim o maldito fugiu".

Sakura não controlou o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, em admiração a determinação de Syaoran. "Você... você quer beber um pouco de água?".

O chinês meneou a cabeça. "Nina... ela está bem?".

"Está desacordada e irá sobreviver. Perdeu muito sangue", tocou de leve na franja molhada a cair de sua testa. "Vá tomar um banho e depois descanse... já fez muito... tentando encontrar o agressor".

Tocá-lo foi um erro. Ele parou de ofegar em razão a corrida e sua mão apanhou a dela, antes que ela pudesse escapulir. Estremeceu ao arrepio que dele veio. Como resposta ao seu tremor, ele tomou em lábios um de seus dedos, fazendo seu enrijecer sumir. Os carinhos dele, ela não podia evitar. Eles a enviavam a um mundo onde os problemas não existiam, a faziam esquecer de estar num bordel. A faziam sonhar.

Quando fechou os olhos a pressão do corpo contra o seu, sussurrou, numa última e inválida tentativa para que ambos ouvissem o tão escondido juízo. "Syaoran... você precisa tomar um banho... precisa...".

"Não, Sakura, eu não irei a lugar nenhum. E nem você", tomou seu rosto em mãos, mergulhou os lábios, encerrou uma espera não tão longa, mas tão angustiante que Sakura agarrou-se a ele como agarrar-se-ia a uma tábua de salvação.

As portas eram todas muito longes, os corredores em sua falta de privacidade não serviriam. O chinês ergueu-a contra si, a fez cingir sua cintura com as duas pernas, enquanto a boca beijava a dela num beijo cheio de saudade. Arrastando-se sem ver, eles beijaram-se até a visão nublar-se de um vermelho luxuriante, até não ser mais suficiente tocar-se com a barreira de roupas que eram seus muitos espartilhos e o terno já meio aberto dele. A cegueira de sua paixão os fez abrir a primeira porta disponível, o antigo quarto de Sakura, o novo quarto de Charity. Entretidos como estavam, enlouquecidos como estavam, nem perceberam e deixaram-se cair na cama afofada dos mais perfumosos lençóis.

Com os dentes, com os dedos apressados, ele livrou-a das dificultosas roupas. A pele sedosa do ventre reagiu quando Syaoran a lambeu, trilhando assim um caminho de fogo até o pescoço, onde interrompeu-se. O que ele estava fazendo... Por que não a tomava de uma vez?!

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou com sofreguidão, antes de apossar-se dos lábios dela. "Eu te amo, está me escutando... eu não consigo viver sem você".

As lágrimas ameaçaram surgir, mas elas as espantou com um resmungo impaciente. "Cale a boca antes que eu me arrependa do que irei fazer".

O chinês deu um sorriso, antes de fazê-la sua de vez.

Por uma noite que só que fosse, por um segundo de entrega só que pudesse... de todo o resto iriam esquecer.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Muito boa tarde, meus queridos leitores :D**

**Demorei muito? Creio que nem tanto quanto das últimas vezes! E olha que estou começando o cursinho agora, e ficarei mais ocupada do que nunca. Não se preocupem, no entanto. Está tudo beeeeem encaminhado e logo logo, outro capítulo virá a surgir!**

**E então... acredito que a última cena do meu fic dará a vocês uma prévia do final da minha história. Pois é... parece que não conseguirei um final triste dessa vez :/  
Mas vocês não perdem por esperar :D **

O próximo capítulo virá com muitas surpresas, aguardem :D 

**Agradecimentos supers especiais a: MeRRyaNNe, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Kureopatsura-chan, Náh, Srta. Lenita, Cinira, Carol, Rafinha SCC, Musette Fujiwara, Lan Ayath, Paula, Lunamc, Hannah, Lya Beauchamp, Maríllya, Mikarim, Kisa Kaze no Mai, Gabii, Dark Moonie, Sakura, Sylvana Melo, Milashinodalp, Hannan Burnett.  
Obrigada a vocês por terem ajudado a me chegar aos quinhetos reviews!  
Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa:D **

Uma boa semana a vocês e até a próxima:) 


	27. Capítulo XXVII: Irmãos

**Capítulo 27**

Aquele tambor destrambelhado, aqueles urros incontroláveis, seria seu coração? O escuro não guiava suas mãos, e seus dedos secos e cegos procuraram pelo próprio corpo, pois ela temia a morte. E se já houvesse tornado-se um espírito? E se todo o vazio que sentia fosse prova de que mediante seus crimes e suas atrocidades, pagara com a sua própria vida?

Por sorte ou por azar, não soube dizer, seu corpo ainda encontrava-se ligado a sua cabeça, e suas mãos puderam pousar no peito, sentindo assim as batidas ensurdecedoras de seu coração. Estava aonde, fazia o que, o que dela iriam querer? As últimas cenas eram como as cenas de um sonho, e os últimos olhos eram olhos de um morto. Jack... Onde estaria Jack? 

Pior do que saber onde ele não estava, era saber que ele estava ao seu lado, quando virou de leve a cabeça e deparou-se com suas íris violetas. Ele sorriu e uma luz acendeu-se. A lamparina fraca e fria não esquentou seus sentidos e Charity, quando quis se levantar, descobriu não poder. Seus pés estavam presos a cama. Abriu a boca para dizer, mas o irmão a interrompeu com uma frase ferina, frase que a congelou, que a impediu até de querer respirar. "Você merece esse destino, minha irmã". 

Jack levantou-se e se aproximou. Com os braços ávidos de desespero, Charity tentou soltar-se, afastar-se, mas sua comoção pareceu divertir o assassino. Ele riu de um sorriso que não era dele, era o sorriso de um monstro. 

"Desde pequenos... sabíamos que nossas vidas não seriam comuns". 

Oh, ela lembrava-se muito bem do pequeno Jack. Quando eles, órfãos de mãe, eram obrigados pelo pai a mendigar em ruas poluídas, poucos eram aqueles que se aproximavam do menino. Em volta dele, em sua pele macilenta e sua aparência doente, pairava a morte. Os vizinhos comentavam aos montes que dos dez anos ele não passaria, e Charity sempre tratava de defendê-lo. De um modo estranho, o amara. Quisera protegê-lo das dores do mundo, quisera ser uma irmã mais velha de fato. 

"Eu sei o que está pensando...", murmurou ele. "Deve estar pensando em como você se tornou uma prostituta, e em como eu me tornei um assassino, em como nos sujeitamos a tão mísero destino. E eu diria que a culpa é toda sua". 

O pai morrera, não havia mais dinheiro que os alimentasse ou que pudesse pagar o aluguel do barraco que dividiam. O que sobrara para eles de valioso fora um espelho. No espelho Charity olhou-se um dia e ao sair na rua, observou muitos e muitos homens quebrando o pescoço para vê-la passar. Sua pele suave, sua compleição sadia, seu corpo bem desenvolvido para tão pouca idade, seus cabelos loiros a cascatear brilhantes como só, nunca sujos com a poeira das cidades londrinas. Percebeu aí que com aquela beleza, poderia ir muito longe. Poderia realizar seus sonhos e os de seu irmão, que mesmo sem quase nada falar, refletia nos olhos a dor e a tristeza de ser pobre e faminto, sem família ou direção. 

"Quieto no meu canto eu era obrigado a ver você levar homens e mais homens para a minha cama. Pois você não se lembra? Era na minha cama que você os trazia. E eu que nada entendia, que só de você gostava, fui dividindo e assistindo minha querida irmã fazendo sexo com tantos velhos e jovens. No fim você sorria. No fim eu queria te matar. Queria antes de te matar, perguntar até sua cabeça doer: Por quê? Por que não tentou nada, por que preferiu o caminho mais fácil e mais sujo? Por que quis ser de muitos, quando podia ter sido de só um, e ser mais feliz? Quando me dava comida, quando com o seu dinheiro pagava os remédios que mandavam embora minhas persistentes gripes, eu vomitava tudo. Nunca se perguntou por que eu não crescia? Nunca se perguntou por que eu sempre adoecia, só de te olhar?". 

Quisera, quisera perguntar. Mas sempre estava ocupada. Seus favores foram se tornando muito famosos na região, e ela sinceramente não entendia o motivo. Além de sua beleza, era uma jovenzinha inexperiente na cama. De simples deixava que os homens lá a tomassem, fazia o que eles pediam e sorria quando partiam, entregando em sua mão o dinheiro. 

Dinheiro que aumentou quando Jack começou a trabalhar. Agora entendia o porquê de seu rápido crescimento e de sua súbita beleza masculina. Com o próprio dinheiro ele comia, com o próprio dinheiro ele se sustentava. Depender de uma irmã prostituta não era orgulho nem prioridade para ele. 

Lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. Era como se de tudo lembrasse porque o fim estava chegando. 

"Quando Kelly, a saudosa dona do Candy Pleasures, a chamou para trabalhar lá, pensei comigo que tudo estava perdido. Não havia mais jeito de te salvar. O pior de tudo era que você começara a gostar da idéia de se vender. Pensava que iria alcançar grandes riquezas com seu corpo. E eu lá, novamente escondido, desta vez entre brocados e mesas de bar, assisti seu crescimento como mulher e seu apodrecimento como ser humano. Você... foi matando a bondade e a possibilidade de acreditar num mundo melhor, então, tornei-me sem sentimentos. Assistir você não doeu mais. Nem doeu quando você indicou-me a um escritório de advocacia, só para livrar-se de mim. Saí, vai viver sua vida, você me disse. E eu fui. Pensei que nunca mais te veria. Não me importei. Era como se eu nunca houvesse possuído uma irmã". 

O mandara embora porque pensara que ele seria mais feliz longe dela e da sujeira dela. Talvez ele pudesse ter uma boa e sólida família que ele amaria e que o faria esquecer de todos os horrores de quando era criança. 

Família. Ela pensara em família ao... 

"_Charity!", Kelly chamou-a, do pé das escadas. "Desça! Há um cliente especial para você!". _

"_Cliente especial... sei!", praguejou, descendo os degraus sem pressa. A menos que fosse rico e que pagasse enormemente bem, ele nada teria de especial._

_Kelly conversava animadamente com um rapaz, e ele parecia, além de estrangeiro, muito encabulado. Mantinha os braços cruzados o tempo todo e obstante o carinho que emanava nos olhos, seus demais gestos eram frios. Charity aproximou-se com um sorriso já pronto no rosto, entretanto, o sorriso morreu quando o par de íris douradas cruzou com os seus. Sentiu-se nua por dentro. Como se ele soubesse de todos os seus erros, como se a repudiasse e ao mesmo tempo, a perdoasse e dissesse que ela tinha a chance de reparar tanta podridão. _

"_Este é Syaoran Li. É novo na cidade, veio da China. Cuide muito bem dele, está bem, querida?", Kelly sorriu e passou por ela, não antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, em um tom que somente ambas pudessem entender. "Ele é virgem". _

_Como isto podia ser?! Ele deveria ter mais de dezoito anos, por deus! Ela, que não estava em posição de julgar, queria acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível, para encontrar um outro homem que pudesse lhe trazer mais dinheiro. Pegou o chinês pela mão e um calorzinho gostoso perpassou-lhe os dedos. Olhou para ele e viu que ruborizava. Soube, no instante em que sentiu as próprias bochechas esquentarem, estava perdida. _

_Guiou-o até um quarto simples, sem muitas decorações eróticas para não assustá-lo. Sentou-se com ele na cama, segurou suas duas mãos e tentou novamente sorrir, mas a sua capacidade de fingir parecia ter desaparecido. _

"_Como... como você se chama?", perguntou ele. Por entre seus dedos grossos, ela o sentia suar. _

"_Eu me chamo Charity. Mas pode me chamar do que você quiser". _

"_Eu gosto do seu nome, Charity", ele sorriu e acariciou o seu rosto com os dedos. A loira não entendeu o propósito do carinho e enrijeceu. "Desculpe... não sei o que é permitido ou não fazer... posso tocar no seu rosto?". _

"_Pode... pode...", murmurou aquela palavra inúmeras vezes, incapaz de compreender o porquê de aquele jovem preocupar-se com o que deveria ou não fazer, com seu bem estar e até com seu prazer, e deixou escapar um sorriso sincero. A primeira vez, a primeira vez que alguém a fizera sorrir sem a mínima intenção de querer. _

_Pegou as duas mãos dele e pousou-as em sua fina cintura. Ele tenso ficou, retesando com força o maxilar quadrado. Charity pousou a boca na dele, e sussurrou contra os lábios quentes e mais saborosos que ela já tivera o prazer de beijar. "Durante essa noite, eu sou toda sua, Syaoran Li, e você é todo meu. Não há limites para o que quisermos fazer". _

"_Eu quero... fazer amor com você". _

_Não foi preciso nem mais um segundo para que os corpos afoitos se estendessem na fria cama, num carinho e num sentimento que alguém acostumada a frieza do sexo pago não pode entender. Nem se negar. _

"Você o amava, e como amava aquele chinês. Quando eu a vi novamente, quando você pediu-me para ajudá-la a conseguir o Candy Pleasures, nada brilhava mais em seus olhos do que quando falávamos de Li. Eu a odiei. Nem o amor de um homem bom a salvava de sua podridão. Seu maior desejo era ter o desejo de todos os outros e para conseguir isso, somente sendo a dona de um bordel. Você precisava de um palhaço. E escolheu a mim". 

Com tantas idéias em sua cabeça, ela esqueceu um tanto de Syaoran, e pensou que ele não notaria, mas ele notou e ordenou uma posição definitiva: Ou ela esquecia a vida de prostituta, ou esquecia a ele. Ainda mais, ofereceu-lhe um lugar na China, onde eles poderiam ser felizes como um casal comum e normal, sem as sombras de seu passado. Ela o amava, e disso ele não poderia duvidar. Mas também amava ser desejada. Amava ser idolatrada como a mais bem paga prostituta. Então cortando seu coração e todos os seus sentimentos, ela mandou Syaoran embora. A vida ainda lhe reservaria algo melhor, pensou. Errou. Não existira mais nenhum homem como o chinês.

A fatalidade com Kelly não a entristeceu, mas também não a alegrou. Graças a falecida, aprendera todas as artes e manejos para seduzir um homem e agradá-lo na cama, então, lhe era grata. Entretanto, ao saber que o Candy ficaria nas mãos da única filha dela, Sakura, Charity desejou ter mais, muito mais tempo para convencer Kelly de que seria uma sucessora mais apropriada. Já que não podia, teria de convencer Sakura. Mas ela certamente optaria pela sonhadora prima, Tomoyo. E se caso nenhuma delas pudesse exercer o cargo, havia uma gama de cortesãs famosas e amigas de Sakura que poderia ocupar seu lugar com muito mais experiência e jeito. E ela? Como ela poderia realizar seus longos sonhos, sonhos que demorara tanto para construir e para ter? 

"Chamou-me dizendo que seria simples. Que era só matar algumas prostitutas de que ninguém sentiria falta e que por serem filhas da noite, eu estaria fazendo um favor ao eliminar. O medo que senti, não posso te descrever. Fiquei com medo de ser apanhado. Medo de causar dor as mulheres que eu não sabia a razão real de estar matando. Fiquei com medo e de repente, fiquei feliz. Minha vida sem sentido encontrara uma utilidade. Seus planos eram bons. Você poderia enriquecer. Então eu esqueceria meus crimes e usufruiria do dinheiro com você, mas... esse nunca foi seu objetivo, foi?". 

"Jack... eu realmente quis que você fosse feliz", sussurrou, com sinceridade. "Se errei... por alguma razão... foi com a intenção de te fazer feliz". 

"Não estou duvidando de suas intenções. Sei que queria fazer-me feliz. Mas eu não poderia ser, se você não fosse antes. Então... para enriquecer, minhas mãos que se sujariam de sangue. E quando nos jornais fossem estampados os nomes das mulheres assassinadas, você estaria se divertindo e rindo de seus planos quando a mim sobraria... sujeira. Engraçado pensar que me apaixonei pelo o que eu antes repudiava". 

"Se sabia das conseqüências... por que não desistiu antes de tudo acontecer?". 

"Não está ouvindo-me, mulher? Eu me apaixonei. Quando matei minha primeira vítima, quando senti o sangue dela em minhas mãos e quando soube ter a capacidade incrível de tirar uma vida com tamanha facilidade, tornei-me dentro de mim um homem a se admirar a e a temer. De dia, eu era um advogado defendendo causas medíocres. Mas de noite... de noite cada sombra era eu. Cada grito quem provocava era eu. Deixei Londres com medo, muito mais medo do que o desejo que você provocava nos homens. Abandonei a necessidade de conseguir dinheiro para você para aderir a necessidade do meu prazer. Prazer que sexo, amor, emprego... nada oferecia como a morte". 

"O assassino esteve aí sempre, então". 

"Quem o despertou foi você". 

Aquela conversa longa, aquelas lembranças, Charity se fartou. Levantando-se a muitas custas e puxando com firmeza os pés para libertá-los, afirmou. "Está bem, está bem, eu sou culpada. Errei em me prostituir, errei em trazê-lo para o mundo do crime, errei em alimentar sua sede de sangue! Mas você também errou, Jack. Os seus crimes não deveriam ter sido tão bárbaros e a repercussão não deveria ter sido tão grande. Repercussão essa que trouxe Syaoran Li de volta ao Japão! Vê? Vê como você também afundou um plano que tinha tudo para dar certo?". 

"Ora, Charity, se Li voltou ou não o problema era todo o seu! Se ele se apaixonou por Sakura e ela por ele, a culpa não foi minha! O plano esteve sempre fadado ao fracasso, ambos não notamos a princípio. Olhe bem para você, para sua cara de cadelinha faminta, para seus modos de puta barata! Nunca em toda a sua vida você poderia ocupar o lugar de Sakura ou de qualquer outra cortesã. Ela é uma mulher... e você é uma vadia. Existem diferenças que seus olhos não podem enxergar, porque você sempre viu apenas o que queria ver". 

"Eu sou a dona do Candy agora! Vadia ou não, eu sou a dona e não existe ninguém mais poderosa do que eu em toda a Dunny Coast!". 

"Sakura é mais poderosa". 

"NÃO É!". 

Jack riu e movendo-se ao seu riso, Charity pode ver em suas mãos uma faca que brilhava amarela a luz do lampião. 

"Aí está a essência, o motivo pelo qual você não é bem sucedida. Bastam algumas palavras. Alguns gestos e você se torna uma massa de emoções femininas, não sabe ser fria nem calculista. Quando matou Amy... ah, quando a matou, eu pensei que você morreria de dor. E foi uma morte feia, sem graça. Poderia ter sido uma peça triunfal, mas você a transformou numa porcaria de desfecho. Então... o que você faria se eu lhe dissesse que imagino agora, em sua cama, Sakura e Syaoran fazendo sexo feito dois animais?". 

Ela nada falou, mas a sua garganta gritava para que ele parasse. 

"E se eu lhe disse que ele toca nela como nunca quis tocar em você, em lugares que você nem sabe sentir prazer, porque nenhum homem se deu ao trabalho de querer?". 

Uma lágrima veio e foi. Ela sabia. Ser desejada não significa que alguém quisesse fazê-la desejar. Jack podia vomitar mais e mais palavras, mas ela sabia de tudo. Conhecia como ninguém a dor e o prazer de ser uma boneca de luxúria, servida somente para satisfação pessoal. 

"E se eu lhe disser que... tudo o que você provocou na vida de Sakura irá se reverter a você? Não porque ela quer, não porque eu quero... e sim porque o destino assim funciona. Todos nós temos dívidas, quando mentimos, quando roubamos, quando matamos. Pensa que não sei que meu castigo será terrível? Mas não estou pouco ligando para ele, será merecido. Não sou que nem você, que fica se enganando, acreditando que a vida um dia lhe sorrirá um sorriso que você está longe de merecer". 

"Se o destino vai causar-me desgraça, deixe que cause. Você não é a Mão da Justiça para trancar-me aqui, enlouquecer-me com meus erros, ou me ameaçar. Estou morrendo de medo, estou mesmo", ela estendeu a mão a ele, tocando-o no peito. O olhar dele enlouqueceu e soube que o faria enlouquecer ainda mais, quando pronunciou. "Mas você não é capaz de matar". 

Caiu a faca em cima dela, e a dor foi tão grande que o que era amarelado e frio tornou-se negro e quente. 

-o-o-o-o-

Agora sim, ela não mais sabia se tinha corpo. Ou se Jack fora capaz de matá-la como sabia fazer. 

Ah, ela fora esquecida. Por muitos e muitos tempos, ninguém se lembrara dela, mas todos a culpavam de um crime que não cometera.

Mary baixou-se pelas sombras, deixando a janela donde escutara todas aquelas barbaridades. 

Limparia o seu nome de uma vez por todas.

Ela só tinha um caminho a ir.

Candy Pleasures.

* * *

**Olá, queridos leitores :)**

**Peço humildes desculpas pela minha demora, mas como eu disse, o cursinho é muito puxado e eu estou estudando muito. E não estou mentindo xD  
Enfim, é um ótimo cursinho, de verdade. Eu adorei a força que a maioria dos leitores me deu. Se dependesse deles, eu nem fazia cursinho e passava direto na faculdade, mas... sonhos são só sonhos :D**

**Enfim, quero pedir outras desculpas pelo capítulo curto, mas era um capítulo explicativo e necessário. A relação entre Jack e Charity sempre foi uma verdadeira paixão para mim, pois apesar de eu ter inspirado Jack num assassino real, considero-os muito minhas criações e tenho orgulho de suas loucuras. Espero que tenha ficado claro se havia alguma dúvida, sobre o que fez ambos juntarem-se e cometerem tantos crimes. Mas não é o fim dos dois, não se preocupe. No próximo e penúltimo capítulo da história, creio eu, vocês ainda verão e saberão muitos dos irmãos diabólicos :D**

**Eu poderia ser cruel e dizer: Aaaaah, você não sabe quem é Mary? Vai ler, seu preguiçoso. Mas como eu sei que são muitos capítulos e muito tempo de história, eu lhes explico com carinho :)  
Mary era uma prostituta no Candy Pleasures e melhor "amiga" de Charity, por assim dizer. Foi ela a incriminada pela morte de Amy.  
Agora, se você me perguntar quem é Amy, eu lhe corto a cabeça :D**

**Gostaria de agradecer pela imensa força, incentivos e elogios recebidos. Só pelo review dá para perceber quem se interessa de verdade pela história, e eu estou imensamente feliz com a repercussão dela. Até emociono-me de pensar que ela está acabando  
Sentirei saudade imensa!**

**Agradecimentos aos reviews de: _Carol, Sofia, Yumi Shinomori, Sakura, Cami-Li, Lya Beauchamp, Hannah Burnett, Ma Ling Chan, Kisa Kaze no Mai, Vick.y Pirena (eu adorei o seu nome e adorei os elogios também! :D), Nah Evans Potter, Lunamc, Neko Sombria, Gabii GLO xD, Miaka Hiiragizawa (muita saudade de você!), MeRRyaNNe (saudade de você, mãe n.n), Lan Ayath, Musette Fujiwara. _**

**Até o próximo capítulo, meus queridos e queridas!**

**Beijos e um bom feriado de páscoa para vocês :)  
**


	28. Capítulo XXVIII: Adega

**Como prometido, eu reformulei o capítulo que eu havia retirado do site, por motivos de mudança na história, e estou postando-o reescrito. Desculpas pela demora (:  
Espero que os agrade.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Acordou por acordar, ainda sentia muito sono. Moveu os cabelos úmidos do rosto e respirou profundamente, enchendo as narinas com o perfume enjoativo do que um dia fora o seu quarto. Tentou levantar-se da cama, mas as pernas musculosas do chinês impediram-na, bem como o braço firme em suas costas. "Syaoran", chamou-o, procurando já com os olhos as roupas rasgadas e os sapatos jogados num canto do aposento. Ele soltou um muxoxo rouco, e o hálito dele que tinha também gosto dela ergueu os pelos de sua nuca. Com o coração na boca, o rubor da vergonha no rosto, Sakura fez o que pôde parar afastar-se e no processo, conseguir finalmente despertá-lo.

O par de olhos dourados surgiu entre os lençóis vermelhos, brilhando como dois âmbares apaixonados. "O que é que é?", ele perguntou, fitando de relance a janela, os olhos depois novamente nela, suaves e sem um traço das nuvens de preocupação e tristeza que a bebida punha neles. "Ainda não amanheceu, Sakura".

"Isso...", ela gesticulou para os corpos entrelaçados, tentando falar alto para que ele despertasse de uma vez de toda aquela sonolência. "Isso foi errado".

"Hum", murmurou o chinês, achegando-se na curva entre seu pescoço e ombros.

"E isso...", ela suspirou, sabendo de antemão que no momento que sussurrasse sua frase, o calor dele seria o frio da cama rubra. "E isso não muda nada. Eu não quero ir embora com você".

Os músculos dele tencionaram um segundo, antes de relaxarem contra a pele de Sakura. Com delicadeza, ele virou-a de encontro a ele, de modo que os narizes e testas estivessem se tocando, de modo que quase não pudessem se ver além dos cabelos emaranhados. "Tudo bem, Sakura... você não precisa ir embora comigo".

Sakura não percebeu que suas mãos haviam se agarrado firmemente aos lençóis. "Não, não, não estou louco", ele respondeu a perplexidade de seu olhar. "E também não desisti de você", os nós das mãos dela desgarram muito devagar os panos que seguravam. "Você não quer partir, e eu não quero deixar você. Não vejo outro meio senão ficar; quando digo ficar, digo para sempre", ele beijou-a, falando contra seus lábios. "Fico com você, do jeito que for, do jeito que quiser. Pego meu emprego de volta. Alugo um apartamento. Venho aqui todo dia; eu não me importo, Sakura, com nada... quero que faça o que a fizer feliz. Se você quer ficar no Candy pela memória da Amy...", ela fechou os olhos com dor, e beijou a fina pele de suas pálpebras. "Então eu vou respeitar seu desejo".

A cortesã ouviu as palavras como se fossem continuação do devaneio que era acordar nos braços do homem amado, não acreditando nelas, mas sorrindo por fim porque eram provas irrefutáveis dos sacrifícios que ele cometia, e dos que ela nunca pensara em fazer. Sabia que era egoísta. Sabia que dormir com Syaoran era dar o que sempre dera a todos e nada mais, era ter que dizer pela manhã que à noite ele não podia voltar. "Se está tão disposto a fazer o que eu quero, porque não foi embora quando eu pedi?".

Os lábios dele curvaram-se num sorriso triste. "Porque você nunca quis que eu fosse".

"E se eu dissesse que vou dormir com cada homem dessa cidade, ganhar dinheiro e depois gasta-lo com bebidas para afogar as lágrimas que sempre chorarei pela morte da minha filha, se eu dissesse que nunca mais quero dormir com você a menos que pague...", o sorriso dele não morria, por mais que ela soubesse estar apertando nas mãos o coração dele. "Se eu dissesse que quero que você fique com a Charity, porque é o que ela quer também, e dissesse que não me importo... você ainda ficaria, Syaoran?".

"Você é boa atriz, mas não comigo", ele soltou uma longa e retida respiração que voou os cabelos de sua franja. "E... se eu acreditasse em você, Sakura... faria tudo isso. Vou ser o que você quiser que eu seja... porque hoje, quando você gemeu no meu ouvido que me amava... deixei de me importar. Com tudo. Já não me importava muito, agora então...".

"Eu já destruí vidas suficientes... não vou fazer destruir a sua também".

"Sakura, você não vê...?", ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, os polegares acariciando a pele macia de suas bochechas, com uma paciência e uma determinação e uma gentileza que desarmavam os pretextos de Sakura, que a fazia querer ficar calado até o fim dos tempos só para ouvir as doçuras dos lábios dele; mesmo que fossem mentiras. Mesmo que soubesse que ele dizia porque a amava agora, mas não a amaria para sempre . "Já nos destruímos o suficiente. Agora é hora de ficarmos em paz".

Como uma criança abandonada ele deitou a cabeça na curva de seus seios, respirando agora regularmente, passando a paixão de seu discursos uma sensação de dever cumprido no peito. Sakura ficou quieta por uns instantes, sem saber o que fazer, até sucumbir ao também cansaço e sensação de abandono e pousar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, pressionando-o contra o corpo, sentindo os próprios lábios se curvarem quando ele tornou a adormecer.

As estrelas no céu começavam a ser engolida pelo brilho alaranjado da aurora. Sakura não soube por quanto ficaram abraçados e quietos, mas soube que fora muito quando o primeiro raio de sol rosou o já muito rosado quarto de Charity, e batidas fortes na porta ecoaram pelo largo aposento. Syaoran não acordou. Sakura estremeceu de apreensão, mas depois pensou, se fosse Charity, ela não se daria ao trabalho de bater. Com toda força que tinha retirou o pesado corpo em cima do seu, pôs um penhoar qualquer – suas roupas estavam rasgadas, não havia como vesti-las – e foi para a porta.

Era uma prostituta chamada Anne que sorriu enormemente para ela. "Voltando ao lugar que pertence, chefe?".

"Dormi por engano aqui", falou, tomando o cuidando de não abrir muito a porta para não mostrar o adormecido Syaoran. "O que foi?".

"Tem alguém lá embaixo querendo te ver... bem, parece uma criança, já que é pequenininha está com capa e fala chorando e tudo mais... nossa, ela está chorando muito... ah, sabe como é, essas coisas que acontecem nessa casa de loucos... quer que eu a mande embora pra você aproveitar o restinho da manhã?", a loira riu maliciosamente, e Sakura deu de ombros. Já devia ser fato que passara a noite com Syaoran, as paredes do Candy tinham ouvidos olhos e tudo mais que possibilitasse fofocas literalmente voadoras

Hesitou um instante, relembrando o aconchego da cama, sendo trocado por provavelmente uma mulherzinha bêbada pedindo emprego, como era tão comum. Mas era bom se afastar um pouco de Syaoran, concluiu resoluta, da aura alucinógena do quarto onde passaram uma noite tão absurda. "Vou descer"..

Foi acompanhando Anne pelos corredores vazios. Ela explicou numa óbvia e satisfeita expressão que como não haviam achado Charity, nem ela viera despertá-las com seus gritos e ordens, aproveitaram para dormir e descansar dois dias exaustivos. "Charity é uma péssima chefe, sabe... ela acha que não precisamos descansar. Não sabe ela que abrir a pernas cansa? Bom, ela devia saber, é a mais vadia de todas", Sakura culpou-se enormemente pelas dificuldades, disse à menina que tudo daria certo, mas não podia saber. Depois do acidente com Nina, o remorso era insuportável. Se Charity não fosse tão má administradora, nunca que a cantora, totalmente despreparada para o mundo noturno, teria se sujeitado a um assassino.

O futuro, ela sabia com tristeza, era um buraco vazio depois da partida de Amy. Sua vida, como de tantas outras pessoas, como a de Syaoran – que parecia a mais perdida e desgraça de todas – não tinha importância como a dor que sua filha tivera de passar, antes de morrer.

"A criança está na adega", falou a prostituta, quando pararam ante a escadaria do último andar. "Se ela incomodar, é só me chamar", ela lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e voltou para o salão principal, cantarolando em francês.

Sakura desceu as escadarias de pedra com os pés descalços, o calor do corpo do amante abandonando de vez o seu. Nos muitos dias de ausência, nos dias que dormira com homens os quais nem lembrava o rosto, Matt dissera que Syaoran permanecera entre as garrafas de vinho, dizendo coisas ilegíveis, seu nome em cada frase, como uma praga. O pensamento a fez lembrar no homem diferente que a tivera na cama, tão decidido a ficar. Ficar no que, pensou. Com o que, pensou mais tristemente. Era só um resto da Sakura de antes. Um dia ele perceberia que não era suficiente.

Ante a porta ouviu os soluços do que parecia de fato uma criança perdida. Por alguma razão que só compreenderia quando entrasse, desejou voltar o caminho que fizera, porque um pressentimento ruim tomou seu peito e desacelerou seus passos.

Já estava lá, afinal. Abriu devagar a porta pesada da adega. Esquadrinhou com olhos os barris, procurando quem quer que fosse que quisesse vê-la, e num canto, sentada contra a parede mofosa, estava uma pessoa coberta com uma capa verde, os pés brancos cheios de machucados e sujeira. Sakura achegou-se sem fazer muito ruído, a criatura dava a impressão de que ia desabar. "Ei", chamou-a com um leve toque no capuz.

Um vento não sabia de onde entrou na adega, fazendo as garrafas de vinho cantarem.

O capuz deslizou por cabelos desgrenhados e negros e olhos cor de âmbar revelaram-se, cheios de lágrimas. Sakura fitou-a por um longo momento, sussurrando sem voz para o que pareceu primeiro o fantasma de Amy, e agora sua assassina. "Mary".

A menina balançou a cabeça, ia se levantar, mas Sakura a empurrou violentamente contra o chão. "COMO VOCÊ OUSA?!", vociferou.

tentou rolar para escapar das mãos em garra de Sakura, mas a cortesã a agarrou pelos cabelos e a jogou contra os barris, o barulho retumbando muito alto pelas paredes úmidas. "COMO VOCÊ OUSA?!", novamente gritou, não esperando resposta, a mente em vermelho, os olhos em vermelhos enxergando não uma mulher muito menos uma pessoa a se matar, mas a causa de todo seu sofrimento, a simples razão pela qual ela não se metera num navio com Syaoran e Amy e fora viver feliz fora daquela sujeira desgraçada. "COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE APARECER AQUI...!", a menina tentava falar, mas as mãos de Sakura seguravam firmes sua garganta, corando logo bochechas e colos de um roxo desesperado. "DEPOIS DE TER MATADO A MINHA FILHA!".

Ela ergueu as s mãos, pálidas perto das vermelhas de raiva de Sakura, e fechou-as nos pulsos da cortesã, que exclamou. "AGORA VOCÊ LUTA POR SUA VIDA, NÃO É?! COMO FOI MATAR ALGUÉM QUE NÃO PODIA LUTAR?! COMO FOI MATAR ALGUÉM QUE NÃO IRIA SE DEFENDER", Mary estava chorando, Sakura estava chorando, ela largou as mãos vencidas, ela não podia matar; não era nato dela, e nem parecia ser para daquela menina imunda e maltrapilha a sua frente. "Como você tem coragem de...", ofegou, afastando-se dela, limpando as lágrimas porque elas não a permitiam ver e a faziam tropeçar.

"Sakura...", tremeu ao som de seu nome nos lábios da assassina de sua filha. "Você. Tem. Que. Me. Ouvir...", falava ela entre soluços. "Tem que... tem que... tem que acreditar em mim..."

"ACREDITAR NO QUE?!", procurava em cada canto da masmorra uma corda, uma corrente, um objeto que fosse, que servisse para prender Mary até Sakura ter tempo de correr as escadarias e chamar Syaoran e toda a polícia de Londres. Na busca violenta de seus olhos, ouvia os fracos apelos da menina.

"Não fui eu, Sakura...", soluçava ela. "Se fosse eu... eu jamais teria voltado".

"SE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ, VOCÊ JAMAIS TERIA FUGIDO!", seus olhos enxergaram o brilho metálico de uma corrente que servia para conter uns poucos baldes vazios. "Eu devia matar você, Mary", falou, enquanto dava passos para trás, olhando-a fixamente, certificando-se que ela não fugia. "Eu devia enforcá-la com essa corda", mostrou o que tinha em mãos, a menina estremeceu, ainda assim não mexeu-se. "Mas o que eu vou fazer é prendê-la, e deixar as autoridades lidarem com isso... eu não consigo nem... olhar para você sem querer vomitar...".

"Pode me prender. Pode me levar para a cadeia e me deixar mofando entre as grades para todo o meu curto sempre", respondeu a menina com uma coragem que por um momento desconcertou Sakura, e a fez parar de andar. "Será inútil. Isso não trará sua filha de volta e nem fará quem a matou pagar pelo crime".

"Você, você a matou. Você pediu a Mina para dar banho nela... você....", as memórias iam arranhando sua garganta, falhando sua voz, tremulando suas mãos.

"Por que eu mataria Amy depois de tudo que a mãe dela fez por mim?".

"Responda você, porque eu fiquei me perguntando isso por noites e noites, divagando se eu devia largar tudo e correr mundo atrás de você, só pra te enfiar dentro de uma banheira com água e matar você, pensando assim poder trazer minha filha de volta a vida!".

"Se você tivesse ido atrás de mim... como queria... saberia o quanto eu sofri por não ter podido ficar e contar a verdade... saberia que eu jamais mataria sua filha", as lágrimas novamente rolaram, mas Mary as limpou, como se fosse uma vergonha chorar por algo que não havia feito. "E saberia também quem com certeza teria matado-a... porque é obvio demais".

Sakura não percebera estar apertando as correntes com tamanha força que as ferrugens dela haviam machucado suas mãos; como também não percebera que Mary, embora tremula e assustada, não movera um dedo para escapar, o que era um paradoxo a tudo o que pensava, afinal... O que diabos estava acontecendo? Porque ela não mais conseguia olhar para Mary como se ela fosse uma assassina, e sim uma vítima, tão injustiçada como fora Amy? "Ela era uma criança...", pegou-se falando, com uma suavidade que acalmou os soluços de Mary. "Quem iria querer... matar uma criança... o que alguém teria conseguia com isso...".

"Eu também não conseguia entender... até hoje à noite".

Mary veio para perto apoiando-se nos sujos cotovelos e joelhos. Tinha dificuldade de andar, e gemia aos movimentos. "Hoje á noite eu descobri... que mataram Amy porque ela era a natural sucessora do Candy Pleasures... e porque matar a Amy...", ela ia erguer a mão, hesitou a poucos metros dos dedos ensangüentadas de Sakura. "Era matar uma parte de você".

"O que diabos você está dizendo, menina?".

"Estou dizendo... que na noite que eu pedi a Nina para dar banho em Amy... não foi porque eu queria... foi... por que...", ela hesitou, e Sakura leu o nome nos olhos dela, como se estivesse escrito lá sempre, nas paredes, no berço vazio, nas noites de gritos insuportáveis.

"Charity".

Tudo começou a fazer sentindo na mente de Sakura, como se engrenassem desconexas voltassem ao seu lugar e ajeitassem os pedaços de sua memória; até precisou segurar-se em Mary, esquecendo que minutos atrás ela havia quase matado-a.

Charity sempre fora muito franca com relação a sua rivalidade com Sakura, principalmente depois de ter perdido para ela o posto de dona do bordel, quando Kelly morreu. Desde então viviam como podiam, entre espinhos e ironias, porque não havia jeito de Sakura se livrar de umas das mais lucrativas prostitutas, e não havia outro lugar que aceitasse Charity do jeito que ela queria, com todas as regalias as quais estava acostumada. Com o passar dos anos, entretanto, quando ficou muito óbvio que Sakura tinha seu lugar na noite e que Charity não era diferente das outras meninas, a loira fizera de um tudo para importuná-la, tentar machucá-la.

Tentar roubar o seu lugar.

Ela conseguira, porque Sakura dera tudo de mão beijada, de olhos fechados, por não suportar ser dona da cova de sua única família.

Olhou para Mary. Enxergou um outro par de olhos violetas, que agora feliz devia estar num navio para o Japão. Balbuciou.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo ia ficar no meu lugar se eu morresse, Mary. Ela sabia disso... Charity sabia disso... e de repente... o acidente com Tomoyo... Eriol ter sido assassinado...".

O aperto em sua mão foi firme e decidido. Os olhos de Mary foram parar na altura dos seus, compreensíveis e claros por trás do vermelho do choro. "Quando Charity acusou-me de matar Amy... eu enlouqueci. Não pude suportar a culpa; ao tempo que, ingenuamente, não podia culpar Charity... eu não a achava capaz disso. Fui viver nas ruas. Passei o que uma prostituta nunca passa no Candy, e então, para evitar de morrer de dor... pensei em como me redimir. Eu comecei então... a pensar em um jeito de fazer todos verem que era Charity a assassina... comecei a segui-la... ela ia a lugares estranhos... um escritório de advocacia... eu observava... esperando uma boa oportunidade... então... hoje a noite... eu a segui... ela... falou tudo... ela... mandou matar Tomoyo também".

"Como...".

"Deu tudo errado, o plano dela... que não era só dela... escute-me, Sakura", ela pegou-a pelos ombros dessa vez, chacoalhando-a. "Só há um jeito de você acreditar em mim, e só há um jeito de eu me redimir pela minha estúpida inocência. Tem que vir comigo. Tem que ouvir tudo o que estou dizendo da boca daqueles dois ratos".

"Você espera que eu confie em você como, Mary?", indagou. "Como possa saber que isso não é uma condição de um plano seu, para me matar? Não que eu me importe em morrer; mas não é justo que seja a assassina da minha filha que venha tirar-me a vida, não antes de eu me vingar".

A dor crispou o rosto de Mary; mas ela estava preparada para a desconfiança. Remexeu os bolsos de seu sujo vestido entregou nas mãos de Sakura uma pistola. "Está carregada. Você tem todos os meios para se proteger... ou para atirar em mim, se acreditar que estou mentindo", ela olhou para a janela como se nela contasse as horas e falou. "Não temos muito tempo".

A arma pesou sobre sua palma, como as palavras de Mary pesavam num consciente alucinado e desesperado por respostar. Talvez fosse mentira, talvez estivesse caminhando para um destino pior do que o de Amy... porém era uma escolha sua, como não fora de sua filha. Era uma escolha sua sair para o meio da noite, num roupão fino e com os cabelos desgrenhados, seguindo a prostituta pequenina, aventurar-se num desconhecido e numa suposição que fazia tanto, mas tanto sentido, que ela já imaginava-se apontando uma arma para o meio da testa de Charity, ouvindo-a suplicar por perdão e por vida.

_Syaoran_... pensou nele, parando um passo, olhando para o bordel já distante. No outro, o pensamento foi mais forte: _Se eu fizer isso... talvez eu possa ser livre... talvez eu possa ser livre para ele._

As duas sumiram na escuridão.

...

Jack limpava as lâminas rubras e ouvia os gemidos como se fossem notas de músicas, ele sorria, e muito largamente.

De algum modo Jack pressentia que a noite nem estava próxima de acabar. Então ele apagou as luzes, pegou a mão pálida entre a sua e aguardou.

**CONTINUA**

**...**

* * *

**Muito boa noite queridos leitores.**

Uns esclarecimentos se fazem necessários. Muitos devem estar se perguntando porque eu mudei a história. Eu ainda não estava pronta para fazer o confronto de Charity e Sakura, e tendo-o escrito de um jeito que não me agradou, também não havia jeito de eu continuar e terminar o último capítulo.  
Então eu o reescrevi e mudei o plot. Entenderei perfeitamente se alguém não possuir mais paciência para ler, afinal ainda faltam dois capítulos e um epílogo, de provável mais uns dois meses de atualização. Mas aos que permanecerem, e ainda gostarem da minha história... agradeço imensamente.

**Esse capítulo, vejamos... não gosto da palavra transição, ainda mais para uma parte tão reveladora para a protagonista. Mas eu darei uma visão bem mais aprofundada de como Mary descobriu as coisas de Charity, não se preocupem.**

A próxima atualização será daqui quinze dias. Gosto de marcar um prazo para me organizar, afinal, estou trabalhando em outros projetos também.

Desde já agradeço os comentários. Sugestões, críticas e elogios são super bem-vindos, desde que com educação.

Um beijo da Jenny.


	29. Capítulo XXIX: A Vítima

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

"Chegamos".

Mary levara Sakura em silêncio pelas ruas de Dunny Coast. Seus sapatos felpudos diversas vezes meteram-se nos buracos úmidos dos cascalhos, enquanto os pés descalços de Mary, revestidos de uma grossa de camada de poeira nas solas, andavam como andaram sempre, saltitando como se estivessem num salão púrpura e não numa rua deserta. De um modo muito forte conseguiram ficar caladas, pois tinham muito a dizer, e era natural delas falar. A cortesã queria perguntar como ela vivera na pobreza imensa, porque não escolhera entrar num outro bordel, seguir com a vida. Mary queria explicar as provações que se auto infligira, para punir-se pelo sofrimento de Sakura, pela quase sua morte. Entretanto, sem saber como começarem a dizer, ficaram em silêncio.

Andaram por muito e atravessaram toda a Dunny Coast, que começava com os bordéis sujos e terminava nas ruas acobreadas dos ricos. Viraram próximo a delegacia onde Syaoran por um tempo trabalhara, mais um prédio de fachada do que uma casa de justiça, e por fim entraram nos becos do centro industrial de Londres. O cheiro de fumaça era insuportável, até naquela hora da manha. Passaram algumas curvas estreitas, desviraram de um monte de bêbados, e pararam numa viela escura. Mary indicou com os dedos o barraco pequeno ao fundo. "É melhor você carregar a arma".

Sakura o fez. Mary pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e sussurrou. "Talvez não tenhamos chegado a tempo".

"Por que diz isso?".

"Está muito silencioso... Charity não está mais gritando".

"Gritando?", a mão circundou inconscientemente a arma com mais força. "Porque ela estaria gritando? O que está acontecendo?", seus olhos estreitaram na menina. "Você fez alguma coisa com ela, Mary?".

"Eu não fiz nada", explicou a menina muito calma e complacente. "E o que Charity está sofrendo não é nada comparado ao que ela _deveria_ sofrer. Você vai ver o que está acontecendo... e aí você decide se termina com isso dando um tiro na cabeça dela, ou se a deixa ser torturada".

"Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que...", ela interrompeu-se, olhando para a arma tão firmemente segurada, e percebeu que não conhecia o que seria ou não capaz de fazer, se ouvisse o que temia ouvir, o que seu coração gritava ser verdade, o que seu cérebro cético pedia que os pés investigassem. Antes que percebesse ou pudesse evitar estava andando, segurando numa mão a arma, com a outra tateando a parede do beco, tentando pôr pouco peso nos passos. Mary era muito mais graciosa que ela e parecia também mais determinada, como um tigre atrás da presa, um brilho assassino nos olhos.

"Vire à esquerda", ela falou, quando ambas já estavam próximas do barraco. "Tem uma janela. Não me notaram antes".

Andaram novamente naquela estranha sensação de não enxergarem nada além de um céu meio alaranjado e de um destino incerto. Pararam na frente da janela. As duas não respiraram. As mãos de Mary tocaram as de Sakura. Ela sussurrou para que a ruiva se erguesse e olhasse dentro da janela.

O aposento estava mergulhado num breu. A luz natural da noite iluminava umas poucas silhuetas, uma cortina que dançava, um armário num canto, uma cadeira vazia, nada que explicasse a razão de Sakura está aqui. Virou-se para a prostituta, que pediu paciência. "Ele tem que acender a luz", garantiu ela. "Tem que acender".

Quando foram acostumando-se com o silêncio noturno Sakura distinguiu nele sons. Primeiro foram passos. Tentou acompanhar sombras, mas seus olhos estavam tão concentrados nas cortinas que perdeu qualquer coisa, embora Mary jurasse ter visto algo se mexer. Depois, foi uma respiração, muito mais rápida e irregular que das duas prostitutas, e Sakura não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Ficou concentrada naquele som esparso, percebendo o sofrimento dele, tentando não pensar que era Charity, mas também sabendo que não tinha como não ser, porque eram os mesmos suspiros outrora afetados que enchiam o Candy de tantos homens atrás da loura de talentos inverossímeis.

Passaram-se minutos tensos, até que Sakura, não contendo mais o aperto do seu coração, falou. "Eu vou entrar".

Mary aquiesceu e respondeu, hesitante. "Há algo que você tem que saber... antes de entrar", ela tornou a cabeça para a janela, como se esperasse por um milagre que as luzes se acendessem e não tivesse de explicar nada. "Charity fez coisas horríveis, sim... mas não fez sozinha".

"Você falou sobre isso, na adega... disse que são duas pessoas"; e Sakura ainda não descartara totalmente a possibilidade Mary ser uma delas; podia estar presa já num armadilha fatal.

"O que ela fez... foi ideia dela, mas sozinha ela não podia executar seus planos. Então... outra pessoa ajudou-a. Mas essa pessoa se virou contra ela...", Mary engoliu um seco. "Essa pessoa é louca. Vai ser perigoso entrar ai".

Sakura também voltou a olhar para a escuridão. Perigoso, Mary dizia. Que vida de prostituta não é perigosa? Viviam a mercê de homens desalmados, doenças venéreas, pobreza e fome, perdiam seus filhos em abortos sangrentos, envelheciam sem conhecer o amor. Se ela chegara aos vinte e poucos anos fora com sorte, sua mãe morrera com quase quarenta, de modo injusto e descabido, mas tão, tão comum nas ruas do submundo londrino.

Vivera, de um jeito ou de outro, muito melhor que qualquer menina que conhecesse. Sempre tivera o que comer, trabalhara sem apanhar uma única vez, fizera bons amigos como Tristan, tivera até o luxo – embora um luxo desmerecido – de se apaixonar e ter sido amada também, e uma filha bonita, parecida com ela, a promessa para um futuro melhor. Perdera tudo. Quando Amy morreu, ela deixou de se importar.

E não se importava agora. Se era para a morte que caminhava, era porque todos os seres viventes o faziam; ela só estava escolhendo um jeito mais corajoso de morrer.

"Se vai ser tão perigoso, você fica", disse a Mary. Talvez houvesse esperança para ela ainda, era o que gostaria de acreditar. Tomoyo fora feliz, não fora? Matt e Nina também eram, e como tanto haviam superado, superariam também o acidente com o cliente, e iriam embora de Candy Pleasures, se fossem espertos. Se pudesse, Sakura mandaria todas as prostitutas para longe, para lugares melhores, para vidas diferentes. Perdera esse direito quando perdera o bordel.

"Eu fico, mas vou prestar atenção. Se eu ouvir qualquer coisa, eu entro", Mary endireitou-se e a confiança que transbordou em seus olhos fez a prostituta ter remorso de ainda estar pensando mal dela. "Boa sorte, Sakura".

Sorte nada tinha a ver com aquilo, mas ela agradeceu.

Engatinhando começou a circundar o barraco, procurando uma entrada que não fosse a janela ou a porta estreita próxima a ela. Quando deu a primeira volta na lateral direita, suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro inconfundível do álcool. Havia outra janela. Era maior, e dava para um aposento também pouco iluminado. Sakura olhou para os lados, não havia outro jeito de entrar que não ali. Pôs a arma nas anáguas, e entrou pela janela.

Caiu num baque contra um chão de azulejo. Sua cabeça bateu no que parecia ser um armário de alumínio, porque era gelado e cheirava aos consultórios médicos que poucas vezes visitara. Apoiou-se nele para levantar, mas ele tombou, e um ruído de copos se quebrando ecoou no quarto como o próprio fim do mundo. Sakura não via nada, e se encolheu quando sentiu, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na casa, que não estava mais só. Com os dedos tentou tatear a parede, para se apoiar. Encostou a cabeça na parede.

Algo grudou nos seus cabelos, úmido e pegajoso. Pegou-o com as mãos dos seus fios. Cheirou.

Era sangue.

"Jack...".

Um gemido rouco, um barulho oco, e uma lamparina acendeu-se, fraca, mas iluminando o aposento que era do tamanho e cheiro de um banheiro.

O sangue que pegara seus cabelos escorria pela parede, e vinha pelos dedos feridos do corpo numa maca pouco acima de sua cabeça. Fluía tanto sangue. Sakura afastou-se um tanto, ia tornar pela janela, acometida pelos medos súbitos que fazem as pessoas evitarem esquinas escuras, porém a voz ressoou novamente, afetada e inconfundível. "Jack... é você... eu estou com sede...".

A adrenalina que ordenava que suas pernas subissem pela janela tão ao alcance inverteu caminho e pensamentos. Sakura levantou-se com muita segurança. Na cama o corpo de Charity estava semi-nu, coberto apenas por um lençol que revelava suas pernas e braços muito brancos e vermelhos. Os cabelos loiros grudados no rosto de cor azulada, e Sakura percebeu-lhe os olhos fechados, o nariz sangrando e quebrado, os lábios tingidos de vermelho. Os punhos e os tornozelos estavam presos. O quarto era todo recheado com aparatos médicos, soros, seringas, álcool, lâminas. Deu um passo, os olhos de Charity se abriram, não mais brilhosamente castanhos como antes.

Opacos como os de alguém que sabia que ia morrer.

Ela não a vira ainda. Sakura estava num ângulo impossível para a moribunda olhar. A prostituta mexeu de leve o pescoço e gemeu. Havia um corte na altura do seu ombro, e era ele que sangrava profusamente pelo seu braço e pela parede. Com mais atenção Sakura também percebeu que o lençol que a cobria estava lenta, quase que sistematicamente, se tingindo de rubro. O cheiro de sangue e álcool era insuportável. Pôs a mão sobre os lábios. Charity soltou um palavrão. "Sangrar até morrer... uma boa ideia, Jack, digna de você... faz sempre tanta sujeira...".

"O... que...", os olhos da prostituta loira arregalaram-se enormemente, por um momento parecendo que iam saltar de suas órbitas. "O que fizeram com você, Charity?".

"Sakura?", tomada de uma força e de renovada cor Charity virou-se com tudo, o sangue passando então a tingir a maca. A cortesã se moveu para frente, as mãos sob a boca e o nariz.

Quando os dois pares de olhos se encontraram, foi Sakura que empalideceu como se fosse morrer, e Charity que corou como se fosse viver por mais de mil anos.

"Você está sangrando muito", conseguiu murmurar. Esqueceu de Mary, esqueceu dos propósitos que a levaram ao barraco, porque não podia assistir uma pessoa sangrar até morrer sem fazer nada, e foi desesperando-se com isso. "Tenho que tirá-la daqui".

"Não ouse me tocar", falou a loira, rosnando a sua curta aproximação. "Como você veio parar aqui, porra?! Como?! Isso é um plano do Jack, não é?! E você veio?!", ela ia ficando mais vermelha que o próprio sangue, numa raiva digladiadora com a aparência de morta de outrora. "Não poder ser tão ingênua! Não vai me dizer que o chinês está aqui também?! Ah, isso é ótimo! Um plano de mestre! Jack é um gênio e você... e você... Sakura, sua burra, está morta no instante em que decidiu vir com ele!".

"Cale a boca, Charity, não sabe o que está dizendo, eu não sei que merda de Jack é esse, e estou sozinha, pelos demônios, pare de se mexer que você está sangrando muito!".

A loira calou-se, não por obedecer, mas por estar fraca demais para continuar com seus berros. Sakura tornou a encostar-se à parede, também exausta, Charity sugando com sua energia com olhos desdenhosos.

Era um estranho paradoxo, essa cena. Ambas estavam lembrando-se do dia que se conheceram.

Kate resgatara Charity das ruas, porque ouvira dos seus clientes sobre uma menina bonita que faria fortuna se fosse contratada pelo bordel. Trouxera-a envolta em panos, dera-lhe de comer e de beber, embora sua aparência fosse mais saudável do que da maiorias das meninas. Sakura tudo de um canto observara, perguntando-se onde sua mãe arranjara uma jovem tão bonita e bem cuidada. Foram apresentadas. "Essa é a menina de que tanto falam, filha. Seja boa com ela", tinham a mesma idade, quase a mesma vida, e não os mesmos sonhos. Enquanto Sakura sabia que um dia não mais suportaria vender o corpo, Charity tinha a vontade de enriquecer com isso.

Ficaram dois ou três minutos, se olhando. A ruiva bem vestida sorrindo. Charity nos trapos, fingindo sorrir. Sakura soube desde então que Charity seria famosa no submundo. Charity soube desde então que Sakura seria uma pedra em seu sapato.

"Ela era só uma criança".

As lágrimas de Sakura romperam os olhos verdes e desceram pelas bochechas, quando Charity continuou, olhando fixamente para o teto. "Não queria ter matado uma criança. Foi diferente das outras coisas que fiz... porque até então, eram pessoas feitas, que tinham vivido muito... e não tinham morrido pelas minhas mãos. Amy não... Amy tinha muito pela frente".

Ela tentou se erguer um tanto nos cotovelos. Não chorava, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos de remorso. "Se você veio até aqui... é porque sabe tudo que eu fiz. Eu queria o que você tinha... e lutei por isso. Se veio até aqui para me matar, para se vingar pela sua filha... é bom que saiba", ela levantou os braços trêmulos. "Você já foi vingada".

Os cachos loiros tombaram na maca, insossos e sem um resquício do esplendor de suas noites boêmias. "Se eu fosse você... iria embora. A menos que queira matar o outro responsável pelos assassinatos, porque como pode ver... não há mais o que possa fazer comigo".

Sakura se aproximou da maca, e Charity dessa vez não grunhiu, nada fez além de olhá-la com a calma de suas últimas palavras. Era o que sempre foram, pensou com desgosto. Sakura olhando-a de cima, com pena ou com raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento digno de perdedores, e Charity numa posição inferior, sofrendo, presa as amarras do destino, tentando lutar contra uma mulher invencível porque o mundo a fizera assim. Quando Sakura ergueu os dedos que não tremiam para perto de seu braço, Charity soube que ia ser enforcada, porque Sakura era muito boa, mas a morte da filha era imperdoável, e lutar pela sobrevivência da espécie é um instinto natural, e não sinal de crueldade. Mas não sentiu nada, porque o que a mulher fez foi procurar um jeito de soltar as tiradas de couro que tanto apertavam seus punhos.

Charity fitou-a, incrédula. "Deixe isso daí".

"Se eu não levá-la a um médico agora, você...".

"Eu vou sangrar por dias, antes de morrer. Meu... parceiro de crime é muito bom no que faz", ela soltou um riso bufão, rindo da ironia daquela cena absurda. "Mandei matar tanta gente pra morrer da mesma maneira, pelas mesmas mãos. Pode rir, isso é muito engraçado. Vai ver existe esse negócio de que o que você faz volta pra você em dobro".

"Não vejo graça", Sakura falou simplesmente, limpando as lágrimas com uma mão, a outra ainda escarafunchando as trincas da tiras, tentando solta-la. "Diz o que eu tenho que fazer para soltar isso. Se conhece tão bem quem fez, então também conhece um jeito de sair".

"Não tem jeito. São tiras que usam em manicômios. Só os médicos sabem. A menos que você seja um médico ou um policial...".

"Policial?", Sakura interrompeu-a. Charity assentiu, para depois, percebendo o porque de sua pausa, balançar a cabeça freneticamente.

"Nem pense nisso!".

"Eu vim rápido para cá. Posso trazê-lo. Se você tem alguns dias, algumas horas não vão fazer a menor diferença!".

"Não!", Charity tornou a vociferar, o braço que antes aceitara complacente os esforços de Sakura contorcendo-se para se afastar. "Eu não quero Syaoran aqui, eu não quero!".

"Charity, deixe de mesquinharias, isso está acima do que ele sente por você ou por mim, ou do que nós sentimos...".

"NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ!".

O choro veio vermelho pelas bochechas, um choro apaixonado e doido, que afastou Sakura como seus gritos não haviam feito. "Ele... sabe o que eu fiz?", perguntou ela. Sakura fez que não e sussurrou que não ia nem contar. "Não importa. Se ele me vir, vai entender. Eu não posso deixar. Syaoran... eu lutei tanto para salvar a vida dele... não vou permitir que ele morra vindo para cá".

"Ninguém vai morrer", Sakura falou, resoluta. "Estou aqui, não estou? Estou tentando soltar suas amarras, não estou? Se a pessoa a quem você fez tudo de ruim está te ajudando, tenha um pouco de fé e me ajude, dizendo como eu desamarro isso".

"Você vai morrer senão for embora".

"Como você não dá a mínima se eu morrer ou não, então isso deixou de ter importância. Agora diz como eu desamarro essas drogas de tiras".

"NÃO HÁ JEITO, EU JÁ FALEI!".

Só havia um jeito, e ele atingiu Sakura na fúria do grito de Charity. Ainda sem pensar em nada, ainda sem pensar no que a trouxera ali e o que mudara quando vira que Charity também era uma vítima, ela tirou a arma das anáguas, sendo assistida por um chocada Charity, e apontou o cano para a trinca. "Não", Charity implorou. "Ele vai vir para cá, Sakura. Não faça isso".

"Quem quer que esteja aqui, Charity, já ouviu seus gritos, então não faz sentido eu tentar fazer silêncio agora".

Sua pontaria não era muito boa, apesar de sua mãe ter ensinado-a como atirar caso precisasse. A bala atravessou apenas a lateral da tira, ricocheteando e caindo próxima a janela, e Sakura não notou, já com os dedos terminou de cortar a tirar. Uma vez livre o braço direito, que era o ferido, Sakura rasgou uma tira da anágua e pôs sobre o ombro dela. Charity bufou como se nada daquilo adiantasse, e Sakura só entendeu a descrença dela, quando compreendeu que o lençol não só servia para cobrir a nudez de Charity.

Cobria um corte exposto na altura do ventre, que sangrava meticulosamente, absurdamente preciso. Um tubo inserido na ferida mantinha o sangramento sobre controle, mas já havia sangue arterial escorrendo pelo quadril nu.

"Ele sabe muito bem o que faz", foi tudo o que Charity disse, quando Sakura a olhou horrorizada.

A arma tombou de sua mão. Sakura já não mais procurava modos de soltá-la, e sim de cobrir seu ferimento de modo a parar a forte hemorragia. Olhava em todos os armários, procurava panos, pegava o álcool, embebeu as próprias saias nele, encostou no ferimento. Charity soltou um grito agudo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos, mas Sakura não parou, dava jeitos de tentar fazer uma gaze. "Misericórdia", a noite ia se esvaindo pela janela, os primeiros raios do sol invadindo a sala, revelando que o sangue era mais vermelho do que previra, que a situação pior do que podia lidar, era hora de chamar Mary, pedir ajuda e sair com Charity dali.

Deu um nó desajeitado sob o corte da loira, e prometeu. "Eu já volto. Vou buscar ajuda", as lágrimas de Charity caíram em profusão, Sakura a tranqüilizou. "Não vou chamar Syaoran".

A cortesã se aproximou da janela, ajeitando as anáguas para pular, quando uma mão segurou seu braço. Não era a de Charity, sabia, ela não teria forças nem meios para detê-la.

Virou a cabeça por sobre o ombro.

Um par de olhos violetas fitou os seus. Era Charity, mas sua expressão estava estranhamente posicionada num rosto masculino.

"Sakura. É um prazer".

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Muito boa noite a todos (:**

Entrego em mãos e no prazo - milagrosamente, eu sei - o penúltimo capítulo de Candy Pleasures. Ainda que haja muito a ser dito, prefiro que vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões sobre a conversa de Charity e Sakura.

E também quero que tirem suas próprias conclusões de quem é a vítima dessa história. Me deem sua opinião como a história deve terminar. Apesar de eu já ter a ideia pronta, adoraria saber o que vocês estão pensando.

Um beijo, agradeço imensamente os comentários (:

Ps: Já faz algum tempo, mas não custa avisá-los. Eu mudei a classificação da história para M, mais pelo linguajar e pela temática violenta.


	30. Capítulo XXX: Monstros

**EU POSTEI O CAPÍTULO COM O ERRO NA ÚLTIMA FRASE, E O CORRIGI. ELE É CRUCIAL PARA O EPÍLOGO! SE TIVEREM A GENTILEZA DE LER, POR FAVOR!**

**Capítulo XXX**

"Sakura, é um prazer".

Um prazer que de óbvio não atingia as duas frias orbes violetas fitando-a no escuro. Sakura deu um passo para trás, entretanto não lutou para se desvencilhar, porque julgava pelo modo firme com que ele a segurava que seria pior, muito pior, se o deixasse zangado. Era só olhar para Charity, afinal.

Paralisada pelo medo o que pode fazer foi desviar os olhos dos dele para a arma no chão, esperando que por um milagre o homem afastasse-se um tanto e fosse para perto, para que Sakura pudesse pegá-la. Ele seguiu seu olhar e adivinhou seus pensamentos, meneando a cabeça lenta e meticulosamente, era um homem de gestos largos e mecânicos. "Não, não... não usamos isso por aqui", ele chutou a arma para longe, soltando Sakura com muita confiança. Ela não iria a lugar nenhum, porque havia muito o que descobrir, e ele conhecia-a muito mais do que ela poderia adivinhar. Era o comparsa de Charity, e estar no mesmo quarto das duas pessoas que haviam planejado como se planeja uma jogada de xadrez toda sua desgraça encheu-a de uma raiva amarga e que ela só sentira uma vez, quando pegara nos braços a filha morta.

O homem se aproximou de Charity. Sussurrou perto do ouvida da loira e ela soltou um suspiro indignado, antes de praticamente rosnar. "Esse é Jack... meu irmão".

"Você perdoe minha irmã, ela não é muito educada. Bom, é uma puta", a voz dos dois ressoava muito parecida, como uma continuação. "O que se pode esperar de uma".

Sua mão agarrou o batente da janela. Ouvira falar, uma ou duas vezes, do irmão de Charity. As meninas fofocavam que era um advogado mal sucedido, vivendo num apartamento muito porco, e que Charity dava muito dinheiro a ele. Se na época pensava que o gesto provava um coração batendo no peito da loira, entendia agora que aquele homem era capaz de tudo, então sua irmã tinha também que fazer de tudo para agradá-lo.

"Como você chegou aqui, satisfaça minha curiosidade. Charity teve um jeito de avisá-la? Não vejo como", ele brincou com as amarras nos pulsos da irmã. "Não tem como ela se libertar. E do jeito está sangrando, não viraria uma esquina".

"Eu... eu vim sozinha", essa era sua voz, aquele rosnado sufocado? Ela sentia falar por outra pessoa. "Segui vocês", completou, ao olhar descrente dele.

"Impossível. Não poderia. Eu deixei uma boa confusão no teu bordel, e se é a Sakura que conheço, não deixaria tudo para trás pra seguir Charity... ela não valeria o esforço", ele desviou os olhos para um ponto da parede, apertando-os, pensando, e depois, seu rosto todo assumiu uma expressão de indiferença. "Não importa, claro. Você está aqui, então é suficiente".

"Você... quase matou Nina", prendeu a respiração, finalmente se libertando do encanto dos olhos de Jack para fitar Charity. "O que você iria querer com ela, Charity, que merda de perigo Nina podia representar para o que quer que você estivesse planejando fazer?! Eu jamais daria o lugar para ela!".

Charity não respondeu; seu irmão fez por ela, com uma nova expressão, ele tinha tantas, que era milhares de pessoas numa só. "Quase morreu, hum. Nunca ouvi essa. Depois de tudo que eu fiz... saber que uma vítima minha quase morreu não faz muito bem pro ego... mas depois das coisas darem tão errado, era de se esperar", ele virou-se para Sakura, finalmente se levantando da maca. "Entenda, minha querida convidada, que você chegou ao fim de uma estranha história", ele deu outro passo, Sakura ia recuar, quase caiu pela janela, mas a força injusta da gravidade a fez escorrer para o lado, apoiando a mão num armário gelado. "Que começou a muitos e muitos anos, quando minha irmã decidiu que queria ser a dona de um grande bordel", outro passo, ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente de lado. "Quer ter as honras, Charity? Ou está fraca demais dessa história para contá-la".

"Ela já sabe tudo, Jack, não faz sentido".

"Não pela nossa boca, irmãzinha querida. Saber do que fizemos não é suficiente, nem entender o porquê. E eu sempre fui daqueles de achar que, na hora do fim, tudo pode ser redimido. Quem sabe vocês duas não se perdoam, antes de morrerem".

O armário não sustentou seu tremor e o quarto ecoou no seu gemido assustado. Jack virou-se para ela. Sorria largamente. "O quê? Você honestamente achou que ia sobreviver depois de entrar aqui? Então... Charity está enganada... você não sabe tudo".

Ela pensou em colocar um braço para fora da janela, fazer algum sinal para que Mary a visse, mas Jack era mais rápido e parecia profundamente envolvido com tudo que acontecia dentro do aposento. Numa fração de segundo, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso próximo do batente, amarrou ele na perna de um armário e obrigou-a a sentar. "Você fica bem quietinha para ouvir minha história, Sakura... sei que não é muito paciente, também não é uma das minhas virtudes, mas temos que concordar... essa é uma noite especial".

"Onde eu estava, vejamos...", ele sentou na maca desajeitadamente, pouco importando-se com o balbucio sofrido que Charity emitiu. "Ah, sim, então... Charity tinha um sonho. Ela sabia que a dona do bordel, Kelly, nutria naturais simpatias por ela, ensinando-a tudo que sabia, e cuidando como não cuidaria melhor de uma filha. Charity contava também com a boa sorte do destino, porque mulheres prostitutas não vão muito longe dos quarenta, e Kelly já estava no submundo a bastante tempo. então tudo que ela fez foi tentar ganhar a confiança da bonita cortesã, para assegurar uma posição privilegiada caso ela falecesse. Então, numa briga de bar, Kelly morreu. Não, não foi ideia de Charity, foi essas coisas do destino que não se explica...".

Sakura não havia notado porque prestava muita atenção na história, mas Jack procurava com as mãos atrás das costas alguma coisa na sua gaveta de facões. Charity via, mas o corpo do irmão estava tão pressionado contra o seu ferimento que ela não conseguia respirar, e tudo que fazia era fitar com os olhos arregalados a prostituta sentada no chão.

Porém Sakura nunca a notaria. Estava olhando para Jack como se fossem só eles dois no quarto.

"Infelizmente não foi grande a sorte da nossa protagonista. Ela viu-se frente a um testamento legítimo que concedia todos os privilégios pelos quais lutara para a filha de Kelly. A menina chamada Sakura era dona de encantos incríveis... que você conhece muito bem, e que Charity detestava, porque se Sakura era tão boa no que fazia, não tinha como convencer ninguém de que ela seria uma sucessora mais apropriada para ser a dona do bordel. Sakura estava na flor da juventude, e gozava de uma saúde invejável... Demoraria muito para morrer... até lá Charity seria como ela, enrugada, fatigada, uma gorda que é opção só quando os homens não podem comer as mais jovens. Ela começou a pensar então, porque era da mente sórdida dela fazer: Vou matar Sakura. Não é difícil. De um jeito que ninguém saiba, envenenamento, um tiro na cabeça... não vai doer. Não quero que doa. Só quero que ela morra para eu ter meu lugar de direito".

E tantas vezes haviam estado sozinhas pouco depois da morte de sua mãe, no mesmo quarto, dividindo os pertences de Kelly entre si porque Sakura sempre soubera o quanto a mãe gostava de Charity... tantas vezes pegara a loira olhando-a impassível, como se não dividissem da mesma dor e sim de um terrível fardo, que ela queria tirar dos ombros e por nos seus. Todo esse tempo... Ela pensando em matá-la... Ela pensando em tirar tudo dela, quando tudo que bastava era pedir.

"Mas como pessoa inteligente que Charity é, ela sabia que Sakura também fizera um testamento, e que as coisas dela iriam para Tomoyo, sua prima, ou para outras quatro prostitutas, amigas íntimas de sua mãe e que tinham plenos poderes para tomar Candy. Seus nomes eram Dark Annie, Long Liz, Catherine Eddowes e Black Penny. Podia-ser dizer que eram matronas do submundo londrino. Charity viu-se frente a um dilema…", ele revelou então o que suas mãos seguravam minuciosamente. Era uma faca que brilhava a luz laranja do amanhecer, e exibia os dentes perfeitamente brancos do sorriso frio do assassino. "Sozinha ela não podia matar tantas mulheres. Matar Sakura por si só já parecia muito difícil... então, ela teve uma brilhante, brilhante ideia. Chamar seu irmão, pobre advogado, de nome Montague Jack Druitt, para ajudá-la a livrar-se das mulheres e com ele dividiria a enorme fortuna que ganharia, quando fosse dona do Candy Pleasures".

Fantasmagoricamente, ele concluiu. "Deve admitir que foi um bom plano, Sakura... não foi? ... ora, porque está me olhando assim... o que foi que eu falei... você já sabia de tudo isso, não sabia... era óbvio demais. Charity fazia muito óbvio, com seus maniqueísmos insuportáveis, seu jeito de estrela do show. Você nunca notou... vai dizer... que nunca pensou?".

"_Sakura, você não vai acreditar", Kate falava e soluçava, as bochechas sempre muito brancas vermelhas "Mataram outra, mataram Cathy, do mesmo jeito! Andam espalhando o nome dele por ai... mas não fale, não fale que trás azar...". _

"Jack... o estripador".

Ele sorriu, assentindo e atirou a faca em sua direção.

Ela rodou no ar, e quando Sakura fechou os olhos para ao menos não ver que parte do seu corpo fora machucada, ouviu o baque metálico e percebeu-a a poucos metros de sua mão. "Gosto que me chamem assim. É bem melhor que o advogado Druitt. Bem mais verdadeiro também. Nunca fui advogado... fui o que tinha que ser para viver...até minha irmã me apresentar uma carreira bem mais interessante. Pegue a faca", a cortesã ruiva o olhou confusa. "Fique com a faca na mão até eu terminar de dizer".

"Todas elas morreram só porque você queria o Candy, Charity", Sakura não mais sentia os tremores da voz. Sentia-se munida de uma estranha coragem, e só podia explicar porque tinha uma faca na mão. "Você as mutilou, as tornou um show público de horrores, porque você não ganhou um bordel!".

"Devo admitir que a ideia da mutilação foi minha, Sakura. Charity não tem lá muito estômago, o que felizmente não é um traço de família. No começo, eu fazia isso pra chamar atenção. Não tenho culpa que peguei gosto. Quando Charity falou que eu tinha que ser discreto ao matar Tomoyo", o sangue saiu do rosto de Sakura. "Eu fiquei mordido. Nem acreditei. Mas deu tudo errado. Matar o inglês, e não tua prima, foi o começo do fim. Eu já devia ter percebido que as coisas iam desandar, mas não encontrava mais em mim forças para parar. Eu virei o que fingia ser, e comecei a fingir o que antes era. Você reconhece isso, porque é a única característica que me aproxima de Charity", Jack levantou. Ficou de costas para Sakura e de frente para a irmã. Ergueu o braço com a faca. Sakura gritou que ele não fizesse nada, mas não pode ouvir seu próprio grito porque foi sufocado pelo grito absurdamente alto de Charity.

O quarto entrou num súbito e frio silêncio. Era isso. Ela era a próxima. Jack havia matado Charity e não queria testemunhas, porque ela sabia que ele era quem a policia tanto procurava, e ela conhecia Syaoran, e conhecia o paradeiro, e ele, pelos deuses, ele ia matá-la, porque era verdade, tudo dera errado, e os planos deles eram planos falhos, a vida falhara com eles, Sakura falhara com eles quando decidira dar tudo para Charity de mão beijada e...

"Você não vai desmaiar, vai, Sakura? Eu não a matei".

Ele deu espaço para que Sakura pudesse vir o que ele havia feito. O corte que antes sangrava em profusão ganhara nova extensão, e subia ate a outra ponta do quadril. Charity suava tanto, arfava tanto, que era como se estivesse se ar, e a primeira coisa que Sakura quis foi chegar-se junto e protegê-la de alguma forma daquele monstro vestido de homem que a apunhalava e a feria.

Mas Charity também já fora um monstro, e a ferira mais do que uma faca ou um corte no abdômen podiam ferir.

Jack foi se aproximando de Sakura dessa vez. Ela retrocedeu e embora soubesse que não havia muito o que fazer, ergueu a faca. Ele riu com bom humor. "Você pode tentar, mas não há nada que você possa fazer com a faca que eu não preveja. Agora... com a Charity, é diferente".

"O... o...", ela interrompeu-se, percebendo-o baixar para ficar na altura dos seus olhos. Eles engoliram os dela, o ar sugou o dela, Jack roubava sua energia só por estar próximo. Felizmente, não foi capaz de roubar sua voz. "O que diabo está dizendo?".

"Estou dizendo que você veio aqui por uma razão, e eu não vou impedi-la...como eu disse para minha irmã, antes de começarmos... a vida dá um jeito, as coisas acontecem... e quem faz mal é castigado".

Um som de click soou perto de seu ouvido.

Jack soltara a amarra que prendia seu pulso, e lhe sorria um sorriso que se não fosse tão seco podia ser considerado um sorriso camarada. "Vá até ela. Você veio aqui para matá-la. Pois bem então. Mate-a".

Sakura ergueu-se muito depressa, a faca apertada entre os dedos. "Não vou matá-la".

O sorriso de Jack sumiu. "Você não veio salvá-la".

Ele aproximou-se dela, tocando-a com o pé, um verme, uma carcaça de animal, o sorriso dele não desaparecia, as palavras de Jack embrulhando seu estomago, adoecendo-a porque era muito verdadeiras. "Essa mulher matou sua filha. Ela revirou seu mundo, porque não podia suportar a falta de talento e habilidades que apunham tanto abaixo, e você está me dizendo, está hesitando, está me dizendo que é boa demais para matá-la".

"Eu não sou boa demais", ela sussurrou, as lágrimas nublando sua visão, engolfando sua voz. "Eu não sou boa demais, eu só não quero...".

"Não quer o quê? Que ela sofra? Ninguém está pedindo isso; eu já fiz ela sofrer", ele cutucou-a, Charity soltou um rouco gemido, um gemido que desafiava Sakura, um gemido que dizia, ele está me fazendo mal, mas você pode acabar com isso, se quiser, você pode.

A pálida manzorra penetrou nos cabelos loiros da irmã, puxando-a de modo que skaura pudesse ver bem de perto a vida gotejando para fora dos olhos de Charity. "Você dobrou nossa lógica, Sakura. Dar o Candy para Charity, ainda mais depois da morte de sua filha, não estava nos nossos planos e por um minuto perdemos tudo. minto. Eu perdi tudo, Charity ganhou tudo, e matar para mim tornou-se uma diversão, não mais um meio para chegar a um fim. O que nós fizemos não é nada comparado ao que faríamos, se precisássemos. Syaoran estava na lista. Nem o amor que Charity sente por ele o salvaria. Nós não temos limites e passamos por muito coisa. Agora não somos mais nós, sou eu e o que sobrou dela... você sabe o que fazer. Sabe que quer fazer. Sabe que se não fizer... nada nos deterá".

Jack puxou o pulso dela de volta de um modo que não era humano e a dor que acumulou-se nos vincos de pele de Charity foi suficiente para que Sakura se aproximasse mas pela primeira vez da noite, não por pena nem por misericórdia.

A faca que antes na sua mão estava debilmente solta foi ganhando força dentre suas juntas, machucando a fina pele da palma, segurava nela não como se fosse uma faca, e sim uma tábua de salvação, algo que fizesse sentido naquela loucura toda.

E pensar que horas atrás, vivia uma felicidade indescritível no braço do homem que amava.

Os olhos de Jack brilharam de prazer aos seus movimentos. Os de Charity, de um alívio maluco. "Isso, chegue mais perto... ela não vai fazer nada, eu não deixo".

Não era um monstro, como pensara a princípio, como uma parte ingênua sua quisera acreditar. Eram dois monstros. Sakura não podia distinguir quem era a pior besta.

Escarafunchando no sangue venenoso daquela família inverossímil, Sakura ajoelhou-se perante eles. Ouviu o sussurro distante de Jack, agora era ele quem desaparecia, e Charity que ocupava o quarto de ponta a ponta.

"Charity nunca ia parar".

"Talvez", sussurrou de volta ao fantasma; era um fantasma, não era... era pálido demais para ser um homem, era ruim demais para ser de verdade. "Talvez ela parasse... talvez ela parasse se alguém a salvasse, estendesse a mão para ela".

"Não, não é verdade. A única razão de você querer salvar Charity é porque ela não pode ser salva. Pense comigo. Se você tivesse entrado pela janela e encontrasse Charity sorrindo feliz com todas as regalias de seus planos bem sucedidos, regojizando-se da morte das outras prostitutas e da sua filha, você teria apontado a arma para a testa dela e dado um tiro. Mas não, foi diferente, ela estava sofrendo. Como você é muito humana, você quis ajudá-la... mas só quis ajudá-la por saber que foi vingada. Por saber que ela pagou por todo mal que ela causou no mundo... que há justiça, afinal".

Debaixo das lágrimas grossas, dos desgrenhados cabelos ruivos grudados na face molhada, Sakura enxergou não sem vergonha a humanidade e a verdade das palavras dele. Quando vira Charity, indefesa e minúscula, oprimida numa maca pelo sangue e pela dor, esquecera quem era ela, completamente, movida pelo desejo de salvá-la, como também teria por um cachorro ferido na sarjeta, um pássaro incapaz de voar.

Contudo um cachorro ou um pássaro não haviam triturado e moído seu coração, deixando-o em frangalhos. Uma vez Charity curada e em plena saúde, ela seria o que a machucara, o que a fizera vir até ali, a assassina de sua filha e mente vil por detrás dos mais horríveis assassinatos de Dunny Coast. "Um monstro", era a conclusão mais óbvia, confirmou, arrancando da sua mente a última lasca de piedade, porque a mulher moribunda próxima aos seus joelhos não a merecia.

A força astronômica que mantinha o pescoço de Charity suspenso no ar se foi.

Eram só duas prostitutas agora, banhadas pela luz irônica e sanguínea da aurora.

Sakura foi guiada pelo rancor; possuída por ele, colocou a faca sobre o pescoço alvo de Charity. A lâmina brilhou. Sakura chorou. Charity implorou num murmúrio. "Não deixe Syaoran se machucar", mas Sakura era imune a qualquer apelo que não fosse a de sua miserável e muito cansada alma.

Ela iria se tornar um monstro também, e chegara muito longe para se importar.

Então murmurou. "Há muito a ser dito, e eu nem sei como dizer. Suponho estar fazendo um favor a nós duas", Charity curvou de leve a branca boca. "Porém não posso mentir que é por altruísmo. Eu não sou boa, nunca fui. Salvar você veio de uma parte de mim que eu não conheço, porque no instante em que soube que você matou Amy, não pensei em outro destino senão o mesmo. Não é pelas outras prostitutas. Não é pela posse do Candy. Não é pelo sofrimento de minha prima. Não é por essa disputa insana e injustificada de Syaoran. É pela minha filha, mas é por mais", sentiu a carne vibrar sobre o frio cortante da faca. "É porque nascemos para isso. Você nasceu para me destruir – e conseguiu – e eu nasci para destruir você".

A Sakura que não era ela, que não plantara no seu rosto uma face calma e impassível, que continuava possuída pelos demônios que Charity lançara no seu coração, pressionou a lâmina contra o pescoço alvo, não cortando, não querendo ver sangue, mas impedindo-a de respirar. O rosto dela foi se tornando rosa - choque, quente e túmido, mas ela não lutou. Lutar era sem sentido, porque Sakura não viera condená-la, como achava que estava fazendo, viera libertá-la.

Sob a luz translúcida de sua transpiração dourada surgia uma mulher tão bonita, mas tão bonita, que Charity pensou por um momento que fosse um sonho. Não haveria uma mulher assim na face da terra, com os cabelos de fogo caóticos, os olhos de um verde revolto como um mar de tempestades, o rosto de um serafim obcecado. Estendeu a mão para tocá-la, para alcançá-la naquele nirvana que era a aproximação da morte, e quando conseguiu, sua pele esquálida pareceu tão feia perto dos poros límpidos e úmidos de Sakura que ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sempre estivera ali, afinal.

Vendo-a sem nunca poder chegar aos seus pés.

"Você vai proteger Syaoran, não vai...", pediu novamente a aquela entidade divina, sem perceber que pedira quase nada, porque não lhe sobrava mais voz.

Sob a pressão dos seus braços o corpo duro de mármore de Charity foi amolecendo, desfalecendo, perdendo cor. Sakura observou sem mais nenhuma lágrima o rosto imóvel da prostituta, que se respirava ela não sabia, mas que parecia mais morta do que sua mãe no túmulo, sua filha na banheira.

Afastou-se, mirando-a, entendendo o que fizera, ainda sem se arrepender.

Porque não sobrava mais nada.

Porque ela sabia que também ia morrer, porque sentiu o corpo frio de Jack , o Estripador, posicionado sobre suas costas, as lâminas reluzentes extensões de seus braços, prontas para que no momento em que ela virasse, degolassem seu pescoço e dessem fim a uma história que nunca teve porque ter começo.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ia virar-se. Ia enfrentar o que viera enfrentar.

Era seu destino, e Sakura nunca fugira dele.

"SAKURA!".

O som de seu nome foi um tiro no quarto silencioso. Uma potência ciclônica jogou-a por cima do corpo inerte de Charity. Demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo – porque acreditou por um momento mesmo que houvesse morrido e a morte fosse só uma continuação da piada que era sua vida – mas quando conseguiu levantar viu Jack pressionando com força um dos ombros, a camisa branca de flanela enchendo-se de uma flor rubra e que o fazia espumar verde como um demônio.

Na janela, Mary estava apontando a arma para Jack, gritando com uma voz firme que nunca podia ter saído de seus lábios, que também não parecia do outro mundo. Seus cabelos eram brasa sob a luz aural. "Você não se mexe!".

Ele cambaleou um pouco, pôs a mão sobre a testa, emplastando-a e aos seus cabelos com seu sangue que sob a ilusão, parecia muito mais vinho do que qualquer outra coisa, e riu desesperado. Riu com violência e seus gestos largos assustaram Sakura, que foi acordando, devagar, percebendo o que ia acontecendo, percebendo o que tinha que fazer. Jack não havia notado, mas toda sua comoção desajeitada movera-os de lugar, e a colocara mais próxima da arma que ele tirara de sua mão.

Foi movendo-se, devagar, por trás da sombra enorme, tentando mostrar com os olhos para Mary o objetivo de sua mudança, mas Mary só tinha olhos para Jack e eventualmente para a massa escondida que era o corpo de Charity.

"A minha irmã...", ele foi espumando, espumando mais forte, movendo-se para trás, quase tropeçando em Sakura. Mary ia passando a primeira perna para entrar no quarto, sem desviar nunca o cano do peito de Jack. "Ela é um animal, só pode ser. Eu sempre soube que ela não podia cuidar das bordas soltas, dos detalhes... eu sempre soube. Eu sempre soube que eu tinha que matar você, sua desgraçada... mas Charity dizia, não, não, Mary já deve ter morrido de fome, RÁ! RÁ! MORRIDO DE FOME! Quem morre de fome é quem não tem pelo o que viver e eu sabia que você nos caçaria como cães no inferno!".

"Eu sempre cacei, vou continuar a caçar até despedaçar você, se não deixar Sakura ir, agora!".

"Ora, Sakura, Sakura não quer ir", ele olhou para ela, paralisando-a, a mão quase sobre o gatilho da arma, ele percebeu seu intento, curvou os lábios. "Sakura não tem para onde ir. A vida dela acaba aqui e agora".

Outro tiro, Sakura baixou-se, e o uivo de Jack ricocheteou pelas paredes metálicas, ardendo nos seus tímpanos, seguido por passos baixos próximos, ela foi jogada contra a parede, batendo nos tornozelos de Mary, a prostituta foi ao chão, ambas ficaram enroscadas e arfantes um momento, até Jack falar. "Eu vou terminar o que você devia ter terminado. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão fraca".

"NÃO!".

A faca que usara para estrangular Charity também foi usada para despertá-la, porque ela abriu bem largos olhos quando a lâmina degolou seu pescoço de orelha a orelha.

"NÃO!".

Sakura tornou a gritar, pegou a arma da mão de Mary e mirou na cabeça dele – _seu_ _monstro horrivel insano voce acabou dematar sua irma eu queria matar porque ela matou minha filha mas você nao tinha direito não tinha justificativa!_, mas Jack era mais rápido, Jack era um monstro sobrenatural e com seus movimentos esgueirados foi ele quem pegou a outra arma no chão, apontou para a ruiva e disparou.

Sakura sentiu o impacto, mas não da bala. Foi o corpo de Mary que protegeu o seu, tomando um tiro nas costas. Jack ia atirar novamente, mas a arma fez um barulho oco, sem mais munição.

Ficaram os dois se olhando, Jack e Sakura, ela com Mary gemendo nos braços, dizendo na febre que estava feliz pelo o que havia acontecido, que estava feliz de ter sido corajosa e salvado Sakura porque ela merecia. Jack com Charity nos braços, que tossia sangue, tossia tanto sangue, era só sangue, e se Sakura tinha antes uma dúvida de que havia matado Charity, a dúvida sumiu quando ela toda derreteu, lançando seu último frio olhar para o irmão ferido.

Ele levantou-se, ferido de dois tiros, um no ombro e outro no abdômen, e tentou uma aproximação mas cego de dor só conseguiu vou avançar um passo e gritar. "Isso não acaba aqui!".

Jack abriu a porta outrora trancada com um chute, e sumiu numa nuvem de barulhos de cadeiras caindo e impropérios.

O calor da manhã foi subindo o cheiro férreo do sangue.

Sakura deitou o corpo de Mary de bruços. "Eu estou bem", falava a pequena prostituta, a grande mulher que salvara sua vida. "Você devia chamar ajuda", foi o que ela disse, antes de desviar os olhos do seu para a figura horrível de Charity, jogada num canto, seu corpo já azul atraindo uns pequenos e curiosos mosquitos.

Sobre o chão frio de azulejos brancos Sakura foi se arrastando – as pernas não tinham força, porque mais que as mandasse andar– até o corpo da inimiga de tantos anos.

Ainda que com a garganta cortada, o sangue uma pasta seca, os olhos vítreos imóveis como se Jack ainda estivesse segurando-a, o abdômen exposto e violado, Charity era a menina que fora para seu bordel e fizera sua fama porque era bonita demais, sensual demais, lasciva demais. Sakura fez o favor doloroso de fechar seus olhos e cobrir seu corpo maculado com um lençol. Quando a borda do pano ia cobrir o rosto dela, pensou que ia vê-la levantar-se, ajeitar os cabelos, dizer que estava atrasada como sempre, perguntar o que Sakura tanto olhava, e Sakura nunca ia dizer, porque o que ela sempre estava pensando, quando olhava Charity assim, era que como podiam se detestar tanto, se nasceram de um mesmo ninho, e eram nesse ninho que iam morrer.

O corpo foi coberto. Charity não despertou, o pesadelo não acabou, provou-se muito real, porque o corpo de Sakura foi tomado por uma força incrível e perseverante, que a fez perceber que Charity estava morta, mas Mary ainda podia ser salva. Ela então levantou-se, pulou a janela e perdeu-se pelo beco, nas pegadas tingidas de vermelho que Jack deixara para trás.

A mulher que um dia foi a mais bela cortesã de toda Londres era uma andarilha ensangüentada que deixava uma rua escura e fedia a álcool acético.

Ela ouvia as vozes das pessoas enojadas, o barulho das primeiras chaminés se esquentando, os cavalos relinchando, os senhores de terno, as senhoras de vestido, ela de um trapo embolorado, virou as esquinas que não via mas seus pés conheciam muito bem, limpou tudo da cara – a sujeira, o sangue, a dor que não passaria nunca - e abriu a portinhola da delegacia de fachada de Dunny Coast.

Eles nem desconfiava, mas bem debaixo de seu nariz, a duas ruas atrás, o maior assassino a história provara que a loucura toda de seus planos era porque ele não podia lidar com sua irmã.

Dois policiais assustaram-se quando aquele espectro pálido e vermelho entrou.

A mulher que um dia foi a mais bela cortesã de toda Londres ergueu a mão trêmula e apertou o ombro de Robin, não porque ele fosse seu amigo, não porque ela o conhecesse desde pequena, mas porque ela havia se desligado de um mundo para entrar no outro, não eram mais monstros, eram todos humanos, tão humanos que haviam se matado de uma vez.

E Sakura, como sempre, sobrevivia quando não queria sobreviver.

O alarmado Robin, que já pegava com suas muitas mãos e velocidades um copo de água com açúcar, umas roupas limpas para ela vestir, um lençol para se cobrir, Sakura se perguntava porque ele perdia tanto tempo como uma coisa que não tinha a menor importância, e então viu que ele esperava ansioso pelo o que ela tinha a dizer, porque ela já tentara mas gaguejara, porque contar era inventar uma mentira, e ela inventou, porque de repente, tudo fez-se sentido.

Matara Charity porque havia sido morta por ela.

Então ambas eram iguais.

"Charity", sussurrou. Robin olhou-a em confusão. Falou com toda a firmeza que podia, e com todo o orgulho que não sentia, com o mínimo de piedade que tinha, para salvar um nome, porque o corpo ela não tivera coragem e nem quisera resgatar. "Charity descobriu quem era Jack, o Estripador, e foi morta por ele.".

* * *

**E... o fim!**

Meus muito queridos leitores, eu lhes apresento então o último capítulo de Candy Pleasures.  
As explicações eu deixarei para o epílogo.  
O que posso dizer é que quando terminei-o, meus dedos tremularam de emoção. Candy foi uma história... difícil de ser escrita. Ainda que eu tenha o epílogo na mente, ainda que eu saiba exatamente o que fazer, foi porque eu me empenhei muito, e procurei no fundinho do meu coração todo o amor que eu sentia por SCC antes.  
Desejo ter conseguido emocioná-los, ou ao menos, deixar um fim digno para uma história que eu sei que alguns acompanharam fielmente, e eu não dei a devida atenção..

Não sei porque, mas fico mais triste ainda porque ter matado Charity. Ela era uma personagem que eu gostava muito, porque eu adoro os vilões... e os outros personagens que ninguém gosta. Há neles uma magia que os protagonistas nunca tem. Claro, essa é _minha_ opinião.  
Meu outro desejo não realizado era ter explorado a relação dela com Syaoran. SIM, eu adoro casais impossíveis. Não que eles fossem ficar juntos... mas quando juntos, no passado, eles foram felizes. Queria ter mostrado isso também. Mas a história toma tal direção que... enfim... falo do resto no epílogo! (:

No epílogo explicarei mais outras detalhes, bem como o rumo que a vida de Sakura tomou depois do incidente.

As pessoas que comentaram, MUITO OBRIGADA. Espero não tê-las decepcionado.

Até a próxima semana!


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Enfrentei um mar de homens fardados e jalecos brancos para chegar até ela.

Em um círculo de perguntas e toques e observações eles a mantinham e para afastá-lo empurrei-os com tamanha força que cai ante seus joelhos, misturando-os com os meus, baixando sua cabeça no meu peito, perguntando em sussurros roucos porque, porque ela não havia me chamado se sabia que não havia nada no mundo que mais me importava do que protegê-la, mas Sakura só sabia sorrir, ela sorriu com os lábios colados em meu casaco velho, e sorriu quando eu falei que a amava, e que se ela estava viva era um milagre, e que eu nunca me perdoaria por não ter estado ao lado dela quando seu mundo desabara.

Nos confins de uma dor inominável ela me moveu pela sala branca e em seguida não mais sorria, mas murmurava desculpas nos pálidos lábios, e com suas mãos trêmulas afastava uns legistas desolados. O quarto minúsculo era a morte e nós estávamos vivos, mas então ela abriu o lençol, e o rosto azul de Charity tingiu todo o meu coração de negro que o fez bater mais depressa. Eu larguei Sakura e me ajoelhei diante do corpo com um talho na garganta, e não entendi, não entendera nada, o telefonema de Robin fora uma loucura, e só na palidez morta de mulher que me fizera homem eu comecei a entender.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado dela, pôs uma mão no cabelo morto de Charity, pôs a outra sobre a minha.

"Ela foi muito corajosa, muito".

Corajosa, eu não diria isso, diria apenas, com um sorriso triste, que nunca em meus anos de amor por ela, nem nos depois de ressentimento e ódio, nunca, nunca, a vira com a expressão em tamanha paz. Contei isso a Sakura. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ela morreu em paz porque fez o bem".

Sakura foi contando-me com paciência os pormenores de uma manhã horrenda e Charity que era um cadáver indigno foi de se tornando apenas uma heroína silenciosa. Todos os homens pararam para escutar o relato de Sakura. Eu o ouvia como um homem ouve a brisa do mar, entendendo mas não entendendo, acreditando mas não acreditando, sorrindo por fim, porque eu a amava, e se fosse mentira o que ela dizia, eu amá-la-ia mais ainda. "Charity soube das atrocidades do irmão, soube que ele era Jack, o Estripador, depois do incidente em Candy Pleasures, quando ele atacou Nina. Ela o seguiu. Descobriu e lutou contra ele. Mandou me chamar através da amiga Mary, que também tinha sido injustamente indiciada pelo crime... da morte de minha filha. Ficamos aqui por muito. Jack tentou nos matar. Charity morreu por isso, e Amy tomou um tiro, mas também o feriu. Ele fugiu", e então com uma força absurda, a força que estava enraizada no coração dela, gesticulou para porta. "Ao invés de nos olharem como um bando de animais de laboratório, façam o favor de ir atrás do homem que cometeu os mais horrendo assassinados de Londres, só para conseguir por as mãos no meu bordel".

Eles mexeram-se como baratas tontas, atropelando-se e partindo, como se precisassem de fato da aprovação da sobrevivente intacta daquele episódio bizarro para prosseguirem. Um deles veio tímido e pediu para remover o corpo. Sakura olhou-me e eu assenti com um movimento da cabeça.

Levaram Charity com cuidado, como se levassem um mártir de guerra.

"Ela disse no fim que eu o protegesse, me falou com todas as letras, ela queria isso, queria você muito bem".

Eu sorri; há muitos anos atrás, num bordel de tons rosas e vermelhos, num quarto escuro e envergonhado, Charity me dera a primeira dor e o primeiro dos amores. Sem ela não haveria Sakura. Sem ela não haveria um Syaoran bêbado e desesperado, atrás das sobras de atenção da mais bonita cortesã de Londres, que se enrolava nos meus braços com tamanho desamparo que abracei-a de volta.

"O nome dela".

Sakura murmurou algo contra o meu peito. "Você salvou o nome dela, Sakura", eu murmurei contra os cabelos dela.

Porque eu sabia no fundo que a nobreza de Charity era bonita porque era uma mentira. Nenhum jornalista a conhecia. Nenhum médico a vira pisar no meu coração com seus saltos inacreditavelmente cruéis. Nenhum homem naquele lugar, nem Robin que a engrandecia pela coragem de enfrentar um assassino, compreendiam Charity como eu.

Só eu sabia que de tudo que Sakura falara, as últimas palavras, as palavras dirigidas para mim, eram as únicas verdades.

Não me bateu tristeza nem raiva, porque se a mais prejudicada, se a mulher que Charity destruída quisera ser magnânima, o que eu, um detetive sem sucesso, podia fazer ou dizer.

Não sei por quanto ficamos juntos e abraçados, olhando as manchas nas paredes claras, mas por fim Robin irrompeu o silêncio, dizendo com ares preocupados que tínhamos de sair, para que fizessem a perícia. Ele convidou-me para ficar, mas eu não o ouvi. Fiz um aceno com a mão e carregando Sakura pela cintura sai pela porta.

Os policiais protegeram-nos até a saída do beco da imprensa sedenta e depois de uns bons minutos de caminhada, não estavam mais sendo perturbados. Andávamos pela aquela manhã quente vestidos em trapo. Eu tão suado de minha corrida até a alcova de Jack e Sakura em roupas manchadas pelo esforço de sua noite impossível. Já não mais segurava-se em mim a não ser pela mão, e íamos juntos pela rua de Dunny Coast, caminhando sem rumo, o único som os da agitada cidade.

Eu olhava a mão dela sobre a minha, pequena e esguia, marcada por traumas que eu jamais faria sumir. Olhava seus olhos de um verde vítreo fixados no céu, esperando uma resposta, uma resposta que eu também não podia dar. Olhava por fim seu rosto, um rosto de tamanhas nuances, emoções e expressões que meu simples esforço de decifrá-las tornava-me muito tolo.

Porque Sakura era uma mulher inalcançável. Desde a noite em que a vira dançar em cima do palco com homens loucos de desejo uivando seu nome, desde o dia em que nos atracamos numa paixão doente no meio de briga passional, eu soubera que ela não era desse mundo. Era alguém que eu amava porque estava muito acima de mim, e se eu não fora embora era porque estava enredado numa teia terrível e inquebrantável. Ela a tecera sem perceber. Colocava todos lá. Quem a amava uma vez, não deixaria de amá-la nunca.

Fora assim que ganhara a vida, espalhando seus encantos de flor usada pelos quatro ventos, atraindo clientes e tijolo por tijolo com esforço e suor erguendo sua fama. Quando se entende, como eu entendi naquela tarde absurda, que Sakura fora feita realmente para o mundo, e possuía todos os meios para atraí-lo, entende-se também que se ela o ama e se ela o quer, você é sortudo, apenas. Não fez nada para merecer.

Eu nunca fiz nada. Não a salvei de nada, não salvara sua filha, não a salvara na manhã em que ela descobriu o porquê de tudo que lhe acontecera.

Sakura, pelo contrário, transformou-me tanto que não me reconhecia. O homem que me fitava de volta no espelho, com olhos dourados astutos e lábios finos comprimidos, era um estranho. O que vivia nos becos bebendo e pensando em meios de atingi-la, ah, esse sim, eu reconhecia e buscava, porque era uma parte de mim que era esquisita, e como esquisita, curiosa, e como curiosa, um vício. Eu era viciado em Sakura, mas também era viciado no homem que ela transformara.

A certa altura de nosso passeio paramos. Olhávamos a entrada de Candy Pleasures. Era de tanta idade e decadência que se caísse ante nossos olhares pesados eu não me surpreenderia. Os tons vermelhos eram agora rosas pastéis e as janelas tremiam aos menores ventos. A despeito de tudo isso, dessa destruição que refletia muito sua dona, tantos homens entravam, tantos senhores distintos, que eu não pude deixar de perguntar-me se eles enxergavam o Candy sob uma lente mentirosa, que o transformasse num paraíso de prazeres ilimitados e mascarasse a tristeza que era ter que pagar para receber amor.

Um deles passou e cumprimentou Sakura. Ela lhe sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Ele desviou os olhinhos de azeviche para nossas mãos dadas e por um momento pareceu imerso numa melancolia imensa e tão absurda que tive vontade de matá-lo. Tive vontade de gritar: você faz alguma ideia do que essa mulher passou? Faz alguma ideia do quanto lhe custa curvar os lábios e sorrir um sorriso que não quer, apenas porque precisa de seu dinheiro para viver? Você faz alguma ideia da tristeza que ela sentiu, então, senão não faz, pode ir embora, porque a sua melancolia não é nada. É uma melancolia que se envergonha de olhar para o abismo dentro do peito de Sakura.

Como se sentisse a força de meus pensamentos, o cavalheiro com suas nobres roupas e nobres trejeitos deixou de nos olhar e entrou no bordel.

"Sakura", eu ia dizer, precisava dizer, precisava arrancar o sorriso falso que ainda marcava sua boca.

Mas ela fez que não. Ergueu de leve o pescoço para o letreiro bambo do que era por vinte quatro anos seu lar.

"Quer entrar?".

O que a minha pergunta fez, eu não sei. Ela virou todo o seu corpo para mim. Pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e eu não mais enxergava Candy Pleasures, a morte ou a loucura. Eu só enxergava-a.

Era linda. A mulher mais bonita do mundo. A rainha do Candy Pleasures.

Pergunte-me de novo, ela falou, os lábios próximos aos meus. Pergunte-me se eu quero entrar.

Eu perguntei com meu coração e alma; porque se Sakura quisesse entrar agora, quisesse ficar sempre, Candy Pleasures também seria meu lar, pelo resto de meus miseráveis anos.

Que seriam muito mais miseráveis, se fossem longe dela.

Pergunte-me de novo.

"Você quer entrar?".

Os olhos verdes consumiram-se num fogo que antes eu pensara estar extinto.

Ela sorriu.

* * *

Era um grande espetáculo, afinal. O Candy há anos não estava lotado como naquele fim de dezembro. Depois do sumiço de Jack, o Estripador, as prostitutas pararam de temer andar pela rua, e as noites boêmias nunca haviam fervilhado tanto.

Espiou com seus olhos claros pela fresta das cortinas vermelhas. O pianista tocava muito bem, admitia a contragosto, mas não era Matt, não tinha seu talento nato e nem sua tocante suavidade. Lembrou-se com um sorriso que no dia da partida do pianista pedira a ele que deixasse no bordel suas habilidades extraordinárias, e ele sorrira muito encabulado. Nina, ao seu lado, grávida de seis meses, disse sorrindo que ele voltaria ao bordel para ensinar quem quer que fosse o pianista. Claro que nunca voltaram. Foram viver numa aldeiazinha perto do mar, em Yorkshire. Se foram felizes, ela não sabia. Mas sabia que nunca teriam sido felizes se ficassem no Candy.

Os homens batiam palmas e gritavam seu nome. Olhou um por um, esquadrinhando as mesas com toalhas vermelhas, percebendo os rostos de sempre. Costumava comentar com as meninas que o mudava eram os ternos e os cabelos, todos os cavalheiros de Londres tinham o mesmo nariz arrogante, o mesmo lábio mordendo um charuto, a mesma cartola de elegância, ainda que o lugar fosse um bordel. Como era sua noite de apresentação, choveriam convites para passar a noite. Ela como dona do Candy dormiria com que lhe apetecesse; um privilégio, por assim dizer.

Ela sabia quem queria.

Sentado na última mesa, bebendo um uísque âmbar como seus olhos, estava o único homem que a teria na noite. O único.

"Pode entrar", sussurrou Mary, sorrindo. Ela voltara ao Candy com uma disposição incrível. Não, não gostava de ser prostituta. Mas também não gostava de passar fome. Com o passar das semanas tornara a ser bonita e viçosa, e fazia muito sucesso.

Não era o destino que esperava para ela, porque era muito boa de coração, e possuía uma inocência que não era compatível com a sujeira de Londres. Mas lembrando dela magra e com os olhos fundos numa cama de hospital, agradecia aos céus que ao menos em pé ela pudesse ficar.

O palco não era estranho. Eram como companheiros de longa data. Ela sabia onde pisar, ele sabia onde iluminá-la. Ela cantou uma famosa canção em francês, foi dançar nas mesas, foi beijar uns rapazes bobos – e ricos, o que importava, afinal – foi passar dançando seu quadril para o homem que queria, ele bebia a bebida com os olhos apertados de saudade, ela sorria, sorria porque ele estava ali, porque ele nunca ia embora. Ela também não iria nunca, se pudesse tê-lo para sempre.

O que uma mulher faz ao um homem, só uma mulher da vida pode compreender.

Quando terminou de cantar L´amour est um oiseau rebelle foi para o camarim para sua terceira muda de roupa. Os cachos ruivos tombaram nos seus ombros, ela os afastou, deixou-os do modo que ele gostava – ele sempre sorria quando dizia que não havia nada mais cheiroso na terra do que seus cabelos cor de fogo e foi para o salão novamente.

Cumprimentou os homens que tinha que cumprimentar, e com o olhar ia indicando a eles as moças que os serviriam. Muitas já iam se achegando com seus perfumes fortes e seus lábios pintados, Mary indo encontrar-se com um príncipe. Não podia evitar, a cortesã sempre a favorecia, Mary era muito gentil para ficar na mão de um velho crápula qualquer.

Quando por fim conseguiu se afastar de todos sem parecer rude, inclinou-se na mesa do homem. Ele vestia as roupas de sempre: um casaco marrom, uns sapatos não muito bons, uma gravata de uma cor neutra, um uísque que combinava com tudo isso. Tocou os cabelos que caíam na sua testa. "Está bonita".

Sorriu enormemente. Era um elogio sincero, e quando se vive num mundo de prazeres pagáveis, não se espera ouvir isso a menor que tenha que dar algo dela.

Ela já dera o coração, há muitos anos, a primeira vez que ele batera na porta do Candy Pleasures.

"Estou lembrando da primeira vez que a vi cantar. Foi essa música, não é? Não sou muito bom com francês", ele admitiu naquele sorriso dele que nunca chegava ao olhos. "Mas você está dizendo que o amor é um pássaro rebelde... é isso, não é?".

"E que ele é filho da boêmia", os olhos dele escureceram quando se desviaram para seus cachos soltos, para seu decote generoso, para a sua pele de cetim. Ele tocou-a na base pescoço, ela estremeceu. "Sobe comigo", falou num murmúrio.

Ele puxou-a pela mão e levou-a até as escadarias; beijou-a como se não pudesse encontrar fim que não fosse o gosto dela no seu.

"É tão absurdo...", falou entre os beijos.

"O que é absurdo, amor?", ele perguntou, já tirando o casaco, já mergulhando o nariz no cabelo dela, aspirando, embriagando-se.

"Eu nunca... nunca...", a mão dele invadiu suas saias, ela conteve um gemido rouco. "Nunca imaginei que teria uma história tão parecida com a de Sakura".

Ele subiu a cabeça para encarar seus olhos. "Isso de novo, Kate?", sorriu, acariciando-a na bochecha. "Você sempre diz isso quando vamos pro quarto e sempre me conta essa história, de novo, e de novo... e de novo...".

A prostituta deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente. "Que culpa tenho eu, John, que culpa, eu acho realmente absurdo. Você não sabe...", ele revirou os olhos, John já conhecia a história, mas Kate iria contar de qualquer jeito. "Quem os visse, nos últimos meses... o chinês bebendo horrores, ela no palco fingido ignorá-lo, ainda sim, bastava um olhar, um simples gesto, e os dois sumiam, era como se estivessem juntos, em outra realidade. A vida deu um jeito deles ficarem juntos, sabe? Não tinham mais ninguém".

"Como nós", ele falou, beijando seu ombro desnudo. "E o que aconteceu com eles?", ele também conhecia o fim da história, mas quando Kate contava-a, seus olhos adquiriam tamanho brilho e alegria que ele deixava-a dizer, apenas para vê-los assim.

Ela tornou a sorrir, lembrando-se da cena. Sakura e Syaoran saindo do Candy, sem nenhuma bagagem ou muda de roupa, ele sorrindo exultante, ela lhe entregando em mãos as chaves e o domínio do Candy. "Eles fugiram, o que mais podiam fazer. Tomaram o primeiro navio para a China".

"Está sugerindo que devemos fugir?", ele pegou-a no colo, fazendo-lhe cócegas na cintura. Ela riu.

"Não... Sakura me passou uma grande responsabilidade. Vou cumpri-la até achar alguém que possa fazer tão ou melhor que eu".

John assentiu, ele também tinha sonhos. Um dia teria dinheiro. Um dia seria um médico profissional. Um dia tiraria Kate do bordel e seriam delas as historias que se ouvia no submundo do prazer, junto da cortesã de olhos verdes que fugira com o chinês para uma terra onde o sol nascia e onde as pessoas podem tentar reconstruir vidas despedaçadas.

Kate foi sendo carregada escada a cima, abraçada ao seu grande amor, olhando para os fins dos degraus, pensando que aonde quer que Syaoran e Sakura estivessem, eram livres e juntos.

Que Sakura ganhara o amor porque perdera tudo, que ela era uma exceção bonita de um mundo triste, um mundo que usava espartilhos e vestidos vermelhos para mascarar a solidão de quem paga para ser feliz.

* * *

**FIM**

**Depois de seis anos, eu finalmente apresento a vocês o fim de Candy Pleasures.**

**Eu comecei a história da cortesã Sakura quando eu tinha catorze anos. De óbvio que eu não sabia no que estava me metendo. Candy Pleasures tornou-se um grande projeto para mim; em parte por meu amor desenfreado por SCC na época e em parte porque o submundo londrino do século 18 sempre me atraiu. Eu fiz pesquisas, claro, mas com catorze anos eu não entendia muita coisa, e fui guiando-me muito mais pelos meus sentimentos do que por fatos históricos concretos. **

**Jack, o Estripador, e suas vítimas são os únicos personagens reais de minha história. E quando eu digo reais, digo que me baseei neles, e peguei emprestado seus nomes. Está muito acima de mim especular qualquer destino para Jack, mas eu quero que vocês entendam que fui fiel a sua fuga. Nunca descobriram onde Jack, o Estripador, estava. Na verdade, nunca descobriram sua identidade. O que eu fiz foi acrescentar um motivo para suas matanças e para sua partida. Em minha opinião, ele é um personagem fascinante na história mundial. Um homem capaz de tantas atrocidades e ter saído ileso é um fato difícl de compreender, e apesar de revoltante, também nao deixa de ter seu fascínio. Foi um honra trabalhar com ele, e é também um honra dizer que ele foi sem dúvida, um dos meus personagens favoritos. **

**Outro dos meus personagens favoritos foi Charity. Por ela ser de minha criação, desenvolvê-la foi um processo lento e que me deu tanto prazer que foi por causa dela que comecei a escrever originais e passei a demorar tanto para atualizar CP. Charity teve o fim que mereceu, eu acredito. Morrer era o jeito. Mas eu gostei de ter dado uma chance de limpar seu nome. Entendam, a policia era boa, mas não era capaz de descobrir se Charity tinha envolvimento nos assassinatos; o que foi uma deixa para Sakura salvar sua reputação. Falando sinceramente, Sakura era muito humana, e Charity era ruim – não psicopata. As circunstâncias que a botaram como inimigas seriam as mesmas que a botariam como amigas, em outro bordel, em outra vida. Charity foi como um bebê adorável para minha natural predileção aos vilões. Um dia eu ainda farei uma história em um personagem secundário triunfe, juro!**

**Quanto a Syaoran e Sakura, o nosso casal de protagonista, eu sinceramente não tenho muito o que dizer, e prefiro muito mais suas conclusões. Apesar de eu não gostar mais de Sakura Card Captor como antes – sempre gostarei um poquinho, afinal, foi um dos primeiros animes que assisti e razão para eu ter entrado no mundo dos fics – gostei do modo deles, principalmente de Sakura. Ela foi muito forte, e eu acho que isso que mais importa numa protagonista. Eu sempre fico com raiva quando leio uma história ou assisto um filme e a protagonista é fraca, esperando a salvação de um homem. Por isso, Sakura lutou por sua vida e por fim, pela liberdade de viver com Syaoran. Se eles foram felizes? Eu não sei. A vida não era feliz para quase ninguém naqueles anos. Se eu pudesse apostar, seria apenas que Syaoran nunca deixou de amar Sakura, até o fim de seus dias, e que ela o amava com metade de seu coração, porque o resto morreu com Amy e com as tragédias do Candy Pleasures. Ela não podia ficar lá; a vida dela acabara porque ela se recusara antes a partir. **

**Quando a Kate, bem... ela é uma personagem que eu gostaria de ter apresentado mais. Ela sempre esteve de ladinho nos capítulos, com sua presença alegre e gentil. Quem acompanhou a história pode vê-la em quase todos os episódios, menos nos últimos, onde sumi com ela propositalmente. Quem sabe um dia eu não faço uma história paralela para ela.**

**CP sempre foi para ser uma história triste, porque a vida das prostitutas não é bonita. Nunca pensei em fazer um final feliz; contrariava o espírito que a história tomou nos últimos capítulos. Mas eu peguei-me pensando se eu pudesse ser a mão do destino, o que eu preferiria. E preferi que uma mulher forte ganhasse algo, depois de perder tudo.**

**Se eu pudesse, mudaria muito coisa, arrumaria muitos erros, e postaria a história com diversos outros personagens e personalidades que sempre me cutucam quando eu leio Candy Pleasures. Mas gosto de pensar que se tanta gente torceu pelo fim, e foram carinhosos e pacientes com meus atrasos imperdoáveis, alguma coisa boa eu devo ter feito, então fico já muito satisfeita. **

**Cresci imensamente nesses seis anos, e minha escrita mudou bastante, é visível no decorrer dos capítulos. Eu não sei se ficou melhor, mas eu sei que sem Candy, eu não chegaria aonde cheguei, e não escreveria o que escrevo hoje, e tenho muito orgulho disso.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer, de coração, a todos que comentaram, leram e esperaram por Candy Pleasures. Eu sou uma escritora melhor pela atenção de vocês, e com certeza em minha próxima história vou me dedicar muito, imensamente, a não cometer os mesmos erros e tropeços, e presenteá-los com o que vocês merecem, que é uma leitura de qualidade. **

**Até nosso próximo encontro, leitores.**

**Candy Pleasures**

**Publicado em 13-04-04**

**Terminado em 7-12-09**

**Atenciosamente, Jenny.**


End file.
